


Fate or Chance

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Circle of Magi, Friendship-Enmity, Gen, Hawke in the Circle of Magi, Kinloch Hold, M/M, Young Anders, Young Hawke
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юный Хоук попал в Круг Магов. Но в Кинлохе уже есть своя живая достопримечательность, и ничего хорошего из этого явно не выйдет. По крайней мере, Первый Чародей Ирвинг твердо в этом уверен.</p><p>Young Hawke was caught and got in Circle of Magi. But Kinloch Hold already has it's alive landmark and the whole story just can't end well. First Enchanter Irving's sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. История первая. Испорченный триумф.

Лягушка у него из-за пазухи все-таки выпала.  
Андерс ужасно расстроился: лягушка была особенная, совсем не такая, как на Каленхаде. Не серенькая с коричневыми крапушками, а переливчато-бежевая, и на лапках у неё были темные, почти черные кляксы. А ещё она была пребольшущая, не лягушка, а целая лягуха. Ни у кого в Кинлохе такой не было.  
– Не трепыхайся, – устало буркнул сэр Геллерт и, перехватив его за ворот, как следует тряхнул. – Добегался уже, хватит с тебя.  
– У меня же лягуха упала! – опешив на миг от такого бессердечия, возмутился Андерс. – Пусти, я её подберу! Ускачет же!  
Ошалевшая от долгого сидения в душном тесном пространстве лягушка медленно, натужно моргала и куда-то ускакивать, кажется, не собиралась, но он уже слишком хорошо знал, что эта леность обманчива. Промедлишь лишнюю секунду – и лови её потом по всему Ферелдену. Вон, она уже лапами подергивать начала.  
– Ну пусти! – жалобно заныл он, тщетно дернув сэра Геллерта за наруч. Только ногти ободрал. – Ну жалко тебе… вам, что ли! Сэр. Это же просто лягушка! Она безобидная, честно-честно!  
– Умолкни, маг! – рявкнул топавший сзади рекрут и, выдернув из изгороди длинную хворостину, вытянул его по голым ногам. Андерс ойкнул и, отскочив в сторону, попытался спрятаться за сэра Геллерта.  
– Прекратите, Джонас, – неодобрительно бросил тот и, чуть не споткнувшись о подставленную андерсову ногу, подтолкнул его обратно. Андерс поморщился, потер тут же налившийся багровым синяк и решил запомнить на будущее, что ставить подножки всяким бронированным дылдам не стоит. По крайней мере, пока не нацепишь на себя такие же железяки. – Не нужно следовать примеру некоторых не в меру суровых братьев. Воспитывать этого юношу – не наше с вами дело, этим займутся его наставники.  
– Займутся они, как же, – тихо, чтобы не услышал старший, пробурчал Джонас. – Опять же удерет, проклятый!  
– А тебе, юноша, – назидательно добавил сэр Геллерт, обратив взгляд на Андерса, – следует сейчас не о твари господней, которую ты пленил, печалиться, а о собственном неразумии и иных недостатках!  
– Это что ли каяться? – изумился Андерс. – Так я ж ничего не сделал! Это вот этот, – он ткнул пальцем в хмурого Джонаса, – меня розгами без разрешения пороть начал!  
На его вопли начали оборачиваться: жители небольшой, всего в полтора десятка домиков, деревушки возле пристани к виду храмовников и даже магов привыкли, но на мага Андерс сейчас походил мало. Мантию он порвал ещё в первый день – и за это ему тоже ой как достанется – и вдобавок заляпал её до полной неузнаваемости, а чародейских побрякушек у него и до побега не было. Не заслужил ещё, обещали первое колечко после экзамена по духовной магии выдать, но он не дотерпел.  
– Наш это, – обреченно сказал сэр Геллерт, когда какая-то крепкая молодуха преградила ему дорогу, явно собираясь вступиться за мальчика. – Сбежал, вот, обратно возвращаем.  
– Вымыли б вы его, что ли, – смущенно посоветовала она и, поколебавшись, сунула Андерсу вынутый из кармана передника мятый пряник. – Хоть и маг, а все негоже пацана в грязи держать.  
– Вот в озере и вымоем, – брякнул Джонас. – Как раз дойдем скоро.  
– Там же холодно! – завопил Андерс. – И ты у меня лягуху отобрал, гад!  
– Да не трогал я твою лягуху! – рявкнул Джонас, покраснев от злости. – И не видел даже.  
– Да ты на неё чуть не наступил! На тварь господню, – громко наябедничал Андерс, заметив в собравшейся толпе рясу старой сестры Джиллианы. Тварей сестра любила, он ещё в первый побег приметил у неё на дворе с полдюжины разновсяких кормушек.  
– Молчать! – не выдержав, гаркнул сэр Геллерт, Андерс аж присел. Храмовник обвел суровым взглядом собравшихся вокруг них селян и отчеканил: – Расходитесь, добрые люди. Представление закончено.  
– Да я ещё и не начинал, – оскорбленно пробормотал Андерс и принялся торопливо жевать пряник, пока не отобрали. Очень уж нехорошо на него Джонас поглядывал, с завистью.  
Терпение у сэра Геллерта действительно закончилось: за следующую попытку заговорить Андерс получил увесистый храмовничий подзатыльник и обиженно умолк. И молчал аж до самой пристани, изобретая, как бы отомстить Джонасу за хворостину – ссадину от неё жгло ужасно, и вообще она была совсем не похожа на героическое ранение. Не то что разбитые коленки или синяк на боку, который он заработал в настоящей деревенской драке стенка на стенку. Синяком-то хоть хвастаться не стыдно будет.  
– А я тебе теперь не расскажу, как мы лягуху ловили! – придумав наконец достойное возмездие, торжественно объявил Андерс и, показав Джонасу язык, спрыгнул в лодку. Старик-перевозчик ехидно захехекал и легонько подтолкнул его веслом, и Андерс, перебравшись на нос, уселся на самый бортик. И расправил плечи – гордо-гордо, как король Каленхад перед баннами Собрания Земель. Сэр Геллерт глянул на него с осуждением, но нудеть про смирение и прочие унылые добродетели все-таки не стал.  
На кинлохском причале их, оказывается, никто не ждал, и Андерс страшно расстроился. Как теперь хвалиться своей стойкостью, если его, такого мужественного и упорного, никто не видел? А Финн вообще обещал его встречать, на случай, если у него все-таки получится достать ту самую розовую улитку, которую они в книжке про животный мир северного Ферелдена высмотрели.  
Улитки у Андерса, правда, не было, но Финн-то об этом узнать не мог. И все равно не пришел, друг ещё называется.  
– Даже не думай, – предостерегающе проговорил сэр Геллерт, заметив его взгляд, устремленный на удаляющуюся лодку. Андерс, пожалуй, ещё мог бы как-то исхитриться и перемахнуть все расширявшуюся полосу воды, а вот храмовнику в тяжелом доспехе и пытаться не стоило. Да и Джонас, которому пока и кольчуга была едва-едва по силам, тоже не допрыгнул бы. – Пошли уже, что тут на ветру торчать.  
– Не пойду, – спохватившись, заупрямился Андерс. Ну не мог же он просто так сдаться, пристань было преотлично видно из окон ученических спален – и наверняка не один из его приятелей сейчас торчал там, забросив все дела, и наблюдал за ними. – Круг – это тюрьма и орудие угнетения, но вам меня не сломить! Я буду…  
– Дурак, – вздохнул сэр Геллерт, оборвав его замечательную вступительную речь подзатыльником, и, подхватив его под мышку, понес в башню. Андерс принялся болтать ногами и извиваться, но вырваться, чтобы вернуться в темницу с достоинством, на своих двоих, никак не получалось. Храмовник только раздраженно прикрикнул на него и, покрепче притиснув к бронированному боку, ускорил шаг.  
Замалчивать подобный беспредел Андерс, конечно же, не собирался. Шаг у сэра Геллерта был ужасно тряский, но через пару минут он все-таки приноровился к лязганию собственных зубов – и припомнил своим конвоирам все, от упущенной по их вине лягухи до своей героической отсидки в болоте, из которого Джонас достал его только на второй день после того, как нашел. И то, что на болоте было холодно, мокро и пиявки, припомнил тоже.  
Только его красноречие, кажется, пропало втуне. Андерс все вертел головой, пытаясь высмотреть в проплывавших мимо дверях ученических спален любопытные мордочки мелких и собственных ровесников со следами отчаянно скрываемой зависти на лицах, но так никого и не увидел. Как будто вымерли все. Джонас тоже удивился, он ведь готовился разгонять сбежавшихся на андерсовы вопли зевак. Наверно, даже успел себя укротителем злокозненных магов вообразить.  
На втором этаже тоже было подозрительно тихо, Андерс проорал пару фраз, которые подсмотрел в дневнике у только-только прошедшего Истязания Ульдреда, но добился только того, что его опустили на пол и отвесили пару крепких шлепков по заднице. В библиотеке все-таки были слышны голоса, кажется, там даже кто-то ссорился – но грех любопытства сэру Геллерту был неведом, и он сразу потащил Андерса дальше, к лестнице, которая вела к комнатам старших магов.  
– Нашли наконец, – с явным облегчением сказал Ирвинг, безошибочно узнав в оборванном, грязном мальчишке одного из своих самых талантливых подопечных. Андерс приосанился: в этот раз он продержался почти четыре дня. За каждый день получится не меньше чем по полчаса нравоучений, потом можно будет ещё немножко преувеличить… Мало кто удостаивался аж трехчасовой головомойки от самого Первого Чародея, остальных обычно отчитывали младшие наставники, а то и вовсе – приписанная к Кругу преподобная мать. А потом наверняка придется ещё и Терпеть Лишения, так что надо будет немножко помолиться за ту деревенскую женщину, потому что сладостей ему теперь месяца два не видать. Только если удастся сменять на байки про свои приключения.  
Но это все потом, а сейчас полагалось раскаиваться и обещать, что он больше не будет. Ирвинг, конечно, не поверит, так что будет даже не стыдно убегать снова.  
– Благодарю, сэр Геллерт, вы свободны, – бесстрастно проговорил Первый Чародей. – Тут я и сам управлюсь, а вот в библиотеке ваша помощь может оказаться не лишней.  
– А что это там в библиотеке такое? – уязвленно осведомился Андерс. Это он же тут самый главный беглый маг, что вообще может быть важнее его наставления на путь истинный? И храмовнику никак нельзя выпускать его из виду, а то вдруг…  
Что могло случиться «вдруг», Андерс придумать так и не сумел. Причинять вред Ирвингу он совсем не хотел, да и не по силам ему это, а за какую-нибудь глупую выходку вроде вспыхнувших на столе бумаг тот его безо всяких храмовников выпорет. Впрочем, опускаться до подобной ерунды Андерс тоже не собирался, он ведь уже практически взрослый.  
А вот сэра Геллерта все это, похоже, совсем не интересовало, он просто лязгнул шлемом, обозначая почтительный кивок, и вышел за дверь. Джонас замешкался на пороге, но затем бегом кинулся вслед за наставником, напоследок бросив на Андерса Суровый Храмовничий Взгляд. Андерс показал ему язык и снова повернулся к Ирвингу, постаравшись изобразить на лице почтение.  
– Ну сколько можно, молодой человек? – устало осведомился тот. – Не надоело тебе ещё? – Андерс, забыв о том, что собирался немножко побыть послушным, замотал головой, и Первый Чародей обреченно вздохнул: – Ничего другого я и не ожидал. Приведи себя в порядок, и немедленно отправляйся к чародейке Инес, поступаешь в её распоряжение. На месяц. И не спорь! – жестко закончил он, заметив, что Андерс открыл рот. – Свободен.  
– Какое свободен, если я за ворота башни ступить не могу?! – растерявшись, по инерции возмутился тот и, не выдержав, ляпнул: – А головомойка?  
В Кинлохе определенно творилось что-то неладное, потому что головомойки ему так и не досталось. Хотя он, можно сказать, о ней прямо попросил. Как дурак какой, в самом деле. Однако Ирвинг, попросту от него отмахнувшись, выпроводил его из кабинета и, заперев дверь, отправился вниз. Наверное, тоже в библиотеку.  
Андерс подумал и решил, что он оскорблен. Он же сбежал. Правила нарушил, много. Особенно самое главное, которое про то, что маги должны жить в Кругах и вообще прокляты, и что им радоваться нельзя. И ловить лягух с деревенскими, наверно, нельзя тоже. И ещё он наговорил много всяких слов храмовникам – а его за все это даже не отчитали как следует! За сворованную за месяц до того банку варенья ему и то больше досталось.  
Это было даже как-то несправедливо.  
Шум в библиотеке стал ещё громче, Андерс ещё за два поворота различил в нем пронзительный голос старого чародея Дерана, которое изредка прерывалось чьим-то неразборчивым басовитым гудением. Двери, вопреки привычному, оказались распахнуты настежь, а внутри собралось чуть ли не все население Кинлоха. И что хуже всего – появление Андерса они вообще едва заметили, как будто это не он завалился в обитель вековой мудрости уляпанным деревенской грязищей по уши.  
– Нечаянно? – строго вопрошал у кого-то Ирвинг, невидимый за спинами чародеев и старших учеников. Андерс нахмурился, почуяв неладное, и принялся продираться сквозь толпу, бесцеремонно расталкивая остальных локтями. Это что же, выходит, кто-то сумел его переплюнуть? Его, малолетнее проклятие всего Кинлоха?  
– Да, мэтр, – смиренно ответили там, в центре людского круга, и Андерс озадачился ещё больше, потому что голос показался ему незнакомым. Хотя у Ниалла он как раз ломаться начинал, но Ниалл был занудой и трусом. И если это он натворил что-то такое, по сравнению с чем даже андерсов побег показался Первому Чародею ерундой, то Андерсу можно сразу идти топиться, ибо подобного позора он не переживет.  
– И ты действительно не знаешь, как это убрать? – продолжал допрос Ирвинг. Андерс заработал локтями ещё активнее: раз уже дошло до уборки, то все уже заканчивается, а другой возможности узнать, кто именно украл его триумф, ему могло и не представиться.  
– Не знаю, но… у меня есть некоторые предположения, мэтр, – с откровенным сомнением проговорил провинившийся, и Андерс мигом проникся к нему ещё большей неприязнью. Это ж надо так занудно оправдываться! – Только я не уверен, что получится.  
– «Не уверен» – это значит, что вместо этого твоего… объекта мы можем получить дыру в потолке? – безрадостно пошутил стоявший рядом с Ирвингом чародей Суини, и Андерс поморщился, опять услышав подхалимское «Да, мэтр».  
Стоявшего перед Первым Чародеем мальчишку в новенькой, ещё даже не обмявшейся толком мантии он видел впервые. Тот был, кажется, не старше него самого, и вид у него был такой показушно-виноватый, что Андерс ещё крепче уверился, будто дело неладно. А уж когда он случайно встретился с новеньким глазами, то у него последние сомнения пропали: не было там никакого «нечаянно». И смирения тоже не было.  
И ещё Андерс понял, что будет ненавидеть этого гада всю свою жизнь.


	2. История вторая. Разведка боем.

– И откуда ты такой зануда взялся?  
Новенький по-совиному моргнул, опустил тяжелый том на колени и, озадаченно уставившись на Андерса своими желтыми, чуть раскосыми, как у камышового кота, глазами, переспросил:  
– Это ты мне?  
– Кому ж ещё? – преувеличенно изумился Андерс и, уперев руки в бока, демонстративно обвел спальню ищущим взором: – Что-то не видно тут других заучек, которые даже после ужина носом в книжки сидят. Тем более, – он выхватил книгу из рук замешкавшегося новичка и, глянув на обложку, не поверил своим глазам: – в «Устав Круга Магов»?  
– Тебе-то какое дело? – огрызнулся тот и, вскочив на ноги, дернул «Устав» обратно: – Отдай!  
– Раскомандовался тут! – возмутился Андерс, инстинктивно рванув фолиант к себе. Новенький оказался на пол-ладони его выше, и это было как-то даже нечестно. Зато он был умнее. Наверняка ведь был, зря он, что ли, уже второй год над всякой древней мудростью чахнет. – Всего три дня в Круге, а уже решил, что самый крутой?  
– Четыре, – чуть заметно помрачнев, поправил его новичок и дернул книгу сильнее, так, что андерсовы пальцы едва не соскользнули с захватанного многими сотнями рук переплета. – Сам-то ты кто такой?  
– Я Андерс, – расправив плечи, гордо представился он. «Устав» он все-таки отпустил, ещё не хватало, чтобы его заподозрили в интересе к этому кошмару, и выжидательно уставился на собеседника. Уж за четыре-то дня ему наверняка рассказали, что тут к чему.  
– Па-адумаешь, – пренебрежительно протянул тот и, аккуратно положив книгу за подушкой, подальше от края кровати, изучающе посмотрел на Андерса. – А я ферелденец.  
– Ты совсем дурак, что ли? – Задохнувшись от обиды, тот невольно повысил голос и шагнул вперед, нависая над новеньким. Ну, пытаясь нависнуть. Почти ведь получилось, правда, и только те клятые пол-ладони немножко помешали. – Это мое имя!  
– Не шумите, мелочь, – одернул их проходивший мимо Ранье. Он был в ученической спальне самым старшим, ещё пара месяцев – и он переселится в комнаты старших учеников, но пока обязанность следить за порядком лежала именно на его плечах. Впрочем, Андерс его все равно никогда не слушался. Ну и не только его.  
– Сам ты мелочь! – хором заявили мальчишки и, скривившись, неприязненно уставились друг на друга.  
– Гаррет, у нас так не принято, – привычно отвесив Андерсу воспитательный подзатыльник и легко увернувшись от ответного пинка, терпеливо объяснил новенькому Ранье. – К взрослым полагается обращаться вежливо. Я уже скоро стану старшим учеником, так что можешь для начала потренироваться на мне. Если что-то нечаянно получится не так, я тебя обязательно поправлю.  
– Хорошо, – покладисто сказал Гаррет. Андерс презрительно фыркнул: если бы Ранье – вот он-то точно считал, что тут самый умный! – вздумал поучать его самого, он бы этого так не оставил. Ещё чего, каждый раз экзамены едва-едва сдает, а уже почтительности захотел!  
– Тебя, значит, Гарретом зовут? – дождавшись, пока Ранье, удовлетворенный тем, что они немножко притихли, отправится по своим делам, осведомился Андерс. Новенький, сощурившись, глянул на него и молча кивнул, и Андерс напористо продолжил, ткнув пальцем ему в грудь: – Запоминай, Гаррет: меня зовут Андерс, и я самый хитроумный маг в Кинлохе! И самый упорный. Я уже три раза сбегал из Круга!  
– Неправильно, значит, бегаешь, – ехидно заметил тот и, воспользовавшись тем, что его собеседник попросту онемел от возмущения, почти сочувственно пояснил: – Ну, тебя же все время ловят.  
– Чего-о-о? – оскорбленно взвыл Андерс, сжав кулаки. От злости он все приличные слова забыл, и большую часть неприличных тоже – да и оставшиеся никак не желали складываться во что-нибудь осмысленное. – Да я… да я… да я тебе в нос дам!  
– Не допрыгнешь, – авторитетно заявил Гаррет и, препротивно ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался: – Наклониться?  
– Так справлюсь, – прошипел Андерс и со всей силы врезал ему в нос.  
Ответный удар чуть не опрокинул его на соседнюю койку, но он сразу выправился и снова кинулся на обидчика, размахивая кулаками. Гаррет в долгу не оставался: на скуле у Андерса тут же запульсировал, наливаясь краской, здоровенный кровоподтек, да и на боках вскоре прибавилось синяков. Зато Андерс сумел сбить его с ног и, едва увернувшись от нацеленного ему в живот пинка, навалился сверху, а потом вцепился в воротник гарретовой мантии и сам ткнул его коленом под ребра. Впрочем, долго его триумф не продлился, Гаррет почти сразу подмял его под себя и, громко хлюпнув разбитым носом, так врезал в челюсть, что у Андерса искры из глаз посыпались. Он наугад отмахнулся локтем и, кажется, очень удачно попал: противник глухо охнул и на миг ослабил хватку, позволив ему вывернуться, а потом и вовсе куда-то исчез.  
А мгновением спустя и самого Андерса за шиворот вздернули на ноги, и он оказался лицом к лицу со злым, как демон, сэром Дареном, в другой руке которого висел все ещё пытавшийся добраться до соперника Гаррет.  
– Прекратить! – рявкнул храмовник, для пущей доходчивости встряхнув обоих драчунов так, что у них лязгнули зубы. Андерс ойкнул, прикусив язык, и благоразумно решил отложить протесты до лучших времен. Ну хотя бы до того момента, когда его не будут держать за шкирку так, что ему приходилось вставать на цыпочки. – Что вы тут вообще устроили?  
Андерс мрачно покосился на попритихшего Гаррета, ожидая услышать ябедническое «это все он!», но тот только упрямо насупился и, уставившись в пол, вытер рукавом капавшую из носа кровь. Вокруг них, оказывается, уже собралась целая толпа, даже девчонки прибежали. Герда осуждающе глядела на Андерса, наверняка потом станет рассказывать, что он себя совсем неправильно повел. Она всегда так делала, но красивые улиточные ракушки, которые он ей приносил, все равно брала.  
– Сэр Дарен, позвольте, я сам с ними разберусь, – с трудом пробравшись между перешептывавшимися учениками, проговорил Ранье – таким многообещающе-мрачным тоном, что Андерс невольно поежился. Тот все-таки был аж на три года старше и навалять мог неслабо, особенно если разозлится.  
– Вижу я, как ты тут разобрался, юноша, – с досадой сказал храмовник. – Только этого «борца за всеобщее счастье» вернули, как опять начались неприятности!  
Андерс ухмыльнулся и самодовольно покосился на хмурившегося Гаррета: его собственным заявлениям тот мог и не верить, но от слов рыцаря Церкви никто не мог отмахнуться! Вот пусть знает, невежа, что Андерс нифига не хвастался.  
– Извините, почтенный сэр, – потупясь, жалобно проговорил Гаррет. Андерс аж поморщился от огорчения: он-то успел подумать, что у него в кои-то веки появился достойный соперник – вон, чуть зуб ему не выбил – а как храмовничий кулак под нос сунули, так он и сдулся. – Но в Уставе сказано, что нельзя шуметь только после отбоя, а отбоя ещё не было!  
– А про то, что драки запрещены, в Уставе ничего не сказано? – раздраженно съязвил храмовник и, приняв, очевидно, какое-то решение, потащил их обоих к двери. Младшие ученики принялись толкаться, торопясь убраться с его дороги, но вышло наоборот: между койками сразу образовался затор, и сэр Дарен вынужден был дожидаться, пока перепугавшиеся мальчишки выберутся на свободное место.  
– Не знаю, сэр, – неожиданно ответил на риторический вопрос Гаррет и, невинно улыбнувшись в ответ на озадаченный взгляд храмовника, принялся обстоятельно объяснять: – В разделе про правила совместного проживания магов и храмовников про драки ничего не сказано. Сказано только, что нельзя оказывать противодействие рыцарям Церкви ни магически, ни физически. А дальше я ещё не успел прочитать…  
– Да кто вообще этот Устав читает? – встрял оскорбленный невниманием Андерс. Они же вдвоем дрались, так чего это сэр Дарен только на Гаррета хмурится? – Даже самые-самые зануды его ни разу до конца не прочитали, я точно знаю!  
– А ты в него, небось, вообще ни разу не заглядывал, невежа! – задрав нос, парировал тот. – А то бы знал, что с товарищами положено общаться доброжелательно и культурно.  
– Постельный клоп тебе товарищ! – огрызнулся Андерс. – Только из леса вылез, варвар лохматый, а туда же – указывать!  
Рука у сэра Геллерта была потяжелее, зато сэр Дарен опять умудрился подгадать так, что от его подзатыльника Андерс опять чуть язык себе не откусил. Он аж заподозрил, что это было совсем не случайно. Но в этот раз им с Гарретом досталось поровну, он даже услышал, как у того зубы лязгнули.  
Воспитывать их самостоятельно сэр Дарен, как выяснилось, совсем не собирался: он дотащил их до следующего этажа, только изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы заткнуть продолжавших ругаться мальчишек парой подзатыльников, и, пинком открыв какую-то дверь, толкнул их внутрь. Два молодых мага, сидевшие на кровати с большой толстой книгой на коленях, подскочили на месте и дернулись в разные стороны, как будто их застали за чем-то предосудительным, но затем доблестно попытались сделать вид, что ничего такого не делали. Мантии у обоих до крайности выразительно топорщились чуть пониже пояса, но раздраженный храмовник этого не заметил.  
– Чародей Энком, насколько я помню, именно вы несете ответственность за то, чтобы в ученических спальнях соблюдался порядок, – резко проговорил сэр Дарен. Светловолосый юноша со смешной жиденькой бородкой нервно кивнул и, удивленно посмотрев на демонстративно отряхивавших помятые мантии мальчишек, робко проговорил:  
– Но ведь я уже все объяснил Гаррету, мы прекрасно друг друга поняли. Гаррет очень умный мальчик, уверен, это просто какое-то недоразумение…  
– Вот и разбирайтесь сами со своими недоразумениями, – рявкнул рыцарь и, проводив взглядом второго мага, который украдкой выскользнул за дверь, снова перехватил Андерса, уже собиравшегося последовать хорошему примеру, за ворот. – Ещё одна драка в спальнях – и я пишу рапорт Рыцарю-Командору!  
– Драка? – растерялся Энком. – Но это же…  
– Это вы им объясняйте, что это, – перебил его сэр Дарен и удалился, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Энком потер лицо рукой и устало посмотрел на упрямо смотревших в разные стороны мальчиков, а затем жестом указал им на пару колченогих табуреток, задвинутых под письменный стол.  
– Ну и что вы двое не поделили? – печально поинтересовался он, когда они уселись. – Андерс, ты же только-только вернулся, зачем было сразу устраивать подобное безобразие?  
– И ничего я не устраивал! – возмутился тот, пытаясь устроиться на жесткой сидушке поудобнее. Оказывается, задницей об пол его приложили куда крепче, чем он думал, ныла она просто зверски. Может, там даже поломалось что-то, мэтресса Винн как раз перед побегом рассказывала, что в заднице есть такая штука – копчик, который кость. – Я просто познакомиться подошел, а то что это он не приходит байки слушать?  
– Чего я в твоих байках не слышал? – пренебрежительно фыркнул его соперник. – Тоже мне, подвиг, лягуху поймал! Да и то не в одиночку. И даже не принес её, может, вообще брешешь!  
– Тише, мальчики, – в голосе тощего, бесцветного, как подвальная мышь, Энкома неожиданно послышался металл. – Вы уже почти взрослые мужчины, более того, вы образованные люди… – Он с сомнением поглядел на несколько растерявшихся мальчишек и неохотно поправился: – Или вскоре станете таковыми. И какие бы у вас ни возникли разногласия, вам следует решать их цивилизованно, не прибегая к подобным варварским методам или, тем более, к агрессивной магии. Андерс, ты меня понял?  
– А что я? – изумился тот. – Это он первый начал!  
– Как это я, когда это ты мне в нос дал! – возмущенно подскочил Гаррет. – Не умеешь принимать конструктивную критику, так и нечего хвастаться! Правильно я тебя побил!  
– Какая ещё контр… конст.. критика? – оскорбленно воскликнул Андерс. – Нечего свои обзывательства за заумными словами прятать! И ничего ты меня не побил, это у тебя нос всмятку!  
– А у тебя фингал под глазом! И сейчас ещё под вторым будет, для этой… симметрии! – пообещал Гаррет и, вскочив с табуретки, снова кинулся на него. Андерс злорадно ухмыльнулся, готовясь пнуть собственную табуретку ему под ноги, и заранее занес кулак, чтобы довершить дело…  
…и его вмиг пробрало до костей нестерпимым холодом. А чуть не исполнивший свою угрозу Гаррет, ужасно похожий сейчас на рассерженного Муркиса с кухни – такой же взъерошенный и с такими же желтыми глазами – замер в полушаге от него, тоже скованный тонким, крепким, как железо, льдом.  
– Вы меня поняли, мальчики? – с нажимом переспросил Энком и, услышав два мрачных «да, мэтр», наконец развеял заклятие. – Повторите!  
– Мы будем решать свои разногласия цивилизованными средствами! – бодро отрапортовал Андерс. Согнать ухмылку с лица у него не получалось: он наконец понял, как поставить этого зазнайку Гаррета на место, не нарушив при этом указаний старших. Андерс подумал ещё немного и все-таки решил быть честным: – Только я вначале его еще раз побью. Просто чтобы не спорил потом, кто кого побил!  
Честность не окупилась: Гаррет только сощурился вызывающе, а вот Энком устало вздохнул и, наложив заклятие уже на дверь – чтобы не сбежали – ещё часа два нудел о том, как положено вести себя воспитанному человеку и магу Круга. И ещё о том, как нехорошо подводить людей, которые поручились за его поведение своим словом – Первого Чародея Ирвинга, например, или вот его самого, чародея Энкома. Андерс чуть не заснул. Даже у зануды Гаррета под конец глаза слегка стекленеть начали, хотя поначалу тот ещё пытался что-то умное переспрашивать. А потом им для пущей доходчивости ещё и два дня хозяйственных работ прописали, и не абы где, а у чародея Суини в его вонючем, как демонская слизь, драконятнике. Андерс попытался было напомнить, что ему ещё почти целый месяц к чародейке Инес на те же самые хозяйственные работы бегать, но это тоже не помогло.  
На подготовку у Андерса ушло дня три: втихаря надергать на грядках сорняков, сплести из них махонькую коробочку и подсушить, чтобы стала совсем хрупкой, оказалось несложно даже несмотря на то, что нужно было сохранять все в тайне – а вот на то, чтобы наловить клопов, времени ушло почти вдесятеро больше. А ещё они, как выяснилось, довольно громко шуршали, и Андерс даже начал бояться, что Гаррет – у которого, кстати, была совершенно варварская фамилия Хоук – заметит что-нибудь подозрительное. Впрочем, выбора все равно не было, коробочка и правда получилась непрочной, и пересохшие травинки кое-где уже начинали ломаться.  
На следующее утро не в меру нахальный новичок щеголял целой россыпью красных пятен от клоповых укусов, но хныкать и жаловаться, к великому андерсову разочарованию, все-таки не стал. Леони, старшая ученица, присматривавшая за мелкими девчонками, сама заметила его необычную раскраску и сразу после завтрака побежала к своей наставнице, а потом прошлась по всем спальням, раздавая маленькие мешочки с отпугивавшими насекомых травами.  
Андерс, подумав, решил, что и правда вышло как-то неловко: не наевшиеся Хоуком клопы действительно могли ускакать к остальным, а это в его планы все-таки не входило. Зато ему достался мешочек с пышным зеленым бантиком, потому что перед самым побегом он притащил Леони большущую белую розу из рыцарь-командорского садика и сказал ей, что она красивая. И ещё она теперь ему улыбалась.  
Мешочек он, кстати, распорол, очень уж интересно стало, что туда напихано, но там были только истолченные в порошок сушеные травы, от которых пахло лавандой, веретенкой и ещё какой-то зеленью, которую Андерс не узнал. Запихивать все это обратно он поленился, просто рассыпал по кровати – клопы наверняка и так поймут, что им тут не рады.  
А на следующее утро он весь чесался, как блохастый кот, потому что какая-то зараза умудрилась подсыпать в его мешочек растертых зудкиных ушек.


	3. История третья. О зверях, гадах и иных тварях.

Хоук как будто всю жизнь в Круге прожил. Не пропускал ни одного урока, даже на «диспуты» о Песне Света у преподобной матери Сары ходил, даром что на них половина слушателей каждый раз засыпала, учебники читал сколько велено, а не через страницу, вел себя примерно, да и вообще замечания, кажется, получал только за то, что, зачитавшись, жег ламповое масло в ужасающих количествах. Впору было подумать, что он – почти взрослый парень, между прочим, в деревнях такие себе уже невест приглядывать начинают – и вовсе вольного ветра не нюхал. Андерсу от одного его вида плохо становилось, потому что ну нельзя же быть таким бесхребетным!  
Вот и теперь он невозмутимо скреб слишком тяжелой для него деревянной лопатой по полу, даже дышал правильно – неглубоко, через рот, чтобы от драконьей вони не слезились глаза – и не обращал на пыхтевшего рядом Андерса ровным счетом никакого внимания. Впору было подумать, что это не они подрались чуть не насмерть всего через пять минут после знакомства.  
– Ты что, так и собираешься до самого вечера в дерьме ковыряться? – не выдержав, осведомился Андерс. Хотел ещё для пущей выразительности пристукнуть об пол перехваченной, как боевой посох, лопатой, но передумал. Рекрут, которого приставили за ними следить, не выдержал драконьего запаха и сбежал через минуту, но на шум явился бы непременно – разнимать очередную драку. Как будто он, Андерс, интеллигентный образованный маг, мог снова опуститься до подобных базарных методов.  
Хоук неразборчиво буркнул что-то себе под нос и, отставив лопату, поволок наполненное ведро к дыре стока, и Андерс, недовольно сжав губы, насмешливо протянул:  
– У-у, да ты ж, верно, ещё маленький, своим умом жить мозгов не хватает... Мозги, Хоук, это такая штука в голове, обычно люди с её помощью думают. – Тот глянул на него с откровенным сомнением, и Андерс оскорбленно расправил плечи: – Я точно знаю, мне мэтресса Винн говорила! Она уже старая, ей врать незачем!  
– Снова в глаз хочешь? – смутно знакомым усталым тоном, совсем не подходившим к его мальчишеской физиономии, уточнил Хоук. Воплощать озвученное он, впрочем, не спешил, вывалил содержимое ведра в сток и, аккуратно подталкивая застрявший кусок стоявшей рядом небольшой палочкой, светски осведомился: – Ты всегда такое трепло или специально для меня расстарался?  
– А ты всегда так нос задираешь или просто мне завидуешь? – огрызнулся Андерс. Хоук наконец протолкнул ком драконьего дерьма вниз и снова взялся за лопату, и искушение пнуть его в очень уж удобно оттопыренный зад принялось терзать Андерса с новой силой.  
– Было б чему завидовать! – не разгибаясь, фыркнул Гаррет. – Ни сбегать из Круга как следует не умеешь, ни нахулиганить толком: мой… – он вдруг сбился и поспешно поправился: – мальчишки вдвое младше тебя и то изобретательней бывают. Да ты даже за зверями толком прибрать не способен! Вон у тебя там сколько грязищи осталось, а тот чародей ведь сказал, что они от влажности болеют.  
– Ты меня ещё поучи из Круга бегать, приспособленец! – возмутился Андерс и, мигом забыв о показавшейся ужасно важной оговорке соперника, принялся торопливо доскребать каменный пол. Допустить, чтобы этот зазнайка потом по всему Кинлоху хвастался, что может переплюнуть его даже в таком простом деле, как уборка вивария, он не мог. Тем более что это была неправда: все он прекрасно знал и со всякой живностью обращаться умел куда лучше, чем всякие там. А что в этот раз халтурил – так это не потому, что зверей не любит, а в знак протеста против храмовничьего произвола. Сами бы за драконлингами поубирали, жестянки хреновы.  
Таскать за собой ещё и ведро Андерсу было уже попросту лень, так что он просто старался размахнуться получше – так, чтобы дерьмо с лопаты летело прямо в сток. А когда расстояние до стока стало слишком большим для прицельного броска, стал метить в оставленное на полпути ведро. Получилось даже лучше, чем он надеялся, и можно было иногда «промахнуться» каким-нибудь особо липучим комком в Хоука. И сделать потом такой невинный-невинный вид, на который до сих пор покупался даже не слишком опытный – как поговаривали старшие маги – Первый Чародей. Хоук тоже не отличался особой проницательностью и только щурился с подозрением, потому что придраться ему было не к чему: Андерс каждый раз подгадывал к моменту, когда он наклонится пониже, чтобы легче было поднимать полную лопату.  
Драконлинги, загнанные на время уборки в дальние клетки, отзывались на каждый его взмах азартным охотничьим шипением и грызли замки, провожая мелькавшие в воздухе куски дерьма завистливыми взглядами. Андерс с интересом наблюдал за ними, пытаясь понять, вправду ли они считали любой движущийся предмет живым и потому добычей или просто хотели с ним поиграть. Он в Хоука пару раз попал по-настоящему нечаянно и четырежды промахнулся мимо ведра, пришлось потом заново чистить тот участок пола. Но в конце концов грязные клетки закончились, и он даже управился со своей половиной на пару минут раньше Хоука.  
– Смотри и учись, салага! – торжествующе выдохнул Андерс, первым шкрябнув лопатой о противоположную от входа стену. Он, правда, не знал, что такое «салага», но старый сэр Ангус именно так обзывал всех, кто моложе него. И при этом всегда добавлял что-нибудь этакое про малолетних неумех.  
– Сам ты салага! – огрызнулся Хоук тоном, который заставил Андерса заподозрить, что тот как раз отлично знал, что значило это слово – и оно и впрямь было обидным. Противный скрип хоуковой лопаты сбился с прежнего размеренного ритма, ведро, которое тот перетаскивал вслед за отступающей полосой грязного пола, стало лязгать втрое чаще – и Андерс, злорадно фыркнув, крутанулся на пятке и решительно шагнул к сопернику, собираясь добить его парочкой насмешливых замечаний.  
И полетел носом в пол, поскользнувшись на чем-то мокром и в последний момент успев подставить занывшие от удара о камень руки.  
– Что ж ты такой невнимательный? – насквозь фальшиво посочувствовал Хоук, ехидно косясь на Андерса, который с изумлением разглядывал измазанные в драконьем дерьме подошвы своих ботинок. В дерьме, которого не могло, не должно было там быть, потому что он выскреб все дочиста!  
– Может, ты ещё скажешь, что это я умудрился не заметить такую здоровенную какаху? – угрожающе переспросил Андерс, поднимаясь на ноги. Хоук промолчал, только пожал плечами и снова согнулся, поддевая лопатой собранные в кучку остатки грязи, и Андерс раздраженно фыркнул, злясь на его дурацкую сдержанность. Вот бы он отозвался как полагается! Тогда и думать бы не пришлось, потому что на некоторые вещи можно ответить только кулаками.  
Дверь в коридор громко скрипнула. Андерс, сверливший взглядом хоукову спину, тут же ухватился за свое переполненное ведро – и только потом повернулся посмотреть, кто это чуть не застукал его за бездельем. Начали бы опять долго и скучно рассказывать про демона Праздности, а он и сам уже знал, что тот, хоть и кажется безобидным, на самом деле ничуть не лучше всех остальных. Хотя надзиравший за ними рекрут, наверно, только обозвал бы его лентяем и велел пошевеливаться…  
Но вместо противной храмовничьей рожи в щель между косяком и приоткрытой створкой сунулась широкая кошачья морда. Андерс с облегчением вздохнул и, торопливо выплеснув содержимое ведра в сток, осторожно шагнул к величественно вплывавшему внутрь Пушистиусу. Кот чуть заметно подергивал ушами, придирчиво оглядывая почти чистый виварий, и наконец уселся в центре комнаты, обернув лапы мохнатым, как у белки, хвостом. Шерстка у него на загривке лежала ровно, так что он, наверное, был не против пообщаться.  
– Это Пушистиус, – объявил Андерс, бросив на двинувшегося к ним Хоука предостерегающий взгляд, и на всякий случай добавил, стараясь выглядеть как можно суровее: – Он мой кот.  
– А что, тут разрешают держать домашних животных? – удивился Хоук, однако в его голосе заметно недоставало привычной насмешки. И он даже остановился в паре шагов, как будто ждал, пока Андерс разрешит ему подойти поближе.  
– Нет, – неохотно признался тот и, снова повернувшись к Пушистиусу, медленно протянул к нему руку. Характер у лучшего крысолова Кинлоха был ужасный, как будто он был настоящим диким котом, а не родился тут же, в башне, у Мурыськи, загулявшей с котом предыдущего Первого Чародея. Трогать себя он не позволял никому, кроме Андерса, да и то надо было быть очень осторожным. Мало ли что ему не понравится… – Вообще-то он не совсем мой, считается, что он общий. – Хоук задумчиво хмыкнул, и Андерс поторопился подтвердить законность свои притязаний: – Но он только ко мне в кровать спать приходит! Редко, правда, но это потому, что он очень занятой кот, он в подвалах крыс ловит!  
Пушистиус с достоинством обнюхал его пальцы и легонько ткнулся носом в ладонь, и Андерс поторопился погладить доверчиво подставленные ему уши. Кот гулко мурлыкнул и, поразмыслив, брякнулся на бок, и Андерс принялся нежно почесывать кончиками пальцев его теплое меховое пузико. Хоук снова хмыкнул – уже с откровенной завистью – и каким-то почти нехоуковским тоном проговорил:  
– Здоровый он у тебя.  
Андерс от его покладистости совершенно растерялся, даже Пушистиуса чесать перестал, но потом, взяв себя в руки, все-таки ответил – степенно, как и полагалось настоящему кошачьему хозяину:  
– Это он ещё молодой, ему полтора года всего! А как вырастет – станет большой-пребольшой, как рысь!  
– Ты рысь-то хоть раз в жизни видел? – беззлобно бросил стоявший уже прямо у него за спиной Хоук и, помявшись, попросил: – А можно мне погладить твоего кота?  
Андерс настороженно оглянулся на него, но подозрительно мирный Хоук смотрел не на него даже, а на басовито урчавшего Пушистиуса, и, кажется, не замышлял никакого подвоха. Отказывать собрату-магу, какой бы заразой тот ни был обычно, в несложной, вежливо высказанной просьбе вдруг стало как-то неловко. Андерс поколебался с полминуты и все-таки кивнул, предупредив:  
– Только аккуратно, он не любит резких движений.  
Ответить Хоук не удосужился, но хватать и тискать кота, как пытались делать всякие дурные малолетки, не стал – вначале поднес руку к его мордочке, позволил познакомиться со своим запахом и только после этого осторожно почесал его между ушей. Пушистиус поизучал его с полминуты, задумчиво подергивая кончиком хвоста, но затем глубоко вздохнул и снова растянулся на полу, подставляясь их рукам.  
Андерс поначалу поглядывал на Хоука с сомнением. Однако тот, похоже, и впрямь понимал, что к чему, и послушно убрал руки, когда Пушистиус, которому начали надоедать его ласки, стал раздраженно подергивать усами. Сам Андерс, успевший привыкнуть, что ему позволено куда больше, чем остальным, замешкался на несколько мгновений – и невольно вскрикнул, когда кот, свирепо зашипев, вцепился в его предплечье.  
Больно было ужасно – клыки у Пушистиуса были под стать его телу, длинные и крепкие – но Андерс все-таки сдержал инстинктивное желание отдернуть руку и замер, дожидаясь, пока кот отпустит его сам. Хоук смотрел на него с каким-то странным недоумением, и Андерс, резко выдохнув, сдавленно пояснил:  
– Если слишком резко дернуться, можно повредить ему зубы. Пушистиус, хороший мой, отпусти, я больше так не буду.  
Кот покосился на него, как будто и правда понял, и действительно разжал челюсти. В руке ещё сильнее запульсировало болью, под рукавом стало горячо и влажно – похоже, в этот раз клыки задели какой-то крупный сосуд. Андерс поймал слегка виноватый взгляд казавшегося уже не таким сердитым и взъерошенным Пушистиуса и серьезно сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
– Перевязать бы, – проводив взглядом кота, который отправился грабить оставшиеся без присмотра драконьи кормушки, заметил Хоук. Андерсу померещилось, что почти с уважением – чего, конечно, быть не могло. – А то мантию заляпаешь.  
– Да так обойдусь, – отмахнулся Андерс, закатывая рукав. Вену Пушистиус ему все-таки не порвал, но кровь из маленьких глубоких ранок капала быстро-быстро, как вода в гномской клепсидре чародея Торрина, а кожа вокруг них уже начала припухать и наливаться нездоровой краснотой. – Маг я или кто?  
Настоящим целителем он, конечно же, ещё не был, мэтресса Винн не уставала ему об этом напоминать, но с подобной мелочью управиться мог. Главное, чтобы Хоук потом не протрепался, а то ему изрядно достанется за нарушение запретов наставницы. Андерс покосился на все ещё сидевшего рядом с ним Гаррета, но просить не рискнул: они же все-таки враги.  
– Ух ты! – выдохнул Хоук, глядя на затягивающиеся прямо на глазах ранки, и от искреннего восхищения в его голосе Андерса вдруг охватила такая гордость, будто он подвиг какой-то совершил, а не исправил последствия собственной глупости. На несколько мгновений он даже поверил, что Хоук, может быть, был вовсе не так плох, как он решил вначале.  
Вот только сам Хоук как будто нарочно делал все, чтобы от его робкой надежды на лучшее не осталось и следа. Кошек он, конечно, знал хорошо и любил, и даже смог подлизаться к Пушистиусу – тот, предатель, стал разрешать ему такие вольности, которые до сих пор были позволены только Андерсу – но в остальном по-прежнему был занудной язвительной заразой, которая только чудом не дохла от собственного яда. Было совершенно непонятно, как он при этом умудрился подружиться с трусоватым, боявшимся собственной тени Йованом и застенчивым почти до немоты Алимом, однако оба малолетки таскались за ним хвостиком и принимали любую его фразу как божественное откровение.  
И нет, Андерсу вовсе не было завидно. У него ведь были Герда и Финн, его ровесники, достаточно умные для того, чтобы их уважение и дружбу можно было считать своей заслугой, а не следствием простого стечения обстоятельств. И спал Пушистиус все равно только с ним, напрочь игнорируя хоуковы попытки заманить кота на свое одеяло.  
В библиотеку Андерс попал почти случайно. Не то чтобы он не любил книги, но в хранилищах Круга преобладали учебники и исследовательские труды, от одного вида которых у него зубы сводило от скуки. Мэтресса Винн, правда, настаивала, что он должен научиться отыскивать знания самостоятельно, но пока ему удавалось увильнуть от этого несомненно благого дела.  
А вот Хоук увиливать и не думал: ковырялся в толстенных пыльных фолиантах, как будто они были самым увлекательным чтением на свете, и даже, кажется, конспектировал. Андерс, не удержавшись, подкрался к столу, на котором лежали хоуковы заметки, и пренебрежительно поморщился, перелистав только-только начатую тетрадь: уж в «Истории кинлохского Круга» точно ничего интересного не было и быть не могло. И вообще, чего такого важного в упоминании о том, что сливаемые в озеро некачественные зелья приводят к изменению водной фауны?.. Можно подумать, там от этого озерный дракон заведется.  
За шкафами, скрывавшими его от взгляда дежурного библиотекаря, послышался голос возвращавшегося к своим книгам Хоука, и Андерс, злорадно ухмыльнувшись, торопливо плеснул на обрез страниц воском с ближайшей свечи. Ничего стоящего в почти пустой тетрадке все равно не было, так что даже если Хоук не сумеет разлепить склеенные листки – невелика потеря. А вот нечего было быть таким врединой.  
– Прискорбно видеть, что зло уже свило гнездо в столь юной душе! – осуждающе прогрохотал вышедший из-за совсем другого шкафа храмовник, и Андерс чуть не выругался, узнав седого сэра Ленрала.  
Он был действительно стар: в Круге поговаривали, что лириум уже должен был выжечь его разум, но рыцарь оказался крепче, чем кто-либо мог предположить, и все ещё лязгал доспехами в коридорах Кинлоха, внушая ужас порочным магам. Порочными, однако, сэр Ленрал считал всех, не делая исключений даже для благочестивых тихонь вроде семилетней Кейли, что, однако, вызывало в нем не отчаяние, а твердую решимость исправить сие упущение. Хуже всего было то, что ему никто не мешал: Рыцарь-Командор, ещё помнивший Первого Чародея Ремийе, готов был закрыть глаза на чрезмерную суровость некоторых подчиненных, а у Ирвинга, занявшего свой пост всего за полгода до появления Андерса в Кинлохе, пока было слишком мало влияния.  
– Похоже, твои воспитатели плохо справились со своей работой, так что мне стоит заняться этим делом лично, – пронзив Андерса ледяным взором, отчеканил сэр Ленрал и, схватив его за ворот мантии, потащил его за собой.  
Ему пришлось всего лишь читать Песнь Света. Андерс ушам своим не поверил и едва не рассмеялся, услышав о том, что именно седой храмовник считал самым суровым наказанием – но понял свою ошибку после первой же запинки. Он сразу исправился, тот десяток стихов он отлично помнил ещё с детства, однако сэр Ленрал тут же оборвал его и, велев задрать мантию, хлестнул тяжелым клепаным ремнем по голым ногам. Уже к концу десятистишия андерсовы голени залиловели и покрылись глубокими ссадинами, а потом дело пошло ещё хуже. Андерсу и в голову-то не приходило заучивать священные тексты наизусть, до словечка, а сэр Ленрал относился к Песни с истовым благоговением и малейшее искажение оной считал чудовищным кощунством.  
К концу экзекуции Андерс едва мог стоять, но за попытку хоть как-то облегчить боль в иссеченных ногах при помощи магии ему достался лишний десяток ударов, и вдобавок сэр Ленрал строго-настрого запретил ему исцелять себя или просить об исцелении старших. Подчиняться Андерс и не думал, но самому ему ещё не хватало умения, а добраться до лазарета или класса мэтрессы Винн он не сумел и порадовался уже тому, что смог дойти хотя бы до ученической спальни. И даже сумел убедить чуть не плакавшего от бессилия Финна, что все это полная ерунда и к утру само пройдет.  
Нихрена, конечно же, не прошло, а мэтресса Винн, услышав о запрете храмовника, наотрез отказалась ему помогать. Андерс и сам знал, что его ушибы и ссадины никакой опасности для его жизни не представляют, но, в отличие от наставницы, вовсе не считал предписываемое ему смирение одной из величайших добродетелей. Он просто твердо решил, что никакой сэр Ленрал не сможет испортить ему жизнь, и той же ночью, пренебрегая болью в медленно заживавших ногах, отправился заливать свежесваренным рыбным клеем ботинки рекрутов-храмовников.  
Зареванный Финн, пропадавший где-то целое утро, за обедом украдкой сунул Андерсу какие-то травяные припарки, невнятно пролепетав что-то про долийских знахарей и Алима, вместе с которым они отыскали в хранилище нужную книгу. Андерс не поверил: знать библиотеку лучше, чем Финн, ушастый малолетка не мог, а выклянчить у кого-то из взрослых магов настоящую запретную книгу, пусть даже по травничеству, было вовсе не так просто – однако говорить правду Финн наотрез отказался. Андерс даже обиделся, но от припарок ему полегчало настолько, что он мигом простил другу все его секреты. Ну, почти простил.  
И почти посочувствовал Хоуку, когда вздумавший заняться воспитанием юношества сэр Ленрал уволок его за собой. Каким бы занудой и заучкой ни был Гаррет, но даже он не мог знать Песнь Света так хорошо, как хотел этого старый храмовник. Андерс даже решил, что поделится с ним последней оставшейся припаркой, если тот хоть на минуту перестанет задирать нос и попросит по-человечески. И даже если не попросит… он что-нибудь придумает. Да хоть тому же Алиму велит передать, по секрету.  
Вот только Хоук опять умудрился выйти сухим из воды и вернулся в спальню целым и невредимым, без единого синяка или ссадины, и андерсова едва зародившаяся симпатия тут же сменилась завистью и жгучей обидой. А потом тот ещё и заявил, что они нихрена не умеют обращаться с храмовниками и что изобразить для старого сэра почтительно внемлющего его мудрости невежду было проще пареной репы, а ведь тому только это и было нужно.  
Раньше Андерс даже не подозревал, что желание кого-нибудь придушить может быть настолько острым.


	4. История четвертая. От ненависти до...

Статуи возле входа в подвал, наверно, именно для этого и были предназначены. Конечно, висеть на их копьях должны были знамена, а не храмовничьи юбки, но Андерсу все равно очень понравился результат. Он покосился на дремлющего на посту рыцаря и, подумав, ещё и связал углы юбок между собой. Это оказалось куда проще, чем цеплять их на наконечники копий, даже не понадобилось залезать на плечи каменным воинам, но ему все равно пришлось встать на цыпочки и вытянуться во весь рост, чтобы достать до слегка колыхавшейся от сквозняка ткани. Зато получившийся шатер почти целиком скрыл и статуи, и колонну, возле которой они стояли. Уж такое обязательно должны были заметить.  
Утро действительно началось с совершенно замечательного переполоха. Андерс почти испугался, что Рыцаря-Командора Грегора, назначенного на должность только пару недель назад, хватит удар – так он побагровел. Впрочем, его почти сразу увел прочь Первый Чародей, бормотавший ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее, и Андерс принялся проталкиваться сквозь собравшуюся возле статуй толпу, чтобы снова полюбоваться на свое творение.  
И, пробравшись в первые ряды, сам разинул рот, потому что составленная им композиция выглядела совсем не так, как он запомнил. Неприличной формы дыр на причинных местах заботливо сворованных юбок он точно не вырезал, просто не додумался.  
– Драконы выглядели бы элегантнее, но, пожалуй, слишком еретически, – вполголоса прокомментировал неожиданно оказавшийся рядом Хоук и, смерив украшенные статуи изучающим взглядом, добавил: – А так, глядишь, до храмовничьего начальства все-таки что-нибудь дойдет.  
– Опять строишь из себя самого умного? – огрызнулся Андерс, до глубины души огорченный тем, что не сообразил так наглядно намекнуть на то, почему же он спер тряпки именно у этих рыцарей. – Небось ужасно рад, что это не твоя мантия там болтается.  
– Ты что, моей мантии ровным счетом ничего не грозило! – без тени сомнения заявил тот и, с ухмылкой покосившись на него, насмешливо переспросил: – Ты разве не знал, что наш безымянный поборник справедливости обрушивает свою кару только на храмовников, причем исключительно тех, кто запятнал себя недостойной жестокостью и отступлением от своих обетов?  
– Чего? – совершенно растерялся Андерс. Какая ещё справедливость?  
– Ну надо же, первое трепло Кинлоха – и не в курсе! – наигранно поразился Хоук – настолько фальшиво, что Андерс немедля уверился в его причастности ко всему этому. Подглядывал наверняка, заучка хренов. Может, даже его неизвестного соавтора видел, только нихрена не скажет. Разве что сделать вид, что ему совсем неинтересно…  
– Да какому дураку вообще может прийти в голову объявить войну храмовникам? – пренебрежительно фыркнул он. Уж точно не ему, он-то понимал, что в одиночку даже с одним Кругом не управиться, не говоря уже обо всей андрастианской церкви.  
– Это ты сказал, не я, – как-то странно прищурившись, усмехнулся Хоук. Андерс недоуменно нахмурился, подозревая подвох, но потребовать объяснений попросту не успел: раздраженная мэтресса Винн принялась разгонять шушукавшихся учеников и буквально через несколько мгновений совсем не по-целительски вцепилась ему в ухо. И, конечно же, принялась опять наставлять его на путь истинный, не обращая внимания на протесты.  
Как будто ему до этого мало было. Стоило сдать экзамены по основам сотворения заклинаний, и мэтресса взялась за него всерьез, прямо вздохнуть не давала. Даже клей Хоуку в чернильницу пришлось ночью подливать, потому что днем он просто не успевал. Что уж говорить про что-нибудь по-настоящему масштабное!  
Андерсу ужасно хотелось снова сбежать, но ту лазейку, через которую он выбрался в прошлый раз, храмовники уже нашли, а искать новую тоже было некогда. Не через озеро же плыть, потому что в нем действительно водилась всякая пакость. Чародей Торрин во времена своего ученичества даже писал работу обо всяких ненормальных рыбах и пытался выяснить, какие именно вещества приводят к подобным результатам. Андерс как-то умудрился выклянчить у него этот масштабный труд, с трудом продрался сквозь всякие заумные слова, одно из которых пришлось спрашивать у Хоука, и пришел к совершенно ошеломительному выводу.  
В Каленхаде и в самом деле могли водиться озерные драконы.  
Эта мысль захватила его настолько, что в сравнении с ней меркла даже крепшая с каждым днем жажда свободы. Он – вот до чего дошел! – даже полез в библиотеку в надежде найти какую-нибудь подсказку, потому что высматривать дракона с берега явно было бессмысленно. Во время редких прогулок мелкие, несмотря на все старания сопровождавших их храмовников, шумели так, что спугнули бы и Древнего Бога – и к тому же проглядеть целого озерного дракона они никак не могли. Они даже мальков у пристани чуть не поименно знали.  
На четвертом часу бдения над книгами Андерс понял, что всем сердцем ненавидит их авторов. Особенно братьев и сестер церкви, которые захватывающие истории вроде легенд об основании крепости Кинлох умудрялись изложить так занудно, что он порой всерьез боялся вывихнуть челюсть в зевке. Хоуку до подобного мастерства было ещё ой как далеко, его, небось, только на то и хватало, чтобы не подохнуть самому от такого чтения.  
Но, как ни странно, отыскать в этом ужасе кое-что полезное Андерс все-таки сумел, правда, он далеко не сразу это понял. Собственно говоря, он только после ужина, уже пытаясь отспорить у вредничавшего Гумберта пряник для сладкоежки Герды, сообразил, что описанные в одном из прочитанных томов подземные озёра в пещерах под Кинлохом могли возникнуть лишь в одном случае.  
Правда, ему все равно пришлось терпеть ещё целых три дня, потому что мэтресса Винн и не думала оставлять его в покое, а во внезапно проснувшуюся в нем страсть к книжным премудростям поверила отнюдь не сразу. И правильно сделала, в общем-то, потому что вместо библиотеки Андерс отправился прямиком в подвал, ключ от которого стащил накануне у подслеповатого старшего чародея, отвечавшего за пещерные кладовые. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что припасенная для озерного дракона колбаса, которую он своровал сразу после того, как понял, где его искать, ещё не успела испортиться. Или что тот питается тухлятиной…  
В травоядного дракона Андерс верил мало, но пару яблок все-таки тоже прихватил. Так, на всякий случай.  
Кладовые Круга отделяла от настоящих подземелий только выцветшая ленточка с приколотым к ней клочком пергамента, на котором красовалось корявое «дальше не ходить, существует опасность обрушения». Андерс порядка ради прислушался, зловещего треска или грохота обвалов не услышал и, пренебрежительно фыркнув, решительно шагнул в темноту. Под ногами сразу зашуршали мелкие камушки, издалека повеяло какой-то затхлой сыростью, а от стен потянуло холодком – и Андерс расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Вот оно, настоящее приключение!  
На самом деле окружающий мрак ему быстро надоел. Примерно после второго камня, о который он споткнулся, чуть не рассадив ногу до крови. К тому же приходилось идти совсем медленно, чтобы не свалиться во внезапно открывшуюся под ногами пропасть или не пропустить уходящий в сторону тоннель. В конце концов Андерс просто устал дожидаться, пока его глаза привыкнут к темноте, как обещали трактаты мэтрессы Винн, и с третьей попытки зажег магический светлячок.  
После этого дело пошло гораздо веселее. Он даже отыскал под ещё одним камнем – который благополучно перешагнул – смешную плоскую улитку с бледной переливчатой раковиной и засунул её в карман: живая наверняка понравится Герде ещё больше, чем пустые ракушки. А если и нет, можно будет подарить её Петре или Кейли. Ну или Финну, только для Финна надо будет ещё героическую историю про неё придумать.  
И все равно к тому времени, как Андерс наткнулся на первый пещерный водоем, у него в животе уже кусалась целая стая голодушек, а нехорошо попахивавшая колбаса с каждой минутой казалась все более аппетитной. Находка ненадолго отвлекла его от требовательного бурчания в животе, но после того, как он обнаружил, что это «озеро» – всего лишь неглубокая, по колено, и совсем небольшая лужа, в которой не было даже бледных подземных рыб, есть захотелось ещё сильнее. Он даже начал думать, что дракон наверняка не заметит погрызенного края, и немедленно устыдился своих мыслей. Так ведь можно и вовсе без подарка остаться, а дракон ещё совсем неручной и на простое «кис-кис» точно не подойдет.  
Ещё рядом с водой стало намного холоднее, и Андерс, ссутулившись и обняв себя обеими руками, ускорил шаг. Болтавшийся над головой светлячок начал постепенно тускнеть, и он самокритично обругал себя дураком. Нечего было совать его в воду: удерживать его там оказалось раз в десять труднее и сил на это уходило тоже намного больше – и теперь ему, похоже, предстояло снова оказаться в темноте. А настоящего подземного озера, глубокого, которое соединялось бы с Каленхадом и в котором, соответственно, мог бы жить озерный дракон, все не было и не было.  
А потом Андерс заметил на камнях возле очередной темной лужи длинные светлые полосы, ужасно похожие на следы от когтей.  
Про то, что ему следовало поберечь ману, он тут же забыл. Поверхность бликовала и рябила, и разглядеть, что находится в глубине, было невозможно, так что он опять поймал светлячок взглядом и заставил его спуститься под воду. А потом задержал дыхание и сунул голову в озерцо, содрогнувшись всем телом от холода и едва не выпустив весь воздух. И чуть не заорал от восторга, увидев на противоположном конце водоема, у самого дна, неровную дыру, из которой как раз выплывала самая обыкновенная каленхадская рыба.  
Сидеть на берегу, дожидаясь дракона, пришлось долго. Мокрая голова мерзла ужасно, светлячок гас самое большее через пять минут, и проходило все больше времени перед тем, как удавалось зажечь его снова. Голод становился все сильнее, и через пару часов Андерс все-таки не выдержал и, мысленно извинившись перед возможно-травоядным драконом, торопливо сгрыз одно яблоко. О том, что тот мог и вовсе не приплыть, он даже думать не хотел.  
А потом, когда Андерс уже почти начал засыпать, вода в озерце зашелестела громче – и на поверхность высунулась удлиненная лупоглазая морда, размерами напоминавшая собачью.  
– Ты все-таки есть! – широко распахнув глаза, громким шепотом сказал Андерс и медленно, чтобы не спугнуть дракона, сел. Тот нервно дернул головой в его сторону, и Андерс тут же замер, а потом ещё осторожнее потянулся за колбасой. Зубы в приоткрытой пасти были треугольными и шли в три ряда, так что озерный дракон все-таки был хищником.  
– Я назову тебя… назову тебя… Мэтром Водяниусом, – поразмыслив, постановил Андерс. После четвертого куска колбасы озерный дракон перестал шарахаться от звука его голоса, и он принялся аккуратно, буквально по полпальца в минуту, приближаться к своему новому питомцу. Чешуи у него, кажется, все-таки не было, и Андерсу было ужасно интересно, какой же он на ощупь. Скользкий и мокрый, это точно, но, может быть, все-таки теплый?..  
– Эй, ты что это тут делаешь?! – возмущенно заорали сзади, и Андерс подскочил от неожиданности, чуть не свалившись в озеро прямо перед драконьей мордой. Мэтр Водяниус удивленно зашипел, но вопля не испугался, наоборот: ещё больше высунулся из воды и царапнул перепончатой лапой каменный берег. – Это моя страховидла, я её первый нашел!  
– Сам ты страховидла! – не раздумывая, парировал Андерс и, развернувшись, чуть не онемел от изумления, потому что последним, кого он ожидал увидеть возле драконьего логова, был Хоук. – Это озерный дракон! И я его нашел первым!  
– Как же! – пренебрежительно фыркнул тот. – Я его уже шестой раз тут кормлю, между прочим! Видишь, он сам ко мне идет!  
Андерс скрипнул зубами: Мэтр Водяниус и правда сунулся мордой почти к самым хоуковым рукам, не дотянувшись всего пол-ладони. Хоук подождал немного, но упираться все-таки не стал и, поняв, что есть прямо из рук дракон пока боится, кинул кусок солонины ему под лапы. Тот радостно булькнул и, изящно изогнув шею, подхватил мясо, а потом с тихим всплеском скрылся в глубине.  
– Сейчас съест и вернется за добавкой, – уверенно сказал Хоук. – Отойди от воды, а то может столкнуть нечаянно. Он не покусает, но там под камнями такие белые пиявки водятся, они ужас как крепко присасываются. И быстро.  
– Брешешь, – привычно отозвался Андерс, но все-таки отступил на шаг. Вода чуть заметно колыхалась, и порой у самой поверхности мелькал гребешок, который украшал драконий загривок. – А я ему тоже колбасы принес!  
Хоук нахмурился и недобро посмотрел на него, и Андерс, приглядевшись к своему недругу повнимательней, с неудовольствием признал, что тот оказался гораздо предусмотрительней. У него в руках была настоящая лампа, старая и ржавая, но пока работавшая вполне исправно, на поясе болтался перочинный ножик, которым он с легкостью откромсал ещё кусок от лежавшего в его сумке окорока, а с другой стороны висела небольшая фляга с ламповым маслом. И вообще вид у него был такой, будто залезть в пещерный лабиринт, чтобы покормить озерного дракона – это самое что ни на есть обыденное дело.  
– Глухой, что ли? – не глядя сунув Мэтру Водяниусу ещё один шмат солонины, раздраженно осведомился Хоук. – Это моя страховидла, и я её кормлю!  
– Ага, то-то он на старую колбасу так накинулся, будто не жрал месяц! – огрызнулся Андерс и, украдкой потянувшись вперед, успел-таки дотронуться до шкурки спешившего снова спрятаться с едой дракона. Правда, так и не понял, тёплый ли тот: на пальцах осталось только ощущение водянистой прохлады. Хоук, нехорошо сощурившись, пристально следил за ним, и Андерс, глубоко вздохнув, постарался забыть об их вражде хотя бы ненадолго. Потому что Хоук не погнушался попросить у него разрешения погладить Пушистиуса, и он, похоже, и в самом деле нашел озерного дракона первым. – Слушай, ну правда, он же действительно голодный. Сколько ты там наворовать можешь, пока не поймают? А он, наверно, ещё и растет, ему как следует кушать надо.  
– Без тебя управлюсь, – буркнул Хоук, но написанное у него на лице раздражение несколько померкло, а ещё через несколько минут, когда ему удалось легонько погладить Мэтра Водяниуса по носу, уже почти без злости добавил: – Растреплешь – нос сломаю.  
– Не растреплю, – оскорбился Андерс и, заметив, что солонина у Хоука закончилась, сунул ему в руки початое кольцо колбасы. Тот глянул на него с подозрением, но колбасу все-таки взял и даже разрешил ему скормить дракону последний кусок.  
Правда, на этом короткое перемирие и закончилось. До жилых помещений Хоук дотащил его всего за час, задав такой темп, что запоминать дорогу Андерс попросту не успевал, а от всех предложений помочь с кормежкой Мэтра Водяниуса и вовсе отмахнулся. И вдобавок безжалостно высмеял придуманное для дракона имя.  
Андерс в конце концов не выдержал и разругался с ним в пух и прах, но уже через полчаса после того, как они разбежались по разным углам ученической спальни, пожалел о своей вспыльчивости. Добираться до дракона тем же путем, каким он шел в первый раз, было слишком долго и неудобно, да и заблудиться в пещерном лабиринте можно было запросто… А ему ужасно хотелось разглядеть Мэтра Водяниуса как следует и, может быть, даже погладить снова. Только было жалко, что нельзя никому рассказать, потому что он обещал не болтать про дракона.  
Хоук оказался заразой не только занудной, но и очень злопамятной, но Андерс тоже был не из тех, кто легко отступает. Он целую неделю не устраивал тому пакостей и даже притащил выпрошенную у Ульдреда книгу про историю возникновения Братств, но сдался Хоук лишь после того, как Андерс прочитал ему долгую и скучную лекцию о том, как важен для домашних животных полноценный рацион. Честно говоря, назвать таковым солонину, колбасу и изредка перепадавшее Мэтру Водяниусу овощное жаркое у Андерса, как целителя, язык не поворачивался, но они делали все, что могли. И даже не попадались, потому что Хоук, кажется, в принципе не умел рисковать и мог предусмотреть все: от масла для лампы, чтобы не зависеть от неустойчивого пока запаса собственной маны, до внезапной бессонницы у дежурного храмовника. И вдобавок по дороге до озера и обратно доставал Андерса пересказом заумных целительских трактатов, чтобы потом мэтресса Винн не вздумала поинтересоваться, на что это он потратил предназначенное для учебы время.  
От храмовников Андерс обычно предпочитал держаться подальше: несмотря на малый возраст, они считали его главным смутьяном Кинлоха и даже в самом невинном действии готовы были заподозрить какой-то коварный умысел. Нередко они даже бывали правы, и это было ещё одним поводом для того, чтобы, увидев в конце коридора целых три храмовничьих спины, повернуть в другую сторону. Но что-то в позах рыцарей показалось ему настолько неправильным, что он, не успев задуматься, двинулся к ним – а потом услышал тихий издевательский смех.  
– Ой, у маленького мага отобрали игрушку! – ехидно протянул один из рыцарей и, ухмыльнувшись, кинул что-то стоявшему напротив товарищу. За широкими юбками мелькнула знакомая ткань ученической мантии, и рыцари снова засмеялись, перебрасывая друг другу какой-то небольшой предмет. Андерс стиснул зубы и принялся ступать ещё осторожнее: нужно было подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы узнать всех троих – и тогда они за все поплатятся. Может быть, он даже ненадолго забудет о своих принципах и просто настучит старшим, для надежности.  
– Отдай! – глухо потребовал «маленький маг», и Андерс едва не споткнулся, с трудом узнав голос Хоука, в котором чуть ли не впервые на его памяти не было снисходительной насмешки. А вот ярости в нем было столько, что у Андерса мороз прошел по коже, а сердце на миг сбилось с ритма. – Отдай, это же просто деревянная фигурка!  
– Магам не положено личных вещей, – издевательски сообщил храмовник, стоявший в середине. Хоук отчетливо скрипнул зубами, и рыцарь, забрав у товарища добычу, наставительно продолжил: – Так что сейчас запрещенный предмет будет уничтожен прямо у тебя на глазах. Для наглядности.  
– Отдай, – замерев, напряженно проговорил Хоук, уставившись на своего мучителя широко раскрытыми глазами. Он вытянулся, словно струна, и мелко дрожал всем телом, а кулаки сжимал так, что на фоне темной мантии костяшки казались снежно-белыми. На левой щеке у него багровел отпечаток крупной мужской ладони, а из разбитого носа медленно сочилась густеющая на глазах кровь. – Не смей её трогать!  
– Ты имеешь дерзость указывать рыцарю Церкви?! – почти обрадовался храмовник. У него в руках что-то хрустнуло, и Андерс едва не пустился наутек: так неуловимо и страшно изменилось вдруг лицо почти всегда спокойного и чуточку отстраненного Хоука.  
И никуда он, конечно же, не побежал. Наоборот, выскочил из-за вазы, за которой прятался, и пронзительным от испуга голосом заявил:  
– А ну прекратите немедленно! А то я все Рыцарю-Командору расскажу! – Храмовники обернулись к нему, и он, невольно отступив на шаг, добавил: – А когда он вас выпорет, то никто из наших вас лечить не станет, так и будете с полосатыми жопами ходить!  
Сэр Ангольд, сэр Реневир, сэр Лоран, все трое только-только прибыли из монастыря при Хайеверской церкви Андрасте Карающей. Андерс пробормотал себе под нос имена, запоминая, и, зажмурившись от страха, резко пнул сэра Ангольда под колено. Ему повезло: тот, как и большинство храмовников, в башне позволял себе расслабиться и под форменную юбку поножи и бедренные щитки не надевал, и теперь, вскрикнув – не столько от боли, сколько от изумления – выпустил из рук свой трофей. Андерс едва успел подставить ладони и, крепко схватив трехногую деревянную лошадку, тут же кинулся бежать.  
– Быстро к Первому Чародею! – скомандовал он, когда через несколько мгновений его нагнал Хоук, который успел несколько прийти в себя и уже не напоминал человека на грани одержимости. – Кто первый пожалуется, тот и прав. И расплачься, если сумеешь. Ты ж примерный зануда, тебе поверят.  
Скандал все равно вышел знатный. Андерс, по правде сказать, чувствовал себя донельзя странно, не будучи его главной причиной, и даже пинок, то есть физическое нападение на рыцаря Церкви, сошел ему с рук. Только Ирвинг с Грегором посмотрели на него как-то не по-хорошему задумчиво, а потом многозначительно переглянулись. Хоук и вовсе сумел выставить себя абсолютно невинной жертвой, но в этом как раз ничего удивительного не было.  
Порку, которую Андерс пообещал наугад, рыцари и правда получили, как и запрет обращаться в лекарское крыло за исцелением. Им вообще крепко досталось: подробностей он так и не понял, все эти «епитимьи», «покаяния» и прочая церковная хрень оставалась для него темным лесом, но старшие маги сошлись на том, что зарвавшиеся храмовники в кои-то веки получили по заслугам и даже немного сверх того. А после всех епитимий их обещали навсегда отправить куда-нибудь на нижние этажи, подальше от детей – мэтресса Винн настояла.  
– На, это же твое, – подойдя вечером к хоуковой койке, неловко проговорил Андерс и торопливо сунул в руки Гаррету покалеченную лошадку. Он успел её как следует разглядеть, пока того допрашивал Рыцарь-Командор: обычная деревянная игрушка, только вырезанная так точно, что походила на живую, с развевающейся гривой, мохнатыми бабками и каким-то маленьким значком на крупе. Хоук молча кивнул и тут же спрятал её за пазуху, и Андерс, помявшись, тихо сказал: – А у меня подушка есть. Мне её мама вышила. – Он подумал ещё и все-таки договорил: – Хочешь, покажу?


	5. История пятая. О, сколько нам открытий чудных...

В один прекрасный день Андерс вдруг обнаружил, что ужасно волнуется, оказываясь рядом с девчонками. Почти как с Хоуком, но с Хоуком-то все было понятно: они ругались чуть не по пять раз на дню, любая фраза могла стать началом яростной ссоры, так что Андерс, едва его завидев, немедленно преисполнялся боевого азарта и тут же принимался выдумывать новые подколки, хотя бы просто про запас. А вот с девчонками он всегда ладил хорошо, и природа этого странного, совершенно неожиданного волнения оставалась для него неразрешимой загадкой.  
Зато девчонки, кажется, прекрасно все понимали и к тому же безошибочно чуяли, что он был просто не в силах в чем-то им отказать – чем они и пользовались без зазрения совести. А у Андерса даже обидеться на них толком не получалось.  
Вот и теперь он только обреченно вздохнул, осознав, что опять ввязался в какую-то сомнительную затею – на этот раз из-за Герды, которой приспичило поставить на место зазнайку Леору, на днях переехавшую в спальню старших учениц. По правде сказать, он не очень-то понял, чем именно обидела его лучшую подругу эта белобрысая эльфа, но заикнуться о том, что придуманное для неё наказание показалось ему слишком суровым, так и не рискнул. Ну а Финн, которому Герда сунула добытую Андерсом лапу пещерного паука, и подавно не осмелился сказать ни полсловечка против, даром что его самого при этом чуть не трясло от ужаса.  
До комнаты, которую Леора делила с ещё тремя девушками, они добрались незамеченными: в коридоре возле спален старших учеников было на удивление пустынно, и даже дежуривший у малой учебной библиотеки храмовник куда-то отлучился. Впрочем, потом дело застопорилось, потому что Герда понятия не имела о том, какая из кроватей принадлежала её обидчице. Однако отказываться от своей мести она не собиралась и, свирепо сверкая глазами, принялась высматривать какие-то одной ей известные признаки. Финн, прижимавший к груди спрятанную под мантией паучью лапу, хвостиком таскался за ней и тяжело вздыхал, предчувствуя неминуемую взбучку, а неожиданно открывший в себе тактические таланты Андерс спрятался за косяком и осторожно выглядывал в коридор, следя, не приближается ли кто-нибудь.  
Правда, ничего путного из этого все равно не вышло, потому что появившаяся из соседней спальни молодая магесса в наряде старшей ученицы заметила его чуть ли не раньше, чем он её. Андерс успел только махнуть друзьям рукой, предупреждая об опасности, и поспешно шагнул навстречу девушке, сияя своей самой лучшей улыбкой.  
– И что ты тут забыл, мальчик? – чуть заметно сдвинув брови, строго осведомилась та. Пожалуй, она была всего на пару лет старше Андерса, но её мантия уже не висела на плечах мешком, как у Герды, а изящно обрисовывала расцветающее женственностью тело.  
– Тебя, прекраснейшая! – не придумав ничего лучше, с придыханием объявил Андерс и, прижав руку к сердцу, торопливо продолжил: – Твой светлый образ похитил мой покой, и боль терзает мою душу, ибо неведомо мне твое восхитительное имя!  
Девушка, явно не ожидавшая от него подобной чуши, растерянно заморгала и, вспыхнув ярким румянцем, смущенно хихикнула:  
– Какой ты забавный. – Андерс вздохнул было с облегчением, но она вдруг лукаво улыбнулась и, глянув на него из-под ресниц, легонько толкнула его ладонью в грудь: – Имени я тебе не скажу, выясни сам, маленький кабальеро. Пусть это станет испытанием твоей любви. Но твоя отвага заслуживает награды, так что я покажу тебе кое-что поинтереснее!  
– А может, не стоит? – запаниковав, пробормотал Андерс и украдкой оглянулся, ища пути к отступлению. Его товарищи все-таки успели куда-то спрятаться, но деваться им было некуда: застукавшая их ученица перекрыла единственный выход из комнаты, и проскользнуть мимо неё незамеченными было невозможно.  
– Не робей, – покровительственно проговорила девушка, успевшая оттеснить его к дверям небольшой кладовки. – Я знаю, вам, мужчинам, трудно признавать свои чувства, но на самом деле в этом нет ничего страшного.  
– Э-э-э… – глубокомысленно отозвался Андерс, продолжая медленно отступать назад. Ещё пара шагов – и его «даме» придется повернуться к двери спиной, и тогда Герда с Финном наконец смогут сбежать. А он, наверное, как-нибудь выкрутится – ну как всегда…  
Его уже давно никто так много не трогал, разве что Хоук, когда им все-таки удавалось найти укромное местечко и довести очередную ссору до логического завершения, то есть драки. Андерс задушенно пискнул, когда его с силой прижали к неожиданно мягкой девичьей груди, и инстинктивно обхватил руками перетянутую узким форменным пояском талию. Ему вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и страшно захотелось что-нибудь сделать, только никак не удавалось понять, что именно. А потом обнимавшая его девушка снова засмеялась и, наклонившись, прижалась губами к его губам.  
Вообще-то Андерс с девчонками уже целовался. С Петрой, с Лараной и один раз даже с Гердой. Только это было совсем по-другому, не так мокро и слюняво, и никто из них не пытался зачем-то засунуть ему в рот свой язык. На самом деле они просто чмокали друг друга в губы украдкой и потом ужасно гордились своими совсем взрослыми прегрешениями – а теперь Андерс вдруг заподозрил, что до настоящих взрослых прегрешений им было как до Тевинтера пешком.  
– Ух ты, – ошалело выдохнул он и растерянно уставился на девушку, которая игриво облизывала зарозовевшие губы. А ведь он так и не успел придумать, куда надо было девать собственный язык и что следовало делать, чтобы не так больно стукаться друг о друга зубами. Да и вообще не очень понял, зачем нужны все эти сложности… но при этом почему-то был твердо уверен, что они непременно для чего-нибудь нужны.  
– Все, хватит с тебя на сегодня, – кокетливо улыбнулась магесса и, торопливо одернув мантию, подтолкнула его к двери. – К тому же тебе тут вообще нельзя находиться, это же женское крыло. Ты бы ещё к мэтрессе Инес в купальню забрался!  
– Ага, – с готовностью согласился Андерс, совершенно не улавливая смысла её слов, и послушно направился к ведущей на нижние этажи лестнице.  
В себя он пришел только тогда, когда чуть не врезался носом в стену, споткнувшись о подвернувшегося под ноги Пушистиуса. Вернее, Пушистиус сидел себе на середине комнаты и обойти его было раз плюнуть, но Андерс, слишком ошарашенный тем, что с ним творилось, несся по коридорам башни, не замечая ничего на свете, и наступил бедолаге на лапу. Или, может быть, на хвост.  
– Одержимого увидел, что ли? – пренебрежительно поинтересовался кто-то, и Андерс, развернувшись на пятках, обнаружил всего в паре шагов от себя драившего пол Хоука. Раздраженно дергавший хвостом кот фыркнул на него в последний раз и снова завороженно уставился на тихо шаркавшую по влажным камням щетку.  
– Лучше! – кое-как собравшись с мыслями, гордо отозвался Андерс. – Тут такое было!.. Ты даже представить не можешь, как…  
Гаррет посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и Андерс осекся, заметив наконец торчавшего возле одной из колонн Каллена. Рекрут, явственно побледневший от небрежного хоукова «одержимый», судорожно цеплялся за рукоять своего учебного меча, и Андерс, сжалившись, пояснил:  
– Да нет тут никаких одержимых, дурик. Наоборот, я такую замечательную штуку узнал! Только я тебе не расскажу, потому что ты зараза! – Он показал Хоуку язык и скрестил руки на груди, всем видом демонстрируя неколебимость своего решения. А потом, спохватившись, с подозрением осведомился: – А чего это ты вдруг воспылал противоестественной страстью к чистоте?  
– Это не страсть, это брак по договору, – хмуро буркнул Хоук и, плюхнув щетку в ведро с водой, опять принялся с усилием тереть каменные плиты. – Я наказан.  
– Чего? – недоверчиво уставился на него Андерс. – Ты, хренов Мэтр Безупречность?  
Гаррет злобно фыркнул, заставив Пушистиуса настороженно дернуть ушами, и неохотно пояснил:  
– Я у чародея Торрина стол взорвал. Нечаянно.  
– И всего-то? – поразился Андерс, в глубине души надеявшийся на что-нибудь по-настоящему интересное. Он, конечно, не собирался ничего Хоуку рассказывать… но ему нестерпимо хотелось похвастаться, так что можно было сменять рассказ о настоящем взрослом поцелуе на какую-нибудь стоящую историю. – Да у тебя ни одно заклятие с первого раза не получается, ну так ты ж не один такой. Они что, всех теперь в поломойки запишут?  
– Вот в первый раз у меня сегодня вышло отлично, – тоскливо сказал Хоук, не поднимая взгляда от растекавшейся у него перед носом лужи. – А когда наставник попросил повторить…  
– Случился БАБАХ! – весело продолжил за него Андерс. – Ладно, заканчивай уже тут и пошли, мы же собирались… – Он покосился на бдительно следившего за ними Каллена и прикусил язык. – Ну ты сам помнишь.  
– Помню, – без особой радости согласился Гаррет и, выпрямившись, неловко повел занемевшими от неудобного положения плечами. – Только ты нынче какой-то нетипично тупой. Я же тебе сказал, что наказан. Так что сегодня будешь разбираться самостоятельно. Учебник в моем шкафчике возле купальни лежит.  
– Чего? – недоуменно нахмурился Андерс. Про учебники он не думал даже – они с Хоуком собирались пойти кормить Водяниуса, только он про это чуть вообще не забыл со всеми этими приключениями.  
– Учебник лежит в моем шкафчике возле купальни, – требовательно уставившись на него, с нажимом повторил Хоук. – А рядом мое яблоко со вчерашнего обеда и кусок бутеброда. Так вот, если ты их тронешь, я твои конспекты по лекарственным травам чародею Суини на растопку отдам, ясно?  
– Ага, – растерянно согласился Андерс. Ничего ему было не ясно… разве что еду для Мэтра Водяниуса Хоук неизменно таскал в своей книжной сумке, причем ему ни разу не удалось понять, когда там была солонина или ещё какая-нибудь съедобная хрень, а когда в ней действительно болтались книги. Теперь намек казался ему настолько прозрачным, что он не смог сдержать ухмылки и пренебрежительно глянул на отлично все слышавшего Каллена, который, должно быть, и правда верил, что они договорились вместе позаниматься теорией исцеления. Ха, да как будто Хоука вообще можно подпускать к столь тонкой науке!  
Внимательно наблюдавший за ним Гаррет чуть заметно кивнул, поддернул рукава мантии и, опять взявшись за щетку, совершенно перестал обращать на него внимание. Андерс недовольно нахмурился и собрался было ещё немножко поязвить, однако смиренно молчавший до этого Каллен вдруг решил, что должен блюсти какой-то порядок, и попытался прогнать его прочь. Возмутившись до глубины души, Андерс принялся доказывать мигом оробевшему рекруту, насколько тот ошибся, покусившись на его святое и неотъемлемое право находиться в любом общем помещении Круга, но вдруг поймал на себе насмешливый, почти разочарованный взгляд Хоука и, высокомерно фыркнув на прощание, отправился в мальчишескую спальню.  
– Это все ужасно несправедливо, – часом спустя жаловался он Мэтру Водяниусу. Хоуков «учебник» и правда оказался запакованным в пергамент кольцом кровяной колбасы, так что озерный дракон готов был сочувственно побулькивать ему в ответ и, наевшись, даже позволил погладить себя между выпуклых глаз, буграми выступавших над лобной костью. – Хоук – скотина, но ему все с рук сходит. У него каждое новое заклятие если не получается, так непременно со взрывом. Меня за такой ущерб имуществу Круга уже давно в рабство Инес продали бы, а ему хоть бы хны! Полы на паре этажей вымоет – вот вам и все наказание. – Андерс вздохнул, задумчиво посмотрел на дракона и, на всякий случай понизив голос, признался: – Я иногда даже думал, что взрывы у него совсем не случайно выходят. Только это, конечно, ерунда. Чародей Торрин не дурак, да и остальные учителя тоже – если бы он нарочно такое устраивал, они бы давно его раскусили.– Он снова замолчал и после минутного колебания добавил: – Жалко, наверно. А то он прямо такой правильный, что даже тошно. И по два раза никогда не ошибается.  
Мэтр Водяниус влажно фыркнул ему в ладони и, сунувшись носом в опустевшую сумку, принялся аккуратно её пожевывать – видимо, по дороге пергамент все-таки отслоился, и старая ткань пропиталась мясным запахом. Андерс охнул, представив, что ему за это устроит Хоук, и поспешно отобрал сумку у огорченно посвистывавшего дракона.  
– Легко тебе говорить, – обиженно сказал он Водяниусу. – Это же не тебя Зараза занудит до смерти. Ладно бы ещё только мне доставалось, так он со всеми язвит так, что десятком слов отравиться можно. Ну, кроме храмовников – с этими-то он настолько почтителен, что блевать тянет. Зыркалки своими, правда, при этом щурит очень уж хитро, впору издевку заподозрить… только это ж Хоук. Он же прямой, как веник. – Дракон вопросительно курлыкнул, и Андерс небрежно отпихнул сунувшуюся прямо ему в лицо морду: – Все, еда закончилась, плыви обратно. Будешь в Каленхаде плавать, вынырни как-нибудь у пристани и укуси сэра Кевина за задницу. А то девчонки жалуются, что он за ними по утрам подглядывает, пока они одеваются.  
Водяниус его указаниям не внял, даже вылез из воды и пошлепал следом, когда Андерс направился обратно в башню. Правда, почти сразу отстал: его широкие перепончатые лапы для хождения по земле были приспособлены плохо и быстро уставали. Дракон печально посвистел ему вслед, но Андерс уже знал, что поддаваться жалости не стоило, иначе тот так и ходил бы вокруг него кругами, вынюхивая по карманам отсутствующую еду.  
Едва он выбрался из их с Хоуком потайного лаза, как на него налетел взъерошенный, как после драки, Финн. Парой минут спустя, впрочем, выяснилось, что Андерс рано забеспокоился: драки никакой не было, никто и не думал покушаться на его приятеля-тихоню, просто тот переволновался, удирая вслед за Гердой с этажа старших. А потом старательно мучился угрызениями совести за то, что они бросили друга в руках страшной взрослой женщины, которая наверняка не хотела ему ничего хорошего. И к тому же ему было ужасно интересно, как тот сумел выбраться.  
– Просто я обаятельный! – гордо отозвался Андерс, которому совсем не хотелось признаваться, что «страшная взрослая женщина» сама его выгнала – может быть, даже потому, что он не умел целоваться как положено. Надо было, наверно, придумать что-то ещё, но Финна это объяснение вполне удовлетворило, а Хоуку он, пожалуй, все-таки расскажет правду, чтоб тот насмерть обзавидовался.  
Вот только когда он наконец отыскал Гаррета, одолевавшие его кровожадные мысли вмиг разбежались, как не было.  
Хоук сидел у себя на кровати, вертя в руках какую-то мелочь, и вид у него, несмотря на привычно-невозмутимую физиономию, был такой тоскливый, что у Андерса аж сердце от сочувствия заныло. Сидевший перед Гарретом Пушистиус, должно быть, тоже чуял, что дело неладно: смотрел на него внимательно, тревожно встопорщив уши, а потом и вовсе подошел, поставил передние лапы ему на колени и, плюхнув на них свою лобастую голову, вопросительно заглянул в глаза. И Андерсу очень не понравилось то, что Хоук только через полминуты потянулся почесать кота за ушами – как будто не сразу заметил.  
– Это клеймо редклиффских конюшен, – тихо проговорил он, когда Андерс, поколебавшись, подошел к нему и молча уселся рядом. Пальцы Гаррета раз за разом оглаживали значок на крупе трехногой деревянной лошадки, как будто тот пытался то ли стереть его окончательно, то ли наоборот – намертво впечатать в память. – Там разводят самых быстрых скакунов – и самых выносливых. Видишь, бабки высокие, с длинным волосом – такой конь может бежать очень долго, а ещё у них почти не застужаются суставы. Ну, по крайней мере, тот конюх в трактире мне именно так и рассказывал.  
– Здорово, – вполголоса согласился Андерс. – Это он тебе эту лошадку подарил?  
– Нет, – по-прежнему не глядя на него, покачал головой Хоук. Андерс уже начал думать, что не дождется другого ответа, когда он все-таки заговорил снова: – Она принадлежала моему брату.  
– Тому, который меня в два раза младше и во столько же изобретательней? – помедлив, осторожно уточнил Андерс. Внутри на мгновение вспыхнуло какое-то злое торжество – и у этой непробиваемой заразы есть слабое место! – и тут же исчезло без следа, сменившись острым желанием как-то помочь. Только он совсем не знал – как.  
– Угу, – кивнул Гаррет. Андерс, так и не придумав ничего толкового, легонько пихнул его коленом, и он, ссутулившись, устало и почти безразлично добавил: – Мы с ним поссорились как раз. Страшно, до крика. До драки дело не дошло, он же знал, что ему меня все равно не одолеть, мелкий ещё, только ревел и твердил, как меня ненавидит. Да и я ему не уступал… вот, отобрал его любимую лошадку и сказал, что не отдам, пока он не попросит прощения, причем на коленях. Не попросил, конечно, он же упрямый, обозвал меня ещё двумя неприличными словами и удрал. А через пару часов я храмовникам попался…  
– Когда его искал? – нерешительно поинтересовался Андерс. Он даже начал немножко злиться снова: с Гердой, вздумай она погрустить, было бы куда проще, её нужно было просто обнять и сказать, что все будет хорошо – а что делать с этой заразой, которая в любой момент снова может стать прежней языкастой сволочью?  
– Нет, сам дурак потому что, – не в лад отозвался Хоук и, прекратив наконец вертеть лошадку в руках, аккуратно спрятал её за пазуху. – Вот и не осталось у меня ничего больше.  
Андерс сочувственно вздохнул и, поломав голову с пару минут, неуверенно начал:  
– Слушай, ну он же твой брат, так что наверняка не дурак. Он это просто со злости ляпнул и наверняка не станет тебя ненавидеть даже после того, как ему напоют, что магия – это проклятие…  
– Но ведь маги и правда прокляты, – равнодушно заметил Хоук. Андерс, почему-то совершенно не ожидавший от него такой подлости, опешил на секунду – а затем вмиг разозлился так, что перед глазами от ярости черные точки замелькали.  
Он потом и упомнить не мог, что именно орал в лицо этой бесхребетной двуличной скотине. Только про брата его, похоже, не заикался, инстинктивно понимая, что не стоило. И не потому даже, что Хоук за такое мог нос сломать, просто… нельзя было.  
Очнулся он только тогда, когда успевший вернуть привычное самообладание Хоук вдруг рассмеялся, насмешливо и язвительно, как всегда. Андерс аж запнулся от изумления и продолжить уже не смог: сорванное горло перехватило судорогой, так что он даже вздохнуть сумел лишь через полминуты. А Хоук так и ухмылялся, будто андерсово бешенство его только забавляло.  
– Маги и правда прокляты, – почти уткнувшись носом в его нос, чуть слышно проговорил поднявшийся на ноги Гаррет и, выдержав драматическую паузу, со смешком закончил: – неразумием окружающих. А ты-то что подумал, а?..  
Андерс его, наверно, только чудом не убил.  
А на следующее утро удрал к мэтрессе Винн сразу после рассвета, чтобы не столкнуться ненароком с этой тварью в человеческом обличье. Наставница, не на шутку изумившись его рвению, вдруг преисполнилась к нему какой-то странной нежности и вытащила из своего комода здоровенный, чуть не в полстола том с потемневшей от времени обложкой. Андерс, поддавшись минутной слабости, даже подумал, что лучше бы он ещё раз поругался с Заразой, чем чахнуть над этим чудовищем, но затем мэтресса открыла первую страницу – и он пропал.  
Это было «Искусство творения зелий», и с первого же взгляда он понял, что вся изматывающая зубрежка, все бесконечные именования трав с перечислением их свойств наконец обрели смысл. А лучше всего было то, что этот трактат вовсе не был простым сборником рецептов. В нем были изложены общие принципы, и Андерс, быстро привыкший к немного неуклюжему переводу со старотевинтерского, сразу оценил открывавшиеся перед ним перспективы.  
Мэтресса Винн, обрадованная тем, что его первоначальный восторг и не думал стихать, несколько потеряла бдительность и с готовностью выдавала ему все требовавшиеся для зелий ингредиенты, почти не спрашивая о том, для чего они ему нужны. Впрочем, даже когда ей все-таки случалось этим поинтересоваться, Андерс, почти не расстававшийся с «Искусством», мгновенно придумывал какой-нибудь вполне безобидный состав и снова получал желаемое.  
Конечно, одно только понимание сути представавших перед ним процессов отнюдь не гарантировало успеха. Однажды у него даже чаша с недоваренным зельем взорвалась, совсем как у Хоука, только он сразу понял, в чем было дело, и больше эту ошибку не повторял. Куда больше времени он потратил на устранение других, куда менее очевидных.  
Первый более-менее приличный вариант он тайком подлил в склянку с мылом для волос, которая принадлежала Ульдреду – и через пару дней выяснил, что слишком рано праздновал победу. Состав, который должен был придать молодому магу совершенно неповторимый облик, сделал это совсем не тем способом, который нужен был Андерсу. Неделю он прятался по углам от внезапно облысевшего, злого как демон гнева Ульдреда, который разыскивал виновника произошедших с ним метаморфоз, а потом снова засел в лаборатории, выискивая закравшуюся в его схемы ошибку.  
Наловленные в подвалах башни мыши раз за разом облезали начисто, но в конце концов Андерс все-таки выяснил, в чем заключался его просчет. Очередная мышь не только сохранила шерстку, но и обрела тот самый изысканный вид, который он мечтал увидеть уже почти месяц.  
И следующие полгода зараза Хоук ходил рыжим в черную полосочку.


	6. История шестая. Месть и возмездие.

Вообще говоря, по ночам полагалось спать.  
Ну или хотя бы вежливо делать вид: особо доверенным занудам все-таки дозволялось ещё часок-полтора после отбоя поваляться с книгой в кровати. Или даже посидеть за одним из стоявших вдоль стены письменных столов. Храмовники, время от времени заглядывавшие в двери, иногда подходили, проверяли, не читают ли там чего-нибудь запрещенного, но в общем-то на мелкие нарушения распорядка смотрели сквозь пальцы. А вот шататься по ночам за пределами спален было уже строго-настрого запрещено.  
Само собой, Андерс плевать на всё это хотел. С самого высокого этажа Кинлоха. И вообще он, пожалуй, показывался в ученических комнатах по вечерам только потому, что спать ему все-таки тоже хотелось. Причем хорошо бы в кровати, потому что в кровать иногда приходил Пушистиус, большой, тяжелый и теплый. Можно было дождаться, пока он засопит, и чесать ему пузо, осторожно прижавшись ухом к меховому боку и слушая глухое басовитое урчание. И тогда почти не хотелось выть от мыслей о будущем, сплошь состоявшем из лекций мэтрессы Винн, отравленных скучной церковной пропагандой, неизменного на протяжении десятилетий распорядка жизни и постоянного храмовничьего надзора, который полагалось принимать со всем подобающим магу смирением.  
А вот зараза-Хоук был так отвратительно послушен, что Андерса от него иногда попросту тошнило. Гаррет по первой же просьбе храмовника-дежурного отрывался даже от самой увлекательной книжки и бесцеремонно обрывал незаконченный спор, совершенно игнорируя мнение своего не столь покладистого собеседника, да и вообще по ночам ходил разве что в сортир. И кормить Мэтра Водяниуса они с Андерсом бегали исключительно днем, выкраивая час-другой между занятиями, потому что никакие, даже самые веские и логичные доводы не могли убедить Хоука хоть ненадолго забыть о треклятом распорядке.  
И когда тот, накинув мятую мантию, посреди ночи выскользнул из спальни, Андерс просто глазам своим не поверил. Но на хоуковой койке и впрямь лежало только наспех собранное из подручных средств «спящее тело», которое вряд ли обмануло бы даже очень сонного храмовника, вздумай тот приглядеться дважды, а значит, нарушающий правила Гаррет ему все-таки не примерещился. Андерс торопливо натянул башмаки, ежась от проникавшего даже сквозь каменные стены осеннего холода, и поспешил следом. Хоук все-таки был заразой на редкость продуманной и в серьезном деле не позволил бы себе никакой небрежности, так что он, похоже, собирался отлучиться совсем ненадолго.  
Вот обидно выйдет, если Гаррет просто подрочить в укромном уголке затеялся. Андерс-то уже размечтался о чем-то по-настоящему интересном и загадочном.  
Поначалу он ещё пытался понять, куда же Хоук собрался, и строил предположения о том, в какую дверь тот свернет или к какой лестнице направится. Однако следить за кем-то ночью оказалось ужасно трудно: в запутанных, полутемных коридорах Кинлоха было пустынно и тихо, и эта пустота отзывалась на каждый неосторожный шаг протяжным гулким эхом. Даже прячась в самых густых тенях, Андерс все равно чувствовал себя неуютно, голым и беззащитным, словно вытащенная из ракушки улитка, а вероятность попасться Хоуку на глаза отчего-то пугала намного сильнее, чем обычно.  
Попадаться Андерс вообще не любил, а тут пришлось бы ещё и объяснять Гаррету, с чего это он вдруг удумал хвостиком за ним таскаться. А Зараза при этом ещё и таращиться будет так, словно он Андерса насквозь видит – совсем как старшие наставники. Только Андерс подозревал, что в отличие от них Хоук и правда такое умеет.  
Хотя сейчас его куда больше волновала другая тайна: как же Гаррет умудрялся выглядеть так, словно он имел полное право шляться по ночам хрен знает где в двух этажах от собственной спальни. Терзаемый острым любопытством Андерс придирчиво разглядывал шествовавшего впереди него сверстника, пытаясь понять, в чем же заключался его секрет. В осанке, уверенной и одновременно слегка расслабленной, словно тот не ожидал не то что нападения, но даже безобидного упрека? Или в том, как он двигался – неспешно и плавно, без суетливых жестов, которые могли бы выдать его волнение? А может, в прятавшейся в уголках губ улыбке, той самой, которая Андерса бесила чуть не до слез, а вот храмовников неизменно убеждала в том, что стоящий перед ними юноша невинен, словно выросшая при монастыре девственница?  
Увлеченный этой загадкой Андерс едва не забыл о том, что он вообще-то следовал за Хоуком тайком – и что нужно было приглушать шаги, особенно в хозяйственных помещениях, голые каменные полы которых не прикрывали даже кривые самодельные коврики из ветоши. Спохватился он в самый последний момент, когда обративший внимание на какой-то звук Гаррет уже начал оборачиваться, и едва успел нырнуть за пьедестал удачно подвернувшейся статуи.  
Однако тот, кажется, все-таки его не заметил. Андерс просидел несколько минут, съежившись за каменным кубом высотой в треть его роста и ничего не слыша из-за грохота собственного сердца, но, так и не увидев воздвигшейся над ним ехидной физиономии, в конце концов осмелился осторожно высунуться за угол. И немедленно обнаружил, что Зараза уже успел куда-то деться.  
Андерс чуть не выругался в голос от огорчения и кинулся следом, даже не вспомнив о том, что его мог застукать кто-нибудь похуже Гаррета. Один из дежурных храмовников, к примеру. Он уже начал бояться, что так ничего и не узнает о хоуковой затее, но как раз в этот момент наконец увидел мелькнувшую в конце коридора ученическую мантию.  
После этого Андерс следил за Хоуком куда внимательней и старался больше от него не отставать. А тот, как назло, и не думал замедлять шаг, и вскоре Андерс, слишком занятый попытками не потерять его из виду, совершенно перестал понимать, где же они все-таки находились. На нижних этажах он вообще бывал редко, да и тогда в основном выискивал возможности выбраться наружу, почти не обращая внимания на расположение коридоров. Кое-что Андерсу все-таки удавалось узнать: караулку, мимо которой Гаррет проскользнул так тихо, что на миг показался ему бесплотным призраком, кладовку, из-за двери которой тянуло запечатанным в воске сыром и солью, ещё одну, должно быть, с одеждой – от неё пахло лавандой, шалфеем и шерстью. И только когда Хоук наконец остановился и, оглядевшись по сторонам все, с тем же невыносимо самоуверенным видом присел на корточки возле стены, Андерс заметил, что они очутились прямо возле храмовничьих казарм. Массивная дубовая дверь была слегка приоткрыта, но внутри царила тишина, которую изредка нарушало чье-то похрапывание.  
Разглядеть, что же все-таки Хоук делал со стеной, у Андерса никак не получалось. Наверно, не получилось бы, даже если бы в коридоре было посветлее, слишком большим было расстояние. И подобраться поближе он не мог, потому что спрятаться в абсолютно пустом коридоре было попросту негде. Конечно, за спиной у Гаррета виднелся ещё один уходящий куда-то в сторону коридор, и до него наверняка можно было добраться кружным путем, но сам Хоук за это время успел бы закончить все свои дела и смыться. Андерс аж зубами заскрипел от обиды: он никак не мог понять, что тот задумал, и терзавшее его любопытство с каждой секундой становилось все свирепей.  
«Образец послушания, усердия и рассудительности», Мэтр Безупречность, хренов Гаррет Хоук тем временем несколько подрастерял свою нечеловечью невозмутимость, и от едва заметной пока улыбки, расцветающей на его лице, у Андерса все внутренности узлами перекрутились. Исключительно от возмущения при виде подобного лицемерия, конечно же, ни от какой не от зависти. А потом Хоук встал и, перебравшись к противоположной стене, снова присел на корточки, и Андерс вдруг на редкость ясно осознал, что конец был уже близок и нужно было срочно что-то делать. Ну не мог же он просто так прийти, посмотреть и уйти!   
Вмешивать в ученические разборки храмовников, исконного врага любого свободомыслящего человека, Андерсу не очень-то хотелось, но выбора у него не было: для того, чтобы испортить хоукову проделку собственными силами, нужно было хоть сколько-нибудь понимать, в чем же она заключалась. Уступив собственной совести, он все-таки пригляделся к коридору ещё раз, повнимательней, убедился, что возможность удрать у Гаррета все-таки будет, и, набрав воздуху в грудь, во всю мощь своих легких заорал:  
– Тревога!!!  
Хоук аж на месте подпрыгнул, Андерс раньше думал, что так только лягушки умеют, да и то не все, и в мгновение ока скрылся за поворотом того самого кружного коридора. Андерс даже восхитился его проворством – и тут же об этом забыл, потому что из дверей казармы вылетел полуголый, в одной кирасе и кое-как надетом шлеме, рыцарь с мечом в ножнах наперевес. Одного этого зрелища, пожалуй, Андерсу хватило бы для того, чтобы ещё неделю совершенно искренне веселиться при виде собственных надзирателей – но храмовник, поравнявшись с тем местом, над которым Хоук колдовал почти три минуты, вдруг споткнулся на ровном месте и, чуть не кубырнувшись через голову, с грохотом рухнул на пол. Выскочивший из казармы вслед за ним рекрут не сумел затормозить и упал сверху, добавив не успевшему стихнуть эху гулкости, а парой мгновений спустя к нему присоединился ещё десяток храмовников разной степени облаченности. Грохот стоял такой, будто в Кинлохе начался внеочередной Мор, а через полминуты Андерс таки вычленил в этом шуме человеческую речь – и впервые за последние два года покраснел до ушей. Силившиеся подняться храмовники запутались то ли в кое-как болтавшихся элементах незастегнутых доспехов, то ли в собственных конечностях, и начавшая было подниматься человеческая груда с оглушительным лязгом снова сложилась сама в себя. Ещё через несколько секунд они собрались с духом для новой попытки, но тут из казармы выбежал запоздавший рекрут, который все-таки натянул кольчугу как положено – и башню Кинлох вновь сотряс гром.  
– Вот блять! – потрясенно выдохнул Андерс, наконец вернувший себе дар речи.   
Подобного эффекта он совсем не ожидал. Церковники продолжали в голос крыть неизвестного им шутника, какую-то веревку, какую-то слизь и какую-то мать, и Андерс, спохватившись, торопливо стянул башмаки и, зажав их под мышкой, босиком припустил прочь. Хоуку, даже если бы его поймали, наверняка ничего бы не было, учителя на него надышаться не могли и отбили бы даже у храмовников, но ему на подобную удачу рассчитывать не стоило. Выпорют, как последнего деревенщину, и даже слушать не станут, что это не он.  
Разумеется, Хоук потом сделал вид, что он совершенно ни при чем и даже не слышал про тот переполох, который храмовники в своих казармах учинили. Только Андерса его равнодушная физиономия уже не обманывала, и тот терзался самой что ни на есть чернющей завистью. О ночном происшествии говорил весь Круг, и ему даже думать не хотелось о том, что его, гения магического злодейства, сумел переплюнуть какой-то жалкий заучка.  
Ему позарез нужно было срочно придумать что-то столь же впечатляющее, но по сравнению с гениальной простотой натянутого поперек коридора паучьего шелка, которого в облюбованных здоровенными восьмилапыми тварями подземельях было хоть завались, меркли даже самые великолепные его замыслы. Уязвленная гордость только мешала найти решение: Андерс выдумывал планы один другого рискованней, но самое большее часом спустя разочаровывался и, немного позлившись, принимался сочинять новый.  
Хотя кое-что, пожалуй, все-таки следовало запомнить. Например, мысль о светящейся в темноте краске, которой можно тайком разрисовать храмовничьи доспехи, или о припрятанных в правильных местах осколках зеркала, которые – добавь только пару горстей обычной пыли – в солнечный день превратят обычную, совершенно безопасную комнату в «ужасную» ловушку со «смертельно опасным» заклинанием.  
Однако отделаться от чувства смутного недовольства Андерсу так и не удалось. Наверно, он ещё долго ломал бы себе голову, пытаясь придумать шалость, которая затмит ту единственную и незабываемую выходку так и оставшегося безнаказанным Хоука – однако через пару недель в Кинлох привезли новеньких, и Андерс, уже начинавший приходить в отчаяние, сразу забыл о своих терзаниях.  
Новички, полдюжины деревенских мальчишек, две тощие девчонки откуда-то из Коркари и костлявый эльф, из-за худобы казавшийся вдвое младше своих лет, дичились, шарахались от каждого храмовника и по ночам ревели в подушки. Андерсу от одного их присутствия больно делалось, и он наконец начал осознавать, что же такое этот инстинкт целителя, о котором все время толковала мэтресса Винн. На побитых на тренировках храмовников или старших чародеев, почти поголовно страдавших артритом, он смотрел без малейшего сочувствия – но при виде вечно готовых заблестеть слезами глазенок мелких у него прямо сердце переворачивалось, а руки чесались что-нибудь сделать. Пряников для них наворовать, к примеру, или хотя бы по голове погладить.  
Однако его благие намерения так и оставались невоплощенными. Поначалу Андерс даже думал, что это были всего лишь совпадения: то, что каждый раз, когда он пытался заговорить с кем-то из новеньких, ему сразу придумывали какое-нибудь очень важное задание или припоминали одну из старых, как будто бы давно забытых шалостей, или что приставленные к малышам ученики из старших тут же уводили их на очередной урок. И только когда Хоук, которому он вздумал пожаловаться на эту невезуху, посмотрел на него как на недоумка, он наконец начал что-то подозревать. Делать выводы на основе одних только гарретовых взглядов Андерс все-таки не рискнул, но мэтресса Винн, к которой он пристал с расспросами, целиком и полностью подтвердила его смутные, ещё не оформившиеся толком подозрения. Его действительно старались держать подальше от новичков, потому что им, дескать, и так было тяжело – и меньше всего они нуждались в андерсовых рассказах о том, как несправедливо с ними всеми поступили.  
Андерс был возмущен до глубины души. Нет, «возмущен» – слишком слабое слово, он просто кипел от негодования и был в самое сердце ранен подобной предубежденностью. Он ведь ни разу в жизни никому не пожелал зла – ну разве что некоторым храмовникам, но они это вполне заслужили – и такое отношение к его добрым намерениям было попросту оскорбительным.  
К тому же врать мелким о том, как хорошо им будет в Кинлохе, было жестокостью много большей. Он-то, по крайней мере, был бы с ними абсолютно честен.  
Переубедить уверенных в своей правоте наставников Андерсу, конечно же, не удалось. Мэтрэссу Винн так сильно огорчило его упорство, что она чуть не расплакалась – по-настоящему, слезами – а потом на целых полтора месяца отдала его в рабство своей подружке Инес. Ну а остальные его и вовсе слушать не стали, только Первый Чародей, по долгу службы вынужденный проявлять внимание ко всем своим подопечным, все-таки разрешил ему высказаться. Правда, привело это лишь к тому, что Андерсу строго-настрого запретили лезть к малышам, а к их спальне, где те пока проводили большую часть времени, велели даже не приближаться.  
Само собой, подчиняться он и не подумал. О распоряжении Первого Чародея уведомили весь Круг, но как раз это и сыграло Андерсу на руку: когда он все-таки исхитрился пробраться мимо не таких уж бдительных надзирателей, мелкие, которые уже наслушались историй о его похождениях, встретили его с откровенным восторгом. Ну а подружиться с ними вообще оказалось проще простого – не избалованные чужой добротой дети на обычную искреннюю улыбку отвечали благодарностью настолько пылкой, что Андерсу становилось почти неловко. И он, окрыленный их восхищением, все-таки наворовал для них пряников. Правда, чуть не попался при этом и сумел удрать незамеченным только благодаря тому, что забредший на кухню Хоук очень уж вовремя пристал к главной поварихе с каким-то мелким вопросом. Андерс даже подозревал, что тот сделал это нарочно, но в конце концов решил, что обращенный на него мимолетный взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалось «идиот», ему все-таки померещился.  
Учителя в конце концов поняли, что в тесном мирке башни Кинлох запрещать ученикам общаться друг с другом было попросту бессмысленно. Все равно они постоянно встречались – в столовой, в коридорах в перерывах между занятиями, в библиотеке и даже во время отработки наказаний: дежуривший возле огорода сэр Феррел чуть пар из ушей не пускал, слушая, как Андерс рассказывал одному из новеньких про тех рыцарей, от которых следовало держаться подальше – и ровным счетом ничего не мог сделать, потому что обоим юнцам предстояло ещё два часа ковыряться в грядках мэтрессы Инес. Отмену откровенно нелепого запрета Андерс отпраздновал банкой клубничного варенья, которую почти демонстративно спер из самой дальней кладовки и тем же вечером съел вместе с мелкими, завоевав тем самым их вечную любовь.  
Разумеется, никому и в голову не пришло поручить заботу о малышах ему – Андерс считался ненадежным, безответственным и явно не мог (да и не хотел, честно говоря) научить их ничему хорошему. Он и сам не очень-то стремился к статусу надсмотрщика, но бросить детей совсем без пригляда ему просто не позволяла совесть. Не то чтобы он мог много для них сделать, но порой одно-единственное доброе слово могло оказаться важнее любых мыслимых и немыслимых подвигов.  
На самом деле Андерс был бы только рад, если бы его бдительность оказалась напрасной, но когда это его желания исполнялись? Поначалу он даже не понял, что за странный, смутно знакомый звук послышался из мальчишечьей купальни, просто нутром почуял неладное, но несколькими мгновениями спустя стало ясно: внутри кто-то плакал, очень тихо, явно стараясь не привлекать внимания.  
– Что случилось? – встревоженно поинтересовался Андерс, присев на корточки рядом с мальчишкой, который забился в самый дальний угол небольшой полутемной комнатки. Идрик, тот самый костлявый эльф из Денерима, поднял на него покрасневшие глаза, а потом вдруг разревелся в голос, снова уткнувшись распухшим носом в подол обтягивавшей его острые коленки мантии. Андерс вздохнул и, постаравшись набраться терпения, уселся на пол рядом с ним: – Ну что ты ревешь-то? Обидел кто-то?  
Идрик замер на мгновение и, помотав головой, зарыдал ещё пуще, и Андерс осторожно погладил его по голове:  
– Все будет хорошо, правда. – Врать мелкому было на редкость противно, но Андерс решил, что от правды тому стало бы только хуже. К тому же «хорошо» было очень расплывчатым философским понятием, которое все-таки могло быть отчасти воплощено даже в Круге. Мальчишка вздрогнул от его прикосновения и, чуть расслабившись, захлюпал носом, и Андерс мягко продолжил: – Ну что у тебя случилось, малыш? Болит что-нибудь?  
Идрик громко высморкался в подол и, поколебавшись, кивнул, и Андерс сочувственно улыбнулся:  
– Хочешь, полечу? Я ведь целитель, ты же знаешь. – Эльф едва заметно передернул плечами, и он поторопился добавить: – Я уже очень много умею, не смотри, что молодой! Ну, покажи, где у тебя болит?  
Мальчишка с опаской глянул на него, ещё раз тихо всхлипнул и, помедлив, повернулся к нему спиной. Андерс озадаченно хмыкнул, но затем, старательно воспроизведя в памяти все то, чему его учили, аккуратно положил ладони на торчащие лопатки мелкого.  
И до хруста стиснул зубы, когда к нему вернулся отклик диагностического заклинания, не искаженный простенькой, почти без начаровки ученической мантией. Все тело Идрика, и без того по-птичьи легкое и хрупкое, покрывали огромные, пылавшие нездоровым жаром кровоподтеки, нисколько не похожие на последствия обычных мальчишеских драк или быстро сходящие отметины от воспитательных тычков старших. Такие синяки остаются только тогда, когда бьют с осознанным намерением причинить боль, и Андерс, вообще-то считавший себя человеком мирным, добродушным и даже не в меру снисходительным, едва сдержал желание вскочить на ноги и немедленно отправиться на поиски обидевшего малыша ублюдка.  
– Кто это сделал, Идрик? – кое-как совладав с собой, прежним ласковым тоном поинтересовался Андерс. Убрать все синяки одним заклятием, как взрослые опытные маги, он пока не мог и решил начать с самого большого и болезненного, потому что на все ему, возможно, вообще не хватило бы сил. – Расскажи мне, а?  
Расслабившийся было эльф дернулся и опять сжался в комочек, ускользая от его рук. Андерс мысленно выругался и стал уговаривать его не бояться, и минут через пять Идрик успокоился настолько, что позволил ему вернуться к лечению. Но Андерс все-таки решил больше не рисковать и снова занялся расспросами только после того, как выдохся вконец и понял, что больше не осилит ни одного, даже самого маленького синячка.  
Только у него опять ничего не вышло. Раньше он думал, что успел завоевать доверие малышни, однако каждая попытка выяснить имя идрикова обидчика приводила лишь к тому, что тот опять начинал реветь. Получасом спустя Андерс и сам был готов разрыдаться в отчаянии, потому что выяснить он сумел всего-навсего то, что малыша не только побили, но и отобрали у него сладкое: клеклый и липкий от прогорклой патоки кинлохский пряник, на который побывавшие на воле люди без слез взглянуть не могли. И успокоить уже уставшего от плача эльфа ему тоже не удавалось, от любого неосторожного слова тот снова принимался рыдать, даром что его шатало из стороны в сторону от собственного дыхания.  
– Ну и что тут происходит? – сурово осведомилась накрывшая их тень, и Андерс, на миг подняв голову, торопливо отмахнулся:  
– Иди отсюда, Зараза, не пугай мне ребенка.  
Вот только Хоука ему тут не хватало. Даже Андерсу, закаленному долгой жизнью в Круге и регулярными вылазками во внешний мир, от его взгляда порой становилось не по себе, что уж говорить про боявшегося, кажется, всего и вся Идрика. Эльф замер у Андерса в руках, словно почуявшая кота мышка, и смотрел на возвышавшегося над ними Гаррета округлившимися от испуга глазами. Тот, конечно, никаких злобных рож не корчил, но его скучная, невыразительная, словно забрало храмовничьего шлема, физиономия выглядела едва ли не хуже любой свирепой гримасы.  
– Кто обидел? – не обратив внимания на требовательные жесты Андерса, сурово осведомился Хоук.  
– Комвин, – вдруг подал голос Идрик и быстро-быстро заморгал, пытаясь справиться с подступающими слезами. – Он ещё у Клары пряник отобрал, только она сразу отдала, и он её больше обижать не стал.  
Андерс аж рот разинул. Он тут не один час бился, успокаивал и утешал, а этой твари ядовитой вот так взяли и враз все выложили?.. Но мгновением спустя он осознал, что именно услышал, и, мигом забыв об удивлении и обиде, озабоченно нахмурился. Комвин был уже совсем взрослым, его должны были вот-вот отправить на Истязания – и надежды на то, что Андерс сможет справиться с ним собственными силами не было ровным счетом никакой.  
– Больше не обидит, – равнодушно бросил Хоук и, тут же потеряв к ним всякий интерес, вышел из купальни. Андерс раздраженно зашипел сквозь зубы и, снова растянув губы в успокаивающей улыбке, повернулся к Идрику. Однако тот, ещё минуту назад готовый рыдать до последнего Мора, уже тер кулачками глаза, деловито размазывая по щекам присохшие к ресницам соляные комочки и как будто не собирался продолжать истерику. Андерс с сомнением поглядел на него и на всякий случай ещё раз погладил по голове. Идрик неловко улыбнулся, а потом обхватил его за шею и, ткнувшись носом в плечо, громко прошептал:  
– Спасибо.  
Андерс невольно расплылся в ответной улыбке и, поднявшись на ноги, за руку отвел его к кровати. Можно было бы гордиться: он повел себя как достойный человек и настоящий целитель, помог тому, кто нуждался в его спокойствии, умении и силе – однако удовлетворения Андерс как раз не чувствовал. Было ужасно обидно, что какому-то ехидному заучке Идрик поверил куда охотнее, чем ему, обаятельному, терпеливому и доброму.  
Правда, уязвленное самолюбие было наименьшей из его проблем. Куда хуже было то, что идриков обидчик был старше и намного сильнее него самого – и Андерс, твердо зная, что не позволит Комвину остаться безнаказанным, часами ломал себе голову над тем, как его проучить. Наглядно и так, чтобы навсегда отбить у него желание поднимать руку на беззащитных.  
Привычные мелкие пакости казались Андерсу наказанием слишком мягким, и к тому же они вряд ли помогли бы Комвину осознать всю порочность его поведения. Праведный гнев оказался плохим советчиком, и Андерс, так не дождавшись озарения свыше, все-таки взял себя в руки и принялся составлять настоящий план. Он потратил почти неделю на то, чтобы выяснить, у кого из чародеев обучался идриков обидчик, куда тот обычно ходил и где его можно было обнаружить чаще всего, и даже начал придумывать, как использовать полученную информацию в своих целях. А потом все вдруг пошло наперекосяк.  
– Эй, Андерс, разговор есть, – перехватив его в одном из пустынных коридоров, вполголоса проговорил Комвин.  
– Чего надо? – резче, чем собирался, переспросил Андерс и, опасливо зыркнув по сторонам, снова уставился на склонившегося к нему юношу. Протрепаться о плане возмездия он вроде бы не успел, так что у Комвина пока не было причин видеть в нем врага, но ситуация все равно очень ему не нравилась. И раболепная гримаса на лице собеседника Андерса нисколько не успокаивала.  
– Ты ведь целитель, да? – растянув губы в неискренней, заискивающей улыбке, осведомился тот. Чуявший неладное Андерс сощурился и, насторожившись ещё сильнее, молча кивнул, и Комвин перешел к делу: – Что хочешь за то, чтобы меня вылечить? Только чтобы никому не говорить, особенно храмовникам. И учителям тоже.  
Первое правило целителя: не отказывать в помощи страждущему. Андерс скривился, на миг почти пожалев, что Создатель не одарил его иным талантом – но, даже зная, что за ублюдок смотрел на него совсем не ублюдочными, жалобными глазами, он попросту не мог не ощущать отголоски его боли, куда более сильной, чем у Идрика. И вопреки тому, о чем Андерс думал всю эту неделю, эта боль по-прежнему казалось ему тем, что должно было быть исправлено.  
– Показывай, – с тяжелым вздохом велел он, начиная осознавать, что и в его исключительно мирном призвании были свои темные стороны. Нутряная потребность вылечить даже того гада, которого хотелось собственными руками удавить, к примеру.  
Комвин вздохнул с откровенным облегчением и, повернувшись к нему спиной, осторожно задрал подол мантии – и от представшего перед ним зрелища у Андерса перехватило дыхание. Ягодицы и задние поверхности бедер у Комвина были исхлестаны в кровь, пересекавшие их густо-фиолетовые полосы расползались вширь темным багрецом внутреннего воспаления, сливаясь в одно огромное переливчатое пятно, а на ссадинах под коркой засохшей сукровицы перекатывались крупные пузырьки зеленоватого гноя. Андерс заметил несколько более крупных ранок с рваными краями, не сохших из-за все ещё сочившейся изнутри крови, и от осознания чужой жестокости ему стало попросту дурно.  
– Ну так что, сколько? – обернувшись через плечо, с надеждой поинтересовался Комвин. Будь это кто-то другой, пусть даже самый противный храмовник – Андерс, наверно, тут же принялся бы его лечить, искренне гордясь тем, что может по-настоящему помочь человеку, совсем как взрослый маг. И даже сейчас он, поколебавшись, все-таки поднял руки с засиявшими исцеляющим заклинанием пальцами – а затем вдруг заметил у самой кромки чудовищного кровоподтека что-то неуловимо знакомое.  
– Погоди, – с профессиональным равнодушием бросил Андерс и, закусив губу, в задумчивости провел пальцем вдоль края синяка. Страдальческое поскуливание своего вроде как пациента он попросту проигнорировал и, притерпевшись к накатывавшему волнами ощущению чужой горячечной боли, принялся рассматривать пересекавшие комвинову задницу полосы ещё внимательней.  
Следы от ремня были изумительно четкими, можно было разглядеть даже проделанные на нем дырочки. Андерсу и думать не хотелось о том, какой силы должен был быть удар. Самые глубокие раны, наверное, оставила рассекавшая кожу пряжка – но кое-где она легла почти плашмя, оставив аккуратные, как будто тушью вырисованные отпечатки.  
– Это кто тебя так? – отстраненно поинтересовался Андерс, все больше уверяясь в истинности своих предположений.  
Это была пряжка ученического ремня, и более того – это была прекрасно знакомая ему пряжка, с отогнутым правым уголком и отломанным левым, который, должно быть, так и валялся возле двери в южную пещерную кладовку. Или нет, чуть дальше: на втором повороте к логову Мэтра Водяниуса.  
– Не твое дело! – разом напрягшись, огрызнулся Комвин, в тоне которого, явно вопреки его воле, мелькнул страх.  
Андерс ядовито хмыкнул.  
«Больше не обидит», значит.  
От мысли о том, что ответ был ему известен, к горлу опять подкатила тошнота. Андерс помотал головой: об этом думать не хотелось тоже. И ещё больше не хотелось потом – почти против собственной воли – высматривать за знакомой до черточки ехидной физиономией того, кто оказался способен на такую хладнокровную жестокость.   
Но все же сделанное было сделано правильно. И пускай это злило его до слез в глазах, но порой в жизни и впрямь не было места жалости.  
– Я не буду тебя лечить, – переборов себя, решительно проговорил Андерс. Комвин отпустил задранную до пояса мантию и, развернувшись, возмущенно уставился на него, но Андерс встретился с ним глазами и, не отводя взгляда, жестко повторил: – Я не буду тебя лечить. Должен ли я объяснить тебе, почему, или ты все-таки понял с первого раза?


	7. История седьмая. Практическая магия.

– Идиот.  
– Сгинь, ты мне мерещишься! – простонал Андерс и в показном отчаянии опрокинулся на спину, больно ударившись лопатками о прикрытый только тонким слоем соломы пол. А потом вообще отвернулся, чуть не ободрав нос о шершавую каменную стену: та оказалась гораздо ближе, чем он думал, и в ноздри тут же шибануло противным запахом плесени и мокрой гранитной пыли.  
– Не надейся, – отрезал Хоук, которого, конечно же, не смутили ни разделявшая их решетка, ни выраженное более чем недвусмысленно нежелание с ним разговаривать. – Только идиот мог прыгнуть в Каленхад в третью неделю Парвулиса, причем прямо на глазах у храмовников. А они потом чуть не подстрелили Водяниуса: ему понравилось тебя катать, и он вернулся обратно – наверно, захотел поиграть ещё с кем-нибудь.  
– Чуть?.. – Андерс все-таки повернул голову, так, чтобы видеть Гаррета хотя бы краем глаза, и невольно затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Если бы по его вине с их драконом случилось что-то по-настоящему плохое, Хоук разговаривал бы с ним совсем иначе, однако Андерсу все равно стало как-то тревожно.  
– Бок поцарапали, но он выздоровеет, – сухо сообщил тот. – Вот только к людям он теперь не подходит, даже меня не подпустил, и в подземном озере больше не показывается. – Гаррет помолчал, сверля его почти физически ощутимым взглядом, и осуждающе добавил: – Мелкие расстроились, из-за тебя их теперь на берег гулять не водят.  
– И это меня ты называешь идиотом? – поразился Андерс и, не выдержав, все-таки развернулся обратно: – Я ранен в самое сердце!  
– Я не говорил, что ты тут единственный идиот, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Хоук. – Старшие чародеи с Рыцарь-Командором тоже небезупречны. Что не отменяет того, что ты безответственный раздолбай, не дающий себе труда задуматься о последствиях своего выпендрежа.  
– А ты мышь серая и нудливая! – огрызнулся Андерс и отвел глаза, не выдержав его взгляда. Гаррет все-таки был в чем-то прав: он действительно не успел подумать, просто представил, как сбежит из темницы верхом на своем собственном озерном драконе – и не смог упустить такую роскошную возможность. Никакого «верхом» у него, впрочем, не вышло, но Мэтр Водяниус и в самом деле распугал всех магоядных рыб и всего за несколько минут дотянул его до дальнего берега Каленхада. Уцепившийся за его спинной плавник Андерс поначалу даже не поверил, что они уже добрались. Они ещё немного поплескались на мелководье, но потом дракону надоело, и он уплыл в озеро, на прощание окатив своего двуногого приятеля взбаламученной водой с обрывками тины. И Андерсу просто в голову не пришло, что почти ручной Водяниус и к другим людям может отнестись так же доверчиво – чего те, как правило, вовсе не заслуживали. Но вот так за здорово живешь признавать себя пустоголовым пижоном Андерс не собирался и, упрямо насупившись, злорадно добавил: – Зато я теперь знаю, для чего на самом деле нужны девчонки!  
– Тоже мне, великое открытие, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Хоук. Он вообще всем своим видом изображал снисходительное неодобрение: стоял рядом с решеткой неподвижно, с идеально прямой спиной и руками, характерным жестом скрещенными на груди. И даже в простенькой ученической мантии он уже был ужасно похож на полноправного взрослого чародея. Только Андерс все равно был уверен, что у него на щеках на мгновение вспыхнул румянец, едва заметный в полумраке карцера.  
– Ну конечно, это ты ж у нас первый всезнайка Кинлоха, – сузив глаза, демонстративно скопировал его позу Андерс. Разве что вскакивать не стал, чтобы не привлекать внимания к тому, что зараза Хоук успел перерасти его почти на целых пол-ладони – даже несмотря на то, что он сам тоже в последние полгода сильно вытянулся. Он подумал ещё немного и мстительно припечатал: – Девственник малолетний!  
– Нашел чем гордиться, – все равно не впечатлился Гаррет, и Андерс, обидевшись, опять развернулся к нему спиной и с откровенным разочарованием бросил через плечо:  
– Ну и иди отсюда! Не буду тебе ничего рассказывать, так и останешься незнайкой!  
Хоук постоял у решетки ещё чуть-чуть, а потом, к искреннему изумлению Андерса, действительно ушел. Молча, только тихонько пошуршал мантией и даже не рассказал напоследок о том, как неправильно он бегал из Круга.  
Андерс обхватил колени руками, уткнулся в них подбородком и грустно вздохнул. В карцере было холодно, сыро и чудовищно скучно, а сидеть там ему предстояло аж до следующего утра. Ему ещё много разных других кар наобещали, но, похоже, всерьез бояться не стоило: обозленный Рыцарь-Командор клялся, что он будет торчать в подземелье в полном и абсолютном одиночестве, однако Гаррета к нему все-таки пустили. Жалко, правда, что не получилось похвастаться тем, что они с дочкой трактирщика делали на сеновале. Ну вот чего Хоуку стоило не задирать нос, а просто взять и по-человечески позавидовать?  
Разглядывать стенку Андерсу надоело ещё в первый час заключения, а сидеть, чуть не уткнувшись в неё носом, когда его никто не видел и не мог содрогнуться от сочувствия к его страданиям, было попросту глупо. Так что он опять крутанулся на заднице и, поразмыслив, принялся подгребать солому под себя. Не то чтобы он всерьез надеялся на то, что из неё получится хоть сколько-нибудь удобная постель, но стоило хотя бы попытаться. А потом Андерс вдруг заметил лежавшую у самых прутьев книгу в простеньком сероватом переплете, почти сливавшемся по цвету с камнями.  
Орлейский роман, переписанный от руки кем-то из девчонок – округлый аккуратный почерк даже показался ему знакомым – назывался «Ворон и Розы», и его страницы были пропитаны какой-то цветочной водой так щедро, что даже всепроникающий запах тюремной сырости несколько померк и перестал казаться таким уж омерзительным. Главный герой, пронырливый антиванский убийца, демонстрировавший совершенно нечеловеческую изобретательность, за четыреста страниц повествования умудрился оббегать чуть не весь Тедас и перерезал не менее шестидесяти глоток, не считая тех, что прилагались к основным противникам на правах телохранителей. И кроме того, антиванец успел между делом «перенюхать» столько «роз», что Андерс, ещё полчаса назад искренне гордившийся своими достижениями на любовном фронте, начал впадать в уныние. В деле сбегания от заслуженной кары и ускользания от преследователей превосходство клятого Ворона было не столь подавляющим, но теперь мысль об этом Андерса совсем не утешала.  
Впору было заподозрить, что Хоук попросту решил над ним поиздеваться.  
Впрочем, времени на скорбные размышления у Андерса оказалось совсем мало: всего через полчаса после того, как он дочитал последнюю страницу и со злости швырнул роман в стенку, дверь карцера страдальчески заскрипела, и к решетке подошла мэтресса Винн в сопровождении пары храмовников. Андерс торопливо подобрал книжку, надеясь потом засунуть её заразе-Хоуку в какое-нибудь неудобосказуемое место, и приосанился, всем своим видом изображая несломленную гордость. Мэтресса, само собой, осуждающе поджала губы и, неодобрительно оглядев его измазанную мантию с налипшими на неё гниловатыми стебельками, принялась в три-тысячи-какой-то раз рассказывать ему о том, как не должен вести себя настоящий хороший маг и что ему за это будет.  
– Какой ещё драконятник?! – возмущенно возопил Андерс, когда в устрашающе длинном списке кар мелькнула двухмесячная повинность по чистке вивария. – Это же наказание для мелких! А я уже взрослый беглый маг!  
Храмовники только вздохнули и поволокли его дальше, привычно не обращая внимания на показушное сопротивление, но мэтресса Винн смиряться с провалом своих воспитательных потуг не собиралась:  
– Раз ты ведешь себя как маленький, то и наказания у тебя будут соответствующие! Создатель, за что же ты покарал меня таким учеником?  
– А я, строго говоря, не ваш ученик, – ехидно заметил Андерс, постаравшись, чтобы голос у него звучал так же противно, как у Хоука, когда тот принимался нарочно занудничать. – Вам после Анейрина больше не дают.  
Мэтрэсса Винн задохнулась от возмущения и – вот воистину чудо Создателя! – умолкла, но добиться чего-нибудь существенного Андерсу так и не удалось. Ему даже переодеться не дали, так и потащили наверх в грязной, отсырелой мантии и с молчаливого попустительства наставницы грубо втолкнули в драконятник.  
Однако хозяйничавший там мэтр Суини особо зверствовать не стал и, кажется, поначалу вообще не понял, что за потрепанный юнец ввалился в виварий, чуть не кубырнувшись через порог. И даже, кажется, обрадовался гостю: напоил его чаем со сладкими сухариками, дал дырявую, но сухую мантию вместо мокрой и выслушал рассказ про красивую полосатую ящерицу, которую Андерс видел возле фермы за Редклиффом. Правда, вскоре чародей отвлекся на свои записи и совершенно забыл о собеседнике. Андерс, подумав, остался сидеть за столом и даже постарался вести себя тихо и не привлекать к себе внимания, чтобы зачитавшийся мэтр Суини не вспомнил о том, зачем его вообще к нему прислали. Однако всего через полчаса в дверь заглянул храмовник, приставленный присматривать за провинившимся учеником, и Андерсу все-таки пришлось браться за лопату.  
В виварий он таскался ещё очень, очень долго. Возмущаться и доказывать, что он уже давно вырос и что нечего было приравнивать его побег к проделкам малышни, таскающей с кухни сладости, было совершенно бесполезно. Андерса никто не слушал, и даже когда он, отчаявшись, обращал к маячившему где-нибудь рядом Хоуку требовательное «Ну хоть ты им скажи!», тот только загадочно улыбался – так, что у Андерса прямо кулаки чесались дать ему в нос. А потом, когда он выдыхался, Гаррет подкрадывался к нему и до издевки ласковым тоном советовал искать в ситуации положительные моменты.  
Странно знакомые нотки в его голосе заставляли Андерса подозревать, что ему действительно было что искать, но пресловутые «положительные моменты» все никак не находились. В конце концов он просто устал злиться впустую и, плюнув на безуспешные попытки отделаться от несправедливого наказания, со скуки принялся изучать повадки драконлингов.  
Те, опровергая утверждения об их бестолковости, прекрасно различали людей и ни разу не спутали чародея Суини, который их кормил, с Андерсом, который с ними только играл и иногда разговаривал. Через пару дней Андерс тоже начал их узнавать и в конце концов даже научился по очертаниям морд и плечевого пояса отличать самцов от не до конца развившихся, ещё бескрылых самочек. Ящеры обычно вели себя спокойно и к людям относились с заметной настороженностью, а вот более общительные ящерички нередко капризничали и могли ни с того ни с сего цапнуть за руку. Андерс, закаленный долгой дружбой с Пушистиусом, обычно успевал увернуться, оставив в драконьих зубах самое большее клок рукава, но пару раз и ему пришлось поспешно залечивать длинные ровные царапины от вскользь прошедших по руке клыков.  
Его появление в виварии обычно сопровождалось требовательным писком соскучившихся по его обществу самочек, в который через пару минут вплеталось басовитое урчание самцов, предпочитавших вначале как следует разглядеть гостя. Андерс со смехом отвечал, передразнивал характерные мурлычущие трели, а потом, переодевшись в грязную рабочую мантию, играл с ними и в конце концов неохотно брался за уборку. И когда однажды утром вместо привычной какофонии он услышал только флегматичное ворчание пары ящеров, он сразу понял, что что-то случилось.  
Подошедшего к клеткам Андерса встретили предостерегающим фырканьем, но, к немалому его удивлению, ему все-таки дали войти и пропустили к собравшимся в дальнем углу самочкам. Даже прихваченная на всякий случай крепкая швабра почти не понадобилась. Руна паралича, вообще говоря, была гораздо эффективнее швабры, но после неё ящеры по полдня ходили снулые и печальные, а потом ещё пару дней демонстративно дулись.  
– Погодите-ка, а разве это возможно? – с сомнением осведомился Андерс, увидев в середине ящеричьей стайки горку жемчужно-белых яиц, наполовину засыпанных покрывавшими пол опилками. – Вы же тут вроде это… неполовозрелые?  
Килька, главная самка в стае, возмущенно курлыкнула, как будто поняв его слова, но на настоящий внятный ответ это походило очень мало. Зато после пары минут озабоченного урчания Андерсу все-таки позволили потрогать яйца: те оказались теплыми, словно живые, а их скорлупа, чуть заметно отливавшая перламутром, была крепкой и жесткой, и, казалось, едва заметно подрагивала в такт какому-то неслышному ритму. Хотя это, конечно же, было невозможно: яйца были совсем свежие, ещё накануне их точно не было, и до развития сердца у зародышей было ещё далеко. Когда он приподнял одно, Килька для порядка щелкнула зубами у него над ухом, но ничем иным своего недовольства не выказала.  
И, наверное, зря, потому что Андерс завороженно таращился на лежавшее в его ладонях яйцо, тяжелое и неоспоримо живое, и чувствовал себя так, словно держал в руках свою сбывшуюся мечту. И с каждым мгновением мысль о том, что у него все-таки будет самый настоящий собственный дракон, становилась все настойчивей и ярче.   
К тому моменту, как он закончил с уборкой, ажиотаж вокруг яиц несколько улегся, и большая часть драконлингов разбрелась по своим вольерам. Однако Андерс в порыве несвойственного ему благоразумия решил не рисковать сверх меры и перед тем, как снова войти в клетку, вытряхнул в драконью кормушку ведро мелкой рыбешки. Расчет оказался верен: учуявшие запах еды дракончики тут же кинулись к ней, даже сторожившие яйца самочки пару раз шваркнули лапами, присыпав кладку опилками, и отправились за своей долей лакомства. Осторожно проскользнувший внутрь Андерс подхватил самое верхнее яйцо и, поспешно выскочив из клетки, сразу же запер дверь за собой.  
Увлеченные рыбой драконлинги, кажется, и вовсе не заметили пропажи.  
Опомнился Андерс только на пороге ученической спальни – и тут же понял, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что ему делать дальше. Ему ещё никогда не доводилось иметь дело с новорожденными: до попадания в Круг он был ещё слишком мал, и столь важное занятие, как уход за разродившимися овцами и их потомством, ему не доверяли, да и цыплят разрешали брать в руки не раньше чем через неделю после вылупления. И к тому же андерфелльские крестьяне не занимались разведением драконов.  
– Опять ты что-то затеял, – бросив на него короткий взгляд, без тени сомнения проговорил сидевший над очередным тяжеленным томом Хоук. Андерс мысленно выругался: он-то думал, что спрятанное в складках ученической накидки яйцо совсем не бросалось в глаза – и озабоченно нахмурился, припоминая, с кем успел столкнуться по пути. Финн, увлеченный каким-то тевинтерским справочником, точно ничего не заметил, а если заметил, то все равно никому не скажет, да и дежурные храмовники обращали на младших магов мало внимания – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока те не принимались совсем уж откровенно хулиганить. А вот кто-нибудь из стайки гердиных сверстниц, проводивших его кокетливыми взглядами, вполне мог проболтаться. – И что на этот раз?  
– Не твое дело, зараза! – огрызнулся Андерс и опять настороженно покосился на него. Настучит же, вот наверняка настучит. А потом ещё и заявит, что он сам виноват, потому что нечего было попадаться.  
– Яйцо драконье спер, – со вздохом констатировал Хоук, и Андерс, торопливо придумывавший более-менее убедительную отговорку, потрясенно уставился на него. – И нечего смотреть на меня как на малефикара. На лице у тебя все написано.  
– Про затею, может, и написано, – мрачно буркнул Андерс. В это он ещё мог поверить; после нескольких лет жизни бок о бок он и сам почти без труда угадывал на неизменно спокойной физиономии Гаррета признаки раздражения, интереса или даже веселья и легко додумывал за скупым «идиот» целую лекцию о том, где именно и когда он таковым себя выставил.  
– А про остальное догадаться – раз плюнуть, – снисходительно глянул на него Хоук. – Можно подумать, ты мог в драконятнике найти другой повод для столь пылкого энтузиазма.  
– А вдруг мог? – вызывающе осведомился Андерс. – Или ты так мало веришь в мое воображение?  
– В воображение я верю, – великодушно проговорил Гаррет и, закрыв свою книжищу, поднялся с места. – А вот в то, что ты успеешь подумать головой до того, как что-нибудь сделать, а не после…  
Андерс только зашипел в ответ на многозначительную паузу, но Хоук бросил на выпуклость у него за пазухой ещё один очень понимающий взор и с нехорошей ласковостью учителя, разговаривающего с нерадивым учеником, поинтересовался:  
– Ты уже придумал, как его вылуплять? Драконы ведь не птицы, так что если ты рассчитывал свить гнездо где-нибудь в уголке и торжественно его высиживать, то вынужден тебя разочаровать: не выйдет.  
– Ну совсем уж за идиота меня не держи, – мрачно огрызнулся Андерс. Подумать об этом он и правда не успел, его куда больше занимало то, как добраться до спальни незамеченным. Но Хоук – вот зараза же! – был прав, температура в комнатах учеников наверняка была слишком низкой, а все время торчать рядом с яйцом и греть его собственным телом Андерс не мог.  
– Ясно, – снова вздохнул Гаррет, сунул свою книгу в сундук возле койки и ушел, напоследок смерив его ещё одним критическим взглядом.  
Андерс выругался – уже вслух – и плюхнулся прямо на хоукову постель. С отработкой своего наказания на этот день он закончил, а занятий у него не было, потому что мэтресса Винн велела ему самостоятельно ознакомиться с трактатом некоего Пар Селеса, прославившегося своим целительским искусством в начале Благословенного века. В общем, возможность разобраться с яйцом без особой спешки – уж изобразить тоскующего над книгами для случайного храмовника он точно сумеет – вроде бы была, а вот с идеями насчет того, что же именно следовало сделать, было куда хуже.  
До самого вечера Андерс вертелся как уж, пытаясь придумать, куда же пристроить яйцо. Тайников и ухоронок у него было хоть отбавляй, скрыть наличие яйца от товарищей по спальне было не так уж трудно; но гораздо важнее было устроить так, чтобы оно не остыло и не умерло. Он и впрямь уже готов был высиживать его самостоятельно, грея собственным теплом – но постоянно таскать за пазухой предмет размером с детскую голову и при этом не попасться было совершенно невозможно. Впрочем, в конце концов Андерс все-таки отыскал подходящее место для будущего гнезда и, с трудом пронеся яйцо мимо сэра Брана, не в меру бдительного в силу своей молодости, принялся устраивать его на мягкой тряпичной подложке.  
– Температурный режим я высчитал, – скучным тоном сообщил Хоук, и не заметивший его приближения Андерс подскочил от неожиданности и возмущенно уставился на него. Хорошо ещё, что яйцо он уже положил, так что его неосторожность ничем тому не повредила. – Пока обойдемся просто теплым песком, но вообще надо придумать что-нибудь более эффективное и надежное.  
– Что? – озадаченно переспросил Андерс и, нахмурившись, недоверчиво посмотрел на Гаррета. – Какой ещё температурный режим?  
– Только не говори мне, что ты собирался просто положить его в камин и надеяться, что оно не сварится, – съязвил тот и, обреченно вздохнув, наставительно сообщил: – О драконах известно удручающе мало. Старые сведения сохранились очень плохо, а за двадцать лет Века Дракона собрать достаточно информации так и не удалось. Тебе ещё повезло, что один ненормальный драконолюб, некий Боуэн-аэп-Неваррин, когда-то в стародавние времена был приписан именно к Кинлохскому Кругу, и его заметки отсылались в нашу библиотеку.  
– А покороче? – раздраженно потребовал Андерс. – Я уже понял, что мне надо было не яйцо стеречь, а синеть над книгами, рискуя разоблачением и его возможностью обрести жизнь. Так что можешь уже переходить к выводам.  
– Ну слушай сюда, – кинув на него мрачный взгляд, не по-хорошему многообещающим тоном проговорил Хоук и вытащил из-за пазухи пару мешочков с песком.  
После первой же фразы Андерсу страшно захотелось его стукнуть, но ссориться с Гарретом сейчас было опасно – не для него, для его будущего питомца. Стихийная магия давалась Андерсу тяжело, особенно огненные заклинания, так что он даже не сумел бы разогреть песчаное гнездо до нужной температуры. А вот Хоук уже сейчас обещал стать очень сильным стихийщиком; правда, он при этом совершенно не чувствовал, как отзывалось на его действия яйцо. К счастью, Андерс вмешался вовремя, и тот все-таки не успел сварить нерожденного дракончика прямо в скорлупе.  
На самом деле работать вместе с Гарретом оказалось почти приятно. Тот, само собой, по-прежнему был занудной, высокомерной язвой и вообще думал, что он самый умный, но при этом доказывал обоснованность своего мнения делом, а не всякими голословными заявлениями. Конечно, он никогда не упускал возможности указать Андерсу, где и что именно тот не продумал как следует, однако, в отличие от их наставников, никогда не ограничивался одной только критикой. Ни один его упрек не был несправедлив или безоснователен, и Андерсу, снова не сумевшему придумать достойный ответ, только и оставалось, что кипеть от бессильной злости, глядя в спину уходящему Хоуку. Однако парой часов спустя тот возвращался и как ни в чем не бывало принимался рассказывать о том, что успел выяснить, а потом объяснял план решения очередной вставшей перед ними проблемы. И Андерс каждый раз не находил, к чему придраться – хотя иногда очень хотелось.  
Сам он чуть не каждый час бегал к яйцу, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы оно не дай Создатель не остыло сильнее, чем нужно, и несколько раз чуть не попался совсем рядом со входом в высиживательную кладовку. Однако отделаться от мысли о том, что Хоук взвалил на себя большую часть работы, все равно не удавалось, и уязвленная андерсова гордость кусалась все сильнее. Чувствовать себя нахлебником было ужасно неприятно, и Андерс, забыв даже о своих обычных шалостях, тоже закопался в старые пыльные книги.  
Сведений о драконах и впрямь оказалось совсем мало, но самую главную подсказку Андерс нашел там, где меньше всего этого ожидал. Секция с трудами ученых братьев Церкви всегда казалась ему совершенно бесполезной, но именно там, в толстенном томе с непонятными картинками, он обнаружил кое-что очень любопытное.  
– Рунная схема! – отыскав Хоука за стеллажами, в самом дальнем тихом углу, заговорщицким шепотом сообщил Андерс. Тот с любопытством поглядел на него и, вопросительно приподняв бровь, чуть заметно улыбнулся – и его лицо без всегдашней серьезной маски вдруг стало совсем мальчишеским. – Нам нужна рунная схема, и тогда можно будет не бегать к нему каждые пару часов, чтобы прогреть песок!  
– Не вариант, – разочарованно скривился Гаррет. Его почти-улыбка тут же пропала, и Андерс почему-то ужасно огорчился. – Я проверял: сделать выравниватель нам ещё лет пять будет не по силам, а сами по себе огненные руны дают слишком большие колебания температур. Что толку, если вначале они будут греть вполнакала, а потом вдруг дадут выплеск энергии – и попросту вскипятят твоего питомца?  
– Горе от ума, – злорадно фыркнул Андерс. – Конечно, рунный выравниватель нам не по силам, но на кой демон он нам нужен?  
– Я же тебе уже объяснил… – терпеливо вздохнув, снова начал Хоук, но Андерс жестом велел ему умолкнуть и, широко распахнув глаза, чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения своего триумфа, громким шепотом сказал:  
– Знакомо ли тебе, о многомудрый, понятие «буфер»? – Уже открывший рот Гаррет замер, и Андерс торопливо продолжил: – Вижу, все-таки знакомо. Песок вполне сгодится: если руны заложить внутри толстого-толстого слоя, то выплески будут уже не так опасны. Внутри, возле самых рун, будет очень жарко, но пока тепло дойдет до внешней поверхности, оно успеет сравняться с температурой остальной части песчаной подушки. А небольшие колебания в тепловом режиме яйцу не повредят.  
– Тогда надо достать ещё песка, – задумчиво сдвинув брови, деловито проговорил Хоук парой мгновений спустя, и Андерс расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке. Не услышать от Господина Зануды ни слова возражения – вот это была победа!  
Впрочем, воплотить пришедшую ему в голову идею оказалось куда сложнее, чем Андерс думал вначале. Резать огненные руны Гаррет уже умел: до мастера ему, конечно, было ещё ой как далеко, но собрать маленькую, на три точки схему он все-таки смог. Тайком натаскать песка с храмовничьего тренировочного дворика тоже было совсем нетрудно… а вот дальше у них вдруг начались проблемы.  
Когда Хоук выложил перед собой полдюжины невесть где добытых куриных яиц, Андерс лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул – но через несколько минут ему стало уже не до смеха. Проверочное яйцо, очутившись в только-только собранном рунном Гнезде, в мгновение ока спеклось, треснуло и даже чуть-чуть подгорело, и Андерс через силу признал, что такого жара не выдержал бы даже настоящий огнедышащий дракон. Следующие два яйца пострадали меньше, но подобрать толщину песчаного слоя им все равно удалось только на последней попытке, когда Андерс уже начал раздумывать, где бы добыть ещё экспериментального материала. Шестое яйцо благополучно пролежало в Гнезде почти семь часов и даже начало развиваться, и после внимательного осмотра Андерс наконец решил рискнуть.  
– А эти куда девать будем? – покосившись на кучку яиц различной степени готовности, осведомился он получасом спустя. Драконье яйцо, занявшее свое место в центре ставшего заметно толще Гнезда, чувствовало себя хорошо, и Андерс, несколько успокоившись, наконец обратил внимание на тот бардак, который они устроили в экспериментальной кладовке.  
– Мелким отнеси, – равнодушно отмахнулся Хоук.  
Яйца магам доставались редко, и мальчишки чуть не переругались из-за «настоящей храмовничьей еды». Андерсу даже пришлось на них прикрикнуть, и он, воспользовавшись наступившей тишиной, поделил яйца поровну между всеми обитателями спальни. Жавшийся в уголке Идрик, получив свою долю из его рук, на радостях поклялся ему вырасти большим и сильным – правда, потом он завернул свой кусочек яйца в платок и, пока остальные шумели и решали, чье яйцо вкуснее, убежал к комнатам девчонок.  
Гнездо с рунным подогревом работало прекрасно: не остывало сверх меры и не перегревалось слишком сильно, Андерсу приходилось только раз в день переворачивать яйцо на другой бок, чтобы зародыш развивался правильно. И вроде бы все даже шло как надо… но дракончик почему-то никак не вылуплялся. Андерс волновался все сильнее и, не выдерживая, приставал к Хоуку с требованиями выяснить наконец, как же все-таки размножались драконы. И ругались они чуть не каждый день, потому что Гаррет в ответ на все его просьбы только огрызался и по десять раз напоминал, что уже приволок ему все книги, в которых было хоть одно упоминание о крылатых ящерах. Иногда Андерсу даже казалось, что Хоук и сам переживал из-за того, что дракончик не торопился выбираться из яйца – но тот ни словом об этом не обмолвился, только ворчал и язвил все злее.  
Не увидев на привычном месте жемчужного сияния лежавшего в Гнезде яйца, Андерс в первый момент попросту оцепенел от ужаса. Врезавшийся ему в спину Хоук, однако, мгновенно оценил обстановку и, поспешно втолкнув его в кладовку, тут же захлопнул дверь за собой – а потом зажег в ладони маленький яркий светлячок и принялся осматриваться, выискивая пропажу. Только Андерс, сумевший кое-как уверить себя, что паниковать было ещё рано, все равно обнаружил дракончика первым: тот спал прямо за Гнездом, прижавшись боком к теплому мешку с песком и изредка подергивая хвостом.  
– Ух ты! – восторженно выдохнул Гаррет, заглянув ему через плечо. – Вылупился!  
Разбуженный его голосом ящерок поднял голову и, уставившись на них серовато-желтыми глазами, тоненько, почти беззвучно пискнул – и Андерс, умирая от острой нежности, переглянулся с Хоуком и на радостях даже пообещал себе больше никогда с ним не ругаться. Потому что в одиночку, без Гаррета, он наверняка бы не справился, и он просто обязан был хоть как-то отблагодарить своего… ну, товарища.   
Правда, его благие намерения протянули не больше получаса. Как только Андерс закончил первый осмотр и убедился, что дракончик здоров и нормально (насколько он мог судить) развит, Хоук напомнил, что малыша положено кормить. Причем таким тоном, что Андерс, больше волновавшийся о том, вылупится ли тот вообще, попросту не сумел заставить себя признаться в том, что совершенно об этом забыл. На завалявшийся у него в кармане кусок сушеного яблока оба они – и дракончик, и Гаррет – посмотрели с совершенно одинаковым жалостливым пренебрежением, а потом Хоук вытащил из сумки связку придушенных мышей.  
И, конечно, они с Андерсом тут же поссорились снова.  
И если бы это касалось только дракончика. Теперь они, вынужденные заботиться о маленьком непоседливом ящере, проводили вместе куда больше времени, и едва ли не каждый их разговор заканчивался сварой. Даже самые правильные вещи Хоук умудрялся сформулировать так, что Андерс вспыхивал после первых же фраз – и спохватывался только в разгар очередного яростного спора, когда отступать, признавать чужую правоту было уже поздно… и стыдно. А ведь Гаррет, вообще говоря, был вполне здравомыслящим парнем, и Андерс совершенно не понимал, чего ради тот вел себя как послушный, до тошноты безобидный зануда.   
– Можно же к Независимым примкнуть, раз уж тебе так бегать не хочется, – мрачно напомнил он. – Сможешь даже рассказывать храмовникам, почему они не правы – если вежливо.  
– Не мой вариант, – пожал плечами сидевший рядом с ним Хоук и, привязав кусочек мяса на нитку, кинул его дракончику. Маленькому Огнеплюю игра понравилась, и он принялся с восторженным попискиванием гоняться за «добычей», то и дело с разбегу врезаясь в своих двуногих «родителей». – А вот моему приятелю Алиму как раз подойдет, он не из тех, кто бегает от трудностей. Зуб даю, однажды он все-таки поимеет Церковь в полном согласии с её же законами. Первый Чародей Сурана – как звучит, а?  
– Смешно до жути, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Андерс. – Мелкий он ещё, про такие вещи думать. Но ты-то, у тебя-то мозги есть – так что ж ты ими не пользуешься? Независимые тебя, видите ли, не устраивают, мои побеги ты вечно на смех поднимаешь: неправильно, дескать… А как вообще правильно, ты, придурок?  
– Так, чтоб насовсем, – спокойно отозвался Гаррет, и Андерс, уже открывший рот для продолжения обличительной речи, замер, ошарашенный неоспоримой истинностью его ответа.  
Рос дракончик ужасно быстро и почему-то совсем не походил на своих родичей из вивария. Те крохотные кожистые складочки на спине, которые Андерс поначалу счел остатками растворившегося не до конца желточного мешка, быстро превратились в небольшие, слабые ещё крылышки, которые тот использовал пока только для того, чтобы сохранять равновесие на виражах. А ещё он пытался плеваться огнем, и хотя попытки его вызывали скорее смех, чем тревогу, Хоук все-таки настоял на том, чтобы переселить дракончика в другую кладовку, в которой не было ни деревянных сундуков, ни прочих легковоспламеняющихся вещей.  
Прокормить его было непросто: аппетит у Огнеплюя рос быстрее, чем он сам, и дракончик каждый раз встречал своих хозяев жалобным голодным писком. И прятать его становилось все сложнее, потому что однажды он научился открывать дверь кладовки и с тех пор бродил по всему примыкавшему к ней коридору. Хоука с Андерсом спасало от разоблачения только то, что перегораживавшая коридор решетка доросшему до размеров крупной собаки дракончику была все-таки не по зубам, а храмовники и старшие маги в те края забредали до крайности редко и не могли услышать его возню.  
И даже Хоук не предусмотрел того, что однажды все резко изменится.  
Все это Андерс выяснил уже намного позже: что дракончик отыскал среди валявшегося в кладовых хлама мешок с торфяным углем, что он наелся камней и, заскучав, опять принялся грызть решетку в ожидании своих хозяев. Что то ли от угля, то ли просто в силу возраста дыхание у него стало куда жарче, и старые прутья, уже изрядно пострадавшие от его зубов, раскалились – и наконец поддались драконьим челюстям.  
И Огнеплюй, конечно же, немедленно отправился изучать новую территорию.  
Выбравшись в жилые помещения, он первым делом загнал в подвал одну из кухарок, потом напугал пару только-только прошедших Истязания магов, уединившихся для научного диспута в одной из пустующих учебных комнат, а после этого направился наверх, к этажу старших чародеев, и покусал храмовницу, стоявшую на посту возле женского крыла. Та, однако, не растерялась и, выхватив меч, попыталась убить «злобную тварь», однако Огнеплюй, получив глубокую царапину на хвосте, решил не связываться со слишком сильной добычей и кинулся наутек.  
Когда Андерс, сражавшийся с очередным заумным трактатом под надзором мэтрессы Винн, наконец понял, что переполох в коридорах ему вовсе не примерещился, охота была уже в самом разгаре. Обиженный и напуганный дракончик носился по всей башне, пытаясь забиться в тихое темное место, но преследовавшие его храмовники не отставали, не давая ему ни единого шанса скрыться. Несколько чародеев, желавших навести порядок в этом дурдоме, пытались достать ящера заклинаниями; однако они, стремясь избежать лишних разрушений, атаковали куда реже и осторожнее, чем могли бы.  
– Не трогайте его! – истошно завопил Андерс, заметив занесенные над его любимцем мечи. Его не услышали или, может, просто не обратили внимания, и он, кинувшись наперерез преследователям, повис на руке опередившего других рыцаря. – Не трогайте его, он же хороший!  
Храмовник, как будто не заметив лишнего веса, протащил его с пару ярдов и лишь затем попытался вывернуться. Андерс, однако, вцепился в него крепко, и тот, не сумев освободиться, резко ткнул его кулаком в ухо. В голове у Андерса зашумело, к горлу на миг подкатила тошнота, но он только сильнее сжал пальцы и, преодолев секундное головокружение, принялся собирать руну паралича.  
И снова не успел: мгновением спустя на него обрушилась вся тяжесть мироздания, и его, оглушенного, без труда сдернули вниз. Перед глазами все дрожало и расплывалось, внутри полыхал холодный мучительный огонь, как будто у него вырвали половину внутренностей, и на их место затекала мгновенно остывающая кровь, а звуки доносились до него как будто сквозь толщу воды.  
…опасно… …«святой карой»-то зачем… …убейте тварь… …ник Хоук, я не позво… …уберите мальчишку!.. …ше не удира…  
Заливавшая глаза темнота на миг отступила, и Андерс, не слыша собственного голоса, снова потребовал оставить Огнеплюя в покое. А потом между сливавшимися в одно пестрое пятно храмовничьими юбками появился неожиданно просвет – и он скорее угадал, чем действительно увидел, как вспыхнувший на солнце клинок перерубил шею его дракона.  
Ему, должно быть, все равно не удалось бы доказать свою непричастность к появлению в Кинлохе агрессивного чудовища – да он и не пытался. Ему было попросту все равно. Удар «святой кары» ещё двое суток отзывался где-то глубоко внутри тянущей болью, но Андерс едва её замечал. Как не заметил и изумления мэтрессы Винн, проводившей его в карцер – и не услышавшей ни единого слова протеста.  
Все было справедливо.  
Возвращаться в ученическую спальню было страшно. Взрослые могли считать, что достаточно наказали его за слишком опасную шалость, но Андерс слишком хорошо понимал, что настоящая его вина заключалась в совсем ином – и расплата за неё была ещё впереди. И в этот раз у него не будет права отмахнуться привычным «ерунда».  
Однако Гаррет, хмурый, с запавшими от недосыпа глазами, не сказал ему ни слова упрека. Андерс решил было, что теперь тот презирал его слишком сильно, чтобы высказать свой гнев вслух, но во взгляде Хоука не было ни тени затаенной ненависти. Только усталость, едва заметная печаль и – когда тот смотрел на него – какое-то осторожное сочувствие. И даже вечером, когда в спальне уже погасили свет, и Андерс настороженно замер на краю своей койки, сам не зная, боится или желает скрытого темнотой удара, тот всего лишь уселся рядом с ним, прижавшись бедром к бедру, и сидел так до тех пор, пока их обоих, измотанных происшествиями последних дней, не сморил сон.  
Мэтресса Винн была довольна: в кои-то веки Андерс не отвлекался каждую минуту на собственные мысли и не косился по сторонам, прикидывая, куда бы приложить свою неистощимую фантазию, а смирно сидел над учебниками и без пререканий исполнял все её указания. Поначалу она ещё поглядывала на него с подозрением, но башня Кинлох все никак не рушилась от последствий очередной его проделки, и постепенно мэтресса успокоилась. Лишь изредка, в минуты особого душевного расположения, она вновь принималась рассказывать ему о том, какое место занимали маги в обществе и как важно было собственным примером доказывать всем, что они вовсе не представляют угрозы. Андерс, раньше взвивавшийся после первых же её слов, теперь просто пропускал весь этот бред мимо ушей, машинально поддакивая в нужных местах.  
А вот не обращать внимания на Хоука ему не удавалось. Может быть, потому, что в ровном, размеренном, словно у взрослых чародеев, течении его речи то и дело мелькало такое, что Андерс каждый раз почти против воли проникался интересом к его рассказу. Иногда это даже бывало полезно: после пары долгих и занудных гарретовых лекций он наконец понял один из своих просчетов и впервые сумел сделать нормальную цепную молнию. А однажды Хоук вообще предложил ему сбегать ночью к девчонкам и подлить в сапоги спавшему на посту у их спальни рыцарю вонючего земляного масла. И даже сунул в руку маленькую круглую склянку с плотно притертой крышкой.  
Случись это раньше, Андерс, наверно, жестоко посмеялся бы над тем, что даже безупречный Гаррет в конце концов оказался обычным живым человеком – но сейчас это незаслуженное сочувствие только делало не утихшую ещё боль острее.  
Вот только тот, упорный как бронто, не оставлял попыток отвлечь его от чувства вины. Андерс огрызался, посылал Хоука к демонам, пытался дать ему в нос, наплевав на свою репутацию добродушного, беззлобного парня, и даже, презрев свои принципы, грозился настучать учителям… Гаррета это, конечно же, не останавливало, и Андерс каждый раз велся на его подначки, принимался отстаивать свое вопреки собственному намерению больше не обращать на них внимания, и попадался на банальнейшее, давно забытое за бесполезностью «слабО». А потом ещё и с радостью признавал, что да, скользивший вниз по перилам большой парадной лестницы храмовник вопил так забавно, что неплохо было бы это повторить.  
И все равно, когда Хоук позвал его в подземелья за главным хранилищем, Андерс вначале попытался от него отвязаться. Только тот, обычно старавшийся заинтересовать его очередной задумкой, в этот раз молчал, как заговоренный – и Андерс, не сумев добиться от него внятного ответа, невольно начал заводиться. А Гаррет только усмешливо щурил свои желтые глазищи и ухмылялся так зловредно, что Андерс вообще забыл обо всем, кроме желания выяснить наконец, что же тот задумал.  
Однако там, куда Хоук его привел, не было ровным счетом ничего интересного: самая обычная необжитая пещера, в которой не было даже пауков и крыс. Андерс остановился у выхода из коридора и скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что дальше не пойдет, но Гаррет не обратил на его молчаливый протест никакого внимания.  
– Сейчас фокус покажу. Погоди пару минут, – деловито бросил он и, достав из-за пазухи небольшой мешочек, подбросил в воздух несколько горстей какого-то мелкого порошка. А потом, откровенно красуясь, аккуратно собрал слабенькую ледовую бурю, которая разнесла висевшее в воздухе облачко пыли на всю пещеру. Андерс осторожно принюхался, чихнул и, спохватившись, зажал нос и рот рукавом мантии, и Хоук, обернувшись к нему, снисходительно пояснил: – На самом деле буря тут и не нужна вовсе, просто так гораздо проще распределить вещество по всему объему.  
– Ну и нахрена надо распределять твое вещество? – прохрипел Андерс сквозь импровизированную повязку, но Гаррет только противно ухмыльнулся и, проигнорировав его сарказм, приказал:  
– Пошли, надо отойти за поворот.  
Андерс попытался его пнуть, но не достал и, на мгновение отведя руку от лица, закашлялся снова.   
– А теперь кинь туда фаербол, – убедившись, что они оба оказались в нужном месте, велел Гаррет.  
– Издеваешься, сволочь? – возмутился Андерс, опешив от подобной наглости. – Как будто не знаешь, что со стихийной магией у меня так же худо, как у тебя – со школой Созидания! Да моим фаерболом даже муху убить не получится! Лучше бы объяснил, что за хрень ты тут вообще творишь и на кой демон меня сюда притащил!  
– Давай-давай, нечего шуметь, – подтолкнул его нисколько не смущенный его выпадом Хоук. – Сейчас сам все поймешь. Фаербол по центру, и не жди, пока облако осядет.  
Андерс выругался, но, переглянувшись с Гарретом снова, все-таки подчинился. Фаербол у него и правда получился совершенно жалкий, нисколько не похожий на те аккуратные, смертельно опасные мячики, которые сам Хоук лепил, как опытная стряпуха пирожки. Наверное, даже обычный светлячок и то выглядел бы более внушительно, по крайней мере, его было бы видно даже после того, как он влетел в это самое хоуково облако…  
Грохнуло так, что Андерс не удержался на ногах и, едва успев уцепиться за ворот гарретовой мантии, повис у него на плечах. Только через несколько мгновений он осознал, что каменные стены вокруг все-таки устояли, всего лишь обсыпав их мелкой гранитной крошкой.   
– Ух ты!!! – потрясенно выдохнул Андерс и, отпустив Хоука, торопливо заглянул за поворот. И все равно он успел увидеть только угасшее у него на глазах рыжеватое свечение – как будто потухли летавшие по пещере крохотные угольки. – Это что вообще было?  
– Мука, – самодовольно прищурясь, сообщил Гаррет. Андерс недоверчиво нахмурился и развернулся к нему, и тот немедленно подтвердил: – Обыкновенная мука, никакой магии. На кухне спер.  
– Брешешь! – почти обиделся Андерс, но Хоук проказливо усмехнулся и пожал плечами:  
– Да неужели?..  
Андерс смерил его оценивающим взглядом и, поморщившись, неохотно кивнул. Целых несколько секунд он пытался задавить снова вспыхнувшее ярким пламенем любопытство, но в конце концов не выдержал:  
– И откуда ты узнал, что она так взорвется?  
– Да у меня же все вечно взрывается, – невинно и очень, очень знакомо заулыбался Гаррет и вдруг проказливо ему подмигнул: – Ты ведь знаешь.  
– Так ты это все нарочно?.. – уставился на него ошарашенный внезапным подозрением Андерс.  
– Нет, конечно, – с чуть преувеличенным сожалением вздохнул тот. – Учителя же не дураки, они бы поняли. – Хоук вздохнул снова, и в его улыбке мелькнуло что-то неприятное и неуловимо опасное: – Но я ведь все запоминаю.


	8. История восьмая. Пока свободою горим...(с)

Огненный жезл стал самым большим разочарованием в андерсовой жизни. Конечно, выглядел артефакт весьма впечатляюще, да и пользоваться им оказалось не так уж сложно – Андерс в считанные минуты научился – только вот проку с этого все равно было мало. Упускать возможность покрасоваться перед девчонками с букетом из языков пламени в руках он, само собой, не стал, однако для бытовых целей – ну хотя бы для того, чтобы подогреть котелок с зельем – жезл годился плохо, а самую главную свою функцию выполнял и того хуже.  
На то, чтобы проплавить одну-единственную довольно тонкую стенку, у Андерса ушло почти полтора часа. Хорошо ещё, что он догадался засесть в забитой всяким хламом кладовке, иначе его непременно поймали бы задолго до того, как он закончил начатое. Правда, сам он при этом чуть не сварился, потому что раскаленный камень пыхал жаром не хуже дракона и вмиг превратил крохотную комнатку в подобие гномской литейной печи. И вдобавок он ещё надышался едким сероватым дымом и потом долго пытался выкашлять собственные легкие.  
Едва оформившийся план очередного побега тоже рассыпался прахом: наружные стены Кинлоха были куда внушительней, и с ними жезл не справился бы вовсе.  
Хоук, впрочем, утверждал, что железо тот плавил не хуже фаербола четвертой категории, однако железо – читай, замки – имелось только на немногочисленных дверях и окнах, которые, само собой, почти никогда не оставались без присмотра. Ну а те запоры, к которым все-таки можно было подобраться незамеченным, можно было одолеть и без жезла.  
Андерс вздохнул и, неодобрительно покосившись на не оправдавший его надежд жезл, накрыл его одним из тех тошнотворно скучных томов, которые вручила ему мэтресса Винн. Затея вообще вышла далеко не самая удачная: дырку в стене он в конце концов все-таки проплавил, чуть не выдав себя душераздирающим кашлем, но потом пришлось очень долго ждать, пока остынет светившийся от внутреннего жара камень. К тому же отверстие получилось совсем маленьким, едва ли больше его собственного глаза, и сквозь него ничего не было видно. Ну, почти ничего: Андерс только с пятой попытки сумел опознать в небольшом кусочке чуть выпуклой бледно-розовой поверхности чью-то сиську. А потом купавшиеся магессы заметили дырку в стене, невесть как разглядели поблескивавший в ней андерсов глаз и тут же подняли такой шум, что к ним сбежались все находившиеся на этаже храмовники.  
Впервые в жизни Андерс действительно был рад их увидеть. Без вмешательства рыцарь-капитана Ренарта, который выкрутил ему ухо и немедленно поволок к Ирвингу, возмущенные чародейки, наверное, попросту разорвали бы его на куски. Хотя вот эльфийка Леора, которую он все-таки успел в суматохе потискать за задницу, визжала вполне себе одобрительно.  
Увесистая оплеуха заставила его ткнуться носом в пропахший пылью пергамент, и Андерс, потерев затылок, тут же сделал вид, что внимательно читает раскрытый наугад фолиант. Ему, должно быть, с самого начала не повезло: угораздило же мэтрессу Винн отправиться в купальню как раз тогда, когда он собрался выяснить, чем же взрослые обитательницы Круга отличались от его довольно тощих и костлявых ровесниц. Кажется, она даже раздеться успела… и теперь при любом удобном и неудобном случае припоминала ему этот проступок.  
Андерс вздохнул снова и, перевернув несколько страниц, принялся изучать раздел о разнице в воздействии лечебных трав на мужские и женские организмы. Различия между этими самыми организмами с каждым днем казались ему все более увлекательными, вот только почему-то никто не торопился дать ему возможность исследовать их на практике. А ведь он почти сумел доказать наставнице, как это важно для будущего целителя. Впрочем, сами объекты исследования, как доказывала реакция Леоры, были не так уж и против, но мешали вездесущие храмовники. Кто-нибудь непременно вламывался в комнату в самый интересный момент, а потом Андерса тащили каяться к новенькой преподобной матери. Чаще всего за ухо, как будто у него других частей тела не было.  
Нельзя сказать, что Андерс сильно возражал: мать Алия была ещё совсем молоденькая, вряд ли намного старше него самого, и довольно симпатичная, и её пышная грудь очень увлекательно колыхалась прямо перед андерсовым носом – но даже осмотренные во всех ракурсах священичьи сиськи не искупали невозможности выяснить все на собственном опыте.  
Само собой, храмовники не в состоянии были держать его под надзором круглые сутки. Но Андерса не на шутку раздражало, что он все равно ничего не успевал: пара торопливых поцелуев или расстегнутый наконец ворот девичьей мантии – а потом приходилось спешно делать вид, что они просто беседовали о какой-нибудь сильно умной вещи, и разбегаться в разные стороны.  
С теорией дело обстояло намного лучше, но после восхитительных живых девушек выцветшие картинки в древних трактатах казались удручающе скучными. Даже самые откровенные, на которых было в подробностях нарисовано все то, что юным магессам приходилось прятать под плотной тяжелой тканью. К тому же Андерс подозревал, что эти схематичные изображения заметно отличались от реальности – и ему не терпелось выяснить, так ли это. И проверить ещё десяток-другой идей, которые приходили ему в голову во время бдения над занудными книгами.  
И вообще все это было ужасно неправильно. Если уж пресловутый Создатель потрудился разделить род людской (а также эльфский, гномский и все остальные) на мужчин и женщин, то заставлять их делать вид, что это не так, было попросту глупо. Все вокруг напоминало Андерсу об этой чудовищной несправедливости: от покроя мажеских мантий до проявлений его собственного дара, который иногда становился болезненно чуток к нуждам его тела – и некоторых чужих. И даже его наставница, кажется, попросту издевалась, заставляя изучать вещи, которые он не мог применить на практике.  
…или мог.  
Андерс отчеркнул ногтем название одного очень любопытного растения и погрузился в раздумья. Это было бы крайне интересно… и, пожалуй, даже справедливо. Только вначале нужно будет сесть и как следует все обмозговать, потому что вот так, с наскоку, точно ничего не получится. Но этот вызов его способностям, разуму и таланту Андерс просто не мог не принять.  
Торжественная служба на Сатиналью начиналась задолго до рассвета, когда высокие узкие окна ещё темнели полосами иссиня-черного ночного неба. По случаю праздника в святилище были зажжены все светильники и даже на подоконниках кое-где капали воском высокие толстые свечи. Церковь, обычно серая и унылая, сверкала огнями и бликами на надраенных подсвечниках, демонстрируя невесть откуда взявшееся богатое убранство. Однако согнанные на службу маги не обращали на это ни малейшего внимания: большая их часть накануне, как обычно, засиделась со своими фолиантами и теперь душераздирающе зевала. Получалось очень заразительно, даже Андерс, который в кои-то веки улегся спать всего через час после отбоя, почти против воли зевнул и, придержав сонного мелкого, привалившегося к его боку, бездумно уставился на надраенные по случаю праздника бронзовые сиськи Андрасте.  
Сидевший с другой стороны Хоук пихнул его локтем в бок и снова уткнулся в свою книгу, и Андерс, спохватившись, изобразил на лице благочестивое и возвышенное выражение. Сам Гаррет прикрывался от чужих взглядов потрепанной книжкой с кривоватым андрастианским солнышком на обложке, но стоило приглядеться – и сразу становилось видно, что корешок книги заметно отставал от фальчика, да и мелькавшие в тексте картинки мало напоминали иллюстрации к житию Пророчицы. Похоже, религиозное рвение кинлохских церковниц даже зануде Хоуку казалось чрезмерным, иначе он ни за что не решился бы так грубо переделывать – пусть даже временно –обожаемые им книги.  
Священницы, старательно выпевавшие какую-то заунывную мелодию, до смешного точно копировали вдохновенный взор бронзовой Андрасте, но на живых лицах гримаса, не красившая даже статую, выглядела и того нелепей. Доблестно парившиеся в полном доспехе храмовники откровенно скучали и, как подозревал Андерс, спали с открытыми глазами. Он даже заметил, как один из рыцарей толкнул товарища локтем, когда пришел их черед славить Пророчицу, и тот принялся торопливо листать Песнь Света, выискивая нужную строку.  
Андерс зевнул снова и, выискав взглядом стоявшего на краю строя храмовника, задумчиво сощурился. Не изменивший своим привычкам сэр Артас сноровисто слюнявил пальцы, перелистывая страницы своего молитвенника, и порой раздраженно морщился, когда листки слишком крепко сцеплялись друг с другом. Его явно беспокоила мысль о том, что он может сбиться с ритма, и он так крепко сжимал подрагивавшие от волнения пальцы, что на фоне темной обложки они казались снежно-белыми.  
Расстояние до хора было слишком большим, и Андерсу никак не удавалось определить, имелись ли у рыцаря какие-нибудь более специфичные признаки, вроде расширенных зрачков, учащенного дыхания или лихорадочного блеска глаз. Пялиться на сэра Артаса в открытую он все-таки опасался: мэтресса Винн не без оснований полагала, что её ученик не упустит возможности подпортить церковникам праздник, и заранее смотрела на него тем своим взглядом, в котором отражался длинный список готовых обрушиться на его голову кар. И то, что во время самой службы он вел себя вполне прилично, только укрепляло её подозрения.  
По правде сказать, Андерс даже жалел, что нельзя было поделиться с ней подробностями своей задумки. В конце концов, в Кинлохе было не так много людей, способных по достоинству оценить тот шедевр алхимии, который слизывал со своих пальцев блядоватый храмовник. Даже Хоук, зануда и хитрожопый засранец, пользовавшийся заслуженной любовью наставников, в этом смысле был совершенно бесполезен: в делах целительских он, несмотря на свою нечеловеческую въедливость, по-прежнему понимал до крайности мало. Оценить сложность проделанной работы он ещё мог, но отдать должное великолепию самого замысла… увы.  
Сэр Артас тем временем добрался почти до середины своего молитвенника. Его серые, светлые почти до белизны глаза потемнели настолько, что казались совершенно черными, а взгляд не отрывался от руководившей хором матери Алии – а точнее, от её груди, покачивавшейся в такт указующим жестам священницы. Петь вместе с остальными храмовник был уже не в состоянии; стоявший рядом рыцарь, заметив, что тот умолк, наступил ему на ногу, однако сэр Артас только отмахнулся и до крови закусил губу. Андерс прищурился и, окинув его оценивающим взором, больше не отводил глаз: похоже, критический момент был уже близок, и он совсем не хотел пропустить представление.  
Конечно, человек с сильной волей мог противостоять действию зелья… вот только сэр Артас и так не очень-то умел справляться с телесными порывами. Или просто был последней сволочью, оттого и лез к практически беззащитным старшим ученицам. Впрочем, одно другому не мешало.  
Долго ждать не пришлось: всего через несколько минут храмовник, раскрасневшийся и дрожавший то ли от возбуждения, то ли от попыток его сдержать, наконец бросил свой молитвенник и с искаженным мукой лицом шагнул вперед. Андерс удовлетворенно кивнул и на всякий случай пихнул локтем уткнувшегося в свою книжку Хоука, привлекая его внимание. Зелье зельем, но отдать должное вызванному оным переполоху Гаррет все-таки мог.  
А переполох и вправду вышел знатный. Сэр Артас, совершенно обезумев от вожделения, оттолкнул попытавшегося удержать его товарища и кинулся к управлявшей хором священнице. Ворот её одеяния разошелся с громким треском, который, наверно, был слышен даже в задних рядах, а от пронзительного визга матери Алии у Андерса и вовсе засвербело в ушах. Вмиг разъярившаяся священница билась в руках храмовника, как бешеная кошка, но ей никак не удавалось вырваться. Сэр Артас откровенно блаженствовал, с довольным сопением тиская её обнаженную грудь, и норовил задрать уже начавшую сползать на бедра рясу. Оцепеневшие от изумления зрители наконец опомнились и устроили ужасный шум, но потерявший всякую связь с реальностью рыцарь этого даже не заметил.  
– А я-то думал, что он просто своим неблагочестивым хуем перед всем честным народом помашет, – задумчиво прокомментировал себе под нос Андерс. Хоук, с откровенным скептицизмом наблюдавший за бестолковой суетой в церкви, покосился на него и чуть слышно фыркнул.  
Сэра Артаса, окрыленного нечестивой страстью, пришлось оттаскивать от матери Алии вчетвером. Поначалу его товарищи ещё осторожничали, но, поплатившись за свое милосердие парой разбитых носов и заплывших глаз, оставили тщетные попытки, и через несколько минут святотатца все-таки скрутили и бросили на колени перед алтарем. Успевшие всерьез перепугаться маги вздохнули с облегчением, послушницы накинули на плечи преподобной матери, кипевшей от унижения и злости, какую-то просторную цветастую тряпку, и метавшееся под сводами церкви эхо постепенно стало затихать.  
Пробившийся сквозь облака солнечный луч вдруг осветил поверженного рыцаря – и на кирасе сэра Артаса, надраенной по случаю праздника, отчетливо проступило нацарапанное поперек храмовничьей эмблемы слово «блядь».  
Наступившую в церкви тишину, казалось, можно было резать ножом. Андерс даже расслышал, как онемевший от ярости Рыцарь-Командор втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы – и на редкость отчетливо осознал, что ему пора съебывать.  
Причем не в ученическую спальню или в библиотеку, и даже не в подземелья – а гораздо, гораздо дальше. Никто ведь не поверит, что к надписи он не имел ровным счетом никакого отношения, хоть бы он в голос вопил «это не я». Афродизиак на страницах молитвенника выдавал его с головой, зелья такой сложности под силу были только ему и мэтрессе Винн, заподозрить которую никому и в голову не придет. И хотя Андерс всей душой одобрял выходку неведомого шутника, подставлять за неё собственную шею он вовсе не собирался.  
Само собой, избежать наказания ему все равно не удастся, но все же стоило переждать первую вспышку рыцарь-командорского гнева там, где его не смогут достать.  
И вообще он как раз собирался сбежать снова, потому что в Кинлохе стало совсем скучно. Даже Хоук, который, казалось бы, начал походить на нормального и время от времени подкидывал ему всякие занятные идеи, опять запропал в своих книжках.  
Происшествие в Церкви переполошило весь Круг. Обсуждавшие скандал чародеи не обращали на шнырявшего по коридорам Андерса никакого внимания, и даже храмовники, занятые попытками утихомирить встревоженных магов, едва замечали то, что главный смутьян Кинлоха опять принялся отлынивать от занятий. А тому потребовалось всего несколько часов для того, чтобы добыть все необходимое для побега.  
Вообще-то сбежать можно было и просто так, без всех этих приготовлений. Раньше Андерсу и в голову не приходило заморачиваться подобной ерундой, но вечное хоуково ворчание сделало свое дело: он решил, что его новый побег должен был стать безукоризненно правильным.  
Сбегать нужно было совсем тихо и незаметно – ночью, к примеру, когда умаявшиеся за день храмовники будут спать вполглаза даже на самых важных постах – и с запасом еды хотя бы на первые несколько дней. Поразмыслив, Андерс спер у мэтрессы Винн ещё и теплые носки и на всякий случай прихватил две склянки с зельем из эльфийского корня. Почти полная фляжка бренди, забытая кем-то из храмовников в офицерской столовой, довершила картину, после чего Андерс почувствовал себя настоящим опытным путешественником, готовым ко всем на свете неожиданностям. Пожалуй, неплохо было бы добыть ещё и палатку, но палаток в Кинлохе не водилось. В приключенческих романах писали, что можно обойтись простым навесом из водонепроницаемой ткани, но Андерс так и не смог отыскать в кладовых Круга что-нибудь похожее.  
К вечеру суматоха в Кинлохе пошла на убыль. Продолжавших перешептываться магов разогнали по комнатам и велели не высовываться до утра, сделав исключение только для нескольких особо благонадежных – и то лишь при условии, что те сумеют обосновать свое желание покинуть спальню. Однако перекрыть все возможные лазейки храмовники то ли не захотели, то ли просто не додумались. Во всяком случае, Андерс, нагруженный объемистой сумкой с припасами, без малейшего труда добрался до первого этажа, и ему пришлось только трижды прятаться от обходивших коридоры рыцарей. Заметить их приближение вовремя и так-то труда не составляло, а уж теперь, когда по коридорам не бродили всякие бормочущие себе под нос полуночники, и подавно.  
Возле библиотеки вообще было тихо, как на погосте: обычные её обитатели либо заранее утащили всю необходимую литературу к себе, либо просто предпочли в кои-то веки выспаться. И успевший расслабиться Андерс чуть не заорал от неожиданности, на полном ходу влетев в вывернувшего из-за угла Хоука.  
– Сдашь? – хмуро осведомился Андерс после пары минут взаимного разглядывания и потер ушибленный бок: стопка книг в руках Гаррета воткнулась углами аккурат ему в ребра, наверняка теперь синяк останется. Тот неопределенно хмыкнул, и Андерс помрачнел ещё больше. Ябедой и крысой Хоук вовсе не был, но долг товарищества порой трактовал довольно своеобразно. С него вполне сталось бы приволочь беглеца обратно в ученическую спальню просто потому, что тот сам дурак и «нечего было попадаться».  
– Пожалуй, я с тобой, – наконец решил Гаррет и, плюхнув свои книги на подоконник, тут же двинулся в направлении, прямо противоположном тому, в котором шел прежде.  
– Что?.. – с трудом подобрав отвисшую челюсть, ошарашенно переспросил Андерс.  
– Я. Иду. С тобой. – Хоук остановился и, глянув на него через плечо, саркастично поинтересовался: – Что тут непонятного?  
– Все, – честно сказал Андерс. Однако уступать инициативу какому-то свихнувшемуся от чтения заучке он не собирался и, обогнав Гаррета, свернул в разведанный за месяц до того коридорчик, который вел прямо к кухням.  
– Ну и чего ради на этот раз бежим? – полюбопытствовал Хоук получасом спустя, когда они благополучно прокрались мимо спавших возле печей поваров, и, взломав замок на задней двери, направились к кладовкам и хозяйственному причалу.  
– Как это «чего ради»? – поразился Андерс. – Ну… чтобы быть свободными!  
– Сам-то веришь? – скептически глянул на него Гаррет и, не дожидаясь ответа, наклонился к очередному замку. Парой девчачьих заколок, невесть как оказавшихся в его кармане, он орудовал с завидной ловкостью, и через несколько секунд грубый механизм сдался.  
– Тебя послушать, так бежать вообще бессмысленно! – огрызнулся Андерс и, толкнув дверь, принялся высматривать в заставленной бочками кладовке подходящую еду. Припасов, которые он успел собрать, точно не хватило бы на двоих, но раз уж Гаррет потащился с ним, то надо было продемонстрировать «правильный побег» во всей красе.  
– Так, как ты это делаешь – безусловно, – равнодушно согласился тот и, обыденным как дыхание жестом сдернув кольцо колбасы с крюка, вбитого в дверной косяк, сунул его под мышку. – Так что будь любезен, ответь на заданный вопрос. Для чего мы это делаем?  
Андерс обиженно фыркнул и отвернулся, сделав вид, что пытается найти ещё что-нибудь съедобное. Как назло, Зараза опять был прав: храмовники всегда его ловили, это было только делом времени. И все равно он не собирался сдаваться, раз за разом пытаясь вырвать у них лишний час на воле. Хотя бы ещё один час, когда никто не мог запретить ему дышать свежим ветром, разглядывать настоящую дикую траву и ползающую по ней насекомую мелочь, тискать деревенских девчонок за амбарами…  
Андерс усмехнулся пришедшей в голову мысли, покосился на Гаррета, который, не скрывая скептицизма, выжидательно глядел на него, и зловредно сообщил:  
– Не буду я тебе ничего отвечать. – Он хладнокровно выслушал предсказуемое хоуково фырканье и мстительно закончил: – Я тебе покажу!  
Само собой, после этого Хоук в пух и прах раскритиковал весь его «правильный побег». Единственными его деталями, которые не вызвали у Хоука никаких нареканий, были склянки с эльфийским корнем и, как ни странно, бренди, а вот все остальное…  
Пару мятых груш и недозрелый, твердый как камень персик, которые Андерс спер у рыцарь-лейтенанта Рейнарта-младшего, пришлось съесть прямо там, а на освободившееся в сумке место Гаррет напихал солонины с сухарями. Вместо пустой бочки они взяли две и потратили почти час на то, чтобы скрепить их парой примотанных крест-накрест досок. Выглядел получившийся плот чудовищно, но вес двух изрядно вытянувшихся юнцов он выдержал и даже почти не кубырялся на мелких озерных волнах. Грести второй парой досок тоже было ужасно неудобно, но они с Хоуком все-таки сумели кое-как дотянуть эту нелепую конструкцию до берега. В общем, от изысканной простоты изначального андерсова замысла не осталось даже ошметков.  
Плот, который так хорошо им послужил, они с Гарретом выволокли на берег, дотащили до узкого, но глубокого овражка, разломали и сожгли. Андерс поначалу даже взгрустнул, чувствуя себя неблагодарной сволочью: он ведь уже успел вообразить, как будет махать вслед своему творению, отправляющемуся в вольное странствие по просторам Каленхада. Но потом он придвинулся поближе к огню, сделал пару глотков из возвращенной ему фляги и неожиданно понял, почему же до дури правильный Хоук не стал возражать против запрещенного в Круге алкоголя. Мысль о свободе пьянила не хуже чистого спирта, так что Андерсу ничего не стоило не обращать внимания на пронизывающую приозерную сырость – но после того, как волны тепла от костра столкнулись с теми, что шли изнутри, от полыхавшего в желудке бренди, жизнь и вовсе стала непередаваемо прекрасной.  
Ферелден в начале осени был восхитителен. Предрассветная прохлада быстро отступала под лучами утреннего солнца, ясное, переливавшееся от густой синевы до хрустальной лазури небо пятнали крохотные прозрачные облачка, похожие на следы кошачьих лап, а лес, подступавший к самому берегу Каленхада, шумел птичьими трелями и ронял на нос Андерсу мелкие пятнышки солнечных лучей, сумевших пробиться сквозь густые кроны. Под кустом зашуршал травой ёж; Андерс успел заметить только толстую, покрытую иголками попу, и все равно рот у него сам собой растянулся в блаженной улыбке. Прямо у него перед носом пролетела большая пузатая стрекоза, и он, не удержавшись, кинулся следом: поймал, подержал немножко, хихикая от прикосновения крохотных жестких лапок к ладони, а потом отпустил, проводив взглядом сверкавшие на солнце крылышки.  
Свобода!  
Никаких храмовников, никакой мэтрессы Винн, никаких занудных книг, превращающих красивых девчонок в наборы вечно болеющих органов, а окружавшее его великолепие жизни в скучные мертвые слова. Никаких указаний, никаких запретов, никаких правил!..  
– В лужу не лезь.  
Андерс закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнул и обреченно посмотрел на Хоука. Тот шагал так, словно перед ним простирался путь в тысячу лиг, который нужно было преодолеть одним стремительным марш-броском. От его напряженной сосредоточенности Андерсу становилось как-то не по себе и даже хотелось немного отстать, чтобы не дай Создатель не оказаться между Гарретом и его неведомой целью.  
– Отвали, – отмахнувшись от нелепого ощущения, пренебрежительно бросил Андерс. Залезть в лужу после этого было бы совсем уж мальчишеством, которое только подтвердило бы хоукову правоту, но он все равно едва удержался.  
– И траву с обочины не жуй, песок на зубах скрипеть будет, – словно не заметив его грубости, сообщил Гаррет, поправил лямку висевшего на плече мешка с провизией и аккуратно обошел лужу по краю, оставив Андерса позади.  
– С чего вдруг такая забота о моих зубах? – насупившись, огрызнулся тот и прибавил шагу, чтобы не отставать.  
– Ну так мне же потом твои жалобы слушать, – пожал плечами тот, даже не подумав обернуться.  
– Не собираюсь я жаловаться! – возмущенно воскликнул Андерс и, пронзив хоукову спину негодующим взглядом – что, как и следовало ожидать, не произвело никакого эффекта – свернул на появившуюся слева полянку. Мелькавшие у её дальнего края пушистые желтые цветочки показались ему смутно знакомыми, и хотя во всех книгах было написано, что солнечник змеиный в Ферелдене не растет…  
– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – донеслось сзади. – И не лезь в тот овраг, в таких местах змеи водятся.  
– Что, правда? – удивился Андерс и, вспомнив, что врал Хоук редко и куда более изобретательно, ринулся вперед: – Здорово!  
Гаррет крикнул ему вслед что-то гневно-предостерегающее, но Андерс, старательно высматривавший в траве обещанных змей, попросту пропустил его предупреждения мимо ушей. Он уже почти решил, что Хоук все-таки набрехал, и как раз собирался вернуться к запримеченному чуть раньше солнечнику, когда заметил на возвышавшемся на краю оврага камне какую-то совершенно неправильную тень.  
– Ух ты, какая ты красавица! – восторженно сообщил он пригревшейся на солнечном месте змее и, подхватив её на руки, коротко чмокнул в широкий блестящий нос. Та, совершенно обалдев от подобного обращения, только смущенно зашипела и кокетливо отвернула морду, и Андерс, растроганно улыбнувшись, бережно опустил её на прежнее место. Змея робко лизнула ему руку и, нервно дернув головой в сторону подозрительно притихшего Хоука, поспешно стекла в траву. Андерс проводил взглядом пробежавшую по высоким стеблям волну и, вздохнув, развернулся обратно.  
– Идиот!!! – заорал побледневший до синевы Гаррет, неожиданно обретя дар речи вновь. Андерс подскочил от испуга и изумленно вытаращился на него. – Ты где последние остатки разума растерял, бестолочь? Это же ферелденская черная гадюка!!!  
– И что ты так разорался-то? – неуверенно огрызнулся Андерс, не понимая, отчего тот так переполошился. Видеть Хоука в подобном состоянии ему ещё не доводилось; кажется, даже тогда, когда троица воцерковленных ублюдков вознамерилась отобрать у него братнину деревянную лошадку, тот выглядел более вменяемым.  
– Она же ядовитая, недоумок! – подскочив к нему, рявкнул Гаррет, а потом и вовсе ухватил Андерса за ворот мантии и, чуть ли не приподняв над землей, тряхнул так, что у него зубы лязгнули. – Если бы она тебя укусила, ты бы через полминуты в Черный Город отправился, никакие заклятия и зелья не помогли!  
– Ну не укусила же! – не понял Андерс, опасливо разглядывавший подозрительно буйного приятеля. Тот, впрочем, уже взял себя в руки и, явным усилием воли заставив себя разжать пальцы, отступил на шаг, и Андерс, посмотрев на него ещё раз, с ещё большим недоумением осведомился: – Ты что, испугался, что ли?..  
Хоук что-то неразборчиво буркнул и, развернувшись на пятках, направился к терявшейся в разнотравье тропинке. Андерс озадаченно почесал в затылке, сорвал пару стеблей предполагаемого солнечника и последовал за ним, ворча себе под нос:  
– Скучный ты. В лужу не лезь, траву не жуй, змею не целуй… одни правила в голове. Ну как так жить можно?..  
– В самом деле, – неожиданно согласился Хоук. Он даже замедлил шаг, позволяя Андерсу себя догнать, и тот, заподозрив неладное, немедленно приготовился обидеться насмерть. – Если кому ума не хватает, чтобы использовать себе на пользу те правила, по которым существует мир, – тогда только и остается, что их нарушать.  
– Ах ты!.. – Андерс задохнулся от возмущения и, не найдя слов, чтобы выразить всю меру своего негодования, ткнул Гаррета кулаком в бок. Несильно, просто так, для доходчивости.  
– Ага, очень убедительно, – кивнул тот, как будто именно этого и ожидал, и от покровительственной снисходительности в его голосе Андерсу стало по-настоящему обидно. Настолько, что он даже не снизошел до ответа.  
Ничего, его звездный час был ещё впереди. Рано или поздно они доберутся до какой-нибудь деревни – и вот тогда Андерс наконец отыграется. И обязательно помучает Хоука немножко, когда тот, растерянный, будет смотреть на него несчастными умоляющими глазами. Он-то, небось, о тонком искусстве общения с прекрасным полом даже в книжках не читал и вообще девушек только через три слова на четвертое понимать будет.  
Мысль о том, как присмиревший Гаррет, признав его мудрость и опыт, будет просить у него совета, умиротворила Андерса настолько, что он почти перестал злиться на этого зануду. Что, впрочем, нисколько не помешало им через полчаса поругаться снова.   
Идти по лесу ночью Хоук наотрез отказался и потребовал устроить привал ещё до наступления темноты. Переспорить его Андерс не сумел и, повозмущавшись вполголоса, тоже отправился собирать хворост. Куча собранных к закату сухих веток казалась чудовищно огромной, однако их костер все равно прогорел задолго до утра. Проснувшийся на рассвете Андерс обнаружил, что они с Хоуком спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы не мерзнуть. Гаррет уютно сопел ему в затылок, обхватив его поперек живота и притиснувшись грудью к спине, и Андерсу было почти тепло. Зябли всерьез только носки прижатых к груди ног и бока – но все равно ему было удивительно хорошо. Свобода, свежий ветер, молчащий и оттого удивительно славный Хоук – что ещё надо человеку?..  
До деревни на излучине впадающей в Каленхад реки они дошли только к полудню. По дороге, наверно, получилось бы быстрее, но показываться на дорогах всего в полутора днях пути от Круга Андерс не хотел, и Гаррет в кои-то веки не стал сомневаться в его побегунском опыте. Им удивительно везло: ещё с опушки леса Андерс заметил вереницу девиц с корзинами, которые направлялись к скрывавшимся в камышах мосткам. Когда они с Хоуком добрались до реки, стирка была уже в самом разгаре, и Андерс мигом очаровал уже начинавших уставать прачек, предложив две пары сильных мужских рук для всякой тяжелой работы.  
Помощь в стирке была, конечно же, не больше чем предлогом. Девушки тоже прекрасно это понимали, однако проверенная поколениями тактика все равно сработала. Руки у Андерса были заняты совершенно неподъемными мокрыми простынями, но это нисколько не мешало ему порадовать собеседниц хорошей шуткой или интересной историей. Он даже умудрился не дать немногословному, ограничивавшемуся короткими репликами Гаррету затеряться в сиянии своей славы.   
В конце концов Андерс, совершенно окрыленный женским вниманием, все-таки вспомнил, что помимо деревенских девчонок в селениях водились ещё и деревенские парни – и они наверняка не обрадовались бы тому, что какие-то чужаки стали клеиться к их подружкам. Спохватившись, он принялся вертеть головой в надежде заметить приближающуюся опасность вовремя – и вдруг обнаружил, что запропавший куда-то Хоук вполне мирно беседовал с каким-то здоровяком с клочковатой юношеской бородкой. На окруженного хихикающими девушками Андерса здоровяк косился весьма недобро, но, похоже, не собирался ничего предпринимать. А потом он и вовсе кивнул Гаррету – так, что это походило скорее на какой-то неуклюжий поклон – и увел своих приятелей обратно в деревню. Ни на миг не потерявший самообладания Хоук усмехнулся им вслед, на мгновение напомнив Андерсу тевинтерского магистра из тех, которыми их пугали с самого детства. Однако секундой спустя у него на лице вновь появилась та скромная, чуть смущенная улыбка, на которую деревенские девицы клевали не хуже, чем на солнечное андерсово обаяние, и Гаррет опять безропотно впрягся в чью-то тяжеленную корзину.   
Отказываться от намерения наконец лишить Хоука девственности Андерс и не думал и, очаровывая собравшихся вокруг него девиц, не забывал время от времени этак невзначай упомянуть о том, что его друг – да-да, вот тот самый, который волочет уже целых три корзины с бельем – тоже очень хороший парень. Его усилия не были напрасны, и продолжавшего застенчиво отмалчиваться Гаррета девушки сочли «восхитительно загадочным мужчиной». Когда почти половина девичьей стайки переместилась к его приятелю, Андерс даже слегка заревновал, но потом вспомнил, что именно этого и хотел добиться, и немедля преисполнился гордости.  
Соваться в деревню в практически новых мажеских мантиях Андерс все-таки счел неблагоразумным. Хоук, наверно, уржался бы до смерти, если бы услышал от него это слово, однако Андерс хоть и не был настолько продуманной сволочью, но таких дурацких ошибок уже давно не допускал. К счастью, хорошенькие сестры-погодки с одной из дальних ферм оказались достаточно сообразительны и быстро поняли андерсовы намеки – а он с радостью принял предложение побывать у них дома и получить ужин и ночлег в награду за помощь по хозяйству. Оставалось надеяться на то, что упомянутая помощь ограничится уже законченной стиркой… ну или что остальное удастся свалить на Хоука. А то что это Андерс один старался.  
Однако на ферме Хоук неожиданно нарушил свой обет молчания и, непринужденно оттеснив Андерса в сторону, взял беседу на себя. Правда, все свое внимание он отчего-то обратил на фермера Мартина, отца сообразительных сестричек, но Андерс, поразмыслив, не стал ему мешать. Если был хоть какой-то шанс, что Гаррет сумеет избавить их от необходимости удирать от этого самого фермера – здорового мужика, который преизрядно смахивал на медведя – с голыми яйцами, Андерс не собирался от него отказываться. В прошлый раз ему не понравилось, а ведь фермерские вилы были оружием куда более опасным, чем поварской черпак того трактирщика.  
Жена Мартина, пухлая женщина, в волосах которой уже было немало седины, тоже прониклась к паре приблудных юнцов каким-то подозрительно пылким сочувствием. Андерс только диву давался, замечая, как Хоук парой вполне безобидных фраз в духе «да ничего, матушка, бывало и хуже» и милой улыбкой доводил её чуть не до слез – после чего та ещё настойчивей подсовывала им миски со всякой вкуснятиной.  
Впрочем, Андерс вовсе не собирался тратить свое время на наблюдение за и без того знакомым до последнего жеста приятелем. Куда больше его интересовали смешливые сестрички, которые при родителях принялись изображать из себя скромниц. Фигурки у них были восхитительные, ни одна девчонка в Круге не могла похвастать такими формами, и Андерс с восторгом предвкушал момент, когда все это богатство окажется в его распоряжении. И ещё – растерявшийся Хоук, которого можно будет всласть поподкалывать.  
Потом он, конечно же, подскажет Гаррету, что делать, нельзя же позволить собрату-магу опозориться перед обитательницами внешнего мира. Напротив, надо было всеми способами распространять знание о том, как здорово трахаться с «проклятыми Создателем» – тогда и ему самому в следующий раз будет проще добиться желаемого, и любой другой маг, очутившись на сеновале с пышногрудой деревенской красоткой, обязательно помянет неведомого благодетеля добрым словом.  
Хоук тем временем завел с фермером какой-то совсем уж серьезный разговор, и у Андерса, который улавливал краем уха обрывки фраз, едва глаза на лоб не полезли. Кажется, Гаррет пытался доказывать этому медведю, что маги могли бы принести куда больше пользы… да хоть прямо тут, в деревне; хвастался андерсовым целительским талантом и тем, насколько тот превосходил подслеповатую деревенскую повитуху, а потом даже упомянул, что его отец спасал от засухи поля где-то под Хайевером. Что было удивительней всего, Мартин не торопился вскакивать в ужасе и не побежал за храмовниками даже тогда, когда Хоук, увлекшись спором, привычным жестом скинул язычок пламени на поднесенную женой фермера лучину. Под конец он и вовсе начал едва заметно одобрительно кивать и деловито выспрашивать какие-то подробности.  
Андерс запомнил на будущее, что надо будет при случае расспросить Гаррета об отце – ну не мог же тот и впрямь быть отступником, ему наверняка показалось или он что-то не так понял – но сейчас было намного важнее незаметно уговорить сестричек навестить их с Хоуком на сеновале.  
Чем именно закончилась гарретова беседа с отцом семейства, Андерс как-то не уследил, зато в итоге собственных стараний не усомнился ни на мгновение. И в самом деле, через пару часов, когда на потемневшем небе уже проступили первые звезды, к ним в амбар проскользнули лукаво хихикавшие сестрички. Андерс тут же шагнул им навстречу, галантно поцеловал чумазые девичьи лапки и, мысленно ухмыляясь, увлек красоток к уже обжитой куче свежего, духмяного сена. Но прежде, чем он успел толком насладиться мыслью о том, что сейчас всезнающий Гаррет наконец-то сядет в лужу, старшую из сестер уверенно вынули у него из рук – и та, словно замороченная, послушно потянулась к Хоуку, губы которого кривила какая-то совсем незнакомая, опасная улыбка.  
Не будь у него в объятиях собственной девушки, Андерс, наверно, растерялся бы совершенно. Однако мгновением спустя его, оцепенело таращившегося вслед приятелю, игриво куснули за ухо, и он, спохватившись, с улыбкой развернулся к своей даме. Та отзывалась на ласку так охотно и пылко, что Андерс вскоре забыл обо всем – и чуть не подскочил, когда из-за соседней кипы сена послышался глухой низкий стон, исполненный какого-то беспомощного наслаждения.  
Его девушка захихикала и, дернув Андерса за рукав уже болтавшейся на локтях мантии, потянула на звук. Украдкой, словно воришки, они выглянули из-за копны – и тут же отскочили обратно, словно их могли застукать на месте преступления. Хотя сейчас Хоук вряд ли был способен их заметить, а стонавшей под ним девице и подавно было совсем не до того.  
Андерс, совершенно очарованный внезапным смущением своей подруги, снова опрокинул её на мягкое сено и принялся целовать. Но даже потом, когда мурлыкавшая в его руках красотка начала сладко всхлипывать и впиваться в его загривок ногтями, перед глазами у него все равно раз за разом вставала бледная, без тени загара гарретова спина, на которой ритмично, в такт девичьим стонам перекатывались мышцы.


	9. История девятая. Обломки истины.

С самого начала, с самого первого своего побега Андерс не мог понять, почему ловившие его храмовники вечно оказывались такими злыми. Он ведь ни разу не сделал ничего по-настоящему плохого и даже не сопротивлялся при поимке – не считать же за сопротивление десяток-другой бранных слов или ведро холодной воды, выплеснутое на голову командиру отряда. И вообще, он ведь услугу им оказывал! Храмовникам, не имевшим права покидать своих подопечных, порой тоже становилось тошно от одного лишь вида кинлохских стен, а от распорядка дня, который состоял из молитв, дежурств и тренировок, и вовсе хотелось выть. Им бы радоваться возможности повидать хоть что-то, кроме сумрачных залов Круга и сероватых волн озера Каленхад – так нет, нагнавшие его охотники каждый раз пылали таким гневом, что только Андрасте Карающей впору.  
Вот и теперь его бесцеремонно оторвали от Хоука, за шкирку вздернули на ноги и, не дав даже слова сказать, так треснули по загривку, что Андерс чуть язык себе не откусил. Гаррет поднялся сам и с откровенно скучающим видом протянул руки рыцарю, который держал приготовленные для беглецов путы. Смутиться он, кажется, попросту позабыл, даром что стоял перед охотниками совершенно голым: накануне разгоряченный после общения со своей дамой Андерс, вмиг озябнув в одиночестве, приполз к нему под бок греться, да так и заснул, не дав приятелю даже мантию на плечи накинуть.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, бить Хоука не стали (то ли за первый раз, то ли за подобающую правильному магу покладистость) и после секундной заминки натянули ему на шею подобранную с пола мантию, а потом попытались проделать то же самое с Андерсом – не иначе как для единообразия. Правда, с этим вышла загвоздка: Андерс продолжал бешено брыкаться в их руках, веруя в то, что вот так запросто покоряться угнетателям было ниже его достоинства, и несколько утих лишь после того, как бронированный рыцарский кулак врезался ему под ложечку. Дело свое храмовники знали туго, ещё несколько минут единственной его мечтой был глоток воздуха – а затем он сморгнул выступившие против воли злые слезы и через силу заставил себя признать, что его нынешнее приключение, похоже, и впрямь подошло к концу.   
Хоук смирно стоял в сторонке, зажатый между бронированными плечами пары рыцарей, и с откровенным скептицизмом наблюдал за его бесплодными усилиями. Несколько успокоившись, Андерс выразительно скосил глаза в сторону лаза, который заприметил ещё накануне – и обиженно насупился, увидев, как губы Гаррета чуть заметно дрогнули в намеке на пренебрежительную усмешку. Какой бы заразой тот ни был, но бросить его в руках угнетателей было бы как-то не по-человечески – а он яснее ясного дал понять, что повторять попытку побега не станет.  
Хотя связали их сейчас больше для виду, полагаясь в основном на крепость рыцарских рук, и вывернуться из пут было совсем несложно. Можно было бы просто юркнуть в заднюю дверцу и удрать в леса. Пока там храмовники выбрались бы из амбара всей толпой, да пока обежали бы его кругом… у них с Хоуком была бы куча времени, беги – не хочу.  
Андерс вздохнул, осуждающе глянул на вероломного товарища, и, гордо расправив плечи, с достоинством отправился вслед за своими конвоирами.  
Уже на улице командир отряда, лейтенант, только месяц назад прибывший в Кинлох, сообразил, что тащить через деревню двух практически голых парней будет как-то неприлично. Поколебавшись, он велел на время снять с пленников веревки и дал им возможность одеться как следует. Молоденький рекрут, который развязывал путы на руках у Хоука, оказался какой-то дерганый, наверное, в первый раз в рейде был. Он вздрагивал от любого движения, заполошно краснел и очень старался не смотреть на охраняемого, нарушая все известные Андерсу храмовничьи инструкции. А когда Гаррет, почти напоказ растиравший запястья, случайно коснулся его руки, он и вовсе подскочил на месте и в ужасе отшатнулся. Проглядеть это представление было невозможно; Хоук в недоумении выгнул бровь, но в глазах у него мелькнула насмешка и что-то, подозрительно похожее на злорадное удовлетворение. Впрочем, эту мимолетную вспышку заметил, кажется, только Андерс.  
Самой удобной возможности выставить своих тюремщиков дураками его лишили… хотя это нисколько не помешало бы ему устроить в деревне настоящий переполох. В конце концов, храмовники сами виноваты, что им стоило пойти в обход? Вот они с Хоуком не ленились, и…   
Однако рыцарь-лейтенанта, похоже, успели предупредить о его хитроумии. Снова связывать руки тихому, вежливому и вполне мирному с виду Гаррету не стали, вместо того приставив к нему пару храмовников со «святой карой» наготове, а вот Андерса замотали так крепко, что он даже начал побаиваться за свои конечности. Довести мага-целителя до некроза было трудно, но простые синяки и ссадины от веревок тоже не доставляли ему удовольствия. Он едва мог пошевелить руками, а о том, чтобы вывернуться и хоть чуть-чуть побезобразничать, и речи не шло. Заткнуть ему рот командир, правда, не догадался, но в полной бесполезности ругани и похабных песенок Андерс убедился ещё два побега назад.  
Во взгляде наблюдавшего за ним Хоука читалась откровенная насмешка. Ход андерсовых мыслей явно не был для него тайной – и он, издевательски прищурившись, вдруг принялся тихонько насвистывать какую-то унылую мелодию. Андерс раздраженно фыркнул и отвернулся, но несколькими мгновениями спустя узнал мотив и, мстительно показав приятелю язык, сам затянул жалостную песню о юноше, безвинно изгнанном из родных краев. Храмовники, которые тащили его под руки, страдальчески морщились и вопросительно поглядывали на командира, но тот, ожидавший от пленника нецензурной брани или ещё каких-нибудь агрессивных выходок, никак не мог найти повода придраться. Свободы Андерс не требовал, Церковь вроде как не порочил – ну а то, что сбежавшиеся на шум сельские молодки украдкой утирали слезы, оплакивая потерянную возможность попробовать мажьей любви, было не стоящей внимания мелочью.  
Андерсу ужасно хотелось опять показать Хоуку язык и хотя бы знаками объяснить, что его издевка не достигла цели, но никак не выходило снова встретиться с ним глазами. Гаррет держался, как образцовый маленький маг, с полуслова понимал команды конвоиров и шел, уставившись в землю точнехонько перед носками своих ботинок, даже головой не вертел. По сторонам он, конечно, все равно посматривал, но так аккуратно и расчетливо, что храмовники не обращали на это внимания, да и Андерс заметил только тогда, когда почувствовал на себе его взгляд, цепкий и настойчивый, словно прикосновение.  
Даже сейчас Хоук выглядел как человек, у которого все шло по плану.  
Десяток рыцарей в полном доспехе, понятное дело, передвигался куда медленнее, чем пара молодых, не обремененных поклажей магов в одних только легких мантиях. Андерс с Хоуком добрались до деревни меньше чем за пару дней, а вот обратный путь грозил затянуться на несколько суток. Андерс и не подумал бы возражать, если бы не граничившее с уверенностью подозрение в том, что кормить пойманных магов никто не собирался. Запах от котелка, в котором томилась простая, но сытная каша с солониной, шел совершенно одуряющий, выбравшие ночное дежурство храмовники уже поужинали и разошлись по своим постам, а остальные сгрудились вокруг кашевара с мисками наготове, как будто забыв о давившихся слюной пленниках. Разумеется, Гаррет делал вид, что ему все нипочем, и вообще думал о чем-то своем, занудском. Андерсовы тычки и намеки на то, что хорошо бы воспользоваться удобной возможностью и, ослабив путы, драпануть в леса, он совершенно игнорировал.  
А вот успевший всерьез проголодаться Андерс начинал не на шутку злиться. Лишения лишениями, голодная вольная жизнь – это святое; но вот это было уже попросту нечестно. Эти раскормленные манекены для доспехов могли бы и поделиться, чай, не померли бы – наверняка у каждого припаса было взято не меньше чем на неделю.  
Однако его стремление к справедливости опять никто не оценил. Андерс не успел догрызть свою долю добычи даже до половины: тот рыцарь, которого он избавил от остатков солонины, быстро обнаружил пропажу и, отшвырнув оказавшегося у него на пути Хоука, за шкирку вздернул Андерса на ноги. Надкусанный шмат жесткого, словно подметка, мяса от удара кулака улетел куда-то в кусты, а придушенного собственным воротником Андерса поволокли к центру стоянки. Он попытался было встать на ноги, но обозленный храмовник снова дернул его за ворот и потащил дальше. Андерс цеплялся за его наручи смотанными накрепко руками, пытаясь ослабить хватку, но пальцы соскальзывали с полированного металла – а потом его просто швырнули на землю и врезали под ребра носком окованного железом сапога.  
– Насколько я помню устав Ордена, назначать пойманному магу телесные наказания вправе только Рыцарь-Командор его Круга либо, в случае потребности в немедленном действии, Рыцарь-предстоятель ближайшей церкви. – В спокойном, твердом голосе неслышно подошедшего следом Хоука чувствовался какой-то нехороший, предостерегающий холодок. Храмовник, уже поднявший ногу для нового пинка, отчего-то замер, настороженно покосился на него – и неохотно отступил. Командир отряда сухо кивнул в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд, и рыцарь отправился на свой пост, ворча что-то себе под нос.  
Кое-как отдышавшийся Андерс поднялся на ноги, изучающе глянул на Хоука, который опять принялся изображать скучного заучку, и с упрямым видом двинулся туда, куда, как он успел заметить, упал недоеденный кусок мяса. Не пропадать же добру, да и Гаррет все-таки должен оценить его щедрость… Однако прежде, чем он успел отыскать свою потерю, их окликнули от костра, и возившийся с котелком рекрут, по-прежнему избегавший смотреть на Хоука, протянул им пару небольших мисок с кашей.  
Возможности привести себя в порядок по возвращении в Круг им не дали. Даже аккуратные, но предельно доходчивые намеки Хоука и его репутация образцового ученика не помогли. Андерс и пытаться не стал: он уже давно понял, что храмовники пытались продемонстрировать всем остальным, какой он дурак, раз стремился променять теплую и сытную тюрьму на свежий ветер и солнце. Вот они и тащили его через всю башню грязным, растрепанным и голодным, хорошо хоть в этот раз обошлось без синяков от латных перчаток.  
Признаться, подобная тактика совершенно себя не оправдывала, потому что Андерс, уляпанный по уши во всяких неаппетных, а то и откровенно вонючих вещах, все равно излучал такое счастье и довольство жизнью, что даже замшелые старые чародеи, давно забывшие времена своей легкомысленной юности, проникались к нему острой завистью. Что уж говорить о впечатлительных учениках, видевших в своевольном приятеле настоящего героя. Вслед идущему на казнь – точнее, на головомойку к Первому Чародею – Андерсу летели возбужденные шепотки, в которых слышались по большей части мучительное любопытство и тоска по недостижимому, отравленные привкусом привычного страха.  
Да и потом Андерс не упускал возможности усугубить ошибку церковников, аккуратно пропуская в своих рассказах о внешнем мире всякие неприятные подробности или хотя бы стараясь выставить их сущей мелочью, которая даже минутного внимания не стоила. Правда, особого результата это пока не приносило, потому что уговорить кого-нибудь по-настоящему влиятельного посодействовать в пересмотре внутренних правил Круга ему все ещё не удавалось. Хотя он уже сильно поумнел, давным-давно отказался от мысли о том, чтобы разом убрать из Кинлоха всех храмовников, и пытался добиться хотя бы того, чтобы к маленьким магам начали пускать родных…  
Вот и в этот раз «воспитательная демонстрация» пошла наперекосяк. Чумазый, связанный, словно настоящий военнопленный, Андерс всем своим видом изображал торжество победителя и полнейшее удовлетворение, но на него почти никто не смотрел; все взгляды были прикованы к шествовавшему в нескольких шагах позади него Хоуку. Тот держался скромно и вовсе не старался привлечь к себе внимание, но хватало самого факта: образцовый ученик, никогда не дававший повода даже для придирок, не то что для настоящего наказания, вдруг отправился на волю вместе с полной своей противоположностью.  
Про ту самую противоположность никто и не вспомнил.  
Андерс никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это не по-хорошему что-то напоминало.  
Перед дверью Первого Чародея с них с Хоуком все-таки стряхнули самую приметную грязь и только потом втолкнули внутрь. Озабоченно хмурившийся Ирвинг при виде них мгновенно подобрался и привычно натянул на лицо выражение сурового порицания, а стоявший у него за креслом Рыцарь-Командор скрестил руки на груди, громко лязгнув доспехом, и вперил в провинившихся недобрый взор.  
– Здрасьте! – с независимым видом заявил Андерс и, подумав, улыбнулся. Виноватые улыбки у него всегда получались из рук вон плохо, возможно, оттого, что виноватым он себя вовсе не чувствовал, и оставалось надеяться только на то, что получившуюся гримасу не сочтут издевательской. Хоук молча встал рядом с ним, так близко, что Андерс даже чувствовал тепло его плеча, и замер в позе ученика на экзамене: ноги чуть расставлены, для устойчивости – мало ли, придется колдовать – плечи расправлены, руки заложены за спину, а преданный взор устремлен на наставника.  
Последовавшую за этим ирвингову речь Андерс уже знал почти наизусть. Долг законопослушного мага, забота матери-Церкви, Андерс, как ты мог, сволочь неблагодарная… Про «сволочь» Андерс, впрочем, каждый раз додумывал сам: Первый Чародей был слишком хорошо воспитан. Однако в остальном Ирвинг выражался более чем доходчиво, и Андерс никогда не льстил себе надеждой на то, что все эти порицания были неискренни. Конечно, было ужасно обидно, что взрослый, очень неглупый человек так упорно отказывался видеть очевидное, но Андерс уже привык не ждать от взрослых разумного поведения. По крайней мере, не разочаруешься, а вот если случится ошибиться – выйдет приятный сюрприз.  
Ирвинг тоже прекрасно понимал, что отчитывать Андерса – дело совершенно бесполезное. На чумазом лице юного прохвоста было аршинными буквами написано, что все многомудрые речи влетают в одно его ухо, покрасневшее от храмовничьей хватки, и тут же вылетают в другое. И хорошо ещё, если в это время его разуме не рождался проект новой пакости, которая заставит содрогнуться весь Кинлох.  
Но даже здесь всех намного больше интересовал внезапно свихнувшийся зануда-Хоук. Андерс примерился было подремать под привычные попреки Первого Чародея… и даже слегка обиделся, когда всего через несколько минут тот махнул рукой и, обреченно выдохнув «да что с тебя взять», развернулся к Гаррету:  
– Ну ладно Андерс, у него ветер в голове, но ты-то, мальчик мой! Ты же разумный юноша, тебе через месяц экзамен на старшего ученика держать, тебя-то с какой радости с ним понесло? – Хоук неопределенно пожал плечами, явно не горя желанием распространяться на эту тему, и Ирвинг твердо закончил: – Ответь, пожалуйста.  
– Ну… – Андерс закатил глаза и вздохнул, предвидя долгие, занудные и ужасно логичные, как умел только Гаррет, оправдания. Однако тот вдруг запнулся, улыбнулся робко и чуть-чуть виновато и почти застенчиво объяснил: – Видите ли, здешних рекрутов я уже давно всех перетрахал, и мне настоятельно требовалось некоторое разнообразие.  
У Рыцарь-Командора сделался такой вид, будто ему дракон в морду плюнул. Андерс тоже не поверил своим ушам, даже подумал, что все-таки умудрился заснуть и ему все это примерещилось – но взгляд у Гаррета был настолько невинным и ясным, что у него последние сомнения пропали: не врал.  
Повисшей в кабинете тишиной можно было без проблем раздавить в мелкую крошку парочку легендарных тевинтерских Джаггернаутов.  
«Ну зачем вслух-то об этом», через пару минут одними губами проговорил Ирвинг и с откровенным укором посмотрел на продолжавшего изображать из себя воплощение невинности Хоука. Андерс молча обалдевал: очень хотелось пихнуть приятеля в бок локтем и переспросить, но у Рыцарь-Командора были такие глаза, что даже дышать было как-то страшновато, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пошевелиться.  
– В карцер!!! Обоих!!! – взревел вновь обретший дар речи Грегор. Выглядел он так, словно изнутри, из хрупкого кокона смертной оболочки, лез наружу демон гнева, и мысль о том, что это технически невозможно – «смертной оболочке» все-таки требовалось быть магом – нисколько Андерса не успокоила.  
Обоих провинившихся тут же вынесло из кабинета. Ожидавшие в коридоре храмовники нервно лязгнули доспехами и ненатурально сделали вид, что не подслушивали под дверью, а их командир, обреченно скрипнув зубами, вошел внутрь. Вернулся он только минут через десять, красным, как вареный рак – и все это время и Хоук с Андерсом, и их конвой внимательно прислушивались к происходившему внутри, вздрагивая от слышавшегося даже сквозь толстую дверь рявканья Рыцаря-Командора.  
– В карцер, – не иначе как из чистой вредности выдержав драматическую паузу, злорадно подтвердил лейтенант.  
Вообще говоря, кинлохские темницы едва ли стоило именовать карцером. Карцеру полагалось быть наглухо изолированным комплексом, состоящим из холодных, темных и сырых каменных мешков размером чуть больше свернувшегося в клубок кота, причем, желательно, вырубленных прямо в цельной скале. А кинлохским магам приходилось довольствоваться какими-то звериными клетками: строители башни явно поленились стараться ради будущих преступников и попросту разгородили один их подземных залов крепкими решетками. В крохотные камеры, располагавшиеся вдоль стен, даже койки не помещались, вместо них туда в случае нужды просто бросали охапку-другую соломы, а вот в двух центральных все-таки стояли какие-то узкие и низкие лавки с парой тонких колючих тряпок вместо одеял. Наличие мебели Андерс обнаружил самым неприятным из возможных способов: со всей дури треснувшись лодыжкой о край этой самой мебели – и, раздраженно фыркнув, демонстративно запалил в ладони светлячок.  
Дерзкому жесту, впрочем, изрядно недоставало эффектности: тюрьма для магов была зачарована на совесть, и комочку света, который должен был стать ослепительно ярким, едва удавалось рассеять мрак. Вдобавок он высасывал маны втрое больше, чем должен был, и Андерсу на миг показалось, что он вернулся в прошлое, в те времена, когда его сил едва хватало на самые простые заклятия. Однако он все же сумел кое-как разглядеть скудную обстановку помещения, в котором ему предстояло провести… как минимум неделю, если вспомнить лопнувший в глазу у Рыцарь-Командора сосудик.  
– Ну вот, даже не посрать по-человечески, – вслух огорчился Андерс, пнув стоявшее в углу деревянное ведро. Дыры водостоков в краевых камерах, само собой, тоже благоухали отнюдь не цветами, но там хотя бы не приходилось коротать время в компании собственных экскрементов.  
– Потерпишь, маг! – гневно рыкнул один из его конвоиров. Андерс ответил ему пренебрежительным взором и вызывающе фыркнул, за что, по нерушимому храмовничьему обычаю, получил увесистую оплеуху – и принялся демонстративно потирать вспухшую на затылке шишку. Аргументированной дискуссии, ясное дело, не вышло: любые попытки снова завязать диалог рыцарь пресекал очередной плюхой – как будто действительно понимал, что в подобном споре ему не победить. В конце концов Андерс попросту устал от этого однообразия, обиженно насупился и уселся на койку, напоказ поджав ноги, чтобы не мешать храмовникам проверять тюремную начаровку. Конечно, он мог бы сказать им, что с тех пор, как он побывал тут в прошлый раз, она ничуть не ослабла… но чего ради он должен был упрощать работу своим угнетателям?  
Впрочем, следить за тюремщиками ему быстро надоело, и он принялся наблюдать за Гарретом. Впервые оказавшись в карцере в качестве заключенного, тот ни в малой степени не потерял самообладания и оглядывался вокруг с видом попавшего в новую лабораторию алхимика. И при этом он был совершенно не похож на человека, который не соврал, утверждая, что перетрахал всех рекрутов-храмовников Кинлоха. Однако Андерс был ещё не в тех годах, чтобы не верить собственным воспоминаниям, а сомневаться в своем умении читать по лицу старого приятеля попросту не хотел. Почему-то это казалось ему оплошностью куда постыдной, чем то, что он умудрился упустить из виду такое... такое масштабное деяние.  
Вот только разглядеть матерого сердцееда в знакомом до последней пряди заучке Гаррете, хоть убей, не получалось.  
– Что, всех? – все-таки не выдержал Андерс, когда дубовая, не пропускавшая ни единого звука дверь карцера закрылась за последним из конвоиров.  
Хоук уставился на него с таким недоумением, будто никак не мог поверить, что его товарища по несчастью действительно волновали подобные мелочи. Впрочем, он не стал притворяться, что не понял вопроса, и Андерс чуть не заржал, увидев на маловыразительном обычно лице отражение внутренней борьбы. Почти полминуты он, затаив дыхание, гадал, что же победит – мальчишеское желание похвастаться или все же честность – а затем Гаррет отвел взгляд и, раздраженно передернув плечами, отозвался:  
– Почти. – Нотка досады в его голосе окончательно убедила Андерса в том, что одержала верх все-таки честность. Он вопросительно выгнул бровь, и Хоук, скривившись, уточнил: – Рекрут Элина мне так и не дала.  
– И? – так и не дождавшись продолжения, с намеком протянул Андерс.  
– Что – «и»? – совершенно искренне не понял Хоук, и Андерс, не поверив собственным ушам, в изумлении вытаращился на него:  
– Что, только она? – Он насмешливо фыркнул и, покачав головой, пренебрежительно бросил: – Ты ещё скажи, что тебе даже Каллен дал! – Вот уж чего не могло быть просто потому, что не могло. Даже самые красивые девчонки Круга ничего не могли сделать с запредельным калленовым целомудрием, что уж говорить про какого-то парня…  
– А, ну если так считать… – и не подумав возмутиться, задумчиво протянул Хоук. – Каллен да, Каллен пока тоже не дал, – неохотно признался он и после секундного промедления добавил – так твердо и решительно, словно нисколько не сомневался в исходе: – Но это ненадолго.  
С пару минут Андерс ошалело пялился на него, пытаясь разглядеть на физиономии приятеля хоть какие-то признаки того, что тот ему попросту наврал, но в конце концов все-таки признал свое поражение.  
– Ну ты даешь! – растерянно сказал он и, спохватившись, от души обиделся: – А я-то почему ничего не знаю?..  
– А ты-то тут при чем? – неподдельно изумился Гаррет.  
– Ну я же тебе хвастался… – укоризненно напомнил Андерс.– И думал, что ты завидуешь, только не признаешься из вредности. А ты!..  
– Прими мои соболезнования по случаю крушения твоих детских иллюзий, – абсолютно серьезным тоном, лучше любой ухмылки выдававшим насмешку, проговорил Хоук.  
Андерс оскорбленно фыркнул и отвернулся, но уже через пару минут ему стало нестерпимо скучно просто сидеть и таращиться в темноту. Вообще говоря, именно это всегда было для него самым главным наказанием, в сравнении с которым холод, сырость и прочие мелкие неудобства карцера казались сущей ерундой. Но теперь Рыцарь-Командор, едва ли подозревая о том, изрядно смягчил его кару: от одной мысли о том, что в любой момент можно будет всласть поругаться с Хоуком, становилось намного легче. Даже то, что приходилось торчать на одном месте, точно цепному псу, почти переставало злить.   
– И не жалко тебе их было? – наконец поинтересовался он, глянув на Гаррета через плечо. Тот сушил ботинки совсем слабеньким из-за тюремных чар файерболом, беззвучно ругаясь себе под нос, и на него зыркнул так, что у Андерса от одного этого взгляда чуть язык не отмерз. Знай он Хоука чуть похуже – перепугался бы до усрачки, а так только выгнул бровь, неловко скопировав собственный гарретов жест, и принялся ждать ответа.  
– Кого – их? – неохотно уточнил тот. В голосе его явственно слышалось «будь любезен, заткнись», но Андерс, конечно же, не внял.  
– Как кого? Своих… этих… – Он вдруг сбился на поиске подходящего определения. С его собственными возлюбленными подобных проблем не возникало, но применительно к Гаррету… Словосочетание «возлюбленные Хоука» вызывало разве что нервный смех, вариант с «любовницами» был немногим лучше, и Андерс в конце концов просто махнул рукой: – Ну, рекрутов своих. Или забыл уже, как Грегор там пар из ушей пускал на зависть любому чайнику? Ты их крепко подставил, между прочим, он же теперь с них по три шкуры спустит, за каждый из нарушенных обетов. И это ещё не считая того, что им устроят за нарушение правил Круга!  
– Туда им и дорога, – усмехнулся Гаррет – и в его прищуренных глазах на миг вспыхнула такая ненависть, что Андерсу стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Однако мгновением спустя Хоук совсем обычным человеческим жестом подтянул к груди озябшие ноги и попытался укутать их той тряпкой, которая исполняла здесь роль одеяла, и тягостное впечатление стало понемногу рассеиваться. Ещё минут пять Андерс просто кружил по крохотной камере, на каждом третьем шаге спотыкаясь о слишком низкую койку, но быстро заскучал и снова прицепился к соседу, который, похоже, собирался попросту заснуть.  
– Ну и зачем ты их?  
– Что – «зачем»? – Хоук явственно озадачился и, похоже, даже передумал посылать его нахрен – каковое намерение за миг до того на редкость отчетливо читалось в его взгляде. – Ты что, со страху по-человечески разговаривать разучился?  
– Сам ты «со страху»! – привычно огрызнулся Андерс и тут же, пока тот не успел сказать ещё какую-нибудь гадость, уточнил: – Ну, зачем ты рекрутов вообще… ну, трахал?  
– Это ты у меня спрашиваешь – зачем? – громко фыркнул Гаррет, развернувшись к нему и в нарочитом изумлении округлив глаза. – Сам же мне про это «зачем» четыре часа рассказывал, пока мы в деревню шли!  
– Да ну тебя, – обидевшись, буркнул себе под нос Андерс и опять отвернулся. Отвечать на вопрос Хоук явно не собирался, а значит, попытки вытянуть из него хоть какое-то объяснение были бы всего лишь напрасной тратой времени.  
Вот ведь зануда, даже похвастаться по-человечески не мог…  
Заняться было нечем. Под ложечкой неприятно посасывало: карцерная начаровка жрала ману, словно голодная пиявка, и простенький светлячок всего-то за час своего существования измотал Андерса до полуобморока. Гаррет вел себя как сволочь, и разговаривать с ним хотелось даже меньше, чем мучиться от тюремной скуки… и все-таки Андерс лежал, свернувшись в плотный клубочек под попахивавшим крысами одеялом, и бездумно слушал его дыхание, размеренное и почти бесшумное, как у спящего. И почему-то становилось легче просто от того, что рядом было какое-то живое существо, пусть это и была самая занудная скотина Кинлоха. И было уже почти не страшно засыпать самому.  
А разбудило его чье-то ровное, ритмичное сопение. Определить на слух его источник и причину у Андерса не получилось, он снова зажег светлячок – и в который раз за последние сутки обалдел чуть не до полного безъязычия.  
– Ты это что делаешь? – в конце концов вернув себе дар речи, растерянно поинтересовался он.   
– Раз. Мин. Ку, – ни на миг не сбившись с ритма, в три приема выдохнул Хоук, и, явно сочтя, что это все объяснило, продолжил отжиматься на кулаках.  
– Нахуя? – после ещё пары минут ничего не давших наблюдений, уточнил Андерс. – Что, решил себе мускулы, как у храмовника, отрастить?  
– Не. Вый. Дет. – В этот раз в отрывистом ответе Хоука прозвучало сдержанное сожаление, а через десять отжиманий он, слегка запыхавшись, вскочил на ноги и уточнил: – На такие, как ты соизволил выразиться, мускулы, ушло бы куда больше времени… а мне его, по правде сказать, жалко. К тому же это, в общем-то, и не нужно, учиться носить броню и щит мне в любом случае поздно и без надобности.  
– И все-таки, зачем? – озадаченно повторил Андерс. Гаррет раскорячился и вовсе как-то непонятно и принялся с негромким хеканьем сгибаться пополам; каждый раз на его плоском подростковом животе отчетливо прорисовывались не заметные обычно мышцы.  
– Хочешь быть таким же чахлым магом, как и остальные – будь, – великодушно разрешил Хоук и, через пару минут сменив позу снова, добавил: – И с каждым годом тебя будут ловить все быстрее и быстрее…  
– А тебя и ловить-то не надо, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Андерс, с непонятным ему самому чувством поглядывая на приятеля.  
Насчет «ловить» тот был… не то чтобы совсем неправ. Однако до старческой закостенелости Андерсу было ещё очень и очень далеко, а гарретовы выкрутасы – даже в случае успеха – помогли бы увеличить разве что физическую силу, но никак не выносливость или ловкость, куда более важные для беглеца. И все же мысль о том, что этот клятый заучка превзойдет его даже в такой мелочи, раздражала больше, чем неизбежность ждавших его в будущем проповедей об андрастианском смирении.  
...на одиннадцатом жиме Андерс, не удержавшись на дрожащих от непривычного напряжения руках, неуклюже ткнулся носом в пол, но смеяться над ним Хоук почему-то не стал. Подобное, мать его, великодушие было хуже любой насмешки, однако разозлиться всерьез распластавшийся на холодном камне Андерс попросту не успел. Гаррет привычно смерил его оценивающим взглядом – и как-то совсем необидно посоветовал ненадолго сменить упражнение.  
Приход мэтрессы Винн сюрпризом для Андерса не стал. Его куда больше изумило то, что наставница, считавшая своим долгом вколотить ему в голову правильный взгляд на жизнь, выждала целых три дня перед тем, как явиться в карцер. Впрочем, удивлялся он недолго, потому что её традиционная воспитательная речь началась со слов:  
– Надеюсь, ты воспользовался возможностью как следует обдумать ошибочность своего поведения…  
Хоук поспешно закрыл рот рукой и, кажется, даже вцепился зубами в рукав мантии, чтобы сдержать смех. Он уже успел насмотреться на то, как именно Андерс проводил часы вынужденного безделья. Когда ему надоедали попытки обзавестись какими-никакими мускулами, он принимался придумывать новые проделки, которые должны были доказать всему Кругу, что несправедливое наказание его не сломило – а потом воодушевленно ругался с Гарретом, пытавшимся загнать вольный полет его фантазии в рамки реально осуществимых проектов.  
Привыкший к манерам своей наставницы Андерс только вздохнул и без особого усердия изобразил на лице почтительное внимание. Мэтресса Винн, явно почуяв неладное, пронзила его осуждающим взором, однако повода придраться все же не нашла – и в следующий час давящая тишина карцера отступила перед её звучным, натренированным многими годами преподавательской деятельности голосом.  
Гарретову терпению можно было только завидовать: тот все-таки сумел дождаться момента, когда престарелая чародейка умолкла, собираясь с силами для следующего этапа воспитательных мероприятий. Андерс, само собой, пытался её перебить, но увлеченная своей речью Винн только отмахивалась, едва ли обращая внимание на его реплики – но не услышать умело воспользовавшегося паузой Хоука она уже не смогла.  
– Мэтресса, я вовсе не уверен, что здешняя обстановка смогла бы навести юношу его лет на столь глубокие философские мысли, – заметил Хоук тоном, полным безукоризненного почтения. На лице у него тоже было написана неколебимая вера в мудрость собеседницы, и ещё неделю назад Андерс поверил бы в это и тут же поднял зануду на смех – но после недавних событий он стал относиться к своим выводам с куда меньшей категоричностью. – К тому же вы, несомненно, знаете, что Андерс не философ, а скорее… человек дела.  
– О, уж в этом-то я не сомневаюсь, – едва заметно скривилась Винн. Андерс поспешно сделал вид, что прямо сейчас, вот в этот самый момент размышлял о чем-нибудь очень правильном и безумно скучном, а вовсе не прикидывал, как наколдовать сосульку за шиворот наставнице. Скорее всего, у него ничего бы не вышло, стихийная магия и вне карцера давалась ему из рук вон плохо, но как приятно было об этом подумать!   
– Уверен, вы предпочли бы сами определять, какому именно делу он посвятит свое время, – сдержанно улыбнулся Хоук и, почти демонстративно не заметив гневного андерсова взгляда, закончил: – а не дожидаться, пока он изобретет что-нибудь сам.  
Между бровей мэтрессы Винн на миг прорисовались две четкие хмурые морщинки, и она, задумчиво кивнув собственным мыслям, как-то очень нехорошо посмотрела на своего ученика. Тот дал себе слово, что не оставит хоукову выходку безнаказанной, и без особой надежды на благополучный исход ответил ей предельно честным и невинным взором.  
– Увы, оспаривать справедливость наказания, которое назначил вам Рыцарь-Командор, я не могу, – после минутного размышления проговорила чародейка. – И, к сожалению, занять его чем-нибудь полезным здесь… довольно затруднительно.  
– Затруднительно – не означает «невозможно», – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Здесь, по правде сказать, чудовищно скучно, и я почти уверен, что через пару дней даже та здоровенная книжища, которую он запихнул под кровать незадолго до побега, станет ему в радость. Третий том «Искусства исцеления», кажется.  
– Так вот куда он пропал! – ахнула Винн и гневно уставилась на Андерса. – Андерс, как тебе не стыдно!  
– Ну вам же не стыдно за меня решать, чему я тут буду радоваться! – парировал тот, но его наставница уже развернулась к Хоуку и одобрительно улыбалась ему:  
– Очень приятно видеть, что среди молодежи все же встречаются разумные, рассудительные люди. Надеюсь, что вы, юноша, сделаете правильные выводы из произошедшего, и впредь будете вести себя благоразумнее.  
Она сухо кивнула Андерсу, который усиленно мучился недобрыми предчувствиями из-за слишком уж задумчивого выражения её лица, и направилась к выходу из темниц. Протесты опомнившегося секундой позже ученика она, как всегда, пропустила мимо ушей, как и уверения в том, что ему и так было хорошо, безо всяких там книжищ.  
– Мэтресса Винн! – вдруг окликнул её Хоук и, снова улыбнувшись обернувшейся на зов женщине, напомнил: – И не забудьте, пожалуйста, «Приоре Магикум».  
– Что? – удивилась та. – Андерс пока слишком слаб в стихийной магии, этот трактат ему просто не по уровню!  
– Но ведь вы, несомненно, хотели отблагодарить меня за столь удачную идею… – тоном человека, обманутого в своих лучших чувствах, проговорил Гаррет и, сделав короткую паузу, неожиданно жестко закончил: – Не так ли?  
И мэтресса Винн, поколебавшись, покорно кивнула.  
Андерс не признался бы в этом даже под пыткой, но книги действительно помогали развеять уже подбиравшуюся к ним снова скуку. О свечах мэтресса Винн, конечно, забыла, а передававший её «подарочек» Усмиренный и подавно не додумался снабдить их каким-нибудь источником света, но они с Гарретом и так справлялись. Колдовать в помещении, зачарованном на противодействие магии, было чудовищно тяжело, однако андерсова светлячка все-таки хватало часа на полтора, иногда даже на два, а потом его сменял Хоук. Запас маны как таковой у них, как выяснилось, был практически одинаковым, и со светлячком у него выходило не лучше. Однако потом Гаррет, прирожденный стихийщик-огневик, попытался сменить безобидный комочек света на слабенький файербол – и сумел продержать его почти в полтора раза дольше.  
Конечно, рано или поздно мана кончалась и у Гаррета, и тогда они просто сидели в темноте, обсуждая прочитанное или перебрасываясь короткими фразами. Почему-то вот так, в непроглядном мраке без единого проблеска света, было куда проще не ссориться с Хоуком: в его тоне, даже в самом его молчании порой отчетливо слышалась насмешка, и все же Андерсу удавалось почти не обращать на неё внимания. Быть может, потому, что даже отвечая колкостью на любое его слово, тот продолжал касаться плечом его плеча в проеме между прутьями клетки.  
Как будто и правда понимал, что за одну лишь возможность чувствовать его присутствие Андерс мог простить ему любое занудство и любое оскорбление. Ну, почти. И Андерс был по-настоящему благодарен за то, что ему не приходилось в этом признаваться.  
А через пару дней, не иначе по требованию мэтрессы Винн, им с Хоуком даже принесли пару бадеек с водой, чтобы смыть с тела грязь. Той и впрямь накопилось немало: они преизрядно угваздались ещё по дороге в башню, потом их сразу поволокли в тюрьму, и вообще после нескольких суток в карцере без возможности хотя бы умыть лицо они оба отнюдь не благоухали цветами. Четверка молодых рыцарей, которых отрядили устроить заключенным гигиенические процедуры, не упустила возможности позубоскалить: они демонстративно зажимали носы и округляли глаза в деланном испуге, по нескольку раз спрашивая друг друга, не демонской ли лимфой так воняет в подземелье.  
Одних только насмешек им, как и следовало ожидать, оказалось мало. Андерс понадеялся было, что им с Гарретом все-таки дадут спокойно помыться, но закончившие с подготовкой купания храмовники и не подумали уходить. Так и стояли возле клеток, выжидательно таращась на молодых магов и явно выискивая случай позабавиться ещё.  
Андерс всегда ценил хорошую шутку, однако подобные ублюдки, особенно если им удавалось дорваться до хотя бы такой невеликой власти, бесили его до кровавой пелены в глазах. Но даже имея возможность пользоваться всей своей силой без остатка, он не смог бы справиться с двумя парами бойцов, уже владевших «святой карой». Вряд ли он вообще сумел бы хоть что-то с ними сделать…  
Нет, насилия или серьезных побоев Андерс не боялся, людям, которые сумели дослужиться до полноценных рыцарей, должно было хватить ума не подставляться так очевидно; хватило бы ума не подставиться так явно. Однако он нисколько не сомневался в том, что те не преминут вволю поиздеваться над заключенными, не имевшими даже права возмутиться.  
Раздеваться под жадными взглядами храмовников было попросту противно. Андерс скрипел зубами, по десятому разу напоминал себе, что дальнейшее небрежение основами гигиены окажется ему же во вред… и никак не мог заставить себя взяться за застежки пропыленной насквозь мантии. Так и стоял над быстро остывающей водой, меряясь взглядом с торчавшим по другую сторону бадейки храмовником.  
– Решил опробовать на себе тот извращенный метод укрепления здоровья? – непринужденно, почти светским тоном поинтересовался Хоук, и Андерс, вздрогнув от неожиданности, повернулся к нему. Вместе с водой им принесли купальные принадлежности и смену чистой одежды, и Гаррет уже разложил все это на своей койке со свойственной ему педантичностью. Кажется, у него даже мыло с мочалкой и небольшим жестким полотенцем лежали на абсолютно одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга. – Насколько я помню, там рекомендовали начинать омовения холодной водой с малых доз и естественных водоемов.  
Андерс открыл было рот, собираясь предостеречь потерявшего бдительность приятеля – но тот встретился с ним глазами и, чуть заметно дрогнув уголком рта в намеке на недобрую усмешку, принялся не спеша раздеваться.  
Храмовники поначалу осклабились, зашептались, пихая друг друга локтями… но уже через пару минут их смешки стали стихать, и сами они то и дело отводили глаза, словно им вдруг сделалось неловко. Гаррет же как будто не замечал их присутствия; вернее, он не замечал его так отчетливо, словно таращившиеся на него рыцари были абсолютно пустым местом – и они волей-неволей начинали чувствовать себя таковым. Оправившийся от секундного изумления Андерс пригляделся к нему повнимательней, пытаясь понять, что именно в его скупых, напрочь лишенных вызова жестах производило столь сокрушительное впечатление, однако Хоук, перехватив его испытующий взгляд, вопросительно приподнял бровь – и странное ощущение рассеялось, как не было. Гаррет был всего лишь Гарретом, таким же подростком-учеником, как и сам Андерс. И в нем не было ничего такого, чего он, будущий целитель, ещё не видел.  
Вода действительно успела остыть; ругнувшись вполголоса, Андерс с размаху плюхнул себе на грудь холодную, словно дохлая рыба, мочалку и, совершенно забыв о стеснении, стал торопливо смывать с себя грязь. Не замечать чужого присутствия и впрямь было несложно, он принялся мыть в промежности, шипя сквозь зубы от холода – и только через минуту вспомнил, что наблюдавшие за ними храмовники так и не ушли. Андерс нервно покосился на них – сам он жертвой храмовничьего произвола ещё не становился, но наслушаться успел всякого – однако рыцари по-прежнему старательно отводили глаза, а тот, что остался в его клетке, и вовсе развернулся к нему спиной. Впору было подумать, что им все-таки стало стыдно.  
Уходили они уже совсем иначе, тихо и с каким-то почти пришибленным видом, даром что Хоук, облачившись в чистую мантию, скромно поблагодарил их за помощь, а затем так же вежливо, как и подобало магу его статуса и положения, попросил отнести в прачечную грязную одежду. Замерзший во время мытья Андерс только равнодушно позавидовал: так и не догадавшись, как именно Гаррет умудрился такое провернуть, он подозревал, что у него самого подобное все равно не получится. Для этого надо было быть Хоуком.  
И надо было быть Хоуком, чтобы умудряться видеть в карцере всего лишь ещё одно спокойное место для учебы. Казалось, что холод, сырость и безвкусная, почти без соли овсянка причиняли Гаррету не больше неудобств, чем обычно – запрет выходить за стены Кинлоха. Даже тюремная начаровка вызывала его неодобрение лишь оттого, что мешала ему заниматься любимым делом, вынуждая тратить слишком много времени на обусловленное отсутствием света безделье. Если бы кто-то догадался принести ему запас свеч или хорошую лампу с запасом масла, он бы, наверно, и вовсе счел заключение не карой, а подарком.  
И вообще глупо было рассчитывать на то, что общее на двоих несчастье заставит их хоть в чем-то сойтись во мнениях. Хорошо хоть Гаррет по большей части молчал и только поглядывал на разглагольствовавшего о вселенской несправедливости Андерса со снисходительной насмешкой. Иногда, впрочем, на его лице мелькало нечто вроде задумчивости, и тогда Андерс молча ликовал и старался запомнить особенно удачный довод: абы чем Хоука не проймешь, это он давно понял. В придирчивости тот уже сейчас мог соревноваться с худшими из старших чародеев, и мысль, которую он счел достойной рассмотрения, вполне можно было бы использовать во взрослых философских диспутах.  
– Да с самого начала было ясно, что из твоего очередного побега опять ничего не выйдет, – неожиданно проговорил Хоук, совершенно, казалось бы, не слушавший приятеля, который принялся снова размышлять вслух о том, как донести до Рыцарь-Командора всю глубину его храмовничьих заблуждений.  
– С самого начала?! – оправившись от секундной растерянности, громко возмутился сбитый с мысли Андерс и, вперив в приятеля гневный взор, свирепо вопросил: – Ну и зачем ты вообще тогда сбежал?!  
– Да так, – пожал плечами Хоук, продолжавший равнодушно таращиться в книгу, и, как будто почуяв, что очередного умолчания ему не простят до конца жизни, спокойно пояснил: – Проверить кое-что хотел.  
– Ну как, проверил? – сжав кулаки, вкрадчиво прорычал Андерс.  
– Угу, – безмятежно согласился Хоук, и что-то в его тоне враз погасило набиравшую обороты андерсову ярость.  
Он отвернулся и сполз на пол, прижимаясь спиной к разделявшей их решетке. Дурацкая обида на судьбу, не до конца выплеснутая в словах, оседала под ложечкой противным тянущим ощущением, и Андерс через силу скривил губы в подобии презрительной усмешки.  
– А ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что весь мой треп про домик, девицу с обедом и человеческую жизнь – чушь собачья? – с горечью проговорил он после пары минут тоскливого молчания. Вот так, не видя собеседника, говорить о подобном было стократ легче: не нужно было думать о том, как удержать на лице привычную легкомысленную ухмылку, и с замиранием сердца ждать, когда в глазах Хоука прорастет насмешка. А может, тот даже не стал бы ехидничать… и все равно проще. – Думаешь, я действительно полный идиот и не понимаю, что это попросту невозможно? Какая, к ебаным демонам, человеческая жизнь… Девки могут сколько угодно раздвигать ноги для приблудного мага, особенно если у него язык хорошо подвешен, но ни одна из них не пойдет за такого замуж. Даже те люди, которые вроде как не боятся нашего дара, держат нас самое большее за полезную скотину и думают, что нам самое место на привязи.  
– Ну, девицы, вообще говоря, разные бывают, – меланхолично отозвался Хоук, продолжавший размеренно шелестеть страницами.  
– Да ну тебя, – буркнул Андерс и, подтянув колени к груди, уперся в них подбородком. – Это они с виду разные, а как до дела дойдет – последний нищий внуков наплодит раньше, чем маг себе невесту отыщет.  
– Это ты зря, – уверенно проговорил Гаррет. – Я вот самолично знаю одного мага, который на своей девице таки женился. Даже в церкви, как положено: не рассказали преподобной матери про магию, так она их и повенчала.  
– Брешешь! – отмахнулся Андерс. – Не бывает такого. Твой маг лапши тебе на уши навешал, а ты и рад.  
– Ты бы выражался повежливей, когда говоришь о моем отце! – с какой-то слишком нарочитой, показушной жесткостью оборвал его Хоук, и Андерс осекся. – И ничего такого невозможного в домиках с обедами нет. Храмовники, правда, мешаются – что есть, то есть…  
– Брешешь?.. – почти с надеждой пробормотал Андерс, высматривая на лице Гаррета одному ему приметные знаки. Однако тот лишь скептически приподнял бровь, заставив его захлебнуться какой-то тоскливой горькой завистью.  
Все было правдой. И отец-маг никогда не отворачивался от сына-мага, и брат кричал «ненавижу» только из-за того, что у него отобрали любимую игрушку, и в глазах матери не вспыхивал ужас при виде огня, плескавшегося в ладонях её ребенка…  
Андерс вдруг подумал, что потерять такое, наверно, было куда хуже, чем не иметь вовсе – и, нашарив хоукову руку, бережно сжал напряженные пальцы.


	10. История десятая. Обратная сторона медали.

Оказалось, что у Хоука начала расти борода.  
Правда, росла она пока медленно и неубедительно: после двух с лишним (кажется; уследить за течением времени в карцере было сложно) недель заключения на его щеках и подбородке появилась только короткая жесткая щетинка, резче очертившая овал лица и жестко вылепленные скулы. Однако теперь сдержанный и уверенный Гаррет выглядел уже не мальчишкой-переростком, а настоящим молодым мужчиной – и Андерс немедленно преисполнился мучительной зависти. У него самого на подбородке вызывающе торчало всего-то с десяток темно-золотистых волосков, и выглядело это даже более жалко, чем полное отсутствие какой бы то ни было растительности.  
Немного поразмыслив, Андерс решил при случае спереть у Хоука бритву. Обойтись без неё тот уже не мог, это было очевидно любому имевшему глаза человеку, так что ему должны были вскоре выдать со склада весь набор предметов для ухода за бородой – ну или для её регулярного удаления. И заодно у Андерса появится возможность проверить правдивость слухов, ходивших в казармах рекрутов: дескать, если регулярно сбривать смешные юношеские усишки, то настоящие усы отрастут быстрее. Может, и правду говорили, это же не проповедь была, а передаваемый из уст в уста опыт предыдущих поколений…  
– Андерс, ты меня вообще слушаешь?.. – вырвал его из раздумий раздраженный голос Ирвинга. Андерс вздрогнул от неожиданности и поспешно закивал, изобразив на лице внимание, но Первый Чародей мгновенно раскусил его неловкое притворство и, сдвинув брови, потребовал: – Тогда повтори, что я сейчас сказал!  
Андерс открыл рот… и закрыл его снова, внезапно осознав, что действительно погрузился слишком глубоко в собственные мысли и совсем забыл хотя бы вылавливать из монолога наставника ключевые слова. Вряд ли Ирвинг стал бы заводить речь о подобающем облике правильного мага во время традиционной послепобежной головомойки, так что андерсовы подростковые страдания насчет бороды не имели никакого отношения к словам, случайно залетавшим ему в уши. Андерс покосился на Хоука, надеясь обнаружить у него на лице хоть какую-то подсказку, хоть какой-то знак, способный прояснить, о чем все-таки шел разговор – но тот совершенно не обращал на него внимания, а на его неизменно спокойной физиономии отражалось разве что предназначенное Первому Чародею почтительное внимание.   
– Ну… что нельзя бегать из Круга, – выдавил из себя Андерс просто для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Он всегда пропускал всю эту чушь мимо ушей, о чем все давным-давно знали, однако говорить об этом прямо было все же как-то неловко. Да и вообще позиция «Я вас услышал, просто не согласен» начинала казаться Андерсу намного более взрослой и правильной.  
Раньше Ирвинг, столкнувшись с подобной невнимательностью, только устало вздыхал, закатывал глаза и, обреченно махнув рукой, сокращал свою лекцию до нескольких основных тезисов, после чего отправлял Андерса восвояси. Однако на этот раз его вина, похоже, была сочтена куда более серьезной. Осознав, что его слова не достигли даже ушей воспитуемого, Первый Чародей явственно скрипнул зубами и вперил в него такой взор, что отвести глаза стало попросту невозможно – а затем Андерсу все же пришлось выслушать его речь со всем положенным оной вниманием.  
И про то, какая он скотина безответственная. И про то, что правила Круга не на пустом месте были придуманы и, между прочим, для его же собственного блага. И про то, что он уже почти взрослый и пора бы ему научиться сдерживать свои детские порывы. И про то, что теперь им с Хоуком – раз уж у них слишком много свободного времени и мальчишечья дурь в крови играет – назначены занятия по боевой магии с практической отработкой полученных навыков…  
– Что?.. – не веря собственным ушам, переспросил Андерс. – Что за хрень?  
Ирвинг нахмурился и, сурово глянув на него, отчеканил:  
– Твоего мнения я не спрашивал, ученик Андерс! Этот вопрос решен, и будь любезен не пренебрегать занятиями! Чародей Торрин будет ждать вас завтра на рассвете в большом тренировочном зале.  
Честность никогда не принадлежала к числу тех качеств, которые ценились в Круге. А может, Андерсу просто следовало проявить то самое почтение к старшим, о котором он сам ещё в карцере два часа рассказывал Хоуку, и высказать свое мнение… в несколько более корректной формулировке. И тогда им, может быть, даже не пришлось бы выслушивать ещё одну длинную и скучную лекцию об уважении, приличиях и о том, как положено вести себя воспитанному человеку.  
И уж точно не стоило спрашивать Первого Чародея, все ли у него было в порядке с головой.  
– Ну и чем ты так недоволен? – сдержанно полюбопытствовал Хоук и, не сбавляя шага, направился к общей купальне. Разъяснив Андерсу всю степень своего негодования, Ирвинг все-таки вспомнил о вещах не столь глобальных, но не менее важных, и велел им привести себя в порядок перед возвращением к товарищам. – Ты так разорялся, будто тебя на год в драконятник сослали. И не пытайся убедить меня, что тебе ничуть не любопытно.  
– Хоук, – проникновенно проговорил Андерс, остановившись на верхней ступеньке очередной лестницы, и посмотрел на обернувшегося к нему товарища почти с сочувствием, – это же бред. Я целитель волею Создателя… – Он сбился и, поморщившись, мотнул головой: – А, к ебаным демонам Создателя и все проповеди Винн. Какая нахуй боевая магия? Природа создала меня для иного, я же добросердечный и исключительно мирный человек!  
– Ну да, – благодушно согласился Хоук. В его прищуре, однако, мелькнула тень ироничной усмешки: – То-то ты мне через раз нос сломать угрожаешь.  
– Но-но! – возмутился Андерс. – Не передергивай. Последний раз мы с тобой дрались лет… не помню… короче, давно очень! – Он помолчал и, обогнав снова двинувшегося вниз приятеля, возмущенно добавил: – И вообще, каким местом они думали? Ставить адепта школ Созидания и Духа против прирожденного стихийщика! Ты, конечно, заучка и книжный червь, но все равно размажешь меня по стенке меньше чем за минуту – просто потому, что такова специфика твоего дара.  
– Завидно, что ли? – удивленно глянув на него, поинтересовался Гаррет. – Ты же…  
– И повторю! – свирепо сверкнув глазами, перебил его Андерс. – Я хотя бы людям помогать могу, лечить их и вообще всякое добро творить! А тебе с твой магии какая польза, свечки без огнива зажигать да компот охлаждать для девчонок? Разве что война какая вдруг случится… ну так это все равно надо ещё ухитриться как-то, чтобы в армию взяли. – Он скривился и, покосившись на приятеля, неохотно признал: – Хотя тебя, зануду такого, наверняка возьмут. Ты ж благонаде-е-е-ежный!  
Хоук пренебрежительно фыркнул, почти демонстративно не заметив его сарказма, но Андерс и не думал умолкать:  
– И вообще это противоречит всякой логике! Да-да, не косись на меня так, я тоже знаю, что это такое! – Вовсе на него не глядевший Гаррет чуть слышно вздохнул, явно не собираясь отвечать на откровенно несправедливый упрек, но его покладистость только подлила масла в огонь андерсова раздражения: – Вначале годами талдычат про то, что хороший маг должен быть бесхребетной пушистой шкуркой, приложением к сборнику толкований Песни Света! Даже те из нас, у кого мозгов хватит на всю андрастианскую церковь разом, а силы – на то, чтобы снести к ебаным демонам парочку городов. Сажают в карцер за одно только то, что сбежал подышать свежим воздухом и словить пару-тройку лягушек, велят подставлять храмовнику другую щеку взамен отшибленной и вообще всеми способами вбивают в головы, что ударом на удар отвечает только последняя мразь. – Он выдержал драматическую паузу и гневно закончил: – А теперь сами же суют мне в руки клинок и будут страшно удивляться, когда он воткнется кому-то из них в жопу!  
– Посох тебе дадут, – равнодушно поправил его Хоук, нисколько не впечатленный его страстной речью. – И ты здорово намучаешься, пытаясь воткнуть его в чью-нибудь жопу.  
Андерс хотел было разозлиться – тот вовсе не был настолько туп, чтобы не понять его метафор – но затем представил эту картину сам и, не выдержав, заржал в голос.  
Однако к следующему рассвету его злость вернулась, разве что стала холодней и ровнее: уже не обида наказанного ребенка, а осознанный гнев взрослого человека, столкнувшегося с чудовищной подлостью. Андерс понял их план. На него не действовали ни слова, ни взыскания, даже карцер не помогал добиться нужного храмовникам эффекта – и они решили вколотить в него смирение руками его же… не то чтобы друга, но все же – товарища. Равного. Своего.  
…хотя как раз в стихийной магии равенства у них не было никакого. Само собой, разница в силе и боевых навыках не остановила бы Андерса, случись им с Хоуком поспорить из-за чего-нибудь по-настоящему важного – но вот так, ради чужой потехи… сама мысль об этом заставляла его в бессильной ярости скрипеть зубами.  
Однако в большом зале – давно заброшенном, его открыли снова специально для этих занятий – не было ни собравшихся поглазеть на его унижение храмовников, ни любопытных малолеток, вспыхивавших наивным дурным восторгом от самого звучания слов «боевая магия», ни магов-наставников, которые всегда были рады добить его своим «мы же тебе говорили!». И только у дальней стены скучал старый сэр Лара, известный своим равнодушием к внутренней политике Круга и завидной принципиальностью: в мажеские дела он вмешивался лишь в тех случаях, когда оные дела грозили дойти до смертоубийства, и даже тогда ограничивался аккуратной, не задевавшей никого, кроме зачинщиков свары, «тишиной». Совсем рядом с ним чародей Торрин развешивал на оружейной стойке разнокалиберные посохи, то и дело чуть не роняя выскальзывавшие из рук тяжелые древки. На появившегося в дверях Андерса он воззрился с таким удивлением, будто вовсе не ожидал его увидеть, а затем расплылся в полной откровенного облегчения улыбке.  
По правде сказать, в голову Андерсу действительно приходила мысль о том, чтобы не явиться на навязанный урок, однако воплотить её в жизнь помешало проснувшееся совсем не вовремя любопытство – жгучее, нетерпеливое, почти мучительное, словно в далеком детстве. И ещё Хоук, который безо всякой жалости вытащил его из-под одеяла и чуть не пинками погнал в тренировочный зал. Хорошо хоть его угроза вылить на голову приятелю кружку ледяной воды (а ведь мог, стихийник хренов) так и осталась неосуществленной.  
– Наконец-то, – почти беззвучно выдохнул мэтр Торрин и, откашлявшись, уже намного более уверенным тоном объявил: – Итак, молодые люди, мы начнем наше первое занятие с того…  
– Не начнем, – улучив момент, проговорил Андерс. Короткая, словно обрубленная фраза вдруг прозвучала настолько веско, что он сам замер на миг, ошарашенный её тяжестью – а затем, проникшись произведенным впечатлением, решил продолжать в том же духе.  
– Почему? – растерянно переспросил мэтр Торрин и торопливо оглянулся на стойку с посохами, как будто заподозрив, что ученик заметил какой-то крайне существенный для дальнейшего обучения просчет.  
– Потому что это бред, – терпеливо объяснил Андерс, постаравшись, чтобы его слова прозвучали так же солидно и значительно, как вначале. Сохранять должный настрой под взглядом ехидно молчавшего Хоука было трудно, но Андерс украдкой показал ему неприличный жест и опять впился в их вынужденного наставника суровым взором. – Я ведь целитель, а вовсе не боевой маг, и это совершенно очевидно. Так что эти занятия – не более чем акт принуждения. – Он тщательно выдержал паузу и уверенно закончил: – Принуждения, которому я не намерен подчиняться.  
Вид у мэтра Торрина сделался откровенно несчастный. На миг Андерсу даже стало его жалко: в конце концов, он вовсе не был сволочью, совсем наоборот – никогда не отказывал тем, кому нужна была помощь, старался объяснять как можно понятнее, и к тому же именно благодаря ему Андерс все-таки сумел найти логово озерного дракона… Да и вообще ему никогда не нравилось мучить людей.  
Вот только, к великому его сожалению, чародей Торрин был сейчас не столько человеком и его товарищем по тоскливой мажеской жизни, сколько орудием Первого Чародея, Рыцаря-Командора и самой андрастианской Церкви – и этому орудию Андерс не имел права уступить.  
– Более того, – твердо продолжил он, каким-то чудом угадав момент, когда наставник опомнился – и опередив его всего на долю секунды. – Я не верю в то, что Первый Чародей не заметил явной неприменимости моего дара для подобных целей. И потому я вынужден предполагать, что он заботится вовсе не о должном обучении и развитии вверенных ему подопечных, но преследует совсем иные цели. Потерпев поражение в попытках сломать меня обычными средствами, Первый Чародей с Рыцарь-Командором теперь пытаются использовать для этого моих же товарищей по заключению…  
– Перебор, – не скрывая сожаления, чуть слышно вздохнул у него за спиной Хоук. И, наверное, был прав; а может быть, именно его реплика заставила мэтра Торрина выйти из ступора. Он встряхнулся, с заметным усилием изобразил на лице строгое выражение и с укором глянул на ученика:  
– Андерс, ты ошибаешься. Даже желая найти тебе… общественно приемлемый способ занять твое время, Первый Чародей отнюдь не забывал о твоем благе. Эти навыки могут тебе пригодиться… – Он замялся, опасливо покосился на задремавшего в своем углу сэра Лару и, понизив голос, закончил: – Да хоть во время очередного побега. Конечно, сопротивление рыцарям Церкви – это преступление, но ведь есть ещё и разбойники…  
– Мэтр Торрин, – с откровенной жалостью глянув на него, проговорил Андерс: мягко, словно обращался к душевнобольному. – Какие, к ебаным демонам, навыки? Я бы ещё мог в это поверить, если бы вот тут, – он не глядя ткнул пальцем за спину туда, где чувствовал присутствие Хоука, – стоял Финн, или Герда, или ещё кто-то из адептов нашей школы. Но ставить против меня прирожденного стихийщика – это решение не учителя, а политика. Ничего путного из подобных уроков не выйдет: я всего лишь буду размазан по стенке руками моего же врага детства, трагически уползу плакаться наставнице в мантию и – в теории – проникнусь той дурной пропагандой, которой нас тут пичкают с рассвета до заката.  
– Андерс, ты серьезно недооцениваешь свои возможности, поверь мне, – снова начал Торрин, старательно набрав воздуха в грудь. Он только-только начал отпускать бороду в надежде приобрести вид более взрослый и солидный, но теперь, забывшись, принялся теребить её рваными, какими-то нервными жестами – и оттого казался едва перешагнувшим порог отрочества мальчишкой. – Магия Созидания имеет широкое применение и в том числе может использоваться в бою. К примеру, в сочетании с магией Духа она почти идеальна для обороны… – Он оборвал фразу на полуслове, растерянно и гневно посмотрел на ученика, безнадежно испортившего заготовленный заранее план занятия, а затем наконец вспомнил, что ему вообще-то была дана некая власть, и отрывисто приказал: – К стене, Андерс. Вон к той, дальней. Сам сейчас все увидишь. Вы ведь волшебный щит проходили, да? Года полтора назад? Давай, поставь его.  
– Зачем? – с подозрением осведомился Андерс, не двинувшись с места – что, впрочем, нисколько мэтра Торрина не смутило.  
– Сейчас Хоук будет атаковать, а ты – защищаться, – объявил тот с торжеством человека, нашедшего решение важнейшей из проблем мироздания. Того, с каким скептицизмом взирали на него оба его ученика, он не замечал, а когда Андерс так и не исполнил его распоряжение, только раздраженно сжал губы и резко уточнил: – Хоук, атакуй! Брось в него файербол. Небольшой.  
– Нет, – равнодушно отозвался Гаррет, лишенным всякой демонстративности и оттого ещё более красноречивым жестом скрестив руки на груди. Мэтр Торрин вздрогнул от неожиданности и уставился на него с таким изумлением, что Андерс не сумел сдержать злорадного смешка, а затем потрясенно переспросил:  
– Что?..  
– Я полагал, что нас станут учить, – скучающим тоном пояснил Хоук. Мерещилось в его безмятежности что-то фальшивое, но поймать его взгляд и убедиться в этом окончательно у Андерса не получилось. – Швыряться заклинаниями в неподвижную мишень я уже умею. Я надеялся, что нас научат чему-нибудь новому, – он сделал короткую, едва заметную паузу и добавил: – почтенный чародей Торрин.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул, с силой потер двумя пальцами переносицу и беспомощно глянул на храмовника, но старый рыцарь явно не видел повода вмешиваться во вполне мирный с виду разговор и продолжал дремать в своем углу.  
– Но ведь это же неповиновение наставнику! – заволновавшись снова, воззвал к совести своих учеников Торрин.  
– Это всего лишь соблюдение техники безопасности, – вежливо поправил его Хоук, каким-то образом умудрявшийся выглядеть одновременно почтительно и непреклонно. – Разумеется, я ещё плохо знаком с вашей методикой преподавания, но на мой взгляд для первого занятия данное упражнение является чересчур рискованным. Вероятно, позже, когда мы будем лучше знакомы со своими ресурсами и особенностями наших школ магии, оно окажется намного полезнее.  
Андерс поспешно наступил ему на ногу, но было уже поздно: даже мэтр Торрин, волновавшийся из-за плохо ему знакомой роли наставника, не мог не заметить такого шикарного пути для отступления. А ведь Андерс уже начал надеяться, что ему все-таки удастся загнать наставника в угол и открыть ему глаза на то, чем были на самом деле Круги Магов – даже вполне благополучный, судя по слухам из Белого Шпиля, Кинлох.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – с достоинством согласился Торрин, почти мгновенно вернув себе пошатнувшееся было самообладание. – Начнем с другого упражнения. Хоук, отойди вон туда, пожалуйста. – Он указал на дальний конец зала, тот, где на полу темнел сложный узор из неглубоких канавок. Андерсу их вид ужасно не нравился, они слишком походили на кровостоки, но Гаррет только вежливо кивнул и подчинился. – Андерс, наложи на него руну паралича.  
– Зачем? – почуяв неладное, настороженно поинтересовался Андерс – и чуть не подскочил, когда Торрин рявкнул на него неожиданно прорезавшимся командирским голосом:  
– Выполняй!!!  
Руна, отработанная ещё на мышах для Огнеплюя, встала крепко. Вдобавок Андерс с перепугу вложил в неё слишком много силы, так что за окутавшим фигуру Хоука зеленоватым сиянием едва можно было различить изначальный цвет ученической мантии. Андерс поморщился, поняв, что его просчет не остался незамеченным, и с неприязнью уставился на учителя, который сумел таки добиться своего.  
– Прекрасно, – одобрительно кивнул тот, не спеша, однако, злорадствовать. – Как видишь, магия школы Созидания в бою далеко не так бесполезна, как ты мне доказывал. Эффективность разнообразных аур, как правило, тоже серьезно недооценивают… впрочем, об этом в другой раз. Дробя… А, нет. Волшебную стрелу делать умеешь?  
Терзавшее Андерса недоброе предчувствие стало ещё отчетливей, однако он, поколебавшись, все же кивнул. Отрицать очевидное было попросту бессмысленно, к его годам волшебную стрелу осваивали даже самые бесталанные ученики – к числу которых он не принадлежал.  
– Теперь атакуй его, – велел мэтр Торрин. – Волшебной стрелой или любым другим заклинанием на твой выбор. Только постарайся все-таки не переборщить.  
– Что?.. – в шоке переспросил Андерс и неверяще поглядел на учителя, который, кажется, не видел в своем указании ничего особенного. – Он же даже увернуться сейчас не сможет!  
– Вот именно! Давай, давай, – подбодрил его Торрин. Похоже, он и впрямь не понимал, чего именно требовал от Андерса – и потому был доволен, словно человек, благополучно нашедший выход из очень сложной ситуации. – Уж сейчас-то он точно не сильнее тебя, так что не бойся.  
Андерс в растерянности посмотрел на Хоука, однако тот, обездвиженный и совершенно беспомощный, был абсолютно спокоен. Блокировать мелкие мимические мышцы руна паралича не могла, однако на лице скованного её магией Гаррета все равно не отражалось ни тени эмоций. И только его взгляд, обращенный на Андерса, казался оценивающим, в нем мелькал какой-то сдержанный интерес – как будто именно его реакция была единственным, чего Хоук не мог предугадать.  
И это, вообще говоря, было попросту оскорбительно.  
– Нет, – скрестив руки на груди, решительно заявил Андерс и для пущей выразительности вздернул подбородок – вызывающим, преувеличенно горделивым жестом. На Хоука, сволочь бесстыжую, он решил наорать уже потом, сейчас с ним даже ругаться было как-то совестно. Хотя ответить тот, в принципе, мог, разговаривать руна паралича тоже не мешала, просто из-за стесненности движений не получилось бы орать в голос… И все равно было в этом что-то неправильное. – Я не стану этого делать. Это же как котенка бить…  
– Ну так и не считай себя жертвой, а побей его свободного! – не дав ему договорить, прямо ему в лицо проорал мэтр Торрин. А потом, придирчиво разглядывая ошарашенного его гневом Андерса, уже куда тише проворчал: – Тоже мне, ничего ещё толком не знает, а уже готов признать себя слабаком!  
Андерс скрипнул зубами и, не дожидаясь новых распоряжений, развеял клятую руну. Секундный испуг уходил, оставляя после себя раздражение и злость, накрепко замешанную на отчаянии. Это было глупо: он прекрасно знал, что все это было обыкновенной хитростью, просто способом заставить его делать то, что хотели старшие – и все же незаслуженный упрек терзал его куда сильнее, чем стоило бы.  
Почти так же сильно, как мысль о том, что все его сопротивление, вся его решимость и упорство в который раз оказались бесполезными.  
– Ну и зачем ты это сделал? – мрачно поинтересовался Андерс уже за дверью тренировочного зала, бездумно взвешивая в руке свой новый посох. Тяжелый, боевой – он был совсем не похож на те простенькие, кое-как зачарованные палки, которые выдавали обычным ученикам для изучения навыков работы со вспомогательными предметами. Прилагавшуюся к нему лекцию о свойствах материалов, рун и их сочетаемости с даром конкретного мага Андерс выбросил из головы практически сразу, благо чародей Торрин, обрадованный его усталой покорностью, сам подобрал ему «идеальный», как он утверждал, инструмент.  
– Что именно? – отстраненно полюбопытствовал Хоук. Его собственный посох висел в креплениях наспинной сбруи – и после первого же, сколь угодно мимолетного взгляда становилось понятно, что это был не просто инструмент, это было именно оружие. К нижнему его концу крепилось длинное мечевидное лезвие с хищным желобком кровостока и кривым, остро отточенным когтем возле самого древка, и даже крупный красно-оранжевый кристалл в навершии мерцал как-то недобро, словно напоминая о том, что его одного вполне хватило бы проломить человеку череп.  
В сравнении с этим даже андерсов Зов Свободы с угловатой, окованной металлом драконьей головой начинал казаться почти безобидным.  
– Зачем дал ему вывернуться? – раздраженно зыркнув на проходившего мимо храмовника, уточнил Андерс – и, не сдержавшись, тоскливо добавил: – Я ведь уже почти загнал его в угол, оставалось только дожать!  
– И что? – повторил Гаррет – так равнодушно, что Андерс невольно заподозрил насмешку.  
– Чтобы хоть кто-то в этой тюрьме осознал истинное положение вещей! – прорычал он. – Хотя бы один человек! Хотя бы ещё один, просто чтобы не быть единственным зрячим среди толпы добровольных слепцов!  
– Мелко мыслишь, – прокомментировал Хоук и прежде, чем Андерс успел возмутиться или придумать ответную колкость, задумчиво добавил: – А я ещё мельче.  
Первый настоящий урок стал для них обоих сущей пыткой. Успешно поставив строптивых подростков на место, мэтр Торрин преисполнился преподавательского энтузиазма и рьяно взялся за их обучение, напрочь забыв о том, что большинство юношей Круга никогда не держали в руках ничего тяжелее старинных магических трактатов. Регулярно сбегавший на волю Андерс был куда крепче многих своих соучеников, да и Хоук со своими «тренировками» не был таким уж задохликом, вот только проку с этого все равно было мало.  
К концу занятия Андерс едва держался на ногах и, пожалуй, был бы только рад опереться на плечо приятеля, однако тот, запыхавшийся, взмокший и оттого казавшийся до странности человечным, и сам заметно покачивался и взирал на устойчивые, надежные гранитные стены с откровенным вожделением. Проследивший его взгляд Андерс поразмыслил с пару секунд и, отбросив глупую гордость, с облегчением привалился к каменной кладке, скрытой пыльными, выцветшими до туманной серости гобеленами. А потом так и отправился в ученическую спальню: не отходя от стены дальше чем на поллоктя и время от времени опираясь на неё продолжавшей судорожно подрагивать рукой.  
С лестницы он, правда, все равно чуть не сверзился, но потом стало как-то полегче. По крайней мере, перестали подкашиваться ноги, и порог общей комнаты Андерс переступил с видом не то чтобы победителя, но все же человека, ещё не сломленного судьбой. Плетущийся в паре шагов позади него Хоук, конечно, пофыркал, заметив его попытку расправить плечи – но без привычного ехидства, словно для порядка.  
Съязвить в ответ Андерс попросту поленился: его куда сильнее влекла возможность наконец-то воссоединиться со своей жесткой и узкой, но такой желанной в эту минуту кроватью. И куда больше, чем азартный обмен подколками с Гарретом, грела мысль о нескольких часах сна, покушаться на которые не рискнул бы ни один из его соседей… кроме все того же Хоука, который сейчас и сам будет дрыхнуть без задних ног. О нескольких часах без тянущей, режущей, издевательски разнообразной боли в перетруженных с непривычки мышцах.  
Однако блаженство встречи с собственной постелью продлилось всего несколько мгновений. Всего за минуту до этого, в дверях ученической спальни Андерс искренне верил в то, что уснет, едва коснувшись головой подушки – но как только он натянул на плечи одеяло и приготовился провалиться в сон, измотанное тело почуяло свободу и стало настырно жаловаться на негодное обращение. Мелкая, едва заметная дрожь в ногах прекратилась, но секундой спустя мышцы скрутило настоящей судорогой, и Андерс чуть не взвыл от боли. Непривычные к тяжести посоха плечи горели, словно в огне, шею как будто заковали в высокий, до подбородка, железный ошейник, ноющая спина то и дело немела, мешая найти хоть сколько-нибудь удобное положение. Андерс кое-как размял сведенную ногу, с трудом сдержав жалобный, недостойный взрослого мужчины скулеж, и с тяжелым вздохом вытянулся на кровати, пытаясь заставить себя расслабиться.  
Получасом спустя он бросил бесполезные, не дававшие ни тени облегчения попытки – и почему-то лишь после этого вспомнил о том, что вообще-то был целителем. Наверно, впервые в жизни Андерс чувствовал себя настолько идиотом, но теплая мощная волна исцеляющего заклинания, прокатившись по всему телу, унесла с собой и тягучую ноющую боль, и печальные мысли о собственной дурости. Умятая в плоский блинчик подушка разом показалась ему мягкой, словно из лебяжьего пуха, и даже колючее одеяло стало вполне уютным. Андерс блаженно замурлыкал, поерзал, сворачиваясь под ним клубком, и неожиданно замер, уставившись в тусклый сумрак спальни.  
А ведь Хоук-то, небось, так и мучился. К школе Созидания у него не было никакого таланта, он даже самое слабенькое лечебное заклинание правильно сотворить не мог.  
Андерс резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и прислушался. Хоукова кровать была далеко, но в сторожкой ночной тишине он услышал бы даже шорох одеяла – однако, напрягая слух изо всех сил, все равно не мог разобрать ни звука. И почему-то никак не удавалось поверить в то, что Гаррет, не меньше него измотанный тренировкой, за прошедший час сумел придумать что-то толковое.  
Досадливое, приглушенное подушкой «чтоб его, заразу!» прозвучало на редкость неубедительно даже для него самого. Андерс сел, попытался нашарить ногой башмаки и, потерпев поражение, так и пошлепал босиком через всю спальню.  
– Тшш, я это, – шепотом предупредил он, каким-то неведомым чутьем уловив обращенное на него внимание прикидывавшегося спящим Хоука, и только после этого решился присесть на край кровати. – Давай полечу, у тебя же наверняка после сегодняшнего тоже все тело болит.  
– Спасибо, – вполголоса отозвался явно удивленный Гаррет и, помедлив, даже чуть-чуть подвинулся. Так, чтобы Андерс смог сесть по-человечески и ему не пришлось слишком уж выворачиваться, пряча сиявшие целительским заклинанием руки под хоуковым одеялом.  
– Я себя уже полечил, – все так же шепотом поделился Андерс. Не удовлетворившись результатом первого воздействия, он продолжил аккуратно водить ладонями вдоль хоуковой спины в поисках мест, больше всего нуждавшихся во внимании целителя. – А то, представляешь, лежал вначале как дурак какой, мучился, самому теперь стыдно. Но ты не волнуйся, я давеча у Гумберта полсклянки лириума выпросил, так что у меня и на тебя сил хватит с достатком.  
– Не травись, – вдруг проговорил Хоук, со снисходительной усмешкой слушавший его лекарскую болтовню. – Судорогу сними, чтобы спать не мешала, и хватит. А то потом опять все заново.  
– Ты о чем вообще, многомудрый? – подпустив в голос надменного ехидства, переспросил Андерс и осторожно, чтобы не причинять лишней боли, прогладил жесткий, словно каменный, гарретов загривок. – Вздумал меня учить, как свое дело делать?  
– Вздумал, – чуть слышно фыркнув, подтвердил Гаррет. – И пока ты пренебрегаешь основами, так и буду учить. Даже примитивные обезболивающие заклинания работают за счет ликвидации мелких, не заметных глазу повреждений тканей… Это же как с мозолями: можешь залечивать и всякий раз потом обдираться в кровь заново, а можешь потерпеть и дождаться, пока кожа огрубеет и надобность в лечении попросту отпадет. А что мышцы ноют… да пусть ноют.  
– Ну вот что тебе стоило не нудеть?.. – тоскливо вопросил Андерс, ещё раз прощупал его спину полноценным диагностическим заклятием и, сосредоточившись, принялся исцелять скрученные судорогой мышцы.  
Нудеть Хоук, конечно же, не перестал, но почему-то Андерса это уже совсем не злило. Сосредоточившись на деле, он вообще едва замечал, что там бухтел себе под нос этот заучка. Под его руками постепенно расслаблялось жесткое, излучавшее напряжение и почти болезненный жар тело, язвительный, чудовищно рассудительный Гаррет, задремывая, с каждой минутой все сильнее походил на заласканного сонного кота – и Андерс беззастенчиво млел от осознания собственной власти и внезапной нежности, мохнатым комком свернувшейся в груди.  
Добившись признания своего авторитета, мэтр Торрин показал себя преподавателем много лучшим, чем прежние андерсовы наставники. Он не заваливал их с Хоуком книгами и не читал долгих лекций, да и вообще старался избегать таких четких и конкретных инструкций, как в первый раз. Обычно он и вовсе ограничивался несколькими примерами того, как можно использовать в бою какое-нибудь вполне безобидное заклятие, а затем предоставлял учеников самим себе, предварительно выдав им по флакону с зельем сохранения жизни.  
Андерс поначалу кривился и отмахивался: вкус у зелья был препоганый, и на языке ещё долго держалась едкая горечь корня смерти. Однако приходилось признать, что порой только оно и уберегало их с Гарретом от серьезных увечий. Школы Созидания и Духа, традиционно считавшиеся мирными, и впрямь предоставляли изобретательному человеку немало возможностей причинить вред врагу, а о том, что мог сотворить с противником не лишенный интеллекта стихийщик, и упоминать не стоило.  
Честно говоря, постепенно Андерс даже вошел во вкус. Чахнуть со скуки над пыльными древними томами его не заставляли, а придумывать и потом проверять что-то новое ему было только в радость. К тому же уязвленная гордость мешала забыть о том, как он оплошал на первом уроке, и Андерс вгрызался в новые знания с изумлявшим его самого энтузиазмом. Он даже в библиотеку начал ходить, искал там дневники армейских магов и мастеров школы Созидания в надежде обнаружить что-нибудь полезное.  
Андерс заметно окреп, и тяжесть боевого посоха перестала казаться ему непосильной. Конечно, руки и спину все равно ломило после занятий, но эта боль казалась уже не мучительной, а почти приятной – не наказанием, а свидетельством хорошо проделанной работы. Плечи у него так раздались вширь, что старую ученическую мантию пришлось перешивать дважды за полгода, да и в купальне соседи косились на него с откровенной завистью. Правда, Хоук и тут его обошел: он вообще отрастил себе мускулы почти как у храмовника, впору за меч браться, а над плохо скрытой андерсовой обидой только посмеивался – дескать, наследственность. Может, и не врал; однажды Андерс уломал его рассказать об отце, и Гаррет, постепенно увлекшись, принялся ладонями отмахивать в воздухе что-то огромное и медведеобразное.  
Девушки Круга тоже оценили происходившие с Андерсом перемены, и он то и дело ловил на себе заинтересованные, смущенные, а то и откровенно вожделеющие взгляды. Правда, воспользоваться этим ему удавалось куда реже, чем хотелось бы, но женское внимание все равно грело душу. Единственным исключением из этой приятной закономерности была полухасиндка Айбике, и Андерс, оскорбленный подобным равнодушием, из кожи вон лез, чтобы добиться её благосклонности. В ход пошло все, от чарующих улыбок и наворованных в саду Рыцарь-Командора цветов до откровенной наглости и игривых поцелуев над лежавшей между ними книгой. Вот только от поцелуев Айбике чаще всего попросту уворачивалась и сразу убегала, напоследок пронзив недоумевавшего Андерса ледяным взором. А ведь целоваться он как раз умел, любая девчонка подтвердила бы – и никак не мог понять, чем не угодил своей новой подружке.  
Оказалось, что отрывистое «надо поговорить» в устах едва ли пятнадцатилетней ученицы могло прозвучать почти так же грозно, как у многоопытной мэтрессы Винн. Однако истерзанный обидой и любопытством Андерс опасностью пренебрег, и странно задумчивая Айбике, затащив его в укромный уголок за книжными шкафами, наконец объяснила: по обычаю её рода, она не имела права сделаться женщиной без одобрения Старшей Матери племени. Обычай был глуп, получившая неплохое образование девушка и сама эта знала, а теперь, в Круге, блюсти его было бы глупо вдвойне… но он был единственным, что напоминало ей о родных. Поймавшие её храмовники побрезговали хасиндскими тряпками и сожгли все до последнего ремешка, не оставив ей даже вплетенных в волосы деревянных бусин.  
И Андерс отступился, не смея посягать на последнюю связь с утраченным.  
Но вот молчать о прочих своих победах он не мог и не хотел. По правде сказать, он бессовестно хвастался, наслаждаясь чужой завистью, и только зараза Хоук портил ему все удовольствие. Завидовать, как полагалось бы скучному заучке, не знавшему радостей любви, он явно не собирался, и Андерс начал подозревать, что покаяния, епитимьи и даже личный надзор Рыцаря-Командора не прибавили рекрутам Кинлоха должной стойкости. Однако попытки развести Гаррета на ответное хвастовство проваливались раз за разом: тонких намеков тот не понимал, а прямые вопросы попросту игнорировал и только загадочно улыбался в ответ. И смотрел при этом с таким снисходительным сочувствием во взгляде, что истерзанному неутоленным любопытством Андерсу нестерпимо хотелось врезать ему в нос.  
Экзамен на старшего ученика оказался сущей формальностью. На полтора десятка вопросов Андерс, закаленный долгими спорами с Хоуком, ответил безо всякого труда и в последовавшей за этим короткой дискуссии в пух и прах разнес аргументы вздумавшего возражать экзаменатора, а практическая часть и вовсе не потребовала от него усилий. Ну кроме разве что обязательного минимума по стихийной магии, но в конце концов Андерс справился и с этим.  
Впрочем, результаты его тоже разочаровали. Сразу после торжественного въезда в спальню старших учеников Андерс обнаружил, что та отличалась от прежнего места его обитания только числом кроватей. Причем одну из них уже занимал гребаный Гаррет Хоук, сдававший свой экзамен накануне, и располагалась она намного ближе, чем хотелось бы самому Андерсу. Ещё не хватало ему выслушивать лекции о распорядке, удирая по ночам к девчонкам.  
Да и в остальном привычная, надоевшая до смерти ученическая жизнь почти не изменилась. Правда, мэтресса Винн поначалу пыталась заставить его проникнуться важностью своего нового статуса, но, потерпев поражение, бросила эту бессмысленную затею. Отстоявший свое Андерс решил разок проявить великодушие и неожиданно обнаружил, что беседовать с ней о своем, целительском, было весьма интересно. Только нужно было избегать всяких сомнительных тем вроде несправедливости нынешнего мироустройства и пресловутого «своего места», которое должны были знать лишенные благоволения Создателя маги.  
Вот только обилие этих самых опасных тем по-прежнему изрядно мешало проникнуться к наставнице заслуженным уважением. От каких-нибудь страшных последствий вроде очередного визита в карцер Андерса спасало, пожалуй, только то, что сразу после очередного разговора с мэтрессой он отправлялся на тренировку с Хоуком и имел возможность выплеснуть скопившееся раздражение в бою. Иначе ему куда труднее было бы удержать язык за зубами.  
Чародей Торрин по большому счету оказался прав: в схватке они с Гарретом друг друга стоили, хотя ничего общего в их тактике не было. Сравняться с Хоуком в атаке Андерс не мог, да и не пытался: тот, наверно, способен был за полчаса смести с лица земли целый полк и даже не запыхаться, Андерсу о таком и мечтать не приходилось. Впрочем, это нисколько не помогало Гаррету справиться с ним самим, потому что в обороне Андерс мог отсиживаться долго: щиты, разнообразные ауры, руны и их комбинации сводили хоуково преимущество на нет. Ну, почти. Рано или поздно тот, конечно, проламывал андерсову защиту… если только Андерсу не удавалось первым заметить слабое место в его связках и нанести достаточно точный удар. Второго обычно не требовалось: с пассивной защитой у Хоука было плохо, магия школы Духа ему не давалась, а каменный доспех требовал слишком много усилий и вдобавок лишал его изрядной доли подвижности. Так что лучшей своей защитой Гаррет считал нападение – и обрушивал на противника такой шквал заклятий, что у того попросту не оставалось ни времени, ни возможности ответить.  
Наставник упрямо твердил, что в бою они были равны, но чаще побеждал все-таки Гаррет. Ненамного чаще, что изрядно льстило андерсову самолюбию, однако факт оставался фактом. Должно быть, только поэтому Андерс ещё не забросил эту сомнительную затею: не было для него триумфа слаще, чем увидеть упрямого Хоука распластанным на щербатом полу и, обозначив легким касанием добивающий удар, помочь ему подняться. По крайней мере, здесь он точно знал, что его победы принадлежали именно ему, потому что Гаррету и в голову бы не пришло ему поддаваться. Даже если бы он, отчаявшись после долгой череды неудач, пал на колени и принялся умолять о поблажке.  
Впрочем, Андерс не стал бы. В бою Хоук, обычно слишком спокойный и слишком сдержанный для своих лет, разительно менялся, чем-то напоминая отправляющегося на охоту кота. Андерс запросто мог представить, как бежали бы от его пристального, становившегося пугающе внимательным взгляда целые армии… но сам только вспыхивал ответным азартом и, поприветствовав противника ехидной ухмылкой, почти вызывающим жестом выставлял волшебный щит.  
Однако гораздо сильнее его изумляло то, что никто не замечал этих перемен. Мэтр Торрин наблюдал за ними придирчиво, как и подобало наставнику, чей долг – указать подопечным на совершенные ошибки, но даже он отчего-то продолжал считать Гаррета покладистым правильным мальчиком. Конечно, тот, как и прежде, прекрасно владел собой и ни разу не ошибся, соразмеряя силу удара, но спутать вспыхивавший в его глазах свирепый огонь с отблесками пылавших в его ладонях файерболов было попросту невозможно. Андерс все яснее сознавал, что за знакомым до боли занудством скрывался совершенно бешеный нрав – и поражался общей слепоте.  
Сам же он, привыкнув выискивать в малейшем хоуковом жесте признаки готовящейся атаки, уже не мог обманываться привычной маской. Почти против воли он замечал, как вспыхивали порой глаза безупречно хладнокровного Гаррета, выдавая сдерживаемый гнев – и мгновением спустя скрывались под поспешно опущенными ресницами. Чувствовал, как исчезало напряжение в его остававшейся идеально прямой спине, стоило приглядывавшему за учениками храмовнику выйти в коридор. Видел, как дрогнувший в усмешке уголок губ на мгновение превращал скучную физиономию почтительного ученика в лицо готового потребовать свое магистра. Как под мимолетным, равнодушным взглядом просто проходящего мимо Гаррета скромняга Каллен вмиг заливался краской и принимался бормотать себе под нос нечто, подозрительно напоминавшее покаянную молитву.  
Было во всем этом что-то завораживающее – все равно что следить за подкрадывающимся к добыче хищником или наблюдать за идущей вдоль горизонта грозой. Но оставаться всего лишь зрителем Андерс был попросту не в силах. Ему безумно нравилось подкалывать Хоука – и раз за разом убеждаться в том, что тот вовсе не был так неколебимо спокоен, как хотел казаться. Их перепалки по большей части оставались совершенно беззлобными; раньше Андерс ещё мог бы в этом усомниться, но теперь он почти без труда различал в золотистых глазах приятеля искринки неподдельного веселья, изрядно смягчавшие резкость произнесенных слов.  
А вот всерьез вывести Гаррета из себя ему никак не удавалось – и неудачи раззадоривали его пуще прежнего. Хотя Андерс, на самом-то деле, и не знал толком, зачем бы ему это было нужно. Просто казалось, что если он все-таки пробьется сквозь хоуково самообладание, достанет его настоящего – случится какое-то восхитительное, всамделишное чудо.  
К примеру, Гаррет вдруг окажется нормальным человеком. Чем Создатель не шутит?  
– Никакой в тебе тонкости нет, – проворчал Андерс, дождавшись, пока за ними закрылись двери тренировочного зала. Цепляться к Хоуку на занятиях было совершенно бесполезно, тот даже не снисходил до приличного ответа – да и самому Андерсу чаще всего попросту не хватало дыхания на разговоры. Зато потом, когда уходил сэр Лара, по-прежнему страховавший их во время урока, а мэтр Торрин отправлялся за уборщиками-Усмиренными, можно было вволю пошпынять ещё не впавшего в привычное занудство приятеля. – Сила есть – ума не надо, вот кто тебя просил такими булыжниками швыряться? У меня по твоей милости теперь лишнее самостоятельное занятие по искусству исцеления будет.  
– Тебе не повредит, – парировал Гаррет, проигнорировав попытку пробудить в нем чувство вины. Ну или Андерс, сам того не заметив, все-таки умудрился достать его настолько, что теперь тот считал пару-тройку треснувших ребер справедливым наказанием. – Целый один раз в неделю найти себе полезное занятие на вечер – это для тебя большое достижение!  
– Зараза, ты все-таки завидуешь, – изобразив понимающую ухмылку, проникновенно изрек Андерс и приобнял его за плечо. Его собственное при этом хрустнуло и заныло, и он, не отводя взгляда от лица собеседника, бросил на него исцеляющее заклинание. Боль тут же стихла, но потом ему все равно придется заняться собой всерьез. – Мэгги – такая девочка! Глазки, губки, кудри…  
Хоук закатил глаза и пренебрежительно фыркнул, и Андерс, насупившись, ткнул его кулаком в то самое плечо, на котором только что висел. Дразнить Гаррета глазками и губками, увы, было совершенно бессмысленно – он то ли слишком хорошо держал себя в руках, то ли ему просто не хватало воображения, чтобы представить и проникнуться. Но азарт схватки словесной, пришедший на смену азарту схватки магической, словно жег его изнутри, мешая смириться с поражением.  
– И она считает меня совершенно неотразимым, – заговорщицки понизив голос, промурлыкал Андерс. – И очень-очень ждет. А тебя кто-нибудь ждет, а, Хоук?  
– Мудрость и опыт, – отрезал тот, уже не скрывая раздражения. – Эти штуки, знаешь ли, куда полезней и долговечней, чем очередная зарубка на корешке твоей Песни Света.  
– С мудростью и опытом не поцелуешься, – преувеличенно ласково напомнил Андерс, пытаясь скрыть довольную усмешку. Получалось так себе: после тренировок самообладание подводило не только Хоука, а он и без того плохо понимал, чего ради должен был давить душевные порывы. – А ты, бедолага, так и будешь скучать. Зануд ведь никто не любит, знаешь ли, тут уж без разницы – в мантии девчонка или в храмовничьей юбке.  
Гаррет насмешливо покосился на него, и Андерс, уже почти не веря в его самообладание, открыто ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
– Может, с магией крови полегче пойдет, а? Тебе-то что, невелика разница – что к храмовникам подлизываться, что к демонам… – с издевательским сочувствием предложил он – и тут же осекся, едва ли не впервые за все время их с Хоуком знакомства испугавшись по-настоящему.  
Гаррет стремительно развернулся к нему, глаза у него вспыхнули неистовой, самозабвенной яростью – и придушенный собственным воротником Андерс на редкость ясно осознал, что ему все-таки очень хотелось жить. И что один раз дать Хоуку в морду он, наверно, все-таки успеет, а вот потом придется, отбросив всякую гордость, просто звать на помощь.  
– К демонам подлизываться, значит? – с почти обидной легкостью зашвырнув его в первую попавшуюся кладовку, каким-то очень нехорошим голосом проурчал Хоук.  
И вдруг впился ему в губы – с такой страстью, что Андерс, и без того взбудораженный предвкушением ссоры, вмиг лишился рассудка. Просто вцепился Гаррету в волосы, крепче прижимая к себе, и ответил на поцелуй с ничуть не меньшим пылом, тихо взрыкивая от нетерпения. Жар чужого, непривычно жесткого тела обжигал даже сквозь плотную ткань ученических мантий, дразнил знакомым сходством очертаний – и плескавшийся в крови боевой азарт, переплавясь в нечто незнакомое и мучительно сладкое, толкал навстречу настойчивой, не по-женски требовательной ласке.  
Андерс глухо застонал, когда Гаррет, задыхаясь, оторвался от его губ – и, не додумав и до середины мелькнувшую в голове мысль, тут же сам дернул его обратно. Укусил, лизнул, бережно обхватил кончик чужого языка губами и чуть не взвыл от разочарования, когда тот ускользнул снова… а потом и впрямь взвыл в зажавшую рот ладонь, потому что возвращенный ему укус пришелся под челюсть, как раз туда, где любое прикосновение расходилось по всему телу жаркой мелкой дрожью. Он вздернул подбородок, подставляя горло жестким губам – и только тихо охнул, когда Хоук вдруг отстранился и, рывком развернув его спиной к себе, снова жадно впился в шею под затылком.  
Гул крови в ушах совершенно заглушил шорох ткани, и Андерс вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда по его голым бедрам прошлась широкая, невыносимо горячая ладонь. Гаррет хищно урчал, всем весом навалившись ему на спину и неловко, почти робко притираясь бедрами к заднице – и Андерс, какой-то частью сознания прекрасно понимавший, чем именно должно было стать это рефлекторное движение, выгибался в ответ и нетерпеливо постанывал, пьянея от пронизывавшего все тело жара.  
Легшая на его пах ладонь двигалась уверенно и твердо, вышибая из головы последние остатки рассудка. Андерс покачнулся на ослабевших на миг ногах, и крепкая рука тут же обвилась вокруг его талии, ещё крепче притискивая к чужому телу. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, пытаясь сдержать подступавший к горлу стон, откинул голову назад, на плечо Гаррету – и все же застонал в голос, когда очередное движение его ладони толкнуло его через край.  
Голова кружилась; Андерс обессиленно сполз по стене, к которой его прислонили –и, обернувшись назад, с трудом разглядел в полумраке кладовки возвышавшегося над ним Хоука. Тот небрежно одернул смявшийся подол мантии, приводя себя в приличный вид, окинул его обжигающим, жестким, словно прикосновение, взглядом – и, не сказав ни слова, вышел.  
Андерс сглотнул, пытаясь как-то соотнести усталое довольство тела со смутным разочарованием, маячившим на краю возвращавшегося разума, одернул липнущий к бедрам подол и, не выдержав, вопросил вслух:  
– Это вот что вообще сейчас было?..


	11. История одиннадцатая. Право выбора.

Схема заклятия была несуразная совершенно.  
Андерс разглядывал её не меньше получаса и то и дело натыкался на все новые и новые ошибки – настолько очевидные, что их заметил бы любой мало-мальски сведущий в теории магии человек. Как вообще могла подобная нелепость оказаться в шкафу с литературой по основам целительства? Не то чтобы Андерс так радел за образование своих товарищей по несчастью, но это было попросту возмутительно. Он нахмурился и принялся вертеть наугад взятый с полки том то так, то этак, надеясь все же увидеть в схеме хоть какой-то смысл… и вдруг замер, обнаружив, что все это время держал её вверх ногами.  
Андерс устало вздохнул и, захлопнув книгу, уронил голову на скрещенные поверх обложки руки.  
Вообще говоря, девственником он уже много лет как не был и прекрасно разбирался, что там к чему. И, понятное дело, знал о том, что мужчины могли спать не только с женщинами – особенно в Круге или, например, в армии. Просто раньше это было не более чем абстрактным знанием, которое не имело совершенно никакого отношения к нему самому… а уж к Хоуку и подавно. Честно говоря, Андерс даже в злосчастную историю с храмовничьими рекрутами как-то не очень верил, даром что то самое хоуково признание определенно не было пустой брехней. Явно небезосновательный гнев Рыцарь-Командора тоже был довольно убедительным доводом, однако Гаррет и секс все равно казались Андерсу вещами несовместными.  
…Правда, как раз секса у них с Хоуком так и не было. Хотя на простую дружескую взаимопомощь, как у Гумберта с Кинноном, которых Андерс как-то раз застукал в купальне, случившееся было совсем не похоже. Как и на попытку заменить неизбежный финал очередной стычки чем-нибудь менее травматичным, чем обычная драка. Слишком горячо и искренне, слишком… по-настоящему. У Андерса до сих пор ныли зацелованные губы, и никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что Гаррет, в отличие от него, очень хорошо понимал, чего именно хочет.  
Даже слишком хорошо – для человека, который вроде как не сумел совладать с собственной яростью.  
И, пожалуй, Андерс ему все-таки завидовал, потому что сам он не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Ни того, почему вместо удара в морду получил поцелуй; ни собственной внезапной жажды, совершенно затмившей голос здравого смысла, который и без того звучал слишком редко; ни того, почему Хоук ушел, даже не попытавшись получить свое. Уж в ответной услуге Андерс ему всяко не отказал бы, Гаррет не мог этого не понимать… да, по правде сказать, он тогда на что угодно согласился бы. И он все ещё немного жалел, что дело не зашло дальше поцелуев и обычной дрочки.  
Пока же будущее пребывало в состоянии до крайности неопределенном. Проще говоря, Андерс понятия не имел, что ему делать. Что-то подсказывало ему, что его обычные отговорки для девчонок на Гаррета не произведут ровным счетом никакого впечатления. В лучшем случае Андерсу придется не один месяц выслушивать его насмешки, в худшем же… О худшем он и думать не хотел. Настоящая, всерьезная вражда с Хоуком ничем хорошим – или хотя бы поправимым – закончиться не могла.  
Хотя пока он не был уверен даже в том, а хотелось ли ему… отговариваться.  
– Тебе чем-нибудь помочь? – негромко поинтересовался кто-то у него за плечом, и Андерс, торопливо раскрыв книгу на прежнем месте, сделал вид, что полностью поглощен чтением. Нет, в самом деле, он даже название того заклятия наконец нашел.  
– Нет, спасибо, – не поднимая головы, ответил он и, осторожно покосившись на маячившую рядом фигуру в поношенной мантии полноправного мага, на всякий случай добавил: – Я просто… э-э-э… провожу исследование насчет… альтернативных форм реализации инстинкта размножения, да.  
И ведь почти не погрешил против истины, хха.  
– И впрямь весьма любопытная тема, – степенно согласился его собеседник, и Андерс слегка расслабился, поняв, что наспех придуманная отговорка не вызвала лишних подозрений. Однако стоявший рядом с его столом маг отчего-то не спешил уходить, и затянувшаяся пауза заставила Андерса насторожиться снова. Он принялся поспешно придумывать ещё пару-тройку уважительных причин оставить его в покое, но тут маг задумчиво хмыкнул и каким-то странным, лукаво-дружелюбным тоном спросил: – Тебе ещё нужно искать… хм… экспериментальный материал для твоего проекта или у тебя уже есть?  
Андерс, старательно изображавший погруженного в глубокие раздумья мудреца, машинально кивнул и своим лучшим «не от мира сего» голосом пробормотал:  
– Да-да, конечно, минуточку… – Он оборвал фразу на полуслове, неожиданно осознав, что именно услышал, и стремительно развернулся, чуть не упав с жалобно скрипнувшего стула: – Что?..  
Молодой мужчина с короткой светлой бородкой и бляхой младшего библиотекаря у пояса мягко улыбнулся и негромко уточнил:  
– Твоё… исследование носит практический характер или ты пока просто любопытствуешь?  
Андерс озадаченно сдвинул брови и уставился на него, пытаясь понять, не примерещился ли ему фривольный подтекст. А ведь он, грешным делом, думал, что после общения с заучкой Гарретом выучился щелкать подобные словесные выкрутасы, словно белка орехи! Впрочем, если подобное ляпнул бы сам Хоук, то никаких вопросов у него и не возникло бы, но не мог же вот этот, взрослый и до ужаса приличный маг, именно это иметь в виду!  
Так и не получивший ответа библиотекарь чуть слышно вздохнул и, снова улыбнувшись, проговорил:  
– Если что, можешь в любой момент обратиться ко мне за консультацией.  
– В том числе и практического толка? – рискнул Андерс, ещё не вполне уверенный в том, что действительно понял все правильно.  
– Разберемся по ситуации, – неопределенно отозвался тот, но его улыбка, до этого момента скорее вежливая, чем дружелюбная, стала по-настоящему теплой, и в ней мелькнуло что-то озорное: – Но пока не вижу к этому никаких препятствий. – Он чуть помедлил, вопросительно глядя на Андерса и, опять не дождавшись никакой реакции, добавил: – Меня зовут Карл. Хотя если захочешь найти меня не в библиотеке, спрашивай лучше мага Теклу, Карл не такое уж редкое имя.  
– Ты новенький, да? – не придумав ничего поумнее, полюбопытствовал Андерс. – Я тут тебя раньше не видел.  
– Ты просто внимания не обращал, – проговорил Карл – таким тоном, будто не видел в этом ничего удивительного или тем более обидного. – А вообще я уже почти три года в Кинлохе.  
– А я Андерс, – представился тот, несколько смутившись. Кинлох, конечно, был не самым маленьким из Кругов Магов, и знать всех его обитателей по именам было попросту невозможно, однако ему все равно стало неловко. Умудриться даже не заметить одного из тех, с кем сталкивался едва ли не каждый день – это было уже как-то совсем не по-людски.  
– Я знаю, – снова улыбнулся Карл – как будто бы точно так же, но теперь он отчего-то выглядел лет на десять моложе, едва ли не андерсовым ровесником. – Кто же не знает главного бунтаря всех четырнадцати Кругов Тедаса? – Мягкая насмешка, отчетливо слышавшаяся в его голосе, казалась совершенно необидной. И вообще куда больше походила на деликатный комплимент.  
– Ну прямо всех четырнадцати, – ошарашенно пробормотал Андерс. К тому, что его знал весь Кинлох, он уже привык, но о чем-то большем даже не задумывался. Он ведь все-таки был реалистом и прекрасно знал, что легенды, которые расходились потом по всему Тедасу, складывали только о мертвых героях.  
Карл снова улыбнулся, с симпатией глядя на него, и с некоторым сожалением проговорил:  
– Нам уже пора закрывать библиотеку. Записать этот том на тебя, или ты его оставишь?  
Толстенная заумная книжища могла бы стать прекрасным способом выиграть ещё немного времени на размышление. Андерсу совершенно не хотелось опять поссориться с Хоуком, вот только он отнюдь не был уверен, что сумеет удержать язык за зубами. Этим безусловно полезным навыком он и так владел из рук вон плохо и теперь попросту боялся окончательно испортить все каким-нибудь неосторожным словом.  
Успел ведь уже ударить по больному, даже не поняв, что именно сделал.  
Карл негромко кашлянул, напоминая о своем присутствии, и Андерс, тяжело вздохнув, решительно отодвинул старинный трактат. Ещё не хватало ему за книжками прятаться, мужчина он или нет, в конце концов?  
Он и сам толком не знал, что ожидал увидеть по возвращении в спальню. Голого Хоука, валяющегося на его койке с непринужденностью матерого кота – и по-кошачьи же возмущенного тем, что его законная человечья грелка шлялась демоны знают где до самого отбоя. Одетого Хоука с файерболом наперевес, намеревающегося самыми жесткими средствами разъяснить ему важность принципа «вначале думай, потом говори». Надменного и язвительного Хоука со взглядом настолько холодным, что слова извинений вмиг примерзнут к языку и ему останется только терзаться чувством вины, не имея никакой возможности облегчить её хотя бы отчасти. Картины одна другой абсурдней возникали перед мысленным взором Андерса, и к тому моменту, когда он наконец переступил порог, его чуть не трясло от боевого возбуждения, смешанного с каким-то суеверным ужасом.  
Однако сидевший за одним из учебных столов Гаррет всего лишь коротко кивнул ему, не столько приветствуя, сколько отмечая его появление, и снова уткнулся в свою книгу. Растерявшийся на миг Андерс озадаченно уставился на него и, не дождавшись никакой иной реакции, вздохнул с облегчением. Пошатнувшаяся было картина мира, в которой Хоук был занудой-книжником, скучным и предсказуемым, вновь обрела устойчивость.  
И нет, Андерс вовсе не был разочарован. Совсем ни капельки.  
Правда, потом, уже устроившись под одеялом, он вдруг вспомнил, что зараза Хоук был все-таки тварью на редкость методичной и последовательной. И то, что тот не пожелал торжественно уведомить о своих планах на него всю спальню – чего, впрочем, Андерс и не потерпел бы – отнюдь не означало, что этих планов не было вовсе. Излишней скромностью Гаррет тоже не страдал и, будь у него такое желание, не постеснялся бы воспользоваться темнотой и залезть к нему под одеяло. Опасаться ему было нечего: стукачей в их комнате никогда не водилось, да и вообще дураков тут не было – на Хоука стучать.  
Первые несколько минут после отбоя Андерс лежал, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, и нервно прислушивался к ночной тишине, ожидая вот-вот услышать звук приближающихся шагов. Однако прошедший день измотал его настолько, что он попросту не дотерпел до этого знаменательного момента – так и заснул, развернувшись ухом в сторону гарретовой койки. Даже не успел решить, обнимет ли он явившегося за добавкой Хоука или пинком отправит его на пол.  
Проверить это экспериментально Андерсу тоже не удалось: проснулся он, как и засыпал, в гордом одиночестве. И когда он совсем не вовремя сунулся под руку Хоуку в купальне, тот, растрепанный и сонный, глянул на него с той самой до боли знакомой, беспримесной досадой, которая яснее ясного говорила, что на продолжение порочных развлечений Андерс рассчитывал зря.  
И он, поразмыслив, даже сумел почти не расстроиться.  
Однако утихомирить уже разбуженное любопытство было далеко не так просто. Требовать объяснений от Гаррета Андерс не решался: от одних лишь воспоминаний о случившемся его охватывал сумасшедший сладкий жар, вот только он всякий раз тесно переплетался с горечью вины и муторным привкусом страха. В последний раз Андерс испытывал нечто подобное очень давно, ещё в далекой юности, при взгляде на пациента, помочь которому он был явно не в силах. Потом-то он, конечно, научился не теряться при виде хлеставшей из порванных артерий крови, не бояться мыслей о том, что не имеет права на ошибку, и не сгибаться под грузом ответственности за чужую жизнь… А вот теперь снова цепенел, охваченный давно забытым, казалось бы, чувством.  
Решить проблему собственного невежества привычными средствами Андерсу тоже не удавалось. Он пытался прислушиваться к разговорам соседей – тем самым, которые велись вполголоса в самых укромных уголках башни – но они только запутывали все ещё больше. Кого-то из младших, особенно тех, что посмазливее, ввергала в панический ужас одна лишь мысль о том, что какой-нибудь храмовник не слишком строгого нрава мог положить на них глаз. А кое-кто, напротив, со всем пылом юности мечтал о том, чтобы наставник наконец соизволил заметить, что некоторые из его учеников давно выросли.  
Церковные книги, само собой, строго осуждали любой разврат, каковым считалась любовь вне брака, а браком могли быть соединены только мужчина и женщина, причем ни один из них не должен был являться магом. Андерс какое-то время повозмущался по поводу этой несправедливости, потом поржал, представив, как выглядела бы свадьба парочки равновеликих зануд вроде чародеек Винн и Инесс, а затем снова взялся за изыскания. Однако медицинские трактаты рассматривали интересовавший его вопрос слишком узко, к тому же ради этих мимолетных упоминаний нужно было перелопатить горы постороннего материала. Толковой эротической литературы в библиотеке Кинлоха, понятное дело, не было, а припрятанные по углам любовные романы Андерс не считал источниками достоверной информации даже в куда более наивном возрасте. Он до сих пор забыть не мог, как Гаррет в полчаса доказал ему, что описанное в «Вороне и Розах» было технически неосуществимо – и, следовательно, его тогдашнее огорчение было совершенно безосновательным.  
К пойманному на слове Карлу Андерс тоже приставал со всякими неприличными вопросами, но того, кажется, попросту забавляло его упорство в «теоретических исследованиях». Впрочем, Карл и впрямь никогда не отказывал ему в помощи и даже поделился парой томов из собственной потайной коллекции – вот только те в первый момент показались Андерсу всего лишь плохо прикрытой издевкой. В них подробнейшим образом излагались возможные последствия «неприродных» интимных контактов, включавшие в себя длинный список разнообразных ужасов, самым безобидным из которых было растяжение мышц анального сфинктера. Однако Карла его возмущение изумило до глубины души, а потом он, отсмеявшись, сообщил, что ничего такого не случится, если действовать правильно – и предложил считать так дорого доставшиеся Андерсу сведения инструкцией о том, как делать не надо.  
Андерс со злости грохнул обеими книгами об стол, обозвал Карла неприличными словами, одним из которых неожиданно для него самого оказалось «ну ты прям как Хоук!», и вылетел в коридор, лишь потом осознав, что сорвавшаяся с языка фраза была отнюдь не случайной. Кое в чем Гаррет с Карлом и впрямь были похожи: они оба до крайности редко снисходили до того, чтобы ответить на его вопрос прямо. И ещё им обоим почти никогда не изменяло чувство юмора – правда, опознать таковое у Хоука надо было ещё уметь, а вот с Карлом дело здорово упрощала его выразительная мимика. Во всем прочем они различались, как день и ночь, и Андерс, против воли очарованный этим контрастом, никак не мог перестать их сравнивать.  
Хоук был суров и резок, он безо всякой жалости отвечал колкостью на колкость, и Андерс, ещё только открывая рот, уже готовился к следующему его выпаду. Карл, напротив, даже в минуту гнева не позволял себе ответить ударом на удар; порой он почти ощутимо замирал, подбирая как можно более деликатную формулировку, чтобы не задеть самого Андерса – и снежный ком взаимных обид таял, не успев появиться. А самому Андерсу вдруг становилось стыдно, что он вынудил хорошего человека так стараться ради его спокойствия.   
Ровная, вежливая манера общения, свойственная всем без исключения магам Круга – кроме разве что детей и самого Андерса – поначалу вводила его в заблуждение, и только через месяц он начал осознавать чудовищную разницу между хладнокровием и сдержанностью Хоука и от природы мирным нравом Карла. Таким же обманчивым сходством обернулась и привычка вначале думать, а затем делать: разум Гаррета даже в мелочах напоминал отточенное оружие в руках воина, тогда как Карл смахивал скорее на мастера-ювелира, уверенного, но осторожного и точного.  
А вот внешне они походили друг на друга не больше, чем один мужчина-книжник мог бы походить на другого – оба стройные и довольно крепкие, но без свойственной воинам или крестьянам тяжеловесности. Карл был выше, но худощавей и заметно уже в плечах, его темно-русые, с рыжинкой волосы были коротко подстрижены. А вороной хоуков хвост дорос уже почти до лопаток и выглядел бы почти бунтарски, если бы из него выбивалась хотя бы одна, самая тоненькая прядь – но Гаррет завязывал его с такой нечеловеческой аккуратностью, что из его прически не торчало ни единого волоса. Черты лица у Карла тоже были довольно правильные, но без той почти хищной резкости, которую только подчеркивала хоукова небрежность в бритье. Андерс даже подозревал, что свою короткую, пшеничного цвета бороду Карл отрастил лишь потому, что стеснялся безвольного, почти по-детски округлого подбородка.  
Но главное – глаза у Карла были совсем другие. Того же янтарного оттенка, что и у Гаррета, но куда темнее – не желтые, а карие, цвета осенних каштанов. Даже самый внимательный его взгляд нервировал Андерса куда меньше, чем обычный равнодушно-любопытствующий взор Хоука, но большую часть времени Карл и вовсе смотрел на него с ровным доброжелательным интересом. И в качестве источника всякой потенциально рискованной информации он подходил куда лучше. Его можно было теребить, дергать, лезть к нему в неудобное время и задавать провокационные вопросы, не боясь, что дело зайдет слишком далеко. К тому же он, уже совсем взрослый и более опытный, обращался с Андерсом как с равным, безо всякой снисходительности. Карла явно забавляла его наивность в некоторых сферах жизни, но Андерсу и в голову не приходило на это обижаться, потому что так же просто и естественно тот признавал его превосходство в иных областях. И даже пару раз попросил его совета, когда надо было разбирать стеллажи со старыми книгами по медицине.  
Однако переходить к обещанным практическим консультациям Карл не спешил, словно проверяя, на сколько хватит андерсова терпения. И даже более того, он совершенно игнорировал все тонкие и не очень намеки на то, что пора бы заняться делом, как будто дожидался прямой и недвусмысленной просьбы – но Андерс не то чтобы робел… Просто ему все время казалось, что он ещё недостаточно хорошо все понимает, а положиться на интуицию, как вышло когда-то с девчонками, почему-то мешало воспоминание о том, как уверенно и бережно обнимал его Хоук.  
Наверно, Андерс просто заразился от него каким-нибудь дурацким перфекционизмом или, того хуже, чувством ответственности.  
Однако отказываться от намерения выяснить нечто, ранее ему неведомое, Андерс все равно не собирался. И даже возможность попасть впросак с каждым днем тревожила его все меньше, потому что требовать от него безупречности Карл явно не собирался. И вообще с ним можно было дурачиться, не заботясь о том, насколько изящной выходит шутка, приставать с откровенно глупыми вопросами и тихонько млеть от восхищенной нежности в его взгляде.  
От Хоука-то такого хрен дождешься.  
Храмовники, кажется, что-то подозревали: на зачастившего в библиотеку Андерса они косились с нескрываемым подозрением и следили за ним куда внимательней, чем, скажем, на подходах к женскому крылу или к кухне. Там-то сразу было понятно, что ничего хорошего или хотя бы дозволенного главное проклятие Кинлоха не задумывало, и можно было сразу тащить его к чародею-куратору или даже прямо к мэтрессе Винн. А вот в библиотеке… Пару раз Андерс почти пожалел о своей репутации записного оболтуса, которого можно было загнать в читальный зал только розгой. Правда, только «почти»: под взглядами суровых надзирателей было ещё забавней под столом тискать Карла, который очень старался выглядеть при этом строго и непреклонно. Андерс, в свою очередь, вежливо делал вид, что беседовал со старшим товарищем о высоком, и едва сдерживал смех.  
Карл, кстати, тоже – и Андерс видел в его понимающем взгляде отражение собственного веселья.  
– Ну ты будто по нотам ту байку разыгрываешь, – стонуще выдохнул Карл и поспешно прикрыл лицо преувеличенно усталым жестом, призванным скрыть удавшуюся лишь отчасти попытку сдержать хохот. Андерс, старательно изворачивавшийся, чтобы опробовать тот книжный трюк с поглаживанием объекта соблазнения голой ступней, замер от неожиданности и озадаченно уставился на него.  
– Какой ещё байки? – недоуменно переспросил он и, оглянувшись на маячившего за столом храмовника, пересел к Карлу. Вычитанный трюк явно не предназначался для широких, на два фолианта in plano, кинлохских столов, но никто ведь не мешал ему попросту ухватить Карла за коленку. Кажется, старшего мага это только позабавило: его прищур стал ещё лукавей, и он, наклонившись навстречу Андерсу, заговорщицким шепотом ответил:  
– Той самой. Которая про не в меру ретивую молодежь.  
– Я уже понял, что ты у нас тут самый старый и мудрый, – фыркнул в ответ Андерс, подумал немного и, погладив карлову коленку ещё раз, понастойчивей, решительно велел: – Целиком рассказывай!  
– Приходит однажды к целителю старая-престарая бабка, – откинувшись на спинку стула, послушно начал Карл – как и прежде, вполголоса, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. – Тот её осмотрел и говорит: «Бабушка, да вы ж беременны! Как это вы умудрились?», а она рукой махнула да и отвечает: «Ох уж мне эти внуки! Сначала расскажи, потом покажи, потом дай попробовать…»  
Андерс растерянно моргнул и, в последний момент зажав рот ладонью, беззвучно заржал… ну, почти беззвучно, заглушить собственный смех полностью ему все-таки не удалось. Он торопливо глянул в сторону храмовничьего поста: стоявший там рыцарь куда-то отлучился, и он, не желая упускать удобный случай, подобрался к Карлу ещё ближе.  
– На старую бабку ты все-таки не тянешь, – сообщил он, изнывая от предвкушения, коварного и сладкого, словно молодое вино. – Но в остальном совершенно прав.  
И, приняв едва заметную усмешку старшего товарища за разрешение, потянулся к его губам.  
Целоваться с бородатым мужчиной оказалось по большей части просто щекотно. Остальное Андерс заметил лишь потом: неторопливую ласковость прикосновений, равно непохожую на девчоночью игривость и требовательный напор Гаррета; то, как умело и аккуратно Карл превращал его неуклюжие из-за спешки порывы в завораживающий узор легких и нежных ласк – и как осторожно, но твердо пресек попытку углубить поцелуй и залезть к нему на колени.  
– Ну не здесь же, – с легким укором проговорил он, мягко отстранив недоумевающего Андерса. Однако глаза у Карла при этом сияли каким-то восхитительным нутряным светом, а улыбка не могла быть ничем, кроме приглашения. Андерс, уже не на шутку увлекшийся процессом, протестующе мотнул головой и снова подался к нему, однако лежавшая у него на груди ладонь Карла вдруг стала жестче, помешав ему осуществить свое намерение. Поймав его взгляд, Карл предостерегающе сдвинул брови и выразительно, почти напоказ, покосился на вышедшего из-за шкафов храмовника.   
– А где? – злобно зыркнув на ничего не заметившего рыцаря, нетерпеливо поинтересовался Андерс.  
– Есть у меня пара вариантов… – лукаво улыбнувшись, многообещающе промурлыкал Карл, покосился на повернувшегося спиной храмовника и каким-то почти непристойным жестом погладил Андерса по шее.  
Однако его «не здесь» и «не сейчас» снова растянулись надолго. Андерс, конечно, понимал, что все эти предосторожности были более чем оправданны: устраивать первую «ночь» любви в кладовке, в которую заглядывают каждые пять минут, было попросту глупо. Однако терпение у него уже подходило к концу, и вскоре он готов был пренебречь всеми приготовлениями ради того, чтобы удовлетворить терзавшее его любопытство. Он даже сварил тайком банку заживляющего бальзама, без которого Карл наотрез отказывался лишать его остатков девственности, и потом все время таскал её с собой в надежде на какой-нибудь удачный случай.  
Как выяснилось, при необходимости Карл нисколько не уступал в хитроумии более беспокойным обитателям Круга. Когда он накинулся на Андерса с гневными воплями, потрясая у него перед носом разрисованным ещё лет пять тому назад учебником по магии духа, тот попросту оцепенел от неожиданности. И только в последний момент, уже готовясь вывернуться из хватки неожиданно сурового друга, заметил, как тот подмигнул ему и коротко дернул подбородком, веля подыграть. Спохватившись, Андерс изобразил на лице неубедительное, как обычно, смирение и потащился за ним.  
– Только не говори мне, что действительно заставишь меня выводить со страниц все посторонние надписи! – в почти непритворном ужасе воскликнул он, когда они очутились в одной из крохотных рабочих комнатушек, располагавшихся позади основных залов библиотеки.  
– Вообще говоря, следовало бы сделать именно так, – невозмутимо отозвался Карл, и только лукаво прищуренные глаза выдавали, что это была все-таки шутка. – В конце концов, в Кинлохе не настолько плохо с бумагой, чтобы для упражнений в изобразительном искусстве приходилось использовать старинные тома.  
– Не такой уж он старинный, – буркнул Андерс и, демонстративно шмякнув на стол банку со смазкой, улегся на сложенные перед собой руки. Вздрогнув от резкого звука, Карл неопределенно махнул рукой, а когда Андерс и не подумал шевельнуться, добавил вслух:  
– Убери пока. Убери, я говорю, к нам сейчас явится кто-нибудь проверять, что мы тут делаем. И даже не один раз, скорее всего. – Он достал из стоявшего в углу шкафчика небольшой флакон с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью и пару тонких кисточек, осторожно раскрыл учебник на пострадавшей больше других странице и, положив его перед обиженно сопевшим Андерсом, примирительно проговорил: – Потерпи чуть-чуть. Минут двадцать, самое большее – полчаса, и они отстанут. И… мне, возможно, придется наговорить тебе немало неприятного. Не обижайся, ладно? Это только для конспирации.  
– Ты мне за это ответишь, – смерив его строгим взором, предупредил Андерс и, подкинув на ладони баночку со смазкой, спрятал её в поясной кошель. Карл усмехнулся, оценив явно демонстративный жест и, услышав скрип открывающейся двери, посуровел вновь.  
Изобразить для заглянувшего в рабочую комнатку храмовника тоску и обреченное смирение было нетрудно. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что Карл, похоже, и впрямь вознамерился заставить его отчистить хотя бы одну книгу из тех, что некогда подверглись дополнительному украшению – а как раз на лекциях по магии духа Андерс скучал ужасно и потому предавался оному занятию с завидным рвением. Ну и ещё ему было очень жалко нарисованного в середине третьей главы тигра: тот получился у него до крайности симпатичным.  
К счастью, затягивать с конспиративной деятельностью Карл не стал. Андерс, уже почти задремавший с кисточкой в руках, вздрогнул, когда суровая воспитательная речь вдруг оборвалась на полуслове, а потом вспомнил, ради чего все это затевалось, и в нетерпении уставился на выглядывавшего за дверь приятеля.  
– Вроде поверили, – выдохнул Карл, аккуратно закрыл дверь, задвинул щеколду – и обернулся к нему с такой вдохновенной улыбкой, что Андерса как за шкирку сдернуло со стула и швырнуло ему навстречу.  
Ладони у Карла были широкие и теплые, и Андерс едва сдержал торжествующий вопль, наконец ощутив их собственной кожей. От былого карлова спокойствия не осталось и следа, и все равно каждое его прикосновение было настолько аккуратным и ласковым, что вмиг разомлевший под его руками Андерс никак не мог решить, нравилась ли ему подобная бережность или раздражала. Он ведь не был ни хрустальной вазой, ни каким-нибудь тощим хрупким эльфиком, но Карл упорно игнорировал и его прерывистый, требовательный шепот, и иные, более прямолинейные попытки намекнуть на то, что действовать можно было и порешительней. И только ласково посмеивался, подшучивая над его нетерпением.  
– Не спеши, – прошептал он на ухо Андерсу, почти задевая губами мочку. Тот мотнул головой, пытаясь ускользнуть от бороды, щекотавшей самое чуткое местечко под челюстью, и Карл, тихонько фыркнув, принялся целовать его в шею. Изнемогавший от нетерпения Андерс уже не вздыхал, а чуть слышно взрыкивал, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи – и одно лишь то, что он пока крайне смутно представлял конкретику дальнейших действий, мешало ему вывернуться из рук явно издевавшегося любовника и взяться за дело самому. Нет, кое-что он, конечно, ещё помнил… но теория теорией, а выглядеть в глазах одного из немногих по-настоящему симпатичных ему людей грубияном – или того хуже, неумехой – ему совсем не хотелось.  
Щедро смазанные его же бальзамом пальцы, коснувшиеся сфинктера, все равно оказались для него сюрпризом, даром что именно этого он дожидался уже не первый день. Андерс на миг напрягся, и Карл снова принялся нежно целовать его под ухом, так явно стараясь успокоить, что ему стало почти стыдно. Андерс уперся лбом в карлово плечо и, покрепче уцепившись за ворот его мантии, заставил себя расслабиться – а через несколько минут, пообвыкшись, и вовсе вцепился зубами в собственный рукав, чтобы сдержать стон. Орлейские романчики, как оказалось, кое в чем почти не преувеличивали, а продолжавший нежничать Карл явно знал, что именно следовало делать.  
Впрочем, опять испытывать андерсово терпение он не собирался – быть может, оттого, что и его собственное явно подходило к концу. В последний момент он все же попытался дать Андерсу ещё один шанс передумать, однако тот, уразумев лишь то, что его опять вознамерились лишить нового опыта, по-звериному рявкнул на мешкавшего любовника, извернулся в его объятиях и, упершись руками в край стола, предельно непристойным жестом выставил напоказ заласканную, отчетливо требовавшую продолжения задницу.  
И удовлетворенно усмехнулся, когда позади послышался беспомощный, жадный стон, а в его тело начало вталкиваться нечто куда более объемное и горячее, чем пальцы.  
– Не больно? – замерев, с беспокойством поинтересовался Карл, тяжело дышавший ему в загривок.  
– Ерунда, – упрямо мотнул головой Андерс и, прислушавшись к своему телу, подтвердил: – Мне от Хоука на тренировках куда крепче достается.  
Боль действительно была не сказать чтобы очень сильная, но при этом Андерс чувствовал себя на редкость странно. Там у него болело впервые в жизни, однако ощущение было не столько неприятным, сколько озадачивающим – и это удивление отвлекало его от всего остального едва ли не больше, чем сама боль. Андерс переступил с ноги на ногу, снова попробовал расслабиться, повинуясь ласковому шепоту – и коротко, сладко хныкнул, когда Карл, не выдержав, едва заметно сдвинулся внутри него. А потом его бедра крепко сжали чужие пальцы, и Андерс забыл обо всем, утонув в непривычном привкусе знакомого наслаждения.  
И все было бы хорошо, если бы за дверью не послышались знакомые тяжелые шаги, свидетельствовавшие о приближении очередного надзирателя. Карл, тяжело опиравшийся на стол рядом с андерсовым плечом, вздрогнул, поспешно отстранился и, одернув подолы смявшихся мантий, толкнул распластанного на столешнице Андерса на прежнее место. Тот раздраженно зашипел, с размаху плюхнувшись на жесткое сиденье, и смерил сунувшегося в дверь храмовника вполне соответствовавшим ситуации взором. Едва успев прикрыть белесую лужицу на столе одним из приготовленных к «приведению в подобающий вид» томов, Карл развернулся к рыцарю и вежливо заверил его, что старший ученик Андерс не доставил ему никаких хлопот.  
Храмовник глянул на взъерошенного и раздраженного Андерса с откровенным сомнением, но затем все-таки кивнул и снова скрылся за дверью. Карл с Андерсом переглянулись – и одновременно, словно сговорившись, согнулись в приступе беззвучного смеха.  
Правда, потом Карл все равно заставил его дочистить учебник. Однако оставить тигра все-таки разрешил.  
Увы, прикрывать продолжение «практических исследований» повинностью по приведению в порядок испорченных книг удавалось нечасто. В библиотеке всегда было много посетителей, и рабочие комнатки в её дальних залах нередко бывали заняты престарелыми чародеями, которые не желали отвлекаться от своих важных занятий на устроенную молодежью суету или споры взрослых магов. Тут особенно отличился Ульдред: любая дискуссия с его участием почти сразу превращалась в шумную свару, и одного вида его лысого черепа хватало, чтобы разогнать мирных обитателей читального зала по самым дальним углам. И тогда Андерсу, раздраженному невозможностью немедленно получить любовника в свое распоряжение, действительно приходилось сидеть у всех на глазах и исправлять последствия своих и чужих шалостей.  
И даже возможность поговорить с Карлом его уже не очень утешала, даром что Андерсу вообще-то нравилось с ним общаться. В конце концов, не так уж много было в Круге людей, которые не начинали со второй же фразы учить его быть правильным магом.  
– Рано или поздно он все-таки нарвется, – заметил однажды Карл, проводив взглядом вдохновенно вещавшего о чем-то заумном Ульдреда. Его собеседник, сухонький сутулый старичок, обреченно кивал, даже не пытаясь возразить, и явно изыскивал возможность сбежать. Однако Ульдред, желавший донести свою мысль во всей её полноте, всякий раз ловко перекрывал пути отхода, и пожилому чародею оставалось лишь смириться.  
– Ну он хотя бы пытается что-то сделать, – возразил склонившийся над очередным изрисованным томом Андерс. Не то чтобы он испытывал к Ульдреду какую-то симпатию – уж точно не после того, как по его вине неоднократно лишался уже обещанного ему орального секса – но воспоминание о красивых пафосных фразах, которые он в детстве воровал из ульдредовых дневников, требовало отдать тому должное. Сейчас эти выражения уже казались Андерсу не в меру вычурными, но тогда они действительно помогали ему привлечь внимание. – Все-таки в Круге живем. Можно подумать, ты сам в его положении вел бы себя иначе.  
– Возможно. Но мне, вообще говоря, просто повезло, – хмыкнул Карл. Андерс в недоумении сдвинул брови, не желая верить, что услышал это от человека, которого считал очень неглупым, и тот, безрадостно усмехнувшись, пояснил: – Не в том смысле, что попал в Круг, не надо смотреть на меня, как на ходячее оскорбление здравому смыслу. Повезло, что мне случилось родиться одним из тех людей, для которых Круг смог стать… вполне приемлемым вариантом. Не во всем, правда, – пожал плечами он и, выпростав ногу из ботинка, легонько погладил андерсову лодыжку ступней.  
– Круг не может быть «приемлемым вариантом», – резко оборвал его Андерс, нисколько не умиротворенный этой осторожной лаской. Карл ничем не заслужил его грубости, но слышать подобное было все равно что ножом по сердцу. Он ведь уже почти начал ему доверять...  
– Видишь ли, я люблю книги, – почти смущенно признался Карл, успокаивающе коснувшись его плеча. – Действительно люблю, они меня с самого детства завораживали. Только родился я в глухой деревушке между Ансбургом и Старкхэвеном, и книг там было всего ничего – томик Песни Света у нашей преподобной матери, три жития святых, хранившихся в местной церквушке, да малый травник, который у самой старой деревенской бабки на чердаке валялся. Ну, пока я его не спер.  
– Ты – и спер? – поразился Андерс, почти переставший злиться от удивления. – Ты же такой… такой… – Он запнулся, махнул рукой, не желая обижать Карла приходившими ему в голову определениями, и после секундного раздумья дипломатично закончил: – Такой правильный.  
– Ну по сравнению с тобой – да, – рассмеялся Карл и, глянув на него искрившимися весельем глазами, добавил: – С тобой вообще никто не сравнится, я и пытаться не стану. – Оглянувшись на пустовавший храмовничий пост, он ласково провел кончиками пальцев по скуле Андерса и, посерьезнев снова, продолжил: – Ну сам подумай, что меня там ждало? Пока мелкий – ходил бы за скотиной да возился в огороде, потом ковырялся бы в земле с рассвета до заката, а может, пошел бы к кузнецу в подмастерья… Хотя вряд ли, больно я хилый был. И так год за годом до конца не такой уж долгой жизни: от посевной до жатвы по щиколотку в навозе, от жатвы до посевной – по уши в опилках от починки всяких там вил и плугов, чтоб не дай Создатель не припоздать к новому сезону. Даже читать умел бы только по буквам, не лучше чем в детстве.  
Андерс с сомнением посмотрел на него, и Карл, поймав его взгляд, покачал головой:  
– Если я и преувеличиваю, то ненамного. Двадцать лет прошло, а я ещё помню, как батя меня выдрал, когда поймал с житием святой Агнессы. Не за чтение, конечно, а за то, что гусей упустил, пока разбирал эту занудную муть, но в конечном счете итог вышел бы именно такой. – Он помолчал, задумчиво поглаживая Андерса по колену, и добавил: – Круг Магов и в самом деле не лучшее место на свете, но мне оно подходит. По крайней мере, здесь я могу заниматься своим любимым делом, не убивая всю свою жизнь на добычу пропитания.  
– А вот я не могу, – мрачно отозвался Андерс. И коленку убрал – не из показной обиды, а как раз потому, что Круг действительно был далеко не лучшим местом на свете. Если бы вернувшийся на свой пост храмовник заметил карловы поползновения, то им даже разговор не удалось бы закончить. – Я тут свое любимое дело стараниями мэтрессы Винн едва не возненавидел. Это же абсурд: полжизни учить меня помогать людям, а потом запереть в башне, как какую-то бесполезную принцессу. Ну ведь правда смешно, она вчера мне все нервы вымотала, пока я не зачитал ей наизусть пошаговую схему лириумной подпитки при воздействиях четвертого уровня – ну это когда нужно, не отвлекаясь ни на миг, держать довольно сложное заклятие… А на кой демон мне воздействие четвертого уровня, когда в Круге мне самое большее подагру Первому Чародею лечить придется? Ну или рекрута какого-нибудь, который расшибется по дурости… Уровень первый-второй, не больше; да мне и на четвертый собственной маны хватило бы, если не десять раз подряд!  
– Тише. – Карл снова положил руку ему на плечо и аккуратно сжал пальцы, а затем вполголоса проговорил: – Ты прав. Для тебя здесь действительно слишком тесно, тебе бы странствующим целителем быть… – Он криво усмехнулся и добавил: – Как раз из-за этого я и не могу согласиться с теми из нас, кто полагает Круг лучшим из возможных вариантов. Да, мне самому здесь вполне удобно и почти хорошо – если забыть о том, как приходится изворачиваться просто для того, чтобы потрахаться – но я видел слишком много людей, измученных и сломанных этой золотой клеткой.  
– Церковную пропаганду забыл, – буркнул несколько притихший Андерс, и Карл, помедлив, согласно кивнул, а затем деликатно сменил тему. В конце концов, он вовсе не был жесток и не собирался лишний раз напоминать о том, что ни один из них не мог изменить.  
А там, глядишь, дежурному храмовнику надоест подозрительно таращиться на мирно беседовавших о чем-то заумном магов, он отвернется – и тогда можно будет снова залезть собеседнику под мантию и заняться вещами более приятными.  
Дразнить храмовников подобными мелкими непристойностями порой действительно было весело, однако те, кто полагал Андерса легкомысленным повесой, все же были довольно далеки от истины. Конечно, от былой наивной романтичности в нем давно не осталось и следа, но он, как и всякий достаточно взрослый человек, прекрасно понимал, что отношения между людьми не сводились к одному только сексу. И что обижать женщин всякий раз выходило себе дороже, сколько бы лет ни было этим самым женщинам. Никакая харизма не спасла бы… во всяком случае, Андерс отнюдь не рвался проверять собственное обаяние настолько немилосердными способами.  
Так что когда темноглазая красотка Илсе заступила ему дорогу в коридорчике за лазаретом и кокетливо попеняла на то, что он совсем забыл её и её подруг, ему оставалось только увлечь её в ближайшую кладовку и как можно убедительней доказать обратное. Да и какой дурак стал бы от такого увиливать?  
Признаться, процесс доказательства не на шутку его увлек. После нескольких недель обжиманий с угловатым и жестким на ощупь Карлом округлая, мягкая девичья фигурка в руках пьянила новизной, как в первый раз. И очень хотелось не ударить в грязь лицом и не посрамить репутации самого обаятельного парня Кинлоха… Скрипа открывшейся за его спиной двери Андерс даже не услышал. Стыдно признаться, но неладное он почуял лишь после того, как в его руках вдруг напряглась – слишком резко и совершенно неправильно – блаженно стонавшая за секунду до этого Илсе.  
– Вы бы ещё погромче шумели, идиоты малолетние! – с нескрываемым раздражением сообщили его затылку, и Андерс, узнав голос с первого же слова, с трудом совладал с малодушным желанием отмолчаться. Собравшись с духом, он осторожно высвободился из рук встревоженно хмурившейся девушки и решительно развернулся к стоявшему в дверях Карлу.  
– Ревновать будешь? – почти враждебно осведомился Андерс и, подумав, на всякий случай прикрыл Илсе плечом. Карл вроде бы и не злился, но все равно женщин положено было защищать. По крайней мере, в книгах писали именно так… хотя вот мэтресса Винн преотлично могла защитить себя и без чужой помощи. Или та старшая чародейка, которая была наставницей у стихийщиков.  
– Зачем? – неподдельно изумился Карл, и искренность его недоумения совершенно сбила Андерса с толку. Он-то готовился отстаивать свое право на выбор возлюбленных и успел придумать уже целых два с половиной аргумента в защиту своей позиции…  
– Ну… так же положено… – неуверенно проговорил он. Илсе тем временем застегнула сползший на сторону ворот мантии, небрежно чмокнула его в шею и, по-девчачьи высокомерно фыркнув на уступившего ей дорогу Карла, выскочила в коридор. – В книгах пишут…  
– Это в тех книгах, которые про любовь? – несколько погрустнев, уточнил Карл. Андерс кивнул, и он безрадостно хмыкнул: – Мы же в Круге, Андерс. Тут с любовью плоховато.  
– Почему это? – переспросил нихрена не понимавший Андерс. – Нет, ну понятно, что запрещено, но когда это кому-то мешало?  
Карл вздохнул, оглянулся на проходившего мимо храмовника, который посмотрел на торчавших в дверях кладовки магов не то чтобы с откровенным подозрением, но все же отнюдь не одобрительно – и двинулся прочь, жестом поманив Андерса за собой.  
– Запретить тебе полюбить, конечно, никто не может, – не глядя на него, негромко проговорил Карл. – Но все же… Здесь, в Круге, не стоит к кому-то привязываться. Это слишком трудно скрыть, а храмовники будут только рады воспользоваться твоей слабостью.  
– Это как же? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Андерс. Романтиком он вовсе не был, но отвратить его от сколь угодно мимолетного увлечения одними только воспитательными речами было невозможно. Скорее наоборот: выслушав очередную проповедь, он из принципа затащил бы первую попавшуюся даму сердца в кладовку и выпустил бы её лишь после того, как они перепробовали все известные способы доставить друг другу удовольствие.  
– Как угодно, – опустив взгляд, без выражения ответил Карл. – Могут наказывать за мельчайший проступок, могут отослать кого-то из вас в другой Круг, запретив переписку, могут не допустить к Истязаниям… с закономерным итогом. – Андерс невольно передернулся, и Карл тут же умолк, а затем, невесело усмехнувшись, покачал головой: – Фантазия человеческая безгранична, в отличие от милосердия.  
– Да ладно, ты преувеличиваешь, – без особой уверенности проговорил Андерс. – Не звери же они…  
Карл молча пожал плечами и после долгой паузы, когда Андерс уже почти решил, что не дождется ответа, отстраненно полюбопытствовал:  
– Хочешь проверить?.. – Теперь наступил андерсов черед отмалчиваться, и Карл с глубоким вздохом продолжил: – Я не говорю, что нужно становиться бесчувственным ублюдком. К тому же это, в общем-то, невозможно, если не брать в расчет ритуал Усмирения. Просто… любовь – это не та игра, которую может позволить себе маг, и неважно даже, отступник он или принадлежит одному из Кругов.  
– Что же теперь, и не трахаться ни с кем, что ли? – Какое-то тягостное чувство сжало Андерсу горло, мешая дышать, и даже возмущение у него получилось каким-то неубедительным, будто вполсилы. Не то чтобы он так горел желанием завести себе какую-то там любовь; в конце концов, ему до сих пор казалась дикой мысль о том, чтобы отказаться от всех девушек Тедаса ради какой-то одной – но его лишили даже возможности однажды сделать этот выбор.  
– Почему? – озадаченно переспросил Карл. От удивления он даже слегка оживился, и Андерс, успевший устыдиться откровенно глупого вопроса, почти перестал жалеть о том, что его задал. – Можно, если не попадаться, формально-то это тоже запрещено. Но ведь в жизни у мага не так уж много радостей, а в Кинлохе в этом смысле не так уж плохо – пока не нарушаешь правил напоказ, особо угнетать не станут.  
– Ты кому это рассказываешь? – саркастично осведомился все ещё предававшийся мрачным раздумьям Андерс. Улыбнувшись ему вместо извинения, Карл ласково коснулся его руки, и Андерс ядовито хмыкнул, неохотно признав его правоту. Думать обо всякой дряни, которую он пока не имел сил изменить, не хотелось, и он кивком указал товарищу на коридор, ведущий к дальним кладовым.  
Кое-что изменить он все-таки мог. К примеру, избавить Карла от вот этой чудовищно правильной аккуратности облика: пара засосов под краем воротника была бы очень ему к лицу.  
Пожалуй, напрасно Андерс столько лет пренебрегал целой половиной рода человеческого – и теперь он, торопясь наверстать упущенное, таскался к Карлу при любом удобном и даже неудобном случае. Заодно узнал много полезного и интересного: как прикрывать ладонью мимолетную ласку так, чтобы со стороны та выглядела каким-нибудь вполне обыденным жестом; что расстегивать надо не всю мантию целиком, а всего один-два крючка – только чтобы пролезла ладонь… И ещё ему ужасно льстило, что Карл, такой правильный, рассудительный и спокойный, смотрел на него с неподдельным восхищением и явно считал его упрямство не детской непонятливостью, а свидетельством силы духа и несгибаемой воли. Андерс даже решил, что, пожалуй, тоже в него немножко влюблен. Несильно, как только и можно было в Круге.   
Вот только одних лишь приличных, допустимых в общественных местах ласк ему не хватало, а возможность уединиться, несмотря на все его старания и многолетний опыт сокрытия своих проказ от церковных надзирателей, выпадала им с Карлом куда реже, чем хотелось бы. И даже тогда все выходило как-то одинаково: жарко, нервно и второпях, чтобы не дай Создатель никто не успел заподозрить неладное. Нет, подставлять Карла Андерс совсем не хотел и вполне понимал обоснованность некоторых технических моментов, которые слегка осложняли их мужские развлечения, но чем дальше, тем меньше ему нравилась необходимость ограничивать себя в воплощении своих маленьких желаний.  
На самом деле это было чудовищно глупо, но ему то и дело вспоминались сценки из гердиных любовных романов. Тех самых, где пылкая страсть сменялась неспешной, трепетной нежностью, где изящные героини, а порой и мужественные герои безмятежно млели, наслаждаясь прикосновением обнаженных тел возлюбленных… А ведь он, даже избавившись от последних пробелов в своем интимном образовании, ещё ни разу не видел Карла совсем голым! Не говоря уже о чем-то большем, вроде возможности поспать у него под боком.  
И от этого его гнев, затаившийся в глубине души и привычный, как пропитавший весь Кинлох запах пыльного пергамента, разгорался ещё жарче.  
– Ну вот, опять даже дух перевести не дал, – как и десятки раз до того, обиженно пробурчал Андерс, выбираясь из малого книгохранилища. Может быть, ему ещё и пообниматься хотелось или, скажем, помурлыкать Карлу в шею, вдыхая терпкий запах разгоряченного его ласками тела – но тот лишь устало вздохнул и в который раз принялся объяснять, насколько опасны могли быть подобные задержки. Андерс, вовсе не жаждавший напоминаний о тяготах мажеской жизни, лишь раздраженно отмахнулся, одернул ворот мантии и, изобразив на лице самое безразличное, почти скучающее выражение, вышел в читальный зал.  
И замер, напоровшись, словно на нож, на взгляд стоявшего возле противоположной двери Хоука.  
…до этого мгновения Андерс полагал, что выражения вроде «взглянуть в глаза собственной смерти» были не более чем поэтической метафорой, художественным преувеличением. Вернее, он, предпочитавший обычно литературу менее пафосную, и вовсе о подобном не задумывался.  
Но это и впрямь была его смерть.  
И эта смерть видела всё: его растерянность, его испуг, растрепанные, выбившиеся из разворошенного хвоста пряди, криво застегнутый крючок, крохотное пятнышко засоса под съехавшим воротником, который он попросту забыл одернуть. Каждый жест, каждое прикосновение – в настоящем и, быть может, даже в прошлом. То, как горели его уши от ласкового карлова шепота; как он, злясь на собственное смущение, огрызался и кусал ладонь, без нужды, просто из предосторожности зажимавшую ему рот…  
А потом все вдруг прекратилось –и дрожавший, словно загнанная лисица, Андерс понял, что он опять остался один, насколько это было вообще возможно в библиотеке, до краев наполненной эхом чужих голосов.  
И что во время следующей их ссоры Гаррет его, наверно, все-таки убьет.  
До самого отбоя Андерс шатался по верхним этажам, на которые обычно старался не соваться: девчонки там, конечно, были постарше и в большинстве своем пофигуристей, но количество торчавших чуть не на каждом углу храмовников сводило на нет все великолепие этой закономерности. Ему отчаянно не хотелось попадаться Хоуку на глаза. Трусом он себя никогда не считал, да и другие если и попрекали его, то как раз излишней смелостью – но теперь ему было попросту страшно возвращаться в общую спальню. Наверно, даже прыгнуть с обрыва на голые камни или подняться на сколоченную специально для него виселицу и то было бы проще.  
Он ведь даже не понял, что именно привело Гаррета в такую ярость. Андерс и слова-то сказать не успел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы снова пнуть его по какой-нибудь больной мозоли. И все же к страху перед очевидным хоуковым бешенством примешивалось чувство вины: при всей неукротимости своего нрава тот вовсе не был склонен злиться из-за пустяков.  
Выходит, Андерс и впрямь умудрился сотворить что-то совсем неправильное.  
После того, как в коридорах начали тушить лампы, оттягивать возвращение в спальню стало уже невозможно. Андерс задумался было о том, чтобы отправиться ночевать в подземелья, благо тамошние кладовые он знал наизусть – и тут же преисполнился острого отвращения к самому себе. Совершенно несвойственное ему чувство мгновенно превратилось в нечто, почти похожее на гнев, и к комнатам старших учеников Андерс направился в состоянии духа, уже вполне подходившем для боя.  
Хоук уже спал. Конечно, он, правильный маг до мозга костей, явился в спальню задолго до отбоя, и в этом не было ровным счетом ничего удивительного. Андерсово самомнение было вовсе не настолько велико, чтобы счесть, будто Гаррет стал бы менять из-за него свои привычки. Заметив чересчур пристальный взор Андерса, копошившийся в своем сундуке Финн подошел к нему и шепотом пояснил, что Хоуку назначили какой-то экзамен на следующее утро. Андерс понимающе покивал и тоже постарался не шуметь, собираясь ко сну. И все же при взгляде на затылок отвернувшегося к стенке Гаррета что-то у него внутри начинало тревожно подрагивать.  
Однако его опасения вновь оказались беспочвенными. На свой экзамен Хоук отправился, кажется, ещё до рассвета, не воспользовавшись возможностью наказать провинившегося чем-то приятеля хотя бы слишком ранней побудкой, и Андерс, почти с тоской осознав, что объяснение откладывалось, отправился к своей наставнице. На тренировке у мэтра Торрина им тоже было не до разговоров; Гаррет, вопреки обыкновению, ушел сразу после её окончания, не дождавшись финального «господа ученики, вы свободны» – и у Андерса опять засосало под ложечкой. Наверно, он даже не побрезговал бы извиниться, вот только совершенно не понимал, за что.  
Лезть к уединившемуся с книгой Хоуку и в лучшие-то дни было развлечением для самоубийц, но Андерса это, конечно же, никогда не смущало. Тот все равно не стал бы швыряться фаерболами в жилых помещениях, а остроты его языка Андерс не боялся. Скорее напротив, она пробуждала в нем тот самый азарт, который уже не могли разжечь приевшиеся мальчишеские проделки. Всего пара-тройка насмешливых фраз – и с Гаррета слетало это омерзительное бесстрастие, от которого Андерсу становилось так погано на душе, и скучный, серый заучка превращался в ту самую злоязыкую ехидну, которую он когда-то от души ненавидел. Сейчас же… Хоук по-прежнему мог в считанные минуты довести его до белого каления, но это все равно было много лучше, чем тихие, гадостно пристойные разговоры прочих магов.  
Вот и теперь Андерс, совершенно измученный глухой, неотступной тревогой, плюнул на невовремя подавший голос здравый смысл и, плюхнувшись на кровать рядом с Гарретом, привычно съязвил насчет его выбора литературы. Однако тот, вопреки его ожиданиям, не ответил на колкость ни саркастичной репликой, ни стремительным, убийственным ударом вроде тех, от которых Андерсу и на тренировках-то не всегда успевал увернуться. А теперь, в ограниченном пространстве и в неудобной позе, и подавно не успел бы.  
Строго говоря, Хоук на него даже не посмотрел, будто Андерса там вообще не было. Просто перевернул страницу, словно не чувствуя сверлившего его взгляда, и продолжил что-то записывать на лежавшем у колена листке.  
Что-то явно было неладно, и в животе у Андерса опять начала скручиваться тугая пружина напряжения.  
Через полчаса у него исчезли последние сомнения в том, что Гаррет игнорировал его вовсе не случайно, и его смятение постепенно начало переплавляться в злость. Хоук не реагировал на него так откровенно, что это само по себе было почти оскорблением, и неведомая андерсова вина вовсе его не оправдывала.  
– Ну блять, что ты тут сидишь, как замороженный? – Не выдержав этого издевательства, Андерс вскочил на ноги и сильно толкнул Хоука в плечо, готовясь заслуженно схлопотать по морде. Демонстративно детский жест в некотором смысле низводил собеседника до уровня несмышленого ребенка, и столь явного пренебрежения Гаррет ему точно не спустил бы.  
Вот теперь Хоук на него хотя бы посмотрел. Андерс нервно сглотнул, вмиг раскаявшись в своем порыве, однако Гаррет не попытался даже встать с кровати, не говоря уже о том, чтобы замахнуться. И только спросил – ледяным тоном, в котором явственно слышалось, что его нисколько не интересовал ответ:  
– Что вам от меня надо, старший ученик Андерс?


	12. История двенадцатая. Укрощение строптивого.

Лучше бы Хоук его возненавидел.  
…нет, поначалу Андерс решил, что так ему, заразе упрямой, и надо. Раз уж даже главный оболтус Кинлоха в его лице сумел додуматься до того, что замалчивать серьезные разногласия – это не по-взрослому и совсем не умно, то Гаррету сам Создатель велел прийти к тому же выводу, причем намного раньше. Так что его нынешнее упорство было не более чем глупым ребячеством.  
И в этом ребячестве он, как обычно, был чудовищно последователен.  
Андерс его даже не видел почти. У учеников их возраста общих занятий уже практически не было: обязательные для каждого мага курсы они осваивали самое позднее к пятнадцати-шестнадцати годам, а затем продолжали обучение у наставников тех магических школ, к которым имели способности. Так что Гаррет большую часть времени проводил у стихийщиков или силовиков, пока Андерс болтался в лазаретном крыле с мэтрессой Винн и её помощниками. По учебной надобности они вообще встречались только у мэтра Торрина, и почему-то Андерс лишь сейчас заметил, как мало времени это занимало – всего по нескольку часов каждый второй день.  
Специально разыскивать Хоука ему, конечно, даже в голову не пришло. Просто было совсем нетрудно разок-другой вернуться в спальню сразу после занятий и почти демонстративно засесть в читальном углу с какой-нибудь не очень разрешенной книжкой вроде «Сплетения естества» – за которую, впрочем, ему грозили самое большее головомойка да пара покаянных молений. Или, например, подольше побродить по библиотеке, выбирая самый удобный стол: не слишком близко, чтобы не торчать на глазах у дежурного храмовника, но все же не настолько далеко, чтобы потребовалось просить ещё одну лампу в дополнение к потолочным светильникам. Или хотя бы засидеться в столовой, увлекшись общением с приятелями и напрочь забыв про кружку с давно остывшим медово-травяным отваром. В общем-то, Андерс и раньше так делал, просто чуть пореже… и не поглядывал при этом по сторонам, высматривая знакомый резкий профиль.  
Ладно, раньше он так делал намного реже.  
Вот только проку с его хитростей не было никакого. Библиотеки Кинлоха были огромны, в них можно было спрятать целую армию, не то что одного-единственного старшего ученика, который наверняка не хотел, чтобы ему мешали заниматься. В то, что Хоук мог внезапно излечиться от своей фанатичной любви к пыльным древним фолиантам и поиску всяческого знания на страницах оных, Андерс верить отказывался – как и в то, что тот стал бы прятаться именно от него. Однако что бы ни было тому причиной, результат оставался неутешительным: ему всего пару раз удалось краем глаза заметить ученическую мантию со знакомой подпалиной на подоле, да и то она сразу скрывалась из виду. На случайную встречу в столовой Андерс с самого начала не особо рассчитывал, а в спальню правильный маг Гаррет теперь возвращался ровнехонько за минуту до отбоя и, наскоро приготовившись ко сну, тут же валился в кровать. И даже без книги. А поутру, едва поздоровавшись с соседями, тотчас скрывался в каменных лабиринтах Кинлоха.  
Впору было заподозрить, что он тоже нашел себе кого-нибудь до крайности утомительного, но Андерс не опускался до подобных домыслов. Очень старался, во всяком случае. И вовсе не разглядывал Хоука, по утрам сталкиваясь с ним в купальне, ну чего он там не видел? Разве что пары-тройки едва заметных пятнышек под ключицами, напоминавших следы чужих губ… или отпечатки книжных углов, Андерс не мог сказать наверняка.  
И только на занятиях у мэтра Торрина все как будто было по-прежнему. Увиливать от них Хоук и не пытался, и Андерс был уже почти рад тому, что хотя бы раз в два дня мог увидеть скучную гарретову рожу на положенном ей месте.  
Во время тренировок лицо у Хоука всегда становилось настолько отрешенным и сосредоточенным, что в сравнении с ним даже забрало храмовничьего шлема начинало казаться эталоном выразительности и открытости, так что при виде привычной картины мучившее Андерса беспокойство несколько стихало. А приглядываться внимательнее было, по большей части, просто некогда: стоило ему на миг отвлечься или ослабить концентрацию, и он тут же пропускал какое-нибудь заклятие, которое впечатывало его в стену. В этом Гаррет не изменился совершенно: он был, как и прежде, хладнокровен, методичен и абсолютно безжалостен, так что уже через несколько минут схватки Андерс начинал думать лишь о том, как бы не дать снова размазать себя по полу.  
Вот только его тревога, даже угаснув ненадолго, вскоре возвращалась в полной мере. Гаррет, конечно, всегда был клятым Мэтром Безупречностью, но теперь в идеальной соразмерности его боевых связок Андерсу мерещилось что-то откровенно неестественное. И та бесстрастная маска, которая должна была скрывать его намерения от противника, все меньше казалась маской и все больше – лицом. Как будто тот потайной огонь, который все-таки прорывался прежде сквозь оковы его воли, выгорел дотла, и даже угли его остыли и рассыпались пеплом.  
Андерс раздраженно фыркнул, поймав себя на какой-то дурной поэтике, поднялся на ноги и пару раз хлопнул в ладони, изображая аплодисменты. А скотина Хоук, опять извозивший его в пыли, даже не повернулся в его сторону, так и глядел на мэтра Торрина в ожидании новых распоряжений, и Андерсу стало почти обидно. В его похвалах Гаррет, и так прекрасно знавший себе цену, никогда не нуждался – и все же раньше вспыхивавший в его глазах азарт, найдя свое отражение во взгляде соперника, становился чуть явственней и жарче. И Андерс даже начинал думать, что именно поэтому они с Хоуком, выставленные друг против друга нелепым приказом, все равно оставались не противниками, а соратниками. И, может быть, почти сообщниками: ведь эти уроки должны были стать наказанием для них и точильным камнем для новых инструментов Церкви, а стали отдушиной и опасной – и оттого ещё более притягательной – игрой.  
А теперь Хоук смотрел на него так, словно отрабатывал тяжкую повинность, и в сравнении с этим даже то, что в любой момент его могли размазать тонким слоем по любой из четырех стен на выбор, уже не казалось Андерсу настоящим поражением. Даром что он был почти уверен в том, что для этого Гаррету вовсе не нужно было напрягаться всерьез, не нужно было того боевого вдохновения на грани одержимости, за которым он каждый раз наблюдал, как зачарованный – с лихвой хватило бы просто умения и трезвого расчета.  
Как оказалось, Андерс сильно недооценивал наблюдательность мэтра Торрина. Или, быть может, наставник просто лучше знал, куда и на что нужно было смотреть. Андерс ещё только гадал, не примерещилась ли ему почти оскорбительная гарретова снисходительность, а тот уже ужесточил предъявляемые к Хоуку требования настолько, что Андерс поначалу даже ушам своим не поверил. Так и удивлялся, что мэтру Торрину вообще пришло в голову придираться к своему безупречному ученику, пока все не пошло наперекосяк.  
– Нет, так не годится! – неожиданно прервав едва начатую дуэль, раздраженно воскликнул наставник. Сосредоточившиеся на предстоящей схватке юноши его попросту не услышали, и сэр Лара, повинуясь знаку старшего мага, накрыл их «тишиной». Андерс, оглушенный и дезориентированный, неловко плюхнулся на задницу и возмущенно уставился туда, где, по его предположениям, должен был находиться мэтр Торрин, однако тот, не обратив внимания на его недовольство, уже принялся распекать Хоука: – Гаррет, да что с тобой такое? И нет, твое вечное «все в порядке, наставник!» меня не устроит! – поспешно бросил он, опередив только-только открывавшего рот ученика. Растиравший виски Андерс в недоумении нахмурился: ему вовсе не казалось, что с Хоуком было что-то не так, он даже от «тишины» уже почти оправился, зараза этакая.  
– Но со мной действительно все в порядке, мэтр Торрин, – почтительно и непреклонно возразил успевший подняться на ноги Хоук. Андерс чуть слышно фыркнул, с точностью до слова угадав его реплику, и крепко зажмурился в надежде на то, что после этого ему все-таки удастся толком сфокусировать взгляд.  
– В самом деле? – преувеличенно изумился Торрин, порывистым, совершенно ему несвойственным жестом уперев руки в бока. В его исполнении эта поза выглядела скорее смешно, чем грозно, но разгневанному чародею было так явно наплевать на то, как он выглядел со стороны, что это несколько скрадывало нелепость его манеры. – В таком случае, старший ученик Хоук, будьте так любезны объяснить, почему вы позволяете себе халтурить на моих занятиях! И это продолжается уже не первую неделю, так что извольте опустить всякую ерунду вроде головной боли и неудачного расположения звезд!  
Андерс аж воздухом поперхнулся от изумления, и от слишком резкого движения в висок принялась зловеще постукивать вызванная «тишиной» мигрень. Все-таки мэтр Торрин изрядно перегнул палку, назвав Хоука халтурщиком. Конечно, Андерс тоже подумывал о том, что первоначальный гарретов энтузиазм в последнее время как-то поугас, но все же до подобного было ещё ой как далеко. Одолеть его по-прежнему было задачей почти непосильной, даром что Андерс тоже ушами не хлопал и вообще тратил немало времени и сил на то, чтобы не позволить Гаррету оставить его слишком далеко позади.  
– Прошу прощения, мэтр Торрин, но я и не думал халтурить, – невозмутимо отозвался Хоук. Андерс решил воспользоваться намечающейся передышкой и, перебравшись на одну из стоявших вдоль стены скамеек, прислонился затылком к холодной каменной стене. Не успевшая набрать силу мигрень начала понемногу стихать, и он снова взглянул на стоявшего перед наставником приятеля.  
– Гаррет, я же знаю, что ты способен на большее! – страдальчески вздохнув, принялся увещевать его Торрин. Неожиданная мягкость его голоса показалась Андерсу откровенно подозрительной, да и Хоуку она, похоже, доверия не внушала. Хотя по его лицу, ещё менее выразительному, чем обычно, судить об этом было сложно. – Я ведь с самого начала объяснил вам, что на моих уроках нельзя будет работать спустя рукава, иначе с них не будет никакого проку. – Маг сделал паузу, явно предназначавшуюся для хоукова «да, наставник, я все понял», однако тот промолчал, и сдержанное раздражение, написанное на лице Торрина, сменилось откровенным гневом. Он вновь сделал глубокий вдох, но в его голосе все равно прозвучала почти неприкрытая угроза:  
– Гаррет, не пытайся меня надуть. Подобное ребячество не к лицу юноше твоего возраста и ума. Либо предоставь мне по-настоящему убедительное объяснение своему поведению, либо прекращай эту… акцию протеста.  
С удивлением слушавший эти упреки Андерс попросту не успел рассмотреть мелькнувшую на лице Гаррета гримасу, только заметил, как дрогнула та отстраненно-невозмутимая маска, которая, казалось, намертво приросла к его лицу – и тут же вновь застыла в холодной неподвижности. Как будто и не было ничего.  
– Вы меня с кем-то спутали, наставник. Акции протеста – это не ко мне, – без тени какого-либо чувства в голосе проговорил Хоук. Однако никто, имевший глаза, не счел бы его ровный, почти мягкий тон признаком покорности: пускай его глаза были скромно опущены к полу, но в расправленных плечах и гордо выпрямленной спине отчетливо читалось напряжение, которое не скрывала даже скрадывавшая очертания фигуры мантия. И мэтр Торрин, некогда точно так же учившийся читать намерения противника по мельчайшим жестам, не мог этого не заметить.  
– Довольно, – прорычал он, явно забыв, чем закончился его первый и единственный пока конфликт с Гарретом. Наконец совладавший с мигренью Андерс беззвучно фыркнул и, заставив себя подняться со скамейки, двинулся к ним. Ну не мог же он остаться в стороне в такой момент? Но тут мэтр Торрин заговорил снова, опередив его на какие-то доли секунды: – Слушай меня, Хоук! Ты, мать твою, боевой маг, и всякую херь вроде скромности, милосердия и прочих поблажек своему неуемному приятелю будешь оставлять за дверями этого зала! А лучше вообще забудь про них нахер, потому что боевой маг с замашками церковной послушницы хуже кастрата! – Опешивший от подобной экспрессии Андерс замер, не дойдя до них нескольких шагов, и потрясенно вытаращился на наставника. Только и успел подумать, что напрасно тот принялся крыть Хоука по матушке. Будто сам не в Круге рос и не знал, что его выкормыши могли молча стерпеть любую обращенную к ним нецензурную брань – но вот упоминать о родителях в их присутствии нужно было крайне осторожно. А уж при Хоуке тем более. Однако мэтр Торрин как будто даже не заметил, что в совершенно безразличном до этого взгляде Гаррета мелькнула тень, и только повысил голос: – А теперь бросай нежничать с этим оболтусом и бей в полную силу, чтоб тебя!  
Андерс уже собрался демонстративно обидеться на «оболтуса», каковым он на уроках у Торрина вовсе не был, но тут неподвижный, точно статуя Хоук шевельнулся, чуть заметно склонил голову набок и с любопытством посмотрел на оравшего на него наставника, словно тот был каким-то до крайности занятным явлением. А потом вдруг улыбнулся – так чувственно и лукаво, что Андерс тихо охнул от неожиданности и чуть не до крови закусил губу, почти испугавшись внезапно скрутившего нутро желания.  
Оказывается, Гаррет мог быть красив: не безразличной соразмерностью древнетевинтерской статуи, как в те минуты, когда он полностью владел собой, а просто по-человечески, живой и манящей красотой уверенного в себе человека.  
– В полную силу, значит? – мягко, даже слишком мягко переспросил он, и Андерс, с переменным успехом боровшийся с потребностью кинуться к нему и впиться в рот жадным поцелуем, немедленно насторожился. Уж чего в Хоуке точно не было, так это андрастианского смирения, предписывавшего подставлять обидчику вторую щеку. Подобравшийся к ним практически вплотную Андерс остановился снова и пригляделся повнимательней, но так и не смог понять, что за чувство едва заметно искажало написанную на лице Гаррета кротость. Ничего подобного он прежде не видел, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы его вновь начали терзать недобрые предчувствия.  
– Именно так! – запальчиво подтвердил Торрин, и Андерс озадаченно уставился на него, гадая, действительно ли он был настолько непонятлив или его попросту подводила извечная преподавательская самоуверенность.  
Гаррет чуть заметно опустил подбородок в жесте, который с очень большой натяжкой можно было счесть покорным поклоном, и все тем же не по-хорошему смиренным тоном попросил:  
– Пожалуйста, мэтр Торрин, закройте вон ту статую самым мощным щитом, какой только можете создать.  
Андерс машинально проследил его жест: стоявшая на другом конце длинного зала «статуя» потеряла свой первоначальный облик ещё до его рождения. Ну а теперь, после их с Хоуком занятий, во время которых в неё нередко попадали пролетавшие мимо цели заклинания, от неё и вовсе остался только обломок породы со смутно знакомыми очертаниями, всякий раз вызывавшими у Андерса какие-то очень неприличные ассоциации. Его так и подмывало ещё чуть-чуть её подправить, придав этой форме некую законченность, но шутка вышла бы слишком короткой: преподобные матери и без того были не в меру озабочены всеобщим целомудрием и явно не потерпели бы на своей территории каменный член высотой в два человеческих роста.  
– Зачем? – наконец догадался насторожиться Торрин, но сдержанная улыбка Гаррета стала чуть шире, ласковей – и отчего-то безжалостней – и он лишь вежливо повторил:  
– Сделайте это, пожалуйста.  
Командирский запал у Торрина явно угас, он как будто и вовсе забыл о том, кому здесь на самом деле принадлежало право отдавать распоряжения. Всего через пару мгновений статуя окуталась едва заметным бледно-голубым свечением, маг сосредоточенно сдвинул брови – и щит уплотнился, превратившись в почти материальную преграду. Андерс только завистливо вздохнул: у него самого подобное заняло бы не меньше трех минут, и все равно ему вряд ли удалось бы добиться подобной прочности. Торрин оценивающе посмотрел на результат своих трудов, плавно повел рукой, после чего плотное свечение щита приобрело знакомый зеленоватый оттенок, свойственный блокирующим заклятиям школы Созидания, и вопросительно посмотрел на Хоука. Позавидовать мастерству наставника снова Андерс уже не успел: Гаррет поблагодарил мэтра коротким кивком и сделал пару шагов вперед, оставив остальных за спиной. Мигом забывший о щите Андерс настороженно уставился ему в затылок, однако тот то ли сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на его взгляд, то ли действительно ничего не заметил.  
В руках у Хоука что-то вспыхнуло: неярко, почти украдкой, но щербатый пол у его ног тут же оделся мозаикой рыжеватых бликов. Мгновением спустя гул пламени стал громче, Завеса дрогнула и беззвучно застонала от натуги… и все же выдержала. Андерс передернулся: трепет Завесы отозвался в теле противным недужным ознобом – но прежде, чем он успел опомниться и окликнуть явно замыслившего неладное Хоука, тот взмахом руки послал жаркий, сыпавший искрами комок магии в цель.  
За миг до удара тот раскрылся, расцвел, словно раскаленный до белизны огненный бутон. Статую смело вместе с торриновым щитом, вспышка света почти ослепила Андерса, едва успевшего вскинуть руку к глазам – а затем взрывная волна горячим, словно из драконьей глотки, ветром хлестнула его по лицу и чуть не опрокинула на пол. Грохнуло при этом так, что в первый момент Андерс всерьез испугался, что у него могли лопнуть барабанные перепонки, а низкая, глухая вибрация эха заставила сердце на миг сбиться с ритма и зачастить в такт сотрясавшей кинлохские стены дрожи.   
Гаррет плавно, аккуратно опустил руку – и будто бы стал меньше ростом, в мгновение ока превратившись из всесильного повелителя стихий в нечто незначительное, совершенно терявшееся на фоне результата его действий. Чужое внимание, ещё секунду назад прикованное к нему, словно лишилось якоря и само собой соскальзывало на его мишень.  
Старая статуя, здоровенный блок цельного базальта, оплыла, будто свеча, и оставшийся от неё огрызок светился алым в середине пыхавшей жаром лужи расплавленного камня. В стене за ней виднелась широкая вмятина с неровными оплавленными краями, напоминавшая весенние промоины в каленхадском льду: если защитное заклятие и ослабило удар, то совсем ненамного. Мэтр Торрин, оглушенный не только грохотом взрыва, но и отдачей разбитого щита, молча хлопал глазами, с открытым ртом глядя на итог одной-единственной атаки, и никак не реагировал на вопросительный взгляд сэра Лары. На левом кулаке спохватившегося наконец храмовника сияла льдистыми отблесками готовая к применению «святая кара», но действовать без распоряжения рыцарь не спешил: Хоук, почти напоказ скрестивший руки на груди и всем своим видом демонстрировавший почтение к старшим, явно не казался ему угрозой.   
Андерс снова покосился на жалкий оплавленный пенек и нервно сглотнул: при мысли о том, что осталось бы от человеческого тела, оказавшегося на месте статуи, ему становилось попросту дурно. К тому же с немалой вероятностью это было бы его собственное тело, а между тем его щиты пока и близко не могли сравниться с заклятиями, которые запросто творил мэтр Торрин… и одно из которых Гаррет снес, даже не заметив.  
– Вы все ещё хотите, чтобы я бил в полную силу – по нему? – не столько услышал, сколько прочитал по его губам Андерс. Дожидаться ответа от ошеломленного наставника Хоук не стал и, резко развернувшись, стремительно вышел из зала.   
Задерживать его никто не посмел.  
Андерс опомнился первым и, не спросясь у наставника, кинулся вслед за Гарретом. Ещё неизвестно, сколько времени ушло бы у мэтра Торрина на то, чтобы заставить себя признать, насколько он недооценил своего ученика, а пускать все на самотек сейчас явно не стоило. Андерс наконец сообразил, что же означало то странное выражение на лице Хоука: тот вовсе не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что вознамерился сотворить несусветную глупость – и все же сделал это с таким откровенным облегчением, что андерсов целительский инстинкт от одного этого воспоминания заходился тревожным воем. А своему инстинкту Андерс уже привык верить.  
Хотя ему самому, возможно, это было даже нужнее. Он должен был взглянуть в глаза своему страху – прямо сейчас, ещё до того, как он успеет признать его существование, примириться с ним и принять как часть своего мира. Ещё до того, как он успеет точно узнать, есть ли у него вообще причины бояться.  
– Зря ты это сделал, – укоризненно проговорил он, нагнав быстро шедшего к спальням Хоука. Тот едва заметно передернул напряженными плечами, не удостоив его даже взгляда – и Андерс с неожиданной ясностью понял, что вовсе не боялся гарретовой силы. Даже зная, что ещё очень долго, а может быть, и вовсе никогда, не сможет ничего ей противопоставить. Однако на сердце все равно было зябко и как-то муторно, и Андерс, не дождавшись ещё одного озарения, решил отложить дальнейшие размышления на потом. Разобраться с собственными тревогами можно было и попозже, а сейчас он просто поймал товарища за рукав и на всякий случай растолковал то, что тот почти наверняка понимал сам: – Они же теперь глаз с тебя не спустят – мало ли что ты ещё скрываешь? И вообще, возможно, перестанут верить в то, что ты самый что ни на есть обычный, среднестатистический одаренный стихийщик. Слушай, Хоук, куда ты вообще засунул свою осторожность? Всегда ведь такой предусмотрительный был, аж зубы сводило, а тут вдруг сам, считай, под храмовничий меч сунулся! Они же теперь пуганые, только дай им повод – прирежут к демоновой матери.  
– С каких это пор вас волнует мое благополучие, старший ученик Андерс? – вырвав рукав из его пальцев, ледяным тоном осведомился Хоук. Андерс вспыхнул и, вмиг забыв о своем недавнем потрясении, в бешенстве толкнул его к стене, уже не заботясь о том, что их могли увидеть в столь двусмысленном положении:  
– Гаррет, меня заебали уже твои выкрутасы! Хватит вести себя, как испорченная девчонка, господин будущий боевой маг!  
Хоук – не иначе как от удивления – не врезал ему в челюсть, отшвырнув к другой стене коридора. Только выпрямил ещё явственней и без того прямую спину, почти картинно четким жестом скрестил руки на груди и вперил в него тот самый взгляд, под которым Андерс всякий раз чувствовал себя полным идиотом. И, конечно, начинал злиться ещё сильнее:  
– Приревновал, да, зараза? Так чтоб ты знал: нет у тебя никакого права! Ни ревновать, ни решать, с кем, когда и как мне трахаться, ни ходить потом разобиженным, как внезапно залетевшая монашка! – Он с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы и, с каким-то свирепым удовлетворением увидев, как на хоуковой челюсти заходили желваки, отчеканил: – Я тебе ничего не обещал, так что я совершенно свободный человек и сам решаю, что мне делать!  
Он умолк и торжествующе уставился на подавленно – как он надеялся – молчавшего Гаррета. Вот только тот совершенно не походил на человека, который осознал свою неправоту, а мгновением спустя он и вовсе шагнул вперед, вынудив Андерса отступить, и ещё более холодным, чем прежде, тоном осведомился:  
– Разве я дал вам, сударь Андерс, хоть один повод предполагать, что я покушаюсь на вашу свободу?  
Андерс попросту опешил от подобной наглости. Даже открыл рот, собираясь перечислить все… и медленно закрыл его снова, неожиданно осознав, что Хоук действительно ничего такого не делал. Вообще ничего. Он не слышал от Гаррета ни единого слова упрека, ни одного требования или попытки оскорбить, и ни одно его действие нельзя было однозначно истолковать как попытку наказать Андерса за его проступок. Даже подозрения в этом были, признаться, откровенно притянуты за уши. И он так и не сумел припомнить ни одного знака внимания, ничего, что можно было бы принять за таковой – и что могло бы стать обоснованием для каких-то претензий.  
Про тот поцелуй Гаррет даже не вспомнил, и Андерсу, который ещё секунду назад был готов отстаивать свою свободу самыми жесткими методами, вдруг стало почти обидно.  
Явно уставший дожидаться ответа Хоук саркастично выгнул бровь, и Андерс, так и не найдя подходящих слов, только выругался сквозь зубы. Гаррет хмыкнул, усмехнулся почти сочувственно – а может, примерещилось просто – и наконец отвел глаза. А потом, не сказав ни слова, обогнул стоявшего у него на дороге товарища и отправился дальше.  
Андерс выругался снова – и поморщился, услышав в собственном голосе чувство, подозрительно похожее на отчаяние.  
После этого Хоук от него бегать прекратил. Вернее, столь явной трусости он себе и раньше не позволял, а теперь просто перестал особенно утруждаться, демонстрируя, насколько мало общего было у них с Андерсом. Хорошо хоть до попыток пройти сквозь него, «не заметив», Гаррет все-таки не опускался, но поводов для огорчения у Андерса и без того хватало.   
Поначалу он честно пытался относиться к хоуковой блажи так, как она того заслуживала – то есть с полным и абсолютным равнодушием. И первые несколько дней у него это даже получалось… почти. По правде сказать, он надеялся, что ему хотя бы удавалось достаточно убедительно делать вид, будто ему было на все наплевать. Гаррет совершенно перестал обращать на него внимание, вообще не смотрел в его сторону – и Андерс чувствовал себя до странности неуютно, когда раз за разом оборачивался к нему, ожидая наткнуться на насмешливый, чуточку снисходительный взгляд… и видел лишь черноволосую макушку над очередной книгой. Он даже выпросил у Карла его коллекцию неприличных картинок и, вернувшись в спальню, принялся почти в открытую хвастаться ими перед соседями – а Хоук и ухом не повел. Те колкие фразы, которые привычно, словно сами собой слетали с андерсова языка, снова и снова повисали в воздухе, оставшись без ответа. И дохлую крысу, которую Андерс подложил Гаррету в ботинок, тот просто выкинул в окно, не потрудившись ни устроить ему пакость в ответ, ни хотя бы бросить какую-нибудь ядовитую реплику насчет скудости андерсова воображения.  
Реплики отчаянно не хватало. Настолько, что Андерсу даже думать об этом не хотелось… так ведь он и не думал. Попросту выкинул заупрямившегося Хоука из головы и отправился искать себе развлечений в других местах. Ну ведь не мог же он, пребывая в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, всерьез скучать по их постоянным ссорам! А значит, ему просто недоставало острых ощущений – что было вовсе не удивительно, в Круге-то.  
И конечно же, Андерс это упущение немедленно исправил. У него вообще было чутье на всяческие развлечения и очень богатая фантазия, не говоря уже о том, что он всегда добивался своего – рано или поздно. Платить за успех порой приходилось дороже, чем ему того хотелось, но это были уже сущие мелочи.  
Вот только спокойнее на душе почему-то не стало. Свою новую проделку Андерс воплотил в жизнь с тем блистательным изяществом, о котором во времена своей безрассудной юности не мог и мечтать; к восторгу ровесников и мелких прибавилось сдержанное одобрение в глазах старших магов – во всяком случае, тех из них, кому хватило ума и характера оценить его замысел по достоинству – но ему все равно чего-то недоставало. Так сильно, что он, человек обычно спокойный и добросердечный, попросту не сумел совладать с растущим в глубине души раздражением.  
С подвернувшимся под руку Сураной Андерс ругался долго и почти вдохновенно, но едва эльф прошипел последнюю фразу и, вздернув нос, направился обратно в спальни младших учеников, терзавшая Андерса скука снова навалилась ему на плечи тяжелым и душным пологом. Он даже не стал окликать Алима, пытаясь оставить последнее слово за собой – просто понял вдруг, что это ровным счетом ничего не изменит. Он, конечно, мог бы перессориться хоть со всем Кругом, только был ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл? А с тихоней-Финном, к примеру, ругаться попросту не хотелось – даже тогда, когда терзавшее Андерса раздражение становилось настолько сильным, что пальцы начинало сводить судорогой от желания вцепиться Хоуку в горло.  
Попытка убийства, однако, по большей части казалась Андерсу мерой слишком радикальной, вот только оставить все как есть он тоже не мог. И дело было вовсе не в том, что ему так нужно было гарретово внимание… хотя и оно тоже, потому что в Кинлохе, как выяснилось, даже поругаться толком было не с кем.  
Просто было в нынешней хоуковой идеальности что-то настолько неправильное, что Андерсу вчуже больно делалось. Разумеется, тот и раньше был занудой и заучкой… но он хотя бы был живым заучкой. Смеялся над андерсовыми шутками, пусть даже его веселье отражалось только во взгляде; вопреки всем запретам помогал ему вырастить дракона – и утешал, как мог, когда тот стал ещё одной из бесчисленных жертв Круга; насмехался над ним, снова и снова опрокидывая на пол на глазах у наставника и храмовника-надзирателя – и всякий раз помогал поднялся на ноги, давая ещё один шанс отыграться. Одним своим присутствием напоминая, что это действительно была всего лишь игра – навязанная им чужой волей и разыгранная по чужим правилам… но в любых правилах можно было найти лазейку.  
Короче говоря, Андерс хотел обратно того невыносимого типа, которому так приятно было при случае утереть нос.  
Вот только он совершенно не представлял, как этого добиться. Простое и честное «давай дружить» с Хоуком даже в далеком детстве не срабатывало, а уж теперь, когда они оба уже были взрослыми мужчинами, и подавно выглядело бы смешно до нелепости. Быть может, Андерс даже не постыдился бы ему уступить, хотя бы на этот раз – но неловкая попытка извиниться вдребезги разбилась о гарретово упрямство: тот наотрез отказывался признавать, что был чем-то задет, а просить прощения за вроде как несуществующую вину было попросту глупо. Ещё Андерс мог сделать вид, что совсем ничего не случилось, но это сработало бы только в том случае, если бы Гаррет решил поддержать эту иллюзию…  
– А никто и не говорил, что будет просто, – обреченно констатировал он, внимательно разглядывая валявшегося на своей койке Хоука. Отчего-то тот выглядел сейчас мирным и почти расслабленным – насколько это вообще было для него возможно – и Андерс, решившись, поднялся на ноги и направился к нему.  
Гаррет задумчиво листал какую-то древнюю заумь и его приближения, конечно же, «не заметил». Андерс скрипнул зубами, но не позволил себе растеряться и, в свою очередь «не заметив» полного отсутствия ответного энтузиазма, принялся взахлеб хвастаться своей недавней проделкой. По правде сказать, он почти не сомневался в том, что через пару минут, самое большее – через полчаса Хоук все-таки выйдет из себя и врежет ему в нос. Ну или хотя бы вырвет из рук увесистый трактат о борьбе с эпидемиями, которым Андерс с воодушевлением размахивал прямо у него перед лицом. Пожалуй, слишком наивно было бы рассчитывать на открытую ссору, которая дала бы им обоим возможность выпустить пар и разобраться в том, что же все-таки случилось и почему, но для начала Андерсу вполне хватило бы и попытки его ударить. Само по себе общение с крепкими хоуковыми кулаками его нисколько не вдохновляло, но если бы ему удалось заставить Гаррета хоть как-то отозваться на его действия…  
Самообладанию Хоука могли бы позавидовать Усмиренные. Реагировать тот явно не собирался, и к отбою Андерс, не привыкший в одиночку тащить на себе бремя беседы – а точнее, трепаться за двоих, а то и за троих, не получая никакого ответа – совершенно выдохся и едва не разочаровался в своей затее. Вот только без толку злиться на продолжавшего выкобениваться Хоука и весь остальной мир заодно ему уже надоело в край, а ещё ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Гаррет решил, будто может так запросто его переупрямить.  
Хмурая рожа сунувшегося в дверь храмовника, который напомнил ученикам о распорядке, стала отличным предлогом для стратегического отступления, а утром Андерс, вновь набравшийся решимости и сил, вернулся к исполнению намеченного плана – простого почти до примитивности и потому, несомненно, гениального. Действенность же его зависела лишь от того, кто из них дольше выдержит характер, но тут он был вполне готов помериться силами с Хоуком.  
Проще говоря, Андерс ни на минуту не оставлял его в покое. И если утром, возле коек или даже в купальне, а потом и в общей столовой Гаррет ещё мог списать это на случайность и отсутствие у них обоих каких-либо альтернатив, то после, когда он отправился в библиотеку вместе с Андерсом, следовавшим за ним по пятам, даже последний идиот не счел бы это простым совпадением.  
Андерс немножко порепетировал ту дерзкую, вызывающую ухмылку, которой ответил бы на недоуменный гарретов взгляд… но тот по-прежнему на него не смотрел. Огорченно вздохнув, Андерс вытащил с полки чудовищно скучный учебник, от знакомства с которым он успешно увиливал уже не первый месяц, и демонстративно грохнул его на стол возле уткнувшегося в свою очередную нудятину Хоука. Совсем рядом, гораздо ближе, чем – согласно неписаному этикету Круга – можно было садиться около человека, с которым ты не вел совместного исследования. Конечно, при наличии в библиотеке свободных мест… которых всегда было предостаточно.  
Читать эту тоскливую муть Андерс, конечно же, не собирался. Просто сидел рядом и наблюдал за Гарретом, для виду переворачивая тихо похрустывавшие страницы и порой бросая на них мимолетный взгляд. Рассуждения какого-то древнего мастера, впрочем, местами были довольно занятны, и в порыве внезапного вдохновения Андерс принялся комментировать прочитанное вслух: не настолько громко, чтобы его голос мог помешать остальным посетителям библиотеки, но все же достаточно отчетливо, чтобы Хоуку уже не удавалось без труда делать вид, что он совершенно ничего не слышал. Учебник был толстым, так что у Андерса ещё долго не возникло бы необходимости ломать себе голову, придумывая новую тему для этого жалкого подобия беседы.  
Раньше Хоук не преминул бы высказать ему все, что думал о его бесцеремонности, однако сейчас он сам загнал себя в угол: Андерс мог нести любую чушь, но Гаррету приходилось либо терпеть это молча, либо выдать, что он все-таки обращал внимание на андерсовы усилия. Если бы он просто собрал свои книжки и, не сказав ни слова, отсел на другой конец стола, Андерс, должно быть, обрадовался бы и этому… вот только Хоук даже не морщился, когда он принимался нагло приставать к нему с разными дурацкими вопросами.  
Как будто Андерс и впрямь был пустым местом. Ну или преподобной матерью, принимать которую всерьез не стал бы ни один хоть сколько-нибудь разумный маг.  
Карл заметно удивился, увидев его в библиотеке в неурочный час. Андерс поначалу напрягся: подозревая, что именно их свидания стали причиной нынешней хоуковой злости, он предпочел бы, чтобы Гаррет с Карлом находились друг от друга как можно дальше. Однако даже на Карла Хоук обратил не больше внимания, чем на любого другого библиотекаря, который решил бы предложить ему помощь в работе. Успевший совершенно вымотаться Андерс мысленно взвыл, а затем, позволив себе небольшую передышку, перебрался к Карлу за соседний стол и принялся вполголоса жаловаться на упорствовавшего в своем мнимом равнодушии приятеля.  
О том, что подобные откровения могли не на шутку огорчить самого Карла, Андерс вспомнил слишком поздно, но тот лишь снисходительно хмыкнул в ответ на его виноватый взгляд и, немного помявшись, напомнил о необходимости соблюдать кое-какие предосторожности. А вот посоветовать что-нибудь дельное насчет того, как вернуть все на свои места, Карл уже не сумел, и Андерс, благодарно ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, вернулся обратно. Он почти надеялся, что Хоука там уже не будет, что тот воспользуется возможностью удрать подальше, сохранив лицо – однако Гаррет по-прежнему сидел над своей книгой и, казалось, всем своим видом демонстрировал тщетность его стараний.  
Андерс поскрипел зубами, в красках представил, как расквитается с Хоуком за все это издевательство, чтобы натянутая на лицо улыбка выглядела как можно более искренней – и снова принялся цепляться к нему с глупыми вопросами.  
Потом-то Андерс уже не давал себе подобных поблажек. Он не отставал от Хоука ни на мгновение, умудрился пролезть даже на занятия стихийщиков: сам потом едва мог вспомнить, что именно наплел наставникам, но ни гарретовы учителя, ни мэтресса Винн не стали ему препятствовать. Он говорил, не позволяя себе беситься из-за того, что ему не отвечали; ругался, выдумывая все новые и новые клички на грани оскорбления, а порой и за гранью; размышлял вслух, озвучивая все то, о чем обычно думал исключительно молча… почти все. О некоторых вещах он даже в одиночестве вспоминал как будто тайком, пряча эти мысли от себя самого.  
Андерс даже комплименты Гаррету делал. Просто не удержался однажды, увидев, как выглядели на самом деле тренировки стихийных магов – и наконец осознав, что стояло за тем небрежным изяществом, которые Хоук демонстрировал на уроках у мэтра Торрина. Это был тяжелейший труд, многочасовая упорная борьба с собственной силой – не ускользающей, неуловимо-тонкой, как у целителей, а свирепой и буйной, словно лесной пожар. Бушевавшее внутри пламя, вовсе не желавшее подчиняться своему хозяину, словно выжигало из Гаррета все лишнее, оставляя лишь прозрачное, до боли притягательное сияние его глаз. Даже его неизменная бесстрастная маска, чуть подпорченная текущим по лицу потом и усталой складочкой между бровей, как будто истончалась ненадолго, и сквозь неё проступало что-то живое и настоящее.  
К немалому удивлению Андерса, именно похвала оказалась самым действенным средством. Он едва успел заметить, как дрогнули хоуковы ресницы, выдавая изумление – но даже такая скупая реакция отозвалась в его душе вспышкой торжества. Андерс тут же усилил натиск, при любой удобной и неудобной возможности упоминая обо всем, чем втайне восхищался и прежде: об упорстве Гаррета, точности его заклятий, его совершенно неожиданном обаянии, проявлявшемся лишь в минуты крайнего напряжения… Даже о внешности, которая, стоило признать, во многом соответствовала принятым в нынешнем веке канонам мужской красоты. Однако Хоук быстро справился со своей растерянностью, и вскоре он уже совершенно перестал обращать внимание на андерсовы восторги.  
Впрочем, Андерс, и сам изрядно ошарашенный тем, как сильно ему вдруг захотелось прикоснуться к этому живому и теплому Гаррету, успел придумать новый, куда более перспективный план.  
Трепать языком он, конечно, не прекратил, продолжая пересыпать размышления о жизни подначками и комплиментами, но теперь все время старался устроиться поближе к Хоуку и принимался наглейшим образом к нему приставать. Вернее, со стороны это выглядело совершенной случайностью; но чему Карл успел его как следует научить – так это тому, как не оставить у объекта его внимания ни малейших сомнений в том, что никакими совпадениями там и не пахло. Даже Гаррету не удалось бы этого не понять, слишком часто и настойчиво Андерс до него дотрагивался.  
Прикосновения Хоук тоже игнорировал, тем более что ничего особо непристойного Андерс себе не позволял, просто не было возможности. Ну не мог же он полезть под мантию своему соученику прямо на лекции по теории строения заклинаний массового поражения или, скажем, в открытой всем взглядам столовой? А попытки зажать Гаррета в каком-нибудь укромном уголке с самого начала были обречены на провал независимо от того, какую цель ставил себе Андерс: разговорить этого упертого молчальника или просто полапать его вволю.  
Впору было прийти в отчаяние, потому что хоть сколько-нибудь осуществимые идеи у Андерса уже закончились… но отчего-то не выходило. Впрочем, прекращать свою деятельность он тоже не собирался – и, пожалуй, уже не потому, что хотел выдержать характер и переупрямить Гаррета. Просто Андерс никак не мог перестать к нему прикасаться, даже почти забыл о том, что собирался добиться какого-то отклика, и лез к Хоуку просто потому, что его самого ужасно к нему тянуло. Это было все равно что гладить Пушистиуса: ощущению живого тепла под ладонями всегда сопутствовала мысль о том, что в любой момент – если он окажется недостаточно бдителен – ему в руку могут впиться острые кошачьи клыки. В случае с Хоуком последствия могли быть намного более травматичными, но почему-то Андерс совершенно этого не боялся. И уже почти перестал на это рассчитывать.  
Так и таскался за Гарретом, вываливая на него все, что только приходило ему в голову, и при любом удобном случае тискал за что придется. Чаще всего попадались коленки, костлявые и жесткие, но Андерсу все равно ужасно нравилось украдкой поглаживать их под столом, бережно лаская все эти углы и выступы.  
Не то чтобы он совершенно отказался от надежды добиться хоть какой-то реакции, но держаться начеку круглые сутки уже не мог, да и не видел в этом особого смысла. И меньше всего он ожидал, что казавшееся безграничным хоуково терпение вдруг подойдет к концу прямо в середине очередной усыпительной лекции по… признаться, Андерс уже давно не улавливал, о чем шла речь, сказывалась разница в специализации. Так, выхватывал отдельные слова, которые порой даже оказывались ему знакомы, комментировал вполголоса и – ещё тише, чтобы наставник не услышал и не выгнал приблуду со своего урока – делился с Гарретом планами на очередной вечер. И ещё, опустив свободную руку под стол, лениво гладил его по бедру и бездумно вырисовывал кончиками пальцев узоры на внутренней стороне, там, где даже ткань мантии становилась чуть теплее от близости проходивших прямо под кожей артерий.  
Он слишком поздно заметил, как разом напряглись мышцы у него под ладонью – а мгновением спустя его за шкирку выволокли из лекториума под изумленный возглас наставника и сбивчивые, исключительно формальные извинения Хоука. Андерс ещё подумал, что ни один чародей, уже заслуживший право преподавать, не купился бы на подобный бред, а потом…  
– Ты меня с ума свести вздумал, что ли? – в бешенстве прошипел ему в лицо Гаррет. Андерс только разинул рот, пытаясь сделать вдох: от удара о стену воздух вышибло из груди, и даже пожелай он опровергнуть это нелепое заявление, ему вряд ли удалось бы произнести хоть что-нибудь внятное.  
Тут бы ему и испугаться до смерти – но естественный, логичный и обоснованный страх напрочь тонул в глупой, неуместной радости, которая захлестывала Андерса с головой. Хоуков свирепый оскал был воистину страшен, его глаза горели дикой, безудержной яростью… и в них наконец-то не было ни тени того отстраненного безразличия, которое, как Андерс думал раньше, было свойственно лишь Усмиренным. Он, наверно, разулыбался как дурак, потому что Хоук, почти до боли стискивавший в кулаке его волосы, вдруг издал какой-то странный, беспомощный полурык-полустон, в котором наравне с яростью звучало отчаяние – и Андерс с облегчением застонал в ответ, принимая жаркий, требовательный поцелуй.  
– Придурок, – со счастливой ухмылкой заявил он, когда Хоук все-таки оторвался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Вожделение, вмиг вскипевшее в крови, переплавлялось в нестерпимую, почти мучительную жажду, туманило рассудок и выгибало сладкой судорогой требовавшее ласки тело – но даже оно совершенно терялось в сравнении с острым до боли ощущением правильности, которым отзывался в его душе хоуков гневный взгляд. – Ну откуда у тебя эта порочная страсть к кладовкам?  
– Заткнулся бы ты, а? – раздраженно выдохнул тот и, всем своим весом впечатав его в стену, поцеловал снова.  
Андерс мысленно рассмеялся и, с какой-то мстительной радостью растрепав гарретову идеальную прическу, подался ему навстречу.  
Раньше подобный напор и впрямь мог бы его напугать: кому, как не целителю, знать истинную хрупкость человеческого тела, а Хоук сейчас вовсе не походил на человека, который способен был вовремя остановиться. Раньше Андерс действительно мог бы принять порывистость его прикосновений за признак злости, ещё более опасной оттого, что тот пока не давал ей воли, а знакомую сосредоточенную целеустремленность – за безразличие, лишь по стечению обстоятельств сопряженное с телесной страстью. Но теперь он, уже не столь наивный и неопытный, как когда-то, на редкость ясно понимал, как бережно и аккуратно ласкали его требовательные, пытавшиеся казаться грубыми руки. И почему-то осторожность Хоука уже совсем не казалась ему обидной; напротив, от мысли о ней к кипевшему в его крови вожделению примешивалось что-то теплое и трепетное, даря ему какую-то новую, незнакомую глубину. Почти пугающую, наверно – вот только Андерс уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме гарретовых рук и губ. Разве что о том, как изумительно правильно отзывалось под его ладонями чужое жесткое тело.  
Хоук словно почувствовал момент, когда ему перестало хватать одних только поцелуев. С каким-то глухим, почти жалобным звуком Гаррет оторвался от его губ и, не обратив внимания на возмущение вдруг оставшегося с пустыми руками Андерса, рывком развернул его к стене. Тот попытался было вырваться, но Хоук лишь тихо рыкнул и с силой притиснул его к себе, заставив вздрогнуть от яркого, отчетливого жара чужого тела и чужой магии. Мерещилось в его хватке что-то странное, но додумать мелькнувшую в голове мысль Андерс уже не успел: Гаррет прижался к его шее горячим ртом, облизал, прикусил под челюстью, как будто запомнив нужное место с того единственного раза – и Андерс просто выгнулся и, запустив пальцы в растрепанные вороные пряди, принялся по-кошачьи бесстыдно тереться о него. И удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, как тот резким движением задрал подол его мантии, спеша добраться до тела.  
Жалкие остатки его рассудка стремительно и неумолимо растворялись в прикосновениях горячих, настойчивых рук, и беззастенчиво млевший Андерс лишь одобрительно заурчал, когда они наконец добрались до его ягодиц. И даже не удивился, почуяв запах собственного бальзама, который невесть зачем продолжал таскать в кармане. Только фыркнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом высвободил зажатую между их телами руку и за бедро притянул Хоука к себе.  
И наконец узнал то смутно знакомое ощущение, которое мешало ему окончательно утонуть в жарком, упоительном блаженстве страсти.  
– Не смей колдовать своими кривыми руками возле моей задницы! – почти в панике потребовал Андерс, опознав в зарождавшемся заклятии малое целительское и с ужасом вспомнив хоуковы попытки освоить магию Созидания. Огненные бури и фаерболы, конечно, выглядели намного зрелищней, но ему все равно не хотелось на себе проверять, что получится из этой затеи. Настолько, что даже терзавшее его вожделение несколько притихло.  
– Что-то незаметно, чтобы твоя задница была так уж против моих рук, – отрывисто выдохнул Хоук – таким восхитительно хриплым, бархатным голосом, что Андерс непременно растаял бы и возгордился, если бы его чуть меньше волновала печальная перспектива слишком близкого знакомства с одной из немногих хоуковых неудач.  
Попытку вывернуться Гаррет пресек до обидного легко, снова уткнулся губами в шею, целуя его так нежно, что Андерс даже растерялся на миг и только сладко вздрогнул, когда пробравшиеся между ягодиц пальцы легонько огладили тонкую кожу у самого сфинктера. Целительское заклинание, формировавшееся медленно и словно бы через силу, вдруг сложилось в идеально правильную конструкцию – и Андерс захлебнулся стоном, выломавшись в пояснице: неизбежная боль первого вторжения без остатка растворилась в теплой волне знакомой магии, вмиг согревшиеся мышцы легко расступились под давлением, и уверенное, точное прикосновение разошлось по всему телу судорогой наслаждения. Резко выдохнув, он опять ухватил Хоука за загривок и двинул бедрами, нетерпеливо насаживаясь на его пальцы, а потом вывернул шею ещё сильнее и, пригнув его голову к своему плечу, жадно впился в губы.  
Дыхание кончилось быстро, и Андерс, с глухим стоном разорвав поцелуй, снова откинулся ему на грудь. Гаррет и сам дышал тяжело и неровно, настойчиво выглаживал его изнутри, заставляя дрожать и подаваться навстречу – и Андерс, наверно, уже требовал бы приступать наконец к делу, если бы способен был выговорить хоть слово. Хотелось стонать в голос, материться и звать Хоука по имени, словно это могло бы все объяснить, но какой-то частью сознания он ещё помнил, что шуметь было нельзя, и только кусал губы, подставляясь чужим рукам.  
– А ты мне потом дашь? – вдруг спохватился Андерс, дернул Гаррета за волосы, заставив отвлечься от своей шеи, которую тот увлеченно вылизывал, и взыскующе уставился на него. Хоук замер на миг, обреченно закатил глаза и, почти собственническим жестом огладив его бедра, твердо пообещал:  
– Дам.  
Андерс почему-то сразу поверил и, потянувшись к его губам, поцеловал его так долго и нежно, что немножко удивился этому сам. Ласкавшие его тело руки замерли на миг, словно Гаррет удивился тоже, но затем вновь сомкнулись крепко и надежно – и Андерс все-таки застонал во вскинутую ко рту ладонь, принимая его в себя.  
Хоук резко выдохнул, взъерошив волосы у него на затылке, и остановился, словно давая ему притерпеться – как будто не знал, что после заклятия в этом уже не было нужды. И почему-то от этой мелочи у Андерса вдруг сбилось безумно частившее сердце, а внутри стало так тепло и сладко, что никак не удалось бы объяснить это одним лишь тем, что гарретова ладонь наконец легла на его пах. А потом тот наконец двинул бедрами, чуть слышно застонал, словно прося позволения, и крепче сжал пальцы – и Андерс забыл обо всем, отдавшись древнейшему из наслаждений.  
Все-таки были в его жизни неизменные вещи: к примеру, упрямство Хоука, который наотрез отказывался признавать, что ему вовсе не были чужды обычные человеческие слабости. Едва державшийся на ногах Андерс утомленно привалился к его груди, лениво удивившись тому, что Гаррет как-то умудрился устоять, откинул голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза, подумывая о том, чтобы замурлыкать от удовольствия. И плевать, что это выглядело бы совсем по-детски. Хоуковы руки оправляли его смятую мантию короткими деловитыми движениями, но всегдашняя безупречная точность к ним ещё не вернулась, и кончики горячих пальцев то и дело проходились по коже Андерса легкой, словно перышко, трепетно-нежной лаской. Пытавшийся восстановить дыхание Гаррет уткнулся ему за ухо и тихонько, едва ощутимо терся носом о кожу, и Андерс мог бы даже решить, что тот робел или смущался – если бы это не был Хоук, в принципе не знавший, что такое смущение.  
Если бы это не был…  
– Ты же поддавался! – возмущенно вскинулся он и, вывернувшись из объятий любовника, в растерянности уставился на него. Гаррет только хмыкнул и, подступив ближе, снова одернул подол его мантии, чтобы прикрыть проступавшее на ней влажное пятно. Андерс небрежно отмахнулся и, нахмурившись, вперил в него суровый взор: – Я ведь мог в любой момент вырваться, если бы захотел! И ты об этом знал, сволочь, ты же сам мне двадцать раз показывал, как правильно уходить из такого захвата!  
– Ну так не вырвался же, – усмехнулся Хоук, почти не скрывая самодовольства. И все же Андерсу почудилось в его голосе что-то странное: какая-то мягкая и почти смущенная нотка, совершенно не сочетавшаяся с тем, каким он привык его считать – и что-то у него внутри отозвалось теплом и почти благодарностью ещё до того, как сознание свело воедино все детали.  
– А словами сказать не судьба была? – вкрадчиво переспросил Андерс и, аккуратно взяв и не подумавшего сопротивляться Хоука за грудки, легонько – на первый раз – тряхнул эту продуманную, не в меру методичную заразу. – Или язык бы отсох озвучить то, что у меня была возможность отказаться?  
Та томная расслабленность, которая чуть заметно смазывала резкость гарретовых черт, уже начинала рассеиваться. Почти такой же строгий, как обычно, Хоук смерил его тем нечитаемым взором, после которого Андерсу враз перестало казаться непостижимым единство совершенно противоположных устремлений. Он сейчас и сам не смог бы сказать, чего ему хотелось больше: с мурчанием уткнуться Гаррету в грудь, безмолвно благодаря за незаслуженное великодушие, или со всей силы врезать этой не в меру продуманной сволочи в морду.  
Едва заметная усмешка, кривившая губы Хоука, вдруг застыла на мгновение, а затем сменилась гримасой с трудом сдерживаемого раздражения – самым явным проявлением гнева, какое тот позволял себе в обычной жизни. Андерс вздрогнул от неожиданности и попытался увернуться от устремившихся к его горлу рук, но Гаррет уже схватил его и, грубо дернув кверху расстегнутый ворот, скрутил плотную ткань так, что Андерс поперхнулся протестующим возгласом и обиженно уставился на него.  
– Вот вы где, мальчики! Вы же не подрались, правда? – с грохотом распахнув дверь кладовки, тут же заохал чародей Суини. Следовавший за ним храмовник окинул настороженно смотревших на него юношей суровым взором и картинно-предостерегающим, слишком ленивым жестом положил ладонь на рукоять меча, как будто готовясь разнимать их силой.  
– Ещё только собирались, – процедил Хоук с таким отвращением, что даже Андерс на миг поверил, будто лишь присутствие старших спасло его от расправы. Стискивавшие андерсов воротник пальцы Гаррет все-таки разжал: напряженным, ломаным жестом, будто он и в самом деле едва заставил себя это сделать – и напоследок так преувеличенно аккуратно расправил смятую ткань, что Андерсу аж неуютно стало от явственно читавшейся в этом прикосновении неприязни. Чародей Суини, огорченно заломив брови, немедленно принялся взывать к известной всему Кинлоху рассудительности Хоука и уверять его в том, что существовало множество иных, куда более достойных способов разрешить свои разногласия. Церковник поглядывал на мрачно поддакивавших юнцов с подозрением, но вмешиваться в ерундовую мажью размолвку, похоже, не собирался.  
Андерсу при виде подобной наивности хотелось долго и неприлично ржать. Однако Гаррет, продолжавший изображать гнев и постепенно зарождавшееся в его душе раскаяние, так старательно творил для них прикрытие, что вместо язвительных реплик к горлу волной подкатывала какая-то пугливая, трепетная нежность. Хоук все ещё уверял мэтра Суини в том, что впредь будет лучше держать себя в руках, но, встретившись взглядом с Андерсом, на миг запнулся…  
А затем одними глазами улыбнулся в ответ.


	13. История тринадцатая. Взгляд отражения.

В коридорах башни было как-то подозрительно пусто.  
Конечно, так и должно было быть. Кинлох был Кругом спокойным и приличным, не то что вечно бурливший старкхэвенский, и по ночам в нем всегда было довольно тихо. Неугомонные юнцы вроде Андерса были явлением нечастым, а умные воспитанные маги после отбоя дисциплинированно разбредались по спальням и тихо читали свои книги, делая вид, что уже спят – а то и в самом деле спали.  
И все равно Андерсу ужасно не нравилось то, что на всех четырех этажах между спальнями старших учеников и верхним залом башни не нашлось никого, кто высунул бы нос в коридор, чтобы полюбопытствовать: по какой такой надобности целая полудюжина храмовников в полном облачении поперлась куда-то глубокой ночью.  
– Ну до утра подождать не могли, да? – не выдержав, сварливо осведомился он. Его вытащили из кровати едва ли через десять минут после того, как он наконец забрался под одеяло; только-только снятую мантию пришлось натягивать обратно уже в коридоре, прямо через голову, как неряхе какому-то; и Андерс, привыкший к тоскливой размеренности ученической жизни, совершенно не понимал причин подобной спешки. Куда вообще можно было торопиться – в Круге-то? – Эй, я же ничего не сделал!  
И ведь не соврал даже, вот что было обидно. В последние пару месяцев он вообще вел себя до унылости прилично, побега пока не планировал и несправедливость существующего миропорядка доказывал старшим исключительно словесно, без применения средств более наглядных – и, в потенциале, травматичных. Его единственным по-настоящему серьезным прегрешением оставался Хоук, который сам же и заботился о сокрытии сего факта. Так что Андерс попросту растерялся, когда по пробуждении увидел над собой лицо рыцарь-капитана Ангуса, имевшего столь суровый вид, будто у него давеча любимую собачку прирезали при непосредственном его, Андерса, участии.  
– Нет, ну мне все-таки хоть что-нибудь объяснят, или вам тут языки повыдергивали? – так и не дождавшись ответа, снова попытался Андерс. С каждой минутой ситуация нравилась ему все меньше и меньше: свои боевые навыки он не переоценивал и вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что по его душу и двух-то рыцарей хватило бы с лихвой. Ну, может быть, трех – да и то просто для подстраховки, вдруг бы ему свезло первым ударом достаточно надежно обезвредить одного из них. Шестеро – это был уже перебор, причем настолько демонстративный, что Андерсу даже в голову не приходило, чем бы он мог заслужить подобное. Все его проделки вместе взятые, начиная с первого дня его пребывания в Кинлохе, на такую прогулочку не тянули.  
– Эй, Каллен! – Вот локтем его пихать точно не надо было. Андерс прошипел себе под нос пару подслушанных у Ульдреда ругательств и, потерев онемевшую от столкновения с храмовничьей кирасой руку, повысил голос: – Ну не будь таким врединой, скажи, куда вы меня тащите. Если что, то карцер вообще-то совсем в другой стороне! Ну Каллен!  
Юноша, совсем недавно посвященный в рыцарское достоинство, наконец дрогнул и даже открыл рот… однако один из старших храмовников бросил на него осуждающий взор, и Каллен, спохватившись, поджал губы и глянул на Андерса почти угрожающе.  
– Ну вот, – несколько преувеличенно огорчился тот, и сам уже понимавший, что разыгрывать из себя невинно оскорбленного было бессмысленно. Впрочем, в его невинность, непричастность, раскаяние и тому подобное уже давным-давно не верили ни его наставники, ни надзиратели от церкви. – Никто меня не любит, никто не бережет, никого не волнует моя тонкая душевная организация… А вот с Хоуком ты таким молчаливым не был! – обиженно добавил он.  
Изображавший непреклонность Каллен в мгновение ока побелел, словно снег, и уставился на него с таким неподдельным, всеобъемлющим ужасом, что Андерс даже опешил на миг. И тут же начал подозревать, что он чего-то не знал. Чего-то очень, очень интересного.  
Он-то всего лишь вспомнил тот случай, когда застукал Гаррета с Калленом возле хранилища учебных артефактов. Хоук был, как обычно, сдержан и чуточку высокомерен, а вот Каллен, ничем не напоминавший того застенчивого рекрута, каким его считал весь Кинлох, явно пытался в чем-то убедить своего собеседника. И вид при этом имел такой жалобный, что только Заразе и хватило бы бессердечия ему отказать. Предмет обсуждения, к величайшему андерсову сожалению, так и остался для него тайной: говорил Каллен слишком тихо, а после того, как Хоук мельком глянул на проходившего в другом конце коридора Андерса и едва заметно кивнул ему вместо приветствия, и вовсе умолк.  
А вот сам Каллен явно припомнил что-то намного более любопытное.  
– Да ладно тебе, – помедлив с пару мгновений, снисходительно бросил Андерс. Неожиданно для себя самого он вдруг проникся к невесть отчего перетрухавшему храмовнику чем-то навроде сочувствия. Тот, небось, и так с Хоуком намучился, так что устраивать ему лишние неприятности Андерсу уже не хотелось. – Не переживай, сам не знаешь, что ли, что его крайне достойную любознательность даже Рыцарь-Командору не обуздать, так что вчерашнему рекруту и вовсе не было смысла сотрясать воздух…  
Каллен растерянно заморгал, покосился а него, явно не веря в свою удачу – и вдруг расслабился так явственно, что Андерс лишь укрепился в своих подозрениях. И почему-то вспомнилось ему давешнее хоуково: «Каллен тоже не дал… пока». Впрочем, при всем своем авантюризме Андерс был все же недостаточно безумен для того, чтобы поднимать столь пикантные темы в присутствии полудюжины церковников.  
Побороть проснувшееся любопытство все равно оказалось нелегко, но после недолгого размышления Андерс решил пока оставить Каллена в покое. Тот испуганно дергался от каждого его взгляда – хотя ничего такого Андерс, вообще-то, и не сказал – и явно не собирался отвечать на его вопросы. А остальные рыцари и подавно не горели желанием его просвещать, да и Андерс знал их не настолько близко, чтобы пытаться разговорить вот так, на ходу.  
– У вас приказ, да? – обиженно осведомился он уже после того, как они пересекли этаж старших чародеев и свернули в коридор, ведущий к кабинету Рыцарь-Командора.  
– Совершенно верно, – все-таки соизволил ответить сэр Ангус. Андерс, по правде сказать, обрадовался и такому отклику, но храмовник, не дав ему даже слова вставить, тут же добавил с откровенным раздражением: – И заткнись уже!  
Андерс оскорбленно насупился и действительно сделал следующий десяток шагов молча. Он уже собрался опять напомнить конвоирам, что не натворил ничего такого, за что его стоило бы тащить к Грегору посреди ночи, но тут церковники свернули на широкую витую лестницу, которая поднималась вверх футах в пятнадцати от рыцарь-командорской двери. На андерсовой памяти лестницей ещё никто не пользовался; у её подножия располагался парадный храмовничий пост, и торчавший там рыцарь вечно его гонял, не давая ни подобраться к замысловато украшенной двери наверху, ни даже разглядеть её как следует.  
Сейчас дежурного на месте не было. Узорчатые створки, почти не уступавшие толщиной могучим стенам твердыни Кинлох, были распахнуты, и за ними виднелось свечение магических огней.  
– Андерс, я тебя очень прошу, хоть сейчас веди себя прилично! – поспешно проговорил Ирвинг, всего на долю секунды опередив открывшего рот ученика.  
– Зачем? – помедлив, поинтересовался Андерс – спокойно и рассудительно, как и подобало воспитанному магу.  
– Что «зачем»? – не понял Первый Чародей.  
– Зачем мне вести себя прилично? – тем же тоном уточнил Андерс.  
Лицо у Ирвинга, явно затруднявшегося с ответом на элементарный вопрос, сделалось такое, что Андерс, несмотря на мучившее его беспокойство, с трудом удержался от смеха. Пожалуй, он даже начал понимать, откуда у Хоука взялась эта бесившая его до зубовного скрежета манера: каким бы занудой Гаррет ни был, он все же не мог совершенно отказывать себе в мелких безобидных удовольствиях.  
– Потому что я так велю. И Андрастианская церковь в моем лице, – мрачно сказал Рыцарь-Командор, стоявший почти в самом центре просторного круглого зала. – И вообще молчи и слушай.  
– Так вы ж пока ничего толком не говорите, – начал было Андерс, но Грегор бросил на него такой взгляд, что он тут же прикусил язык. В течение нескольких секунд Рыцарь-Командор придирчиво разглядывал его, как будто ждал, не попытается ли он заговорить снова, но затем отвел глаза и махнул рукой, отдавая какой-то приказ стоявшим за спиной у Андерса рыцарям. Тот поспешно обернулся: Каллен и трое его товарищей помоложе успели выйти из зала, и остальные двое уже закрывали высокие крепкие двери.  
Все это ужасно Андерсу не нравилось.  
– Магия существует для того, чтобы служить человеку, а не править им, – снова заговорил Рыцарь-Командор тоном одновременно торжественным и скучающим, словно произносил эти слова бессчетное количество раз и они надоели ему хуже горькой редьки. Андерс закатил глаза, но рот открыть все равно не рискнул: Грегор продолжал сверлить его недобрым взглядом, словно только и ждал повода наконец снести ему голову. – Так сказала пророчица Андрасте, низвергнув империю Тевинтер, которой правили маги, приведшие мир на край гибели. Твоя магия – дар, но также и проклятие…  
– Ну хоть наконец про «дар» вспомнили! – не удержавшись, всплеснул руками Андерс. Стоявший рядом с Рыцарь-Командором Ирвинг промолчал, но глянул на него с таким огорчением, что договаривал он уже вполголоса: – а то все только про «проклятие» слышишь.  
– Проклятие, – с нажимом повторил Грегор, – ибо она притягивает к тебе демонов из царства снов, Тени, которые стремятся через тебя проникнуть в этот мир.  
– Ну, про это я вам и сам рассказать могу, причем куда подробнее и толковее, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс.  
– Вот для чего нужны Истязания, – проговорил Первый Чародей, и Андерс, услышав самое страшное слово на обоих ученических этажах, вмиг забыл обо всех своих прежних тревогах. – Этот ритуал отправит тебя в Тень, и там ты, вооруженный лишь своей волей, встретишься лицом к лицу с демоном.  
– А чего только сейчас-то? – недоуменно осведомился Андерс и, потрясенный пришедшей в голову мыслью, с подозрением уставился на старших: – Так вы меня нарочно валите, что ли?! Развели тут таинственность, разбудили ночью, лица у вас такие, будто прирезать за все хорошее собираетесь…  
– Андерс, заткнись уже! – с потрясающим единодушием рявкнули Грегор с Ирвингом, и Андерс от неожиданности действительно заткнулся. Ненадолго.  
– И все равно это как-то нелогично, – вполголоса пробормотал он, когда Рыцарь-Командор на мгновение отвел от него настороженный взор. – Раз все равно готовиться не дают, то почему не проводить его сразу по прибытии в Круг? Меньше бы мучиться пришлось, причем всем, а то корми нас тут, пои, свечи и чернила выдавай, а все равно половина от одной только мысли об Истязаниях в ступор впадает и соображает потом вчетверо хуже, вот как мелкий Гумберт…  
Ирвинг вздохнул так тяжело, словно на плечах у него стояла вся твердыня Кинлох, и Грегор, кинув на него откровенно сочувственный взгляд, заговорил снова:  
– Знай, ученик, что если ты потерпишь поражение, храмовники исполнят свой долг. Ты умрешь. – Андерс уже открыл рот, собираясь ляпнуть: «Ну я так и думал!», которое так и просилось ему на язык, но Рыцарь-Командор совсем не подобавшим его возрасту и статусу жестом показал ему кулак. – Лириум – сама сущность магии, а для тебя – ворота в Тень.  
– Что? – совершенно обалдев, переспросил Андерс. – Вы тут охренели все, что ли? Может, я лучше тут просто так посплю, а? А то, знаете ли, побочные эффекты лириума… – Он осуждающе цокнул языком и принялся загибать пальцы: – Головокружение, тошнота, нарушения вестибулярного аппарата и терморегуляции, боли в мышцах, дисфункция кишечника и далее по списку ещё на пять страниц, могу на память зачитать…  
– Пройти Истязания необходимо, дитя мое, – поспешно перебил его Ирвинг. – Каждый маг проходит испытание огнем. Если у нас получилось, получится и у тебя.  
– Это вы меня так подбодрить пытаетесь, что ли? – подняв на него глаза, с сомнением осведомился Андерс. – Что-то хреново выходит, с вашим-то опытом должно было получше получаться…  
– Будь начеку и помни: Тень – царство снов, – скрипнув зубами, вымученно-терпеливым тоном продолжил Первый Чародей. – Может, духи и правят им, но ты волен сам выбирать свои поступки.  
– Да понял я, все прям как здесь, – пробурчал Андерс себе под нос и чуть громче добавил: – Ну и где тут этот ваш лириум?  
– Будь внимателен, – посоветовал Ирвинг, коснувшись его плеча неожиданно искренним ободряющим жестом, но Грегор нахмурился ещё больше и, шагнув вперед, сурово напомнил:  
– Ученик должен самостоятельно справиться с заданием, Первый Чародей. – Андерс невольно поежился под устремленным на него взглядом, но Рыцарь-Командор лишь кивнул, указывая глазами куда-то ему за спину: – Теперь ты готов.  
Стоявшую в центре зала чашу Андерс поначалу даже не заметил: неодушевленная, она едва ли могла представлять для него угрозу, так что все его внимание досталось Грегору с Ирвингом – однако теперь в ней что-то светилось и исходило прозрачным, неприятного вида дымком. Светилось, пожалуй, даже слишком ярко, и Андерс невольно задумался о том, сколько же туда навалили лириума. Было ли это действительно необходимо для того, чтобы отправить в Тень и без того предрасположенного к этому мага, или же что-то зависело именно от количества… к примеру, число сбежавшихся встретить гостя демонов.  
– Ты вправе выбирать, – приняв его промедление за признак страха, негромко заметил Рыцарь-Командор. – Некоторые ученики, боясь Истязаний, предпочитают стать Усмиренными.  
– Ещё чего! – мигом опомнился Андерс, порядка ради оглянулся на двери, которые ему в любом случае не удалось бы в одиночку даже сдвинуть, и решительно направился к чаше.  
Лириума в ней и впрямь было до краев: мелкая-мелкая пыль, которая вопреки всем законам природы не взвивалась в воздух от малейшего дуновения, а лишь колыхалась медленно и плавно, будто вода или самородный орихальк. Андерс осторожно провел над ней ладонью, но не почувствовал ни намека на тепло, и совершенно перестал понимать, откуда же взялся вившийся над чашей дымок. Для иллюзии или зрительного обмана он был слишком четким, а списать его на порожденные лириумными парами галлюцинации Андерс тоже не мог, он стоял слишком далеко, когда впервые заметил эти испарения.  
За спиной у него что-то лязгнуло, и Андерс оглянулся: Первый Чародей с Рыцарь-Командором следили за ним внимательно, но спокойно, а вот стоявшие рядом с ними храмовники уже рассредоточились по залу и, приняв позы поустойчивей, проверяли, как выходят из ножен мечи. Как будто уже сейчас готовились к его поражению.  
– Не дождетесь! – зловредно бросил Андерс и, с удовольствием дослушав заметавшееся под высоким потолком эхо, решительно сунул руку в лириумную пыль.  
…Тень была похожа и не похожа на его сны одновременно. Те же размытые очертания, та же искаженная перспектива, та же застившая глаза прозелень, из-за которой ему всякий раз мерещилось, будто он угодил на дно застойного, зацветшего по летнему теплу водоема. Однако окружающее пространство здесь казалось пугающе бескрайним – и вместе с тем невыносимо, до отвращения ограниченным. И таких странных, похожих на гигантские весла или кухонные венчики деревьев Андерс в своих снах тоже никогда не видел.  
Вдобавок Тень окутывала его ощущением полнейшей, абсолютной пустоты. Андерс привык чувствовать во сне присутствие чужих разумов поблизости, даже приноровился чуять бодрствующих, хоть это и удавалось ему с двух раз на третий. И раньше он полагал, что как раз за Завесой, там, где эти разумы будут гораздо ближе к нему, ощущение чужого присутствия должно будет стать ещё отчетливей и ярче. А тут… тут даже демонов не было – или же они ещё не почуяли мага, нагло вломившегося в их исконные владения.  
– Я ведь уже говорил, что мне все это очень не нравится? – задумчиво спросил у лениво колыхавшегося пространства Андерс. Эхо его голоса стихло едва ли в шаге от него, словно сам воздух глушил посторонние звуки, и он невольно передернулся.  
Оглядевшись снова, он удрученно покачал головой и двинулся вперед. Выбор у него, конечно, был – немногим лучше того, что предлагал ему Грегор, только что чуток понаглядней. За спиной у него осталась стена: неодолимая преграда, несмотря на свою мнимую призрачность. Справа земля – иссохшая, испещренная трещинами, словно в потрепанном Первым Мором Андерфелсе – круто спускалась в какой-то непроглядный мрак, лезть в который Андерсу не хотелось даже из любопытства. А слева невысокая каменная оградка, выглядевшая так, словно её безжалостно потрепало время, отделяла крохотный пятачок почти нормального пространства от бездонной пропасти. Впереди же извивалась вполне безопасная с виду тропинка, по обеим сторонам которой бугрились невысокие, разрисованные все теми же засушными трещинами холмы с руинами никогда не существовавших зданий на вершинах.  
Эти развалины, кстати говоря, выглядели настолько завлекательно, что Андерс даже начал подозревать неладное. Было в них что-то одновременно узнаваемое и завораживающе непривычное, как в старых гравюрах с изображением ривейнских и антиванских городов. И все же Андерсу никак не удавалось понять, откуда ему знакомы были своеобразные изломы порталов и резкие, словно отточенные грани колонн, казавшиеся четкими даже в мареве Тени. Общие очертания чем-то напоминали ту часть Кинлоха, где сохранилась древняя, авварская ещё кладка, но стоило ему приглядеться – и он тут же понимал, что это сходство ему только померещилось.  
Увидев под изгибом полуразрушенной стены полдюжины треснутых ваз с узором, напоминающим дорожки кошачьих следов, Андерс все-таки не выдержал и, взобравшись по склону холма, подошел к ним. Вышло странно: сквозь первые три его пальцы прошли, словно сквозь туман, даром что с виду они казались вполне материальными, четвертая от его касания мигнула и исчезла, а вот пятую он наконец смог как следует ощупать и даже залез в неё рукой. Внутри обнаружился какой-то мягкий теплый комок, на поверку оказавшийся небольшой светящейся сферой, мягкое сияние которой отозвалось в душе Андерса ощущением родства и покоя. Поразмыслив, он сунул её в кармашек на поясе мантии, а потом потянулся к шестой вазе. От неловкого толчка та укатилась вниз к тропинке – но как только Андерс моргнул, она вновь оказалась на прежнем месте.  
Тень, что с неё возьмешь.  
Андерс задумчиво хмыкнул, разглядывая капризную вазу, и поднялся на ноги – а мгновением спустя в плечо ему ударила прилетевшая сзади молния. По телу тут же разбежались мелкие колючие судороги, которые потрясли Андерса до глубины души. Он успел привыкнуть к тому, что во сне его тело казалось практически бесчувственным: не ныли синяки и сломанные кости, любой сильный удар скорее выглядел неприятно, чем действительно причинял боль, и – что огорчало его сильнее всего – даже удовольствие от секса было каким-то тусклым и невкусным. Но этот ожог болел по-настоящему, жгуче и остро, и замерший в изумлении Андерс едва успел увернуться от следующей молнии и вслепую отмахнулся первым пришедшим на ум заклятием.  
Как ни странно, он все-таки попал: молниевый плевун обиженно затрещал и тут же нанес новый удар. Присмотревшись повнимательней, Андерс разглядел в тусклом мареве по другую сторону тропинки самого что ни на есть обыкновенного виспа и от души обиделся. Виспы ведь были тварюшками мирными и безобидными, разве что любопытными не в меру, и вреда от них было с гулькин нос − мало кому нравилось, когда перед носом без конца мельтешили какие-то светящиеся комки. Андерсу даже в голову не приходило, что это порождение Тени вообще может на кого-то напасть.  
Виспу с лихвой хватило пары стрел духа, но Андерс все равно крепко пожалел об отсутствии посоха. Атакующих заклинаний прямого урона в его арсенале было раз-два и обчелся, а с Зовом Свободы в руках ему все же удавалось творить хотя бы простейшие стихийные заклинания. Конечно, ему нечего было и думать о том, чтобы сравняться с Хоуком, но порой дело могла решить даже слабенькая ледяная хватка. Да и вообще Андерс успел привыкнуть к весу боевого посоха настолько, что без него чувствовал себя как-то неуютно.  
И все же после короткой стычки на душе у него стало легче. Раз здесь были виспы – пусть даже какие-то ненормальные – то это, выходит, все-таки была Тень, а не какой-то клочок невесть как отделённого от неё пространства, куда его загнали храмовники. И у него ещё был шанс найти себе демона, надрать ему зад и с триумфом вернуться обратно – к вящему разочарованию Рыцарь-Командора, который явно надеялся на его провал.  
Ожог, правда, по-прежнему болел – уже не так сильно, как вначале, но шевелить рукой все равно было неудобно. И даже когда Андерс, стиснув зубы, заставлял себя пренебречь до обидного реальной болью, движение выходило скованным и неловким. Он сунул руки в карманы, размышляя, стоит ли тратить ману на исцеление или лучше поберечь её для предстоящего боя с демоном – и, наткнувшись на давешний светящийся комок, с удивлением ощутил, как по руке, от подушечек пальцев до раненого плеча, прошла знакомая теплая волна.  
– Так вот зачем ты был нужен, – задумчиво прокомментировал он и тщательно ощупал то место, где только что находился ожог. От него не осталось ни следа, а вот из кармана полезный комок пропал: похоже, он был одноразовый, вроде походных флаконов с исцеляющими зельями.  
Дурной висп, как оказалось, был не одинок, но при встрече со следующим Андерс уже вел себя осторожнее. Тратить собственную ману на исцеление ему не хотелось, она ещё понадобится ему в схватке с демоном, а светящиеся комки ему больше не попадались. Впрочем, особых проблем озлобившиеся мелкие тварюшки ему не доставляли, нужно было просто смотреть по сторонам и не подставляться под не очень-то точно нацеленные молнии. После того, что устраивал ему Хоук – плевое дело.  
– Кого-то бросили волкам. – Услышав прямо у себя под ногами чей-то глуховатый голос, Андерс чуть не подскочил от неожиданности и, поспешно шарахнувшись в сторону, в растерянности уставился на то место, где только что стоял. Высматривая болтавшихся в воздухе виспов, он попросту забыл смотреть под ноги: в растрескавшейся почве Тени все равно не было ровным счетом ничего интересного, а проглядеть демона ему бы в любом случае не удалось. – Свеженького и, конечно, совсем не готового.  
С ним заговорила крыса. Чуточку туманная, как и все вокруг, но это определенно была именно крыса. Конечно, Андерс знал, что в Тени возможно было и не такое, и все равно, не удержавшись, потер кулаками глаза. Исчезать крыса и не подумала, напротив, выразительно пошевелила усами и назидательно продолжила:  
– Храмовники поступают плохо. И с тобой, и со мной. И со всеми.  
С этим Андерс спорить не собирался, но все же подобное начало разговора изрядно его удивило. Приверженцем строгого этикета он никогда не был, скорее даже наоборот, и все же полагал, что при знакомстве следовало соблюсти какой-никакой ритуал: вначале назваться, как-то продемонстрировать дружелюбие – или, быть может, его отсутствие – и лишь затем переходить к социально-философским темам. Он даже на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы ответить на столь вопиющую бестактность чем-нибудь вроде «Да нет, они правы», но решил, что минутная забава не стоила столь наглой лжи.  
– Ну да, как будто это такая новость, – после секундного промедления все-таки ответил он, с интересом рассматривая говорящую крысу. Выглядела она, вообще говоря, совсем как обычная, только щеки потолще и размером почти с кошку. Пушистиус, наверно, и с такой бы управился, а вот кому-нибудь из его более мелких приятелей пришлось бы туго.  
– Вот-вот, – поддакнула крыса. – Погляди только на меня! Вот что может с тобой случиться.  
– В крысу превращусь? – поразился Андерс. В детские сказочки он уже давным-давно не верил, но вдруг в Тени они могли оказаться чем-то большим?  
Крыса трагически вздохнула.  
– Всегда одно и то же. Но не вини себя, – великодушно добавила она. – Мне тоже довелось побывать на твоем месте.  
Андерс поспешно зажмурился: ему в глаза ударил белый свет, неестественно яркий в тусклом мире Тени. А когда он проморгался, вместо крысы перед ним стоял светловолосый лохматый парень с каким-то больным взглядом. Выглядел он откровенно жалко, но прежде, чем Андерс сумел разобраться, в чем именно было дело, тот заговорил снова:  
– Позволь мне поприветствовать тебя в Тени. – Его широкий жест, по всей видимости, должен был быть гостеприимным, однако вышло нечто странное, словно бы он, слишком привыкнув к крысиному телу, не успел так быстро приноровиться к человеческому. – Можешь называть меня… ну, Мышем.  
– Какой же ты Мыш, когда ты натуральный крысь? – удивился Андерс. Он огляделся, проверяя, не подбирался ли к ним очередной агрессивный висп или, того хуже, обещанный ему демон, и дотошно уточнил: – Rattus vulgaris, причем прездоровенный.   
Мыш насупился; откровенно детская гримаса отчего-то заставила его выглядеть втрое старше своего возраста. Однако затем на лице у него мелькнула неуверенность, он отвел взгляд и неловко, почти жалобно проговорил:  
– Прошлое туманно. Тебя будят посреди ночи, тащат в комнату Истязаний, а потом… – Андерс насторожился, предчувствуя, что услышанное ему совершенно не понравится, и, к сожалению, угадал: – Храмовники убьют тебя, если ты будешь отсутствовать слишком долго. Они решат, что тебя победили. И, конечно, не захотят, чтобы кто-то вселился в твое тело. – Мыш снова задумался на секунду, как будто не был уверен в том, что собирался сказать, но затем все же закончил: – Думаю, именно это произошло со мной. У меня нет тела, в которое можно вернуться. А у тебя не так много времени до того, как с тобой сделают то же самое.  
– Сколько? – прищурившись, деловито уточнил Андерс. Конечно, он всегда был человеком рисковым, но к своим годам все же наловчился различать просто риск и откровенное самоубийство. И ведь наверняка это не последнее его путешествие в Тень, недаром же мэтресса Винн сулилась выучить его на духовного целителя, когда он станет полноправным магом. Так что исследование нового мира можно было ненадолго отложить, тем более что ничего особо интересного Андерс тут все равно не обнаружил. Вот Мыша разве что…  
– Не знаю, – виновато признался тот. – Тут время течет иначе, то быстрее, то медленнее. Да и откуда бы я узнал, сколько они там собрались тебя ждать?  
– Ниоткуда, – с отвращением согласился Андерс, разглядывая своего собеседника. Тот вызывал у него какую-то иррациональную неприязнь, для которой Андерс никак не мог найти подходящей причины. Не считать же за таковую несуразно взрослое, некрасивое лицо или глуховатый, довольно противный голос. И вообще ему следовало бы быть благодарным за предостережение, вот только… – Ты, выходит, как раз старшим учеником был, тебя же во время Истязаний… ну, это случилось.  
– Ну да, – торопливо закивал Мыш. – Именно так.  
– А почему тогда мантия у тебя старшечародейская? – не сводя с него глаз, с почти злорадным торжеством выпалил Андерс. Он даже ледяную хватку тайком приготовил: без посоха она плелась вчетверо дольше привычного, но лучшего заклятия для первого удара он не знал. Вот потом пришлось бы переходить на те, что не требовали столь долгой подготовки.  
Обещали ведь ему демона, а те, как известно, сволочи хитрые.  
– На себя бы посмотрел, – обиженно огрызнулся Мыш, на лице у которого изобразилось откровенно мальчишечье смущение – словно его поймали на том, что он примерялся к чужому, не по росту и не по умениям ему, посоху. – Тоже мне, магистр тевинтерский нашелся.  
Андерс, озадачившись, посмотрел на собственное одеяние – и с изумлением обнаружил, что оно действительно не имело ничего общего со скромными и тусклыми мантиями старших учеников. К тому же из своей он вырос ещё полгода назад, и она доходила ему самое большее до лодыжек – а теперь переливчатая, изумительно красивая темно-зеленая ткань, ничуть не похожая на колючее казенное сукно, спускалась почти до самой земли. Его талию перехватывал широкий кожаный пояс-корсет, который защищал внутренние органы немногим хуже легкого доспеха, а поверх него несколькими петлями лежали узкие ремни с сумками-карманами размером аккурат под стандартную походную склянку. Под горлом чувствовался вес боевой гривны, источавшей едва ощутимое тепло начаровки, клепаный воротник-стойка плотно охватывал шею, а на плечах топорщился чей-то мех – слишком мягкий и пушистый для овчины и слишком гладкий для волчьего. Широкие, на всю длину предплечья наручи были украшены звериными клыками, которые могли бы принадлежать какому-нибудь чудищу вроде берескарна, а у запястий по кромке бежала строчка зачарованных рун.  
А ведь он и не думал даже, что картинки из старого тевинтерского легендариума так запали ему в душу.   
– Извини, – смущенно проговорил Андерс, начиная понемногу понимать, как все это работало. Бедолага Мыш, похоже, аж измечтался весь, воображая себя старшим чародеем… вот и маялся теперь с физиономией не по возрасту и в ненастоящей мантии. Впору посочувствовать: от такого издевательства над своим заветным желанием и свихнуться недолго.  
– Да ничего, – махнув рукой, уныло отозвался Мыш. Посопел молча, кусая губы, и все же решился: – Можно я с тобой пойду, а? У меня в одиночку тут нет шансов, я ж не просто так тут мышью бегаю… а они ещё и переполошились тут все из-за твоего появления, как пить дать обнаружат, ну и все. – Он вздохнул и ещё тише, словно разговаривал с самим собой, добавил: – А ты, может быть, ещё сумеешь найти выход.  
Андерс невольно скривился. Мыша, конечно, было жалко, но что-то в его интонациях наводило Андерса на мысль об одном старом знакомом … который как-то раз решил избавить себя от лишних неприятностей, переложив свою вину на него. И хотя аргументировал он этот поступок вполне логично – Андерсу и вправду было наплевать: шалостью больше, шалостью меньше... – вспоминать о нем с тех пор было на редкость неприятно.  
И все же оставить нуждающегося без помощи Андерс тоже не мог.  
– Пошли, – с тяжелым вздохом проговорил он. Мыш уставился на него с такой благодарностью, что ему даже стало неловко, и он заметно резче, чем собирался, добавил: – Знаешь хоть, куда тут идти за моим демоном? Неохота здесь до следующего Мора шляться.  
– Не знаю, – покачал головой Мыш и, снова превратившись в здоровенную крысищу, бочком подобрался к самому подолу андерсовой мантии. – Ну, не знаю точно, – потерев мордочку лапами, уточнил он. – Здесь… есть место, куда приходит демон, чтобы сразиться с учеником, но где именно ты его найдешь, никогда нельзя сказать заранее. Там по краю огненное кольцо, нигде больше в Тени ты не увидишь открытого огня.  
– Занятно, – сухо прокомментировал Андерс и, задумчиво глянув на крыса, постановил: – Значит, пошли вперед. Может, чего полезного по дороге найдем. А ты давай рассказывай, что о здешних местах знаешь.  
– Я мало что знаю, – смущенно признался Мыш. – Я… я когда понял, что не могу вернуться, очень испугался. И сильно-сильно захотел спрятаться. И потом тоже почти все время прятался, потому что демонов боюсь. Я и от своего-то… ну, убежал. – Заметив, что зверек без труда поспевал за ним, Андерс перестал сдерживать шаг, и постепенно однообразный пейзаж вдоль тропинки начал меняться. Развалины чуть отдалились, на окаймлявших дорогу холмах появились странные деревья, менявшие форму, как только он отводил взгляд. – Но тут есть и другие духи. Они расскажут тебе больше и, возможно, помогут. Если ты сможешь довериться всему, что видишь.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала почти зловеще. Андерс с подозрением покосился на своего спутника, но тот как ни в чем не бывало скакал по рассохшейся почве рядом с ним и в этот момент был ужасно похож на самого обычного, пускай и раскормленного до невозможности, грызуна. Андерс покачал головой, потихоньку отстал на полшага и украдкой сложил в ладони руну паралича. Просто так, на всякий случай.  
– Ой, где-то поблизости опасный дух! – вдруг пискнул тот, чуть не кубырнувшись через собственные лапы. В этот раз его голос действительно прозвучал так, словно мог бы принадлежать настоящей мыши, но затем он все же справился с испугом и уже совсем иначе, почти наставительно добавил: – Не приближайся к нему, если не готов сражаться!  
– А если готов? – хмыкнул Андерс и принялся оглядываться, пытаясь высмотреть этого самого духа среди изменчивых, неясных силуэтов. Драться он, конечно же, ни с кем не собирался, просто его давно мучило любопытство: в своих снах он видел только демонов, те сами к нему лезли, а вот благие духи лишь изредка мелькали на самом краю зрения и даже не давали толком себя рассмотреть. К тому же раз ему предстояло стать духовным целителем, то начинать учиться обращению с духами Тени можно было уже сейчас.  
Только с четвертой попытки Андерс сумел разглядеть над гребнем одного из дальних холмов неяркое, сдержанное сияние – и не на шутку удивился чуткости Мыша, который в испуге жался к его ногам и явственно дрожал. И вдобавок ещё пищал что-то, уговаривая его не связываться со всякими здешними сущностями. Однако будущий духовный целитель только отмахнулся и, запомнив направление, двинулся к цели.  
Полупрозрачная фигура духа издалека казалась неясным, туманным сгустком свечения, и лишь когда Андерс приблизился к существу почти вплотную, его облик обрел хоть какую-то четкость. Увидев перед собой высокого, крепкого рыцаря со знакомой эмблемой на кирасе, Андерс замер на полушаге, но мгновением спустя заметил, что храмовничий пылающий меч, вытравленный на призрачном подобии металла, выглядел как-то непривычно, словно его срисовали гравюр двухсотлетней давности. Однако его исследовательский азарт все равно несколько угас и уже не заглушал голос здравого смысла, так что Андерс остановился на некотором расстоянии от не спешившего нападать духа и принялся внимательно его разглядывать.  
Лицо духа тени полностью скрывало забрало глухого шлема, глазницы которого источали слепящий белый свет, а за спиной у него прямо в воздухе парила внушительная коллекция разнообразного оружия. Андерс видел мечи, палицы, боевые хлысты, после секундного замешательства опознал в каком-то кривом клинке старинный ривейнский крис, рядом с которым виднелась игла антиванской мизерикорды… Он высмотрел даже несколько посохов, один из которых был точной копией хоукова Гадючьего Клыка. Чуть в стороне стояла наковальня, окутанная колышущимися языками пламени, и Андерс тут же сообразил, что насчет примет места, где появлялся его демон, Мыш все-таки ошибся. Или, может, наврал.  
– Ещё одного смертного бросили в огонь и оставили там гореть, – вдруг заявил дух звучным, гулким голосом, который пробирал до самых костей. – Ясно!  
Андерс поморщился: он вовсе не собирался отрицать истину, но все же предпочел бы обойтись без напоминаний о своем незавидном положении. Сначала Мыш, теперь вот этот…  
– Вы, маги, придумали странный способ испытывать новичков, – с осуждением изрек дух. – Вместо того, чтобы заставить их сражаться друг с другом, вы посылаете их, безоружных, в мир демонов.  
– Не «их», а «нас», и не «вы», а «они», – поправил его Андерс, несколько уязвленный тем, что его причислили к числу ублюдков, устраивающих своим же собратьям подобные подставы. Разумеется, он тут же напомнил себе, что это было всего лишь недопонимание, нисколько не удивительное, ибо его собеседник не был даже человеком, однако вспыхнувшее от слов духа раздражение никак не желало утихать. – Я ещё не маг, и это меня послали сюда с голыми руками.  
– Ты не первый, кого прислали на Истязание, – заметил дух так простодушно, что Андерс на миг заподозрил издевку. – И, думаю, не последний.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что думать духи вряд ли умели. А если и умели, то подразумевали под этим какой-то принципиально иной процесс. На миг охвативший Андерса восторг уже рассеялся без следа, не выдержав столкновения с одной простой и обидной истиной: духи Тени были, несомненно, явлением крайне интересным и даже полезным… но вовсе не тем волшебным чудом, о котором он, вопреки всему, до сих пор мечтал.  
– Ты ещё здесь, а значит, битва с демоном тебе ещё предстоит, – продолжал тем временем дух. – Желаю тебе славной победы!  
– Что, и все? – недоверчиво переспросил Андерс после нескольких минут выжидательного молчания. – Ты же благожелательный дух, разве нет? Поблагожелал бы… поактивнее как-нибудь, что ли.  
– Я дух Доблести, – объявил тот. – Ты не первый смертный, который обратился ко мне за помощью, но я здесь не для того, чтобы помогать тебе. Моя цель – самосовершенствование и создание совершенного оружия для тех, кто ищет доблести.  
– И все, – сам себе сказал Андерс, начиная понемногу понимать, что же это означало на самом деле – быть духовным целителем. И почему при виде очередной вспышки его энтузиазма на лице мэтрессы Винн изобразилось не торжество или удовлетворение, а скорее некая снисходительная жалость. Должно быть, ей просто смешно было выслушивать его бредовые предположения о своем славном будущем.  
Что ж, он уже вырос и научился признавать свои ошибки. И начать можно было прямо сейчас:  
– Послушай, но разве есть доблесть в том, чтобы отказать нуждающемуся в помощи? Мне очень пригодилась бы одна из тех штуковин, которые болтаются в воздухе за твоей спиной.  
– Тебе и впрямь нужно мое оружие? – почти с удивлением переспросил Доблесть. – Я дам его тебе… если ты со мной сразишься. Я, дух Доблести, смогу оценить твои умения лучше, чем кто бы то ни было иной.  
Андерс чуть было не согласился. Драки он никогда не боялся, чужого превосходства в силе – тоже, а в последние пару лет даже выучился оборачивать это самое превосходство в свою пользу. К тому же когда ещё ему выпал бы случай помериться силами с настоящим духом Тени… и все же несколько секунд спустя он отрицательно покачал головой. Сражаться пусть Хоук сражается, у него это отлично выходило; а он будет духовным целителем, и ему пора было осваивать иные, менее прямолинейные способы добиться желаемого.  
– Похоже, ты не собираешься уступать моему демону право меня убить, – дерзко заявил он. – Я и не думал, что ваше племя так ревниво относится к своей добыче.  
– Да как ты смеешь обвинять меня! – свирепо полыхнул прорезью шлема дух. Андерс отступил на шаг, однако тот, так и не двинувшись с места, тут же опустил вскинутую, словно для удара, руку. – Я – не демон, и предел моих мечтаний не душонка жалкого смертного! Я порождение доблести и чести! Я – воин!  
– А я-то думал, что истинный воин не поднимет руку на безоружного! – ядовито парировал Андерс, с вызывающим видом скрестив руки на груди. Похоже, его первая попытка вести себя как положено уже провалилась с треском, так что теперь едва ли удастся избежать стычки… только он нисколько об этом не жалел.   
А ведь предупреждал его Мыш.  
– А ты наглый мальчишка! – гневно рыкнул Доблесть. Андерс дерзко ухмыльнулся, не отводя взгляда от пылавших «глаз» противника, и уже открыто зажег в ладони руну паралича. Дух зарычал вновь, но затем отвернулся в сторону, словно бы покоряясь его взору, и неохотно проговорил: – Но твоя воля сильна, в этом нет сомнений. Я доволен тобой, смертный. Ты доказал, что достаточно силен, чтобы сразиться с демоном.  
Андерс только хмыкнул. Должно быть, Доблесть попросту не понял бы, если бы он вдруг сказал, что сразиться с демоном мог любой, даже последний слабак. А вот победить его… Подобные тонкости духу Тени явно были недоступны.  
– Возьми свое оружие, – торжественно объявил тот и протянул ему длинный, суковатый посох, напоминавший оружие хасиндских шаманов. – Иди и делом докажи свою доблесть. Я уверен, победа будет за тобой.  
– Спасибо на добром слове, – буркнул Андерс, взвешивая посох на ладони. В первый момент тот показался ему легким, как перышко – но затем словно вспомнил, каким должен был быть, и тут же оттянул ему руку совокупной тяжестью крепкого древка и металлической оковки. Тоже ненастоящий, как и мантия… в отличие от неё, он и не стоил того, чтобы ломать себе голову над тем, возможно ли вытащить из Тени то, что там получил.  
Доблесть тем временем потерял остаток и без того невеликого интереса к собеседнику, и Андерс, порядку ради осмотрев со всех сторон и его, и коллекцию его воображаемого железа, спустился к Мышу, который так и не осмелился подняться на холм вместе с ним. Жаль было расставаться с собственными иллюзиями, но даже в Тени ему вряд ли удалось бы найти себе настоящего друга. Не с демонами же дружить, в самом деле: те, конечно, не станут так артачиться, но у них в этом деле свой интерес, изрядно ущемляющий интересы самого Андерса.  
– Ты был великолепен! – восхищенно заявил Мыш, аж приподнявшись на задние лапки от восторга. – Я думал, он сейчас на тебя накинется, а ты там стоял, словно совершенно не боялся! Не боялся же, правда?  
– Не боялся, – поразмыслив, с некоторым удивлением подтвердил Андерс. Испугаться он попросту забыл: слишком привык к тому, что бой был игрой или головоломной задачкой – вот только тут это могло сыграть с ним дурную шутку. Здесь у него не было под рукой ни зелья сохранения жизни, ни даже лириума, да и его противником будет не нечеловечески аккуратный и точный Хоук, готовый остановиться по первому же оклику наставника, а существа, которые действительно хотят его смерти.  
– Я уверен, ты станешь великим магом! – провозгласил Мыш с такой гордостью, будто это была именно его заслуга. – Мне до тебя далеко. Я вообще ещё не видел никого, кто смог бы стоять перед своим первым духом так спокойно, как ты! Ты ведь действительно готов был вступить с ним в бой!  
– Готов, и чего в этом такого поразительного? – с удивившим его самого раздражением огрызнулся Андерс. Отчего-то мышевы восторги совершенно его не радовали, словно была в них какая-то фальшь или даже издевка. Но даже если он был неправ, и Мыш все же был искренен в своем восхищении… Андерс, пожалуй, все равно предпочел бы всем его славословиям скупую одобрительную усмешку Хоука.  
Окаймленная холмами тропинка вдруг начала петлять, словно упившаяся в хлам змея, и Андерс ускорил шаг, надеясь, что старавшемуся поспеть за ним Мышу все-таки придется заткнуться. Однообразные просторы Тени уже не вызывали у Андерса ни малейшего интереса, и он вновь вспомнил о том, что ему нужно было выбраться отсюда как можно скорее.   
На перекресток за очередным поворотом дороги Андерс вылетел почти бегом – и лишь в последний момент успел извернуться так, чтобы не сбить с ног вышедшего с левой тропинки парня. Сам он при этом, правда, потерял равновесие и едва удержался на ногах, а потом вообще чуть не грохнулся наземь, услышав знакомый до боли голос:  
– Что-то нынче в Тени до крайности многолюдно.  
– Хоук?! – поспешно обернувшись, потрясенно воскликнул Андерс. Слух его не обманул: это действительно был Гаррет, и его губы едва заметно кривила та самая снисходительная, чуть ли не ласковая усмешка, на которую Андерс уже почти разучился злиться.  
– Кого я вижу! – с откровенно наигранным ехидством протянул Хоук и, улыбнувшись чуть теплее, как будто между делом отметил: – А ты в этом наряде хорош необычайно. Не думал в следующий раз двинуть в сторону Империума?  
– Спасибо на добром слове, – растерянно отозвался Андерс, от неожиданности забыв даже съязвить в ответ, и принялся в изумлении разглядывать подошедшего к нему товарища.  
Как видно, не ему одному уже надоели вусмерть кинлохские форменные мантии. Однако фасоны, принятые в иных краях, тоже пришлись Гаррету не по вкусу: охваченный тоской по дальним странам Андерс в свое время перерыл всю географическую секцию, но не видел там ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминавшего нынешний хоуков наряд.  
По правде сказать, выглядел Гаррет совершеннейшим варваром: ни единого клочка ткани, сплошь кожа, металл и серый, вне всяких сомнений волчий, мех. Он походил скорее на воина, чем на мага, даже пряжка у него на поясе – массивная, с вытянутыми заостренными углами – при желании могла стать опасным оружием; и все же Андерс невесть откуда знал, что его доспех был именно одеянием чародея. Короткая кожаная куртка обтягивала его торс, как вторая кожа, её короткие рукава окаймляло металлическое кольчужное кружево, привлекая внимание к мускулистым рукам и развороту уже по-мужски широких плеч. Падавший на тяжелые, переплетенные клепаными ремнями сапоги взгляд словно сам по себе скользил выше, на узкие бедра и перехваченную широким поясом талию. Лежавший на плечах у Хоука волчий капюшон казался не украшением, не свидетельством богатства и власти, как меховые наплечники тевинтерской мантии, а трофеем, взятым с боя, законной добычей более опасного хищника.  
Андерс завороженно таращился на него, чувствуя, как в животе заворочалось знакомое предвкушающее тепло: такой Гаррет, грациозный, не опутанный грубой тканью мешковатой мантии, казался куда более настоящим. Как будто Андерс наконец смог увидеть, что скрывалось за скучной маской все это время – и теперь ему нестерпимо хотелось подойти поближе, провести ладонью по груди Хоука, ощутить под гладко выделанной кожей жар крепкого, сильного тела… а потом за бедра притянуть его к себе и жадно впиться в губы, заявляя свое право на все это дикарское великолепие. Хотелось просто – его…  
Поймавший его взгляд Хоук понимающе усмехнулся. Сам он смотрел на Андерса с ничуть не меньшим удовольствием, и от его взора, непривычно открытого и почти непристойного, Андерса попросту повело. Он напрочь забыл, о чем собирался спросить Гаррета всего полминуты назад – не о том ли, как он пролез туда, где Андерс должен был оказаться в гордом одиночестве? – и лишь торопливо облизнул пересохшие губы, пытаясь совладать со срывающимся дыханием. Мыш что-то пищал у него под ногами и, кажется, даже пытался прокусить подол его мантии, но Андерс, бессовестно любовавшийся статью своего старого недруга, его даже не замечал.  
– Андерс, приятель, я тебя просто не узнаю, – насмешливо промурлыкал Хоук, знакомым кошачьим жестом склонив голову набок. А вот такую улыбку – вызывающую и в то же время щемяще нежную – Андерс увидел на его лице впервые и лишь растерянно моргнул, когда Гаррет шагнул к нему, чуть качнув бедрами, и кончиками пальцев очертил контур его собственных губ: – С каких это пор ты предпочитаешь просто таращиться, когда у тебя есть возможность заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее?  
…руна паралича встала намертво. Андерс, не иначе как от затопившей его обиды, сил в неё вбухал немерено, и Хоук лишь бессмысленно дернулся в тисках его магии. А потом окончательно выдал себя, уставившись на него с таким недоумением и испугом, каких на гарретовом лице отродясь не бывало. Андерс аж поморщился: он ещё помнил, насколько невозмутимо держался впервые угодивший в его руну Гаррет.  
– Нет, настоящий куда интереснее, – скучающим тоном констатировал он. Пленник, тщетно пытавшийся вырваться из ловушки, озадаченно посмотрел на него, но Андерс только хмыкнул и задумчиво прокомментировал: – Странный ты какой-то демон. Ты же Гордыня, да?  
«Хоук» возмущенно уставился на него и молча замотал головой, но Андерса это маленькое представление не убедило. Уж он-то знал, что Гаррет молчать не стал бы – и немедленно высказал бы ему все, что думал о его умственных способностях, да так, что он ещё две недели жалел бы о том, что способность говорить руна паралича не блокировала.  
Андерс медленно обошел своего пленника по кругу, внимательно изучая созданную для него иллюзию. Та действительно была хороша, совсем как настоящая: от обнаженных бицепсов, почему-то исчерченных красноватым узором татуировки, веяло живым, притягательным жаром, тонкая кожа штанов не скрывала того, как двигались мускулы на бедрах, напрягавшихся в попытках вырваться из ловушки, крепкая задница так и просилась в ладони… Похоже, он слишком засмотрелся: в животе у него опять начала скручиваться ослабшая было горячая пружина, которая заставляла подрагивать в предвкушении все тело от макушки до пят.  
– Нет, ты точно какой-то неправильный демон, – огорченно констатировал Андерс и, поспешно отведя взгляд, для надежности ещё с полминуты поизучал чей-то призрачный скелет, лежавший под ежесекундно изменявшимся кустом. Вспыхнувшая, словно боевой фаербол, обида и не думала утихать, только стала чуть глуше и тяжелее, словно под её душным пологом медленно и страшно прорастало что-то ещё. – Ну ты бы объяснил хоть, чем именно меня искушать собирался, а? Чужие задницы вроде как не по твоей части, к тому же эту я и без тебя могу получить. Или… – Он озадаченно уставился на демона, сам не веря в совершенно абсурдную мысль, пришедшую ему в голову, и в недоумении переспросил: – Ты что, не Гордыня, а Желание, что ли?  
– О чем ты вообще? – испуганно осведомился «Хоук». Андерс зло скрипнул зубами и покачал головой: голос был Гаррета, похож так, что не отличить – вот только настоящий Гаррет никогда не позволил бы себе так откровенно выдать страх. Когда-то Андерс вообще думал, что тот совсем ничего не боялся.  
– Хватит уже, – сурово проговорил он, для пущей убедительности похлопав посохом по ладони. Едва осязаемый призрак, как будто повинуясь его неизреченному желанию врезать стоявшей перед ним лживой скотине, вдруг снова обрел весь полагавшийся ему вес и едва не вывернулся из его рук. Андерс подхватил его в последний момент и требовательно добавил: – Я тебя раскусил, так что прекращай этот спектакль. И с эманациями тоже заканчивай, я же не полный идиот, чтобы купиться на обычное вожделение.  
– Уверен? – осведомился демон – уже совсем иным, дразняще-вкрадчивым и вместе с тем уверенным тоном, от которого голос Гаррета вдруг обрел почти подавляющую глубину и звучность. Самоуверенная, почти дерзкая усмешка, исполненная осознания собственной силы, смотрелась на знакомом до последней черточки лице так соразмерно и правильно, что у Андерса перехватило дыхание, а сбившееся на миг сердце заколотилось втрое чаще. Он сглотнул и много резче, чем намеревался, рявкнул:  
– Абсолютно! – «Хоук» привычным, даже слишком узнаваемым жестом выгнул бровь, и Андерс, снова скрипнув зубами, гневно повторил: – Прекращай. Обмануть не сумел, так что давай, выбирай другую тактику. Можно подумать, первый раз мага соблазняешь. – На лице настоящего Гаррета он никогда не увидит подобной улыбки. От мысли об этом Андерсу стало настолько гадко, что с отголосками наведенного желания он справился за долю секунды. Он покачал головой, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать со становившейся все ярче злостью, и недоуменно вопросил: – И чего ради ты напялил абсолютно неподходящий облик? Не пойму, на что ты вообще рассчитывал. И, в конце концов, где же восславленные в тысячах исследовательских трудов фиолетовые сиськи?  
– Какой наивный смертный! – бархатно рассмеялся демон. В мгновение ока его усмешка изменилась вновь, и от этой презрительной, откровенно нечеловеческой гримасы Андерсу стало не по себе. – Неужели тебе и впрямь больше нечего пожелать?  
– Разумеется! – искренне возмутился он. – Я и так уже получил от него все, что хотел!  
– В самом деле? – насмешливо протянул демон.  
– В самом деле! – убежденно ответил Андерс, совершенно не понимая его упрямства. Демону Желания полагалось быть искушенным в обмане и изменчивым, но этот, допустив явную ошибку, отчего-то цеплялся за неё с упорством, достойным человека, чей облик он украл.  
– А ты подумай ещё раз, – вкрадчиво посоветовал демон. Андерс словно против воли скользнул взглядом к знакомым губам, опять выгнувшимся в нежной и зазывной улыбке – и вновь, как наяву, увидел усмешку настоящего Хоука, украдкой гладившего его по бедру под библиотечным столом.   
…как выяснилось, все эти мелкие хитрости Гаррет знал не хуже него – и первые несколько дней после того, что Андерсу хотелось считать примирением, методично воздавал ему по заслугам. Андерс стократ раскаялся в своем упорстве, близком к откровенной жестокости, все осознал и не раз поклялся, что больше никогда и ни за что не станет ни над кем так издеваться, однако Хоук все равно остановился лишь после того, как счел себя отмщенным. Андерс к тому моменту уже не на шутку опасался, что однажды не утерпит и накинется на него с поцелуями прямо на глазах у храмовников и учителей, заработав себе очередную воспитательную проповедь и множество иных неприятностей. Сдержаться ему удавалось разве что чудом.  
А потом он внезапно понял, что в этом вовсе не было нужды. Что можно было украдкой тискать Гаррета под столом или мимоходом целовать в ухо, воспользовавшись тем, что дежурный храмовник отвернулся, а все остальные слишком заняты собственными делами. Можно было пихаться, толкать его коленкой, наваливаться всем телом, чтобы через плечо заглянуть в его книгу, совать прямо в губы украденную с рыцарь-командорского стола клубнику, вздрагивая, когда подушечки пальцев вдруг оглаживал теплый влажный язык… Можно было сладко замирать под горячей ладонью, ложившейся на бедро, фыркать и отмахиваться, чувствуя жар чужого дыхания на шее – или, в кои-то веки действительно отправившись вглубь библиотечных лабиринтов по делу, вдруг оказаться прижатым к какому-нибудь шкафу и тихо постанывать, отвечая на настойчивые, требовательные поцелуи.  
На самом деле дразнить Хоука оказалось ужасно весело, Андерс всякий раз увлекался настолько, что едва помнил о том, что им ни в коем случае нельзя было попадаться. И даже привычные будничные перепалки теперь обрели какое-то новое очарование, потому что любая из них могла закончиться бурным сексом в каком-нибудь укромном закутке.  
Но почему-то гораздо важнее было то, что в насмешливом взгляде Гаррета, с готовностью подхватывавшего его игру, Андерс видел отражение собственного азарта.  
А ещё Хоук действительно сдержал опрометчиво данное ему обещание. Андерс и думать не думал, что тот взаправду ему поддастся, это же был Гаррет, упрямая заносчивая зараза, которая не стеснялась спорить − пускай и со всей подобающей вежливостью − даже с Первым Чародеем. Он бы, наверно, и вовсе забыл о невесть зачем вытребованном с Хоука слове, но однажды тот сам пихнул ему в ладонь склянку с приспособленным заместо смазки бальзамом и кинул на него такой выразительный «я-тебе-идиоту-ещё-и-объяснять-что-то-должен?» взгляд, что растерявшийся было Андерс мигом обо всем догадался.  
Само собой, в Гаррете и намека не было ни на девчачью уступчивость, ни на спокойную, уверенную податливость Карла − напротив, именно теперь в нем неожиданно проступило что-то откровенно звериное, хищное и почти злое. Он следил за Андерсом неподвижным, выжидательным взглядом встревоженного кота, возле уголков его губ залегли две крохотные морщинки, словно он готов был в любое мгновение обнажить зубы в предостерегающем оскале. Самому Андерсу это отчего-то показалось настолько трогательным, что он чуть из кожи вон не вылез, ласкаясь к Хоуку так, словно тот был хрупкой девственницей, а не плечистым парнем почти на стоун тяжелее него самого.  
А потом улыбался, как дурак, до следующего вечера, то и дело вспоминая, как гарретов нервный оскал постепенно уступил место неловкой, будто с непривычки, удовлетворенной улыбке; как широкая грудь под его ладонями чуть заметно вибрировала неслышным, сдавленным стоном, а на выгибавшейся в судороге наслаждения спине при движении проступали мышцы; как взблескивали из-под ресниц горевшие знакомым пламенем глаза, потемневшие до густо-янтарного цвета – и от каждого такого взгляда и без того распаленный Андерс ещё больше сходил с ума, напрочь забывая обо всем, кроме разнежившегося в его руках зверя.  
– Я действительно получил от него все, чего хотел. – Андерс помотал головой, пытаясь отделаться от навязчивых картинок, не вовремя всплывавших перед мысленным взором, и твердо добавил: – И даже больше; больше, чем рассчитывал, и больше, чем мог вообще предполагать. К слову, ты действительно сильно промахнулся, даже людям очевидно, что на свободу мне хочется куда как сильнее.  
– Уверен? – бархатно промурлыкал Желание. В глазах у него было столько тепла и ласковой иронии, что у Андерса все внутри скручивало судорогой и страшно хотелось, чтобы настоящий Хоук хоть раз посмотрел на него так, без тени раздражения и насмешки. – Так ли нужна тебе свобода, которую не с кем разделить? Ведь ты мог бы пройти вместе с ним все дороги Тедаса. Мог бы сражаться с ним плечом к плечу, полагаясь на его силу так же, как он полагался бы на твою, мог бы засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним, зная, что он не подведет и не бросит…  
– Это Хоук-то? – презрительно фыркнул Андерс, и сам понимая, что выглядел в этот момент откровенно жалко. Потому что демон, проклятое отродье Тени, врал, не сказав ни слова лжи – в точности как предостерегали его все до единого наставники. Потому что ему действительно хотелось узнать, каким стал бы Гаррет, оказавшись за пределами золоченой клетки Круга, хотелось целоваться с ним, не вздрагивая от любого шороха… и не боясь, что каждый поцелуй может оказаться последним.   
– Неужели тебе ни разу не хотелось – этого? – Улыбнувшись, демон протянул ему руку тем самым жестом, которого, Андерс точно это знал, он никогда не дождется от Хоука – жестом, в котором виделись разом уважение, доверие и признание. – Неужели не хотелось попробовать, каково это – жить с ним в собственном доме, знать, что тебе есть куда возвращаться, что у тебя есть место, где тебя любят и ждут – и есть тот, кто всегда будет ждать?..  
– Ты идиот, да? – опомнившись, почти с жалостью уточнил Андерс. – Можно подумать, я ничего поинтереснее захотеть не могу. Придумал тоже, дом… Семью ещё пообещай!  
Желание, так и не опустивший предложенной ему руки, только улыбнулся – точно так же, как улыбался Хоук, когда Андерс задавал вопрос, ответ на который был ему известен. Все-таки созданная им иллюзия внешне была безупречна: Андерс споткнулся взглядом о знакомый крохотный шрамик на тыльной стороне ладони, машинально скользнул глазами дальше, жадно впитывая все то, что обычно было скрыто под длинными рукавами ученической мантии – жилистые запястья с просвечивавшими под кожей синеватыми венками, изгибы отчетливо прорисованных мышц на предплечье, крепкое, мускулистое плечо… Спохватился он в последний момент, уже почти дотронувшись до загадочного темно-алого узора на хоуковом бицепсе, и поспешно отдернул руку.  
– Значит, так, – отделавшись от нелепой донельзя и страшно настырной мысли, твердо проговорил Андерс, в ладони которого уже сверкала петлями энергии «дробящая темница», – во-первых, ты несешь чушь. А во-вторых… вот такое я точно буду выяснять без тебя!  
Демон просто лгал. Выкручивался, тянул время, отвлекал, заставляя забыть о том, что руна паралича постепенно теряла мощность, с каждым мгновением слабея все больше. Демон лгал, твердил себе Андерс, захлебываясь внезапно стиснувшим горло гневом, и с какой-то мстительной радостью впечатывал в показавшуюся из-под иллюзии фиолетовую морду заклятие за заклятием. Руна рассеялась уже после второго, и перед носом у него замелькали острые кривые когти, но Андерс лишь оскалился и, отскочив на несколько шагов, взмахом посоха обрушил на противника шквал острых ледяных шипов.  
Демон лгал, от начала и до конца – и все же Андерс снова и снова вскипал бешенством, вспоминая о том, что вся эта ложь обречена была остаться в Тени. Потому что даже если бы он внезапно лишился здравого рассудка, если бы он действительно вдруг решил проверить, что могло получиться из этой слащавой картинки в настоящем мире… ничего бы у него не вышло. И причиной тому был бы не сволочной хоуков нрав и не его, Андерса, нежелание с оным мириться – а одно лишь то, что давно помершая тетка когда-то назвала магов существами второго сорта. А сотни и тысячи людей, услышавших её слова, отчего-то сочли их истиной.  
Желание оказался не слишком опасным противником – или, быть может, ярость просто придавала Андерсу сил – и вскоре мертвое фиолетовое тело, лишившееся остатков иллюзии, начало медленно таять в воздухе. На плечи ему тут же навалилась невыносимая, смертельная усталость, но даже её оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отрезвить и приглушить гнев, продолжавший жечь его изнутри. Благополучно отсидевшийся в сторонке Мыш затеялся было снова его восхвалять, но понятливо заткнулся после первого же андерсова взгляда.  
Наверное, все ещё кипевший от злости Андерс прошел бы мимо демона Праздности, даже не замедлив шага. Подумаешь, лежала в ложбинке какая-то неопрятная меховая куча, бормотала что-то себе под нос… Он поймал краем уха пару фраз: что-то о том, как не поздоровилось бы глупым смертным, если бы только ему, лежавшему, не было так лень – но нападать на них явно никто не собирался, а мысль о том, чтобы выместить раздражение на удачно подвернувшейся под руку твари, до крайности не понравилась самому Андерсу.  
А вот скакавший рядом с ним Мыш вдруг остановился и едва слышно забормотал что-то себе под нос, со странным выражением на мордочке уставившись на оставшуюся позади кучу. Не сразу заметивший его отсутствие Андерс только с третьего раза уяснил, что именно пытался сообщить ему запинавшийся через слово приятель – и не сразу поверил, что тот действительно умудрился проникнуться к демону совершенно необъяснимой с андерсовой точки зрения завистью.  
Как оказалось, Мыш вдохновился его недавней доблестью и решил, что хватит ему праздновать труса. Однако воевать в крысином обличье или немногим более могучем человеческом ему все равно не хотелось, а вот неряшливый ком шерсти, в котором он невесть как сумел разглядеть потрепанного берескарна, он отчего-то счел гораздо более внушительным. Андерсу же Праздность таковым вовсе не казался, встреть он подобное в лесу – наверно, добил бы из жалости; однако оставить взятого под крыло Мыша беспомощным он тоже не мог, а более перспективных идей у него не было. Ну ещё было страшно интересно узнать, сумет ли долго проживший в Тени Мыш воспользоваться демонской наукой – или же она в принципе для человека не подходила.  
К тому же Мыш настаивал: так упорно, что Андерс едва не начал подозревать неладное, даром что звучали доводы его подопечного вполне разумно.  
Почуявший возможную поживу Праздность попытался запудрить им мозги, но стычка с Желанием отбила у Андерса всякую охоту играть в демонские игры. Подобавшего истинному целителю милосердия он в себе уже совершенно не чувствовал и только безрадостно усмехнулся, поняв, что впервые в жизни отработанная связка боевых заклятий показалась ему вполне приемлемым способом добиться нужного результата. С другой стороны, демон – он и есть демон, а подобные твари сочувствия не заслуживали… и все же Андерсу никак не удавалось отделаться от мыслей о том, что подобные рассуждения были чем-то сродни церковной пропаганде, порой отказывавшей магам в праве даже называться людьми.  
Похоже, он был ничуть не лучше тех, кого искренне презирал. От осознания того, что он и сам оказался способен на ту хладнокровную жестокость, которую искренне ненавидел в других, Андерсу стало на редкость неуютно. Далеко не лучшее умонастроение для пребывания в Тени, как он уже успел понять.  
А вот недалекий Мыш в который раз понял лишь то, что ему привалила удача заиметь в покровители могучего мага, способного практически без труда управиться с не самым слабым из демонов. Получив от Праздности вожделенную подсказку, он тут же превратился в молодого медведя, который выглядел куда более пристойно, чем полуразложившийся берескарн самого демона, а потом и вовсе принялся радостно скакать вокруг Андерса, норовя поставить лапы ему на плечи, словно восторженный щенок. Выглядел он до того умильно, что погруженный в мрачные раздумья Андерс не выдержал и улыбнулся в ответ.  
Все-таки поступил он хоть и некрасиво, но правильно.  
Огненное полукольцо, которое обозначало место встречи с обещанным Андерсу демоном, Мыш заметил первым. Сильное медвежье тело избавило его от изрядной части прежних повадок, и он перестал жаться к ногам своего спутника и постоянно щупать их длинными крысиными усами. Теперь он, стараясь все же не терять Андерса из виду, кружил вокруг него и, то и дело взбегая по склонам вздымавшихся возле тропинки холмов, с глуховатым ревом поднимался на задние лапы – как будто хвастался всей Тени своим новым умением. Казалось, что Мыш всецело поглощен новым собой, однако он все-таки сумел углядеть за одним из холмов рыжеватый блик и даже запомнил направление.  
Не то чтобы из его стараний вышло много проку: пробраться к нужному месту коротким путем у них не получилось, как будто кто-то закрыл Андерсу все дороги, кроме одной. Все это здорово смахивало на ловушку, но ему попросту не хватало умения для того, чтобы с ней разобраться. Он даже понять не мог, что именно было не так; вот только каждая попытка отойти слишком далеко от тропы заканчивалась тем, что он начинал топтаться на одном месте и даже замечал это не сразу. А тратить время на эксперименты Андерс уже несколько опасался, сейчас намного важнее было просто выжить.  
Как будто в ответ на его тревожные мысли за первым же поворотом на них вылетела стая призрачных волков, заставившая их с Мышем сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах. Эти твари оказались куда крепче давешних виспов, но и Мыш в медвежьем облике оказался неплохим подспорьем. И при этом он так искренне радовался тому, что больше не был обузой и сумел по-настоящему помочь, что Андерс не смог сдержать улыбки. Порядка ради он все-таки спросил, откуда бы тут могли взяться волки, но ответа, как и следовало ожидать, не получил: Мыш лишь пожимал плечами и с виноватым видом повторял, что раньше старался держаться подальше от подобных сущностей, даже не приглядывался, чтобы ненароком не привлечь их внимание.  
Волчьи стаи нападали на них ещё дважды, и Андерсу начало мерещиться во всем этом что-то откровенно ритуальное. Он вовсе не был специалистом по тактике стайных хищников, но читать о животных в детстве любил, а во время одного из побегов даже видел краем глаза волчью стаю на охоте. Призраки же, изумительно точно копируя волчий облик и манеру поведения, атаковали так, словно следовали некоему дуэльному кодексу.  
Место судьбоносной встречи действительно выглядело впечатляюще. Ровная, почти идеально круглая площадка о трех оградах: снаружи холмы, такие же невысокие и пологие, как возле тропы – и даже на первый взгляд непреодолимые; затем кольцо огня, разрыв в котором закрылся, как только Андерс ступил внутрь; и наконец тонким, едва угадываемым пунктиром – десяток похожих на кусты штук, которые сияли голубым светом и в которых он с неколебимой убежденностью озарения свыше узнал лириумные жилы. Площадка была пуста, но оробевший снова Мыш нервно передернулся и прижался к андерсову бедру меховым боком, словно в поисках защиты.  
А потом безупречную тишину Тени вдруг разрушил громкий треск, как будто что-то огромное, никак не меньше высшего дракона, вылуплялось из яйца соответствующих размеров. И прямо перед ними из почвы, на которой не осталось ни единого следа, вылупился канонический, словно с бестиария срисованный демон Гнева.  
– Наконец-то это случилось. – Голос у него оказался низким и гулким, словно взрослый мужчина в глухом шлеме заговорил, забыв поднять забрало, вдобавок в нем слышалось какое-то негромкое потрескивание, словно бы вторившее переливам его лавовой шкуры. Когтистые лапы метались в воздухе, словно тот неумело копировал человеческую жестикуляцию, не понимая толком ни её смысла, ни цели. – Скоро я увижу землю живых твоими глазами, существо. Ты будешь принадлежать мне душой и телом!  
– Ещё чего! – на миг опешив от подобной наглости, возмутился Андерс и прищурился, внимательно изучая своего противника. – Претендентов на тело я и посимпатичнее тебя найду сколько угодно, а душа и подавно только моя! Нашелся тут «принадлежатель», понимаешь ли!  
Должно быть, это было какое-то особое демонское умение: как ни старался Андерс не вслушиваться в очередную лживую речь, слова твари все равно пробирались в уши, цеплялись за мысли, словно крючками, заставляя даже против воли задумываться о произнесенном. Тот трюк, который он не раз проворачивал с преподобными матерями в кинлохской Церкви и даже с Первым Чародеем, здесь, в Тени, не сработал ни разу… и теперь он не мог не думать о том, что действительно сказал правду. Гаррет и впрямь был гораздо красивей этой лавовой сопли – с этими своими наглыми кошачьими глазами, щекотной черной щетинкой и безупречной прической, которую так весело было растрепывать, чтобы он хмурился и фыркал – и к тому же на андерсову душу он никогда не покушался. И к тому же…  
– Так ты предлагаешь мне это существо, Мыш? – Демон Гнева, как будто забыв о строптивой добыче, развернулся к продолжавшему мелко подрагивать медведю – и Андерс, едва не убаюканный течением собственных мыслей, с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы. Горечь внезапного осознания казалась оглушительной, и он на мгновение понадеялся, что просто ослышался. – Очередная игрушка, как мы и договаривались.  
«Игрушка» резанула Андерсу уши. Называться добычей и то, наверно, было бы не так обидно: титул не слишком лестный, но все же оправданный, любой оголодавший медведь в ферелденских лесах вряд ли подумал бы о нем иначе. А вот оказаться низведенным до положения не пищи даже, а развлечения, было куда хуже.  
– Я ничего тебе не предлагаю! – вдруг ответил Мыш пронзительным от волнения голосом. И даже сжал кулаки, явно пытаясь изобразить гнев и решимость – до того нелепо и трогательно, что андерсова ядовитая злость вдруг потеряла остроту. В первый раз, что ли, он видел тех, кто предпочитал не бороться с собственной слабостью? – Мне больше незачем помогать тебе!  
– О, и это после наших чудесных трапез? – Мышева отвага демона только позабавила. Андерс и сам не принимал своего нового приятеля всерьез, и все же на миг ему стало его жаль. Он только-только начинал обретать веру в себя, и насмешки твари едва ли могли помочь делу. – Мыш вдруг меняет правила?  
– Я уже не Мыш! – пискнул тот, на глазах теряя свою неожиданную смелость, но все же собрался с духом и тоном, который, наверно, хотел считать твердым, продолжил: – А скоро мне не придется прятаться! Мне больше не придется заключать с тобой сделки!  
Выходит, он все-таки был не первым, заключил Андерс. Робкое, только-только пробивавшееся сквозь обиду и горечь сочувствие к попавшему в тупик товарищу тут же истаяло без следа. Каждый мог совершить ошибку, у каждого могла быть своя минута слабости – но сделка с демоном, осознанная подлость едва ли заслуживала снисхождения.  
– Мы ещё посмотрим! – пророкотал Гнев, который, как выяснилось, вовсе не забывал о присутствии своей будущей «игрушки».  
Первый удар достался именно Андерсу. Тот успел в последний момент прикрыться и инстинктивно поднятым щитом, но плевок незнакомого заклинания все равно обжег руку и расползся по всему плечу едким болезненным жаром. Следующего удара не было; напротив, демон отскочил подальше, как будто опасаясь кривых, заостренных концов андерсова посоха, и принялся величественно помавать когтистыми руками. Андерс озадаченно нахмурился, подозревая какой-то подвох, но дожидаться результата этих странных действий не стал и атаковал противника сам, стараясь сполна воспользоваться его странной безответностью.   
Вскоре все разъяснилось само собой: демон опустил лапы и заревел, а секундой спустя в спину Андерсу ударила молния. По краям площадки, возле лириумных жил, теперь болталась полудюжина виспов, и почему-то все они сосредоточились именно на нем, не обращая никакого внимания на Мыша. Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что все ещё щеголявший медвежьей шкурой Мыш тоже времени даром не терял: подобравшись к демону со спины, он с диким ревом принялся полосовать его спину когтями. Эффективность подобной тактики внушала Андерсу глубокие сомнения, поскольку лавовая броня на спине у Гнева казалась совершенно непробиваемой, однако рассуждать об этом ему было попросту некогда. Каждый из его нынешних противников по отдельности едва ли представлял для него угрозу, однако их численное превосходство превращало бой в довольно сложную задачу. Пожалуй, даже более сложную, чем схватки с намного более сильным и изобретательным Хоуком – тот, при всем своем таланте, все-таки не мог атаковать его с четырех-пяти точек одновременно.  
По счастью, самая страшная андерсова догадка оказалась ошибочной, и виспы действовали сами по себе, не управляемые разумом демона. Андерсу, конечно, пришлось побегать, но большую часть времени он вполне успешно прикрывался довольно массивным телом Гнева, выбивая виспов по одному. Старания Мыша тем временем принесли свои плоды, и свирепо рыкавший демон развернулся к нему. Его когти оставляли в густом медвежьем мехе широкие пропалины, в середине которых зловеще чернела обгорелая плоть, но дрожавший от боли Мыш только тоненько всхлипывал и опять вцеплялся в шкуру противника. Навредить твари всерьез было не в его силах, но без его помощи Андерсу пришлось бы туго. По крайней мере, Мыш удерживал демона на расстоянии, давая ему возможность использовать все то, чему он научился у мэтра Торрина.  
– У тебя получилось! – ликующе завопил Мыш, когда шипевший, словно залитый водой костер, демон Гнева наконец рассыпался грудой тускло светившихся углей. – Действительно получилось! – Он вновь превратился в человека и, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте от радости, почти смущенно признался: – Когда ты пришел, у меня появилась надежда, что ты сумеешь… но по-настоящему поверить в кого-то из вас… Такого не было.  
– Все было как-то слишком легко, – покачав головой, озабоченно отозвался пытавшийся отдышаться Андерс. Мышев восторг теперь вызывал у него чуть ли не отвращение, но он все равно чувствовал себя не вправе поучать товарища. Пусть даже он по-прежнему верил в то, что в мире существовали вещи совершенно недопустимые. Кто знает, что сделал бы в подобной ситуации он сам, так ему ли осуждать?.. Вот только разговаривать с Мышем уже не хотелось совершенно, как он ни пытался убедить себя проявить снисхождение.  
– Все потому, что ты настоящий маг, – чуть ли не с благоговением проговорил Мыш. – Таких очень мало. У остальных не было шансов на победу, храмовники намеренно их губили – так же, как пытались погубить тебя. – Он запнулся снова и, собравшись с духом, продолжил: – Я сожалею о том, что сделал, но теперь, благодаря тебе, я знаю, что есть надежда. Ты можешь гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется.  
– Не волнуйся, я все понимаю, – с тяжелым вздохом отозвался Андерс, тщетно пытаясь поверить в то, что не солгал. Не понимал он и совершенно не хотел понимать; но это он вот-вот очнется на холодном полу зала Истязаний, а Мышу тут ещё жить. – С любым могло случиться.  
На лице Мыша отразилось облегчение настолько явное, что оно несколько примирило Андерса с собственным враньем. По крайней мере, у него появилась слабенькая надежда на то, что какая-никакая совесть у Мыша ещё оставалась. Однако тот, как будто боясь, что он отберет опрометчиво данное прощение, все равно поспешил сменить тему:  
– Ты победил своего демона и прошел испытание. Со временем ты не будешь иметь равных среди чародеев. – Он замялся и тоном ниже, словно опасаясь наказания за свою дерзость, проговорил: – И, может быть, для такого маленького и всеми забытого существа, как я, появилась надежда. Если только ты захочешь помочь…  
Андерс, внимательно изучавший туманный горизонт, снова вздохнул. Это было до того предсказуемо, что даже почти не злило, и все же сразу отказать в просьбе о помощи он не мог. Вышло бы как-то совсем не по-человечески, и плевать, что куда охотней он оставил бы Мыша разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно.  
– Может, у меня получится выбраться отсюда и найти почву под ногами, – робко проговорил Мыш, приняв его отсутствующий вид за разрешение продолжать. – Нужно только, чтобы тебе захотелось меня впустить…  
– Не наглей, малолетка! – машинально одернул его придирчиво разглядывавший окрестности Андерс. Все действительно получилось как-то слишком просто: примитивная тактическая задачка и малая толика терпения, чтобы не впасть в панику и воплотить без труда найденное решение в жизнь. Отчего-то ему совершенно не верилось в то, что этим Истязания и закончатся, вот только он никак не мог сообразить, в чем же заключался подвох. – Да и вообще для ученика ты как-то слишком нахален. Уверен, что больше ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Вообще говоря, очередную «ледяную хватку» Андерс зажег в ладони просто на всякий случай: он подозревал, что в следующий раз предупреждать его о нападении никто уже не станет. Мало на свете было заклятий более действенных, чем эффект неожиданности, даже Хоук был перед ним бессилен… если самому Андерсу вообще удавалось им воспользоваться.  
– Может быть, они и были правы насчет тебя, – неожиданно рассмеялся Мыш: таким нехорошим, зловещим смехом, что Андерса пробрала дрожь. Привычно ссутуленные плечи его приятеля расправились, губы искривила насмешливая улыбка, а голос, за миг до того по-юношески высокий и неровный, стал низким и гулким, и в нем слышалось какое-то жутковатое эхо. – Простое убийство – дело воина. Настоящие опасности Тени – предубеждение, излишняя доверчивость… и гордость.  
Болезненно яркий свет резанул Андерсу глаза, он отскочил назад и в сторону, уходя от возможного удара – и, с трудом проморгавшись, обалдело вытаращился на нависавшую над ним громаду. Не узнать демона Гордыни было невозможно, и Андерс принялся поспешно выискивать на шипастом, покрытом хитиновой броней теле хоть какое-нибудь уязвимое место. Подумать о том, каким же он все-таки был идиотом, он решил попозже, когда – если – решит очередную свою проблему.  
Однако Гордыня отчего-то не торопился нападать, лишь оскалил широкую зубастую пасть в ухмылке и со знакомой уже интонацией Мыша, звучавшей в торжествующе громком голосе на редкость неестественно, посоветовал:  
– Держи свое остроумие при себе, маг. Настоящие испытания не заканчиваются НИКОГДА.  
Ослепленный новой вспышкой Андерс ещё успел швырнуть заготовленную «ледяную хватку» на звук – и его поглотила тишина.  
…перед глазами у него тянулись какие-то светлые, серовато-коричневые полосы, покрытые неровными, изгибистыми линиями чуть более темного цвета. Несколько минут Андерс прослеживал их взглядом, пытаясь догадаться, что это было, наконец вспомнил, что цвет назывался бежевым… а потом все вдруг встало на свои места: полосы оказались досками верхней койки, посеревшими от времени, между ними виднелся столь же заслужённый матрас его соседа, а сам он лежал в своей постели, аккуратно накрытый потрепанным одеялом. Даже мамина подушка была на месте, лежала в своем уголке у стены.  
А вот то, что в кровати он лежал полностью одетым, было уже как-то неправильно.  
– Вы прошли Истязания, – уведомил его ровный, абсолютно безэмоциональный голос. Андерс дернулся от неожиданности и повернул голову на звук так резко, что в шее что-то хрустнуло, но стоявший возле его кровати Усмиренный, не обратив на это ни малейшего внимания, продолжал заученную речь: – Примите поздравления Круга, маг Андерс. Вам отведена комната в третьей спальне левого коридора этажа магов. В полдень Первый Чародей будет ждать вас в своем кабинете для получения дальнейших инструкций. Затем Усмиренный Нелден поможет вам перенести вещи в ваше новое жилище.  
Выполнивший свою задачу Усмиренный тут же развернулся и вышел из ученической спальни, оставив Андерса неверяще таращиться ему вслед.  
Он прошел Истязания.  
Он действительно это сделал, он выдержал и победил, и теперь никто не посмеет смотреть на него с жалостью или со злорадным предвкушением, будто на обреченного на жуткую смерть слабака! И даже у мэтрэссы Винн больше не будет повода бросать на него такие взгляды, словно она готова сломать его – лишь бы уберечь от беды. И ещё можно будет месяц-другой подонимать Хоука тем, что тот до сих пор ещё только дитятко и личинка будущего мага, а вот он, Андерс…  
Неожиданно для себя самого он расхохотался в голос и, окрыленный обрушившимся на него облегчением, лихо подорвался с кровати. Его соседи по комнате, и без того встревоженные неурочным появлением Усмиренного, воззрились на него почти с ужасом, и Андерс, не сдержавшись, заржал снова. Правда, Гаррета среди них почему-то не было, и его вдруг кольнуло глупой детской обидой. Ему ведь так хотелось похвастаться своим триумфом – и увидеть, как тот чуть заметно поморщится и словно бы через силу кивнет, неохотно признавая его победу… Разве мог Андерс упустить такую шикарную возможность утереть ему нос?  
Вот только с этим как-то не заладилось. Ладно ещё в спальне Хоука не оказалось, мало ли куда он мог двинуть прямо с утра пораньше, но его не было ни в купальне, ни в библиотеке ученического этажа, ни в учебных комнатах при главной библиотеке. Андерс обошел все спальни, между делом сообщая приятелям об изменении своего статуса и снисходительно принимая изрядно подкрашенные завистью поздравления, но Гаррета так и не обнаружил. Его лучезарное счастье начало стремительно тускнеть, словно ему злокозненно недодали не меньше половины заслуженной радости.  
В конце концов Андерс вернулся в свою спальню и плюхнулся на кровать, раздумывая о том, когда же ему выдадут мантию полноправного мага взамен старой, ученической. Мимо него уныло прошаркал душераздирающе зевавший Финн, и Андерс, спохватившись, поймал его за рукав:  
– Не знаешь, куда задевался Зараза? В смысле, Хоук. Я же не могу позволить ему и дальше нос задирать, раз уж я даже Истязания раньше него прошел!  
От его прикосновения Финн отчетливо вздрогнул, чуть не выронил свое полотенце и бросил на него взгляд, никоим образом не соответствовавший более чем обыденному вопросу. Почти виноватый, словно у Андерса случилось какое-то огромное несчастье, а ему выпала роль дурного вестника. Андерс в недоумении выгнул бровь: ничего страшнее Усмирения с ним случиться не могло, а как раз оно ему больше не грозило.  
– Его забрали, – собравшись с духом, тихо проговорил Финн и, осторожно высвободившись из его враз ослабевших пальцев, отступил на шаг. – Почти сразу после тебя.


End file.
